El Show de Keehl
by HsTs
Summary: AU/ Mello y Matt habían podido revelar sus sentimientos después de algunos problemas. Sin embargo, Light, que había estado enamorado de Mello de una manera enfermiza durante años, no puede verlos juntos. Debido a esa obsesión, logra secuestrar a Matt consiguiendo que Mello no lo olvide por ahora. ¿Qué pasará entonces? / ARREGLADO, TODO COHERENTE PLZ VENGAN LECTORES, ACERQUENSEN
1. Tú & el Show

**Prólogo**

_El reloj de la pared marcaban las 11.55 de la noche._

_Se relamió sus labios experimentando una oleada placentera de inquietud; entretanto esperaba que su laptop terminara de prenderse. Y cuando lo hizo, la luminosidad de la pantalla alumbró el oscuro espacio lo suficiente como para el joven viera las teclas y tecleara rápidamente una dirección._

_La página porno indicaba un gran contenido de homosexualidad explícita junto con un mensaje en mayúsculas que ignoró. Los actores más populares se encontraban un poco más abajo del ____header__ del sitio. Y antes que aquel reloj girara sus agujas hacia el número "12", Matt "Mail" Jeevas ya había seleccionado uno._

_Por unos momentos, el cuarto de Matt quedó a oscuras. La página del sitio mostraba el precio por cada hora en la uno debía elegir y pagar con su tarjeta de crédito. Aparecía una cuadrito en blanco en donde, en caso de ya haber efectuado el pago, se debería poner el código que se le envió. _

_Él había seleccionado la primera opción el día anterior, que era una un show en vivo por hora y media de $840. _

_"El show de Keehl" se visualizo entonces con una extraña música que duro lo suficiente como el título. Jeevas bajó su mano hacia su entrepierna mientras observaba la habitación de un hotel en donde los actores empezaron a exhibirse en paños menores. _

_Uno de ellos era un joven -que Matt creía era- de una edad similar a la suya. Su rosada piel y delgada contextura contrastaba mucho con el grandullón de su compañero de esa noche, que era mucho más moreno y corpulento. _

_Parecía tan indecente el espectáculo: como si el mayor fuera un agresor y el otro la pobre víctima. Semejante pensamiento provocó que sus mejillas tomaran color a medida que su mano se desplazaba en el largo con experiencia._

_Keehl, como el actor blondo y pequeño se identificaba, veía a su co-protagonista, con una mirada que brillaba y poseía a la vez. Elevó sus brazos y atrajo al hombre hacía él mientras se besaban perezosamente para provocar al espectador; entre el co-protagonista lo estimulaba con sus manos la ya humedecida parte posterior. _

_No tardo demasiado cuando Keehl se tuvo que dar la vuelta, que el otro empezó a devorar con apetito su entrada oculta. _

_Matt se terminó de desvestir cuando se removió su remera, agitado, al seguir avanzando la película de una manera más fuerte de lo esperada. _

_Lo que le resultaba extraño, por supuesto. Por lo general, el hardcore no era de su estilo... pero el actor sí. _

_Se consideraba bisexual con más onda hacía las mujeres. Y fue hacía unos años que encontró de casualidad -como todo lo demás en su vida-, a "Mister Keehl". Empezó a buscarlo más en los sitios que frecuentaba, y tal era su grado de "obsesión", que se encontró soñandolo muchas veces. No era la clase de sueño en la que terminaría con una erección. Era la clase de sueño en la que terminaba siempre queriendo más; conocerlo, y hablarle en ellos le sacaba muchas sonrisas durante el día._

_Matt Jeevas era la persona que descargaba pornografía, y veía muestras cortas y gratis hasta hacía un tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, al hallar que Mister Keehl tenía películas en las que actuaba en vivo en dicho sitio, no pudo evitar colocar sus datos para registrarse en un santiamén. E intentaba no perderse ninguno de sus shows._

_Matt sintió su propio cuerpo estremecerse en las silla sin que él hiciera algo realmente en el instante en que los gritos del Mister resonaron fuertemente por sus auriculares, al ser embestido bruscamente. _

_Lamentaba el hecho que su belleza muchas veces eclipsaba el maravillo trabajo que hacía cuando le tocaba ser el sumiso, nada era más atractivo que verlo hacer de activo. _

_Cuando sus dedos estuvieron cubiertos de la blancuzca esencia, Matt se relamió sus labios y una sonrisa se extendió en su expresión mientras se relajaba en la silla, y llevaba su cabeza hacía atrás. Satisfecho._

_Mister Keehl jamás le fallaba. Si fuera así, no tendría 17gbs llenos de sus asombrosas actuaciones. _

_... Aunque ahora, algo estaba diferente. _

_Se acomodó sin mucho esfuerzo otra vez, tratando descifrar en la pantalla que era lo que estaba fuera de lo normal. _

_En esos momentos, la mirada azulada de Keehl se posó en la cámara con una semblante que le produjo terror; sus parpados estaban hinchados y las lágrimas no paraba de resbalarse por sus pálidas mejillas._

_"____**¿... ?**__"_

_Se había distraído un momento al pensar que el hombre ese era él, y era él quien lo estaba penetrando con dureza. Pero ahora que lo advertía, el cuerpo rosaseo de Keehl había perdido su característico color, y no paraba de temblar. _

_Ya no le parecía muy erótico._

_Y tragó fuerte cuando más tiempo pasaba, y Keehl seguía levantando su voz dolorosamente a través de sus auriculares. Pidiendo sin mucha suerte que ese hombre se detuviera mientras se removía inútilmente en el agarre que lo inmovilizaba. _

_"Esto... sigue siendo actuación ¿verdad?" Pensó, experimentando un malestar generalizado._

_Matt bajó un poco en la página, donde por lo general encontraba un chat para hablar durante el vídeo. Pero ahora estaba desactivado. _

_Sin tener realmente la certeza sobre lo que estaba sucediendo pertenecía al mundo del actuación, Matt empezó removerse incomodo en el asiento mientras esperaba a que terminara, y que Mister Keehl saliera bien de aquella filmación como siempre lo hacía._

_..._

_Pero no terminó así. Mister Keehl había terminado de perder la consciencia en la película. Y las risotadas de aquel monstruo provocaron que Matt terminara de sacarse los baratos auriculares y desviar su atención a otro lado. Se sentía sucio por haber usado semejante espectáculo en un acto lascivo propio, cuando la persona que más le agradaba se terminaba transformando en la muñeca sin vida de un animal sin piedad._

_No pudo evitar empezar a sollozar en silencio al percibir lo horrible que ese hombre había sido cuando sacó su extensión de Mister Keehl cubierta de un pesado líquido rojo._

_El mareo envolvió a Jeevas mientras que con rapidez se levantaba hacía el baño para expulsar por la boca todo el malestar que vivió durante esa casi media hora._

_Por lo que se perdió el final de la película; en el que colocaron en el centro de la pantalla negra, unas hermosas letras blancas: _

___**¿Quieres seguir viendo?**_


	2. ¿Otra Vez?

_**Otra Vez**  
_

Las puertas del edificio chillaron como un par de gritos cuando las abrió; y el aire fresco y cortante chocaron contra su desprotegido cuerpo cálido.

Notaba la boca seca con cada paso que daba hacia adelante y se frotó la garganta con su mano desnuda, como si hacer eso le quitara un poco la necesidad de un trago. La normalidad de las vacías calles a esa hora donde no era ni de día ni de noche, le causaba tranquilidad por lo general. Pero ese día en particular, se sentía muy cansado; y las luces titilantes solo empeoraba su ánimo.

Pero siguió avanzando por supuesto.

Mister Keehl, o sencillamente Mello, apresuró el paso por su propia seguridad. Últimamente, muchos de sus compañeros habían sido víctimas de asaltos y le habían advertido por esa razón que no paseara demasiado en las noches.

Algo que había parado de hacer desde hace un tiempo atrás... Un grupo de fans frikis lo habían empezado acosar de una manera física que no pudo ni quiso lidiar por mucho tiempo. Así que por esa razón, no sólo cambió el trayecto y lo variaba con los días, sino que asimismo usaba una peluca color negra y lentes de contactos color marrón. Colores comunes para alguien común como él.

Mientras seguía caminando por las calles, empezaba a percibir el canto de las primeras aves que despertaban en la plaza a unos metros de donde se encontraba. Y para llegar a su adorable departamento, debería cruzarla. Sin embargo, hoy no estaba para caminar sin parar.

Terminó sentándose en el primer banco ni bien llegó a la plaza. Y suspiro, luchando por no quedarse dormido allí mismo.

La escena de la violación había quedado muy bien para su gusto, pensó orgulloso. Era algo que venían anunciado con sorpresa desde hacía tiempo. Y en la página anunciaron en letras mayúsculas que la "actuación será espectácular" y que "deben quedarse hasta el final". Se comieron la parte de la introducción para hacer las escenas en vivo aún más realistas. Más tarde en el resultado final de la edición se metería dicha introducción para aclarar que todo era un acto, y todo bien. Junto con los comentarios finales que venían después de "¿Quieres seguir viendo?". Dicha pausa se realizó para que ellos puedan prepararse después del exhaustivo papel que interpretaron.

Se quedó analizando las escenas entretanto el cielo emprendía su camino hacía el amanecer.

...

Realmente le agradaba permanecer sentado en ese banco en particular. Las débiles rayos del sol eran calurosos a esa hora de la mañana, y le hacía sonreír estar tan plácidamente cómodo. Las personas no eran demasiadas, y muchas de ellas viajaban en vehículos; por lo que sus presencias no duraban demasiado.

A excepción de alguien.

Se dio la vuelta en su lugar, inquieto por sentir que alguien en especial lo estaba mirando fijamente en la nuca.

Esta persona se quedó quieta en su lugar unos momentos antes de avanzar hacía él con paso firme. Por lo que Mello se paró sin vacilar, cerrando sus puños.

-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó amenazante cuando el individuo estuvo a pocos metros de distancia.

El extraño tenía una mueca divertida en su rostro.

-¿No deberías decir algo como "¿qué puedo hacer por ti, amo?" ?

Pero antes de responderle, el joven Keehl advirtió con quién estaba tratando y su cuerpo se tensó al recordar los horribles sucesos que vivió con...

-Yagami. -Pronunció con asco.

-Tu admirador número uno.

Mello controló su voz al hablar.

-La orden del juez dijo que no debías acercarte a unos-

-Lo sé, lo sé... -Light giró alrededor del blondo, y cantarinamente le respondió porqué se encontraba allí. - Pensé en dar una vuelta, y te terminé encontrando.

-¿Me terminaste encontrando... ? -Tragó saliva antes de continuar. - ¿... O saliste a buscarme?

Él le sonrió.

-Lo que tú prefieras.

Mello no estaba dispuesto a continuar esa conversación. Así que aligeró sus manos, con sus nudillos que se habían puesto blancos de tanta fuerza que dirigió a sus puños. Y habló calmadamente.

-No. Me. Sigas. No me sigas más, Light. Lo que tú y yo tuvimos, se terminó. No quiero volver a verte. No te me acerques. ¿Entiendes eso?

-Bueno, si éste va a ser nuestro "último encuentro" - levantó sus dedos haciendo comillas sarcásticamente -¿no deberías darme un beso de despedida? Podrías hacerme ese favor, al menos.

No le respondió.

-Está bien, está bien...

"Maldito loco" pensó Mister Keehl a medida que se alejaba de Light, odiando sentir que su provocación al ignorar la orden de restricción, lo estaba bañando en sudor frío. Lo había reconocido aún cuando no parecía él mismo con su peluca, su ropa y forma de caminar...

Le había cagado la semana.


	3. Al Jersey Shore

_Al Jersey Shore_

Movía el mouse para colocar la carta de letra A sobre la carta número 2 de su Solitario en la vieja computadora noventena que tenia frente a si para seguidamente un doble clic, mientras recitaba fríamente y de memoria los últimos pasos a seguir para la instalación de "hágalo usted mismo" con el torpe cliente en el manos libre de su joven compañía.

-Muy bien... Muchas gracias por haber elegido Tarava para tener Internet. Adiós.

Hizo una pausa de su hobby cuando le preguntó si quería volver a jugar segundos después de que saltaran todas las cartas que tenia en el juego mientras que un texto que indicaba, en rojo y en el estilo negrita de la fuente Arial, "¡Felicitaciones!" al haber ganado por décima quinta vez la partida tan monótona de cartas.

Se levantó con el cuerpo cansado de la silla en la que había reposado su cuerpo toda la mañana desde que había llegado a su cubículo gris, que adornaba como todos allí, con cosas lindas en las que dirigir la mirada para descansarla de la reluciente pantalla del monitor y con algunos memos. O deseos que quería cumplir y era una razón para seguir perseverando en aquel rutinario espacio de trabajo.

Pensaba en Halle, cuando se dirigió con pasos pesados hacia el dispenser que quedaba al final del pasillo. Le molestaba que ella hubiera mantenido una relación tan intima con otro de sus compañeros, Gevanni, de una forma secreta. Con un simple "tengo novio" o "estoy viendo a alguien" era suficiente para él. De esa forma, no tendría que haber pasado por tantas insistencias que eran ignoradas y el "quiebre en mil pedazos" dentro de su corazón cuando los descubrió apasionadamente tocándose y besándose en el último turno de la noche en la sala de fotocopiadoras.

-¡Hola, Matt! -Saludó efectivamente su compañero de cubículos.

-Matsuda... no te vi hoy. -Mintió mientras dirigía una rápida mirada al lugar que lo rodeaba tomando su vasito de agua.

-Oye... N o te ves muy bien, Matt. -Dijo con preocupación poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.- Estás más pálido y ojeroso que nuestro jefe...

Matt carcajeó ante esa comparación . Le agradaba esa parte de su amigo/compañero que demostraba siempre una preocupación desde su primer día allí por todos y todo en ese lugar tan cerrado que parecía que a nadie importaba nadie.

-Por favor, Matsu.-Respondió entre risitas- Estoy bien , sólo que no he podido dormir estas noches...-se interrumpió a si mismo con un deje de tristeza en su mirada recordando lo que había visto en ese sucio sitio hacia unas semanas atrás.

-Puedes contarme si tienes algún prob-

-No, de hecho no puede. -Cortó fríamente la conversación de aquellos dos la secretaria. -El jefe quiere verlos a ambos ya mismo.

-¿Dijo por qué razón? -Preguntó Matt.

-Su desempeño.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas.

...

Lawliet se encontraba detrás de su escritorio sintiéndose un poco frustrado que el ventilador de su oficina era la única cosa que podía hacer el intento de dar aire fresco a su entorno. El aire acondicionado había fallado por un corto circuito perjudicándole a él y a todos en el pequeño edificio; el cual iba camino a la cima de las ventas con buenas decisiones por parte suya y su vice presidente Watari. Pero, aunque el éxito estaba asegurado, el estado del buen humor de sus empleados se encontraba ligado a la comodidad que una cantidad disminuida de ventiladores no podían ofrecer para todos ellos; afectando el ánimo para atender llamadas de los clientes.

La señorita Takada Kiyomi abrió las puertas de su oficina con los dos sujetos que le pidió amablemente que trajera.

-Gracias srta. Kiyomi. Ya puede retirarse.

Después de que ella cerrara las puertas silenciosamente, él miro a los jóvenes y comenzó a decir:

- Lo que les diré no tomara demasiado tiempo por lo tanto no es necesario que se sienten. -Los observo un momento y rápidamente les habló una forma amigable:- Aflojen sus hombros señores que no están despedidos. - La razón de decir aquello fue que las pocas veces que llamaba a alguien a su oficina (excluyendo a Takada y a su vice presidente) era simplemente para despedirlos por ineptitud o ineficacia.-Tal como les dijo mi secretaria, el desempeño que ustedes han dado a esta empresa ha sido la razón por la que ahora se encuentran aquí. - Dijo llevándose el pulgar a sus labios observando unos papeles en el escritorio.- Por medio de quejas telefónica que algunos de nuestros clientes han hecho a mi oficina, la actitud que ustedes les brindan ha sido la mayor queja que ellos han me han ofrecido con mucha discordia. -Hizo una pausa para verlos- ¿Pueden decirme a qué creen que se deban las quejas?

Se produjo un silencio unos segundos.

-La verdad es que no sé que puede ser...-susurró incómodo Matt.

-Lo mismo digo, jefe. -Acompaño Matsuda.

-Yo les diré -volvió a hacer una pausa y dirigió sus opacos ojos a los del pelinegro-: Al señor Touta, sus conversaciones con sus atendidos se han prolongado demasiado tiempo. Sólo le diré que para estar aquí, como lo dije en su entrevista a principios del mes pasado, es que se necesita: persuasión, inteligencia, paciencia y saber decir lo justo. ¿Puede volver a encontrarlas antes de que lo despida por ineficiencia?

-Sí, jefe. -Respondió un poco avergonzado pero con optimismo por la segunda oportunidad- Le prometo que pondré más empeño ante ello y sólo diré lo justo.

-¿Con inteligencia, paciencia y persuasión? -Preguntó con seriedad.

-Sí, señor. -Hizo un gesto típico de soldado acatando una orden.

-Eso espero, señor Touta. Y por favor, -cambiando levemente su frío tono de voz - como se acerca la hora del almuerzo, ¿podría usted comprarme una tarta de lemon pie?

-Por supuesto, jefe- dijo con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba el dinero que su patrón le daba.-¿Desea algo más?

Matt observaba la situación en silencio.

-Sí. Por favor, espere afuera al señor Jeevas que lo acompañara.

Matsuda hizo el gesto de asentimiento con su cabeza y salió de allí.

Lawliet le señalo a Matt el asiento que tenia frente a si para indicar que se sentara.

-Señor Jeevas, la actitud que usted le pone a las conversaciones y las "malas palabras" que suele usar para explicar provoca que los clientes que usted atiende se sientan ofendidos y vulnerables a que los insulte si otra vez tienen dificultades y lo atiende usted.

-Lo lamento... -pronunció Matt de sus labios secos.

-Mire, voy a dejar de lado la formalidad dado que nos conocemos desde hace ya demasiado tiempo. -De pronto, su tono cambio y se hizo un poco más familiar.- Matt, debo admitir que las quejas que he recibido me han dejado sorprendido. Nunca tuviste problemas con los clientes asi que no me caben dudas que algo en tu entorno personal está afectándote. -Se levantó y se volteó hacia la ventana unos momentos para calmar un poco su vista de un ardor que había empezado hace unos días atrás en sus ojos.

Matt pudo observar la joroba marcada que tenía y se extraño que alguien tan joven pudiera no darle importancia a algo que lo marcaría, cuando envejeciera si no corregía su mala postura en el presente.

-He decidido que te tomes las semanas de vacaciones que has postergado desde la perdida de Naomi Misora.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos al escuchar la palabra "vacaciones" y el nombre de su fallecida novia en la misma frase.

-N-no, Elle. No lo hagas. -Le pidió rogándole.

-Lo lamento - le respondió poniendo sus ojos negros sobre los de su compañero-. Pero sabes que una de las causas por la cual la empresa está en continuo acenso es por despedir a aquellas personas que no dar su dedicación a la compañía y como esta lo requiere.

-Yo puedo mejorar...

-No. No puedes si no descansas. Y lo que dije no era una sugerencia, era una orden.

Matt mordió sus labios por impotencia a la orden de su jefe breves segundos y Elle se dio cuenta.

-Si deseas hablar conmigo sobre lo que te sucede, puedes hacerlo. Pero las vacaciones las tomarás. A menos que desees que te despide.

-No, está bien. Las tomare.

-Muy bien, terminas la jornada de hoy y mañana podrás descansar. Ya puedes retirarte.

...

Tragó rápidamente ese fresco líquido que levantaba su ánimo con cada trago que daba , saciándolo de una forma agradable. Lo resfrecó hasta casi desaparecer su transpiración del jadeante calor que lo inundaba momentos antes de llegar a su destino, matando la sensación de ahogo que había sentido anteriormente. Así dio lugar, en ese instante, a la miserable brisa débil del aire fresco que acariciaba su tersa. Amó a la fresca gaseosa.

-¡Ah, justo lo que necesitaba! -Exclamó Matt apoyando su fría 7up contra su mejilla. -Nada mejor que esto para calmar la sed ...

-Parece que te saco la cara larga, ¿no?

-Sí, de una*-sonrió Matt mirando a la gente pasar.

Disfrutaban la sombra de un frondoso árbol, sentados en una banca que les transmitía lo contrario al calor, en una plaza que quedaba cerca del multi choise de la tienda que se situaba a sólo a un par de cuadras de su trabajo. Era la favorita para los chicos que entraban o salían de la escuela ya tenían en frente del edificio y para su jefe goloso que siempre le encargaba a alguien que le trajera un dulce almuerzo.

-¿Sabes quien debería tener una dosis de alegría en su vida? - Preguntó Matsuda secándola el plástico a un sándwich de milanesa.- Aizawa.

-Ese tipo es un amargado - Confirmó Matt llevándose a la boca unos pastelitos. -Escuché que tiene problemas con su esposa...

-¿Hace mucho?

-Desde el principio -Se rió el pelirrojo.

-Menos mal que estamos solteros ¿no?

-Mmm... supongo. - Vaciló al pensar en Naomi. Elle le había hecho recordarla. Matsuda no sabia nada aún de la antigua vida de él. -Pero supongo que debe ser lindo tener una novia o esposa esperándote en casa.

-Ja, ¿te sientes sólo, Matty?

-No es eso...

-¿Qué te dijo Elle mientras yo esperaba afuera? -Cambio de tema al advertir el tono en la voz taciturno en él.

-Que es un buen momento para tomar las vacaciones porque mi capacidad para el trabajo está disminuyendo.

-¿Y que le respondiste?

-Yo no quiero tomar vacaciones, le respondí. Pero es cierto que no me siento "excelente" como para dar el 100% de mi.- Le contestó dirigiéndole la mirada. -Así que decidí aceptarlo porque sino me iba a despedir.

-Jajaja, le van bien las amenazas a ese tipo.

-Ja, sí. Si no das el 100% te sacan con la basura.

Se produjo una pausa en la conversación para terminar de comer el almuerzo mientras gozaban del fresco aire del día.

Se distrajo con una pareja que pasaba tranquilamente en la vereda del frente. Ellos conversaban animadamente hasta que la chica rompió con un grito un poco exagerado para Matt, cuando el chico se arrodilló, le tomó la mano y le mostró un anillo.

Ese ruido le llevó a recordar al blondo cuando gritó en la primera embestida.

Comenzó a dudar.

_¿Podría haber presenciado una violación?_

_¿Era sólo actuación?_

_¿Sus ojos habían mentido?_ Todavía podía escuchar los gemidos, imaginar la sensación.

Esas las preguntas que diariamente se hacia. ¿Pero cuál era la respuesta?

-Oye, ¿estás bien? -Preguntó Matsuda poniéndole su mano el hombro. -Parecía que te habías tildado . -Se burló.

-No seas idiota. Me había quedado pensando. -Levantó su muñeca para fijarse la hora y exclamando dijo:- Tenemos que llevar ya la tarta para allá o se pondrá fea.

El pelirrojo intentó levantarse pero la mano derecha de su amigo lo detuvo.

-Matt, sea lo que sea que te está preocupando...

-No es nada importante, Matsu.

-Aún asi... Creo que seria bueno hacer algo al respecto.

No sabia que responder ante aquello cuando se dio cuenta de la típica expresión que su compañero tenia: la de una idea.

-Hoy a las 23. En el "Jersey". ¿Vienes?

* * *

*De una*: ignoro si ustedes sepan o no que quiere decir pero aca en mi país (Argentina) eso significa: _por supuesto._

_"La **milanesa** es una rebanada fina de carne normalmente de vaca, rebozada con huevo y pan rallando. Puede cocinarse frito o al horno y suele acompañarse con papas fritas, siendo ésta una forma clásica". _info de la wiki xD. La mila aca tbm se puede comer en un super sanwich con un poco de todo y se vende en cualquier puesto de comida rápida y hasta inclusive en los kioscos llamados "Drugstore" (_dragstor, pronunciado para Arg._)

Jersey Shore: Es un programa reality de MTV de personas (_-_) sobre su vida de fiesta en fiesta asi que en esta historia "jersey" seria... un club nocturno para bailar (_o boliche para mi gente_)

Gracias por los comments people y sorry q' no haya actualizado el día siguiente pero no me sentia con ganas P

Um, esto es publicidad n.n: tengo un blog q' se llama Ociosa fansub y es sobre traducciones a los doujinshis de Death Note por si desean pasar algún día esta es la pág h t t p: / / ociosa. metroblog. com (lo escribo asi porq' aqui no se permiten poner urls)

Kumiko: ja, tenia q' meter al obsesionado de Light xD

Chicas (o chicos o.O): aprecio la molestia de haber pasado a leer este fic y haber dejado un comentario asi que este cap va dedicado para ustedes! :D

**[Editado 14-08-11]**

Todos los cambios efectuados son sólo peq'ños (conjugación, reemplazar comas por puntos y seguidos...) y no afectan a la trama. Un parrafo se agregó (el último pero es casi nada) y se modificó si quieren ver los cambios, pueden fijarse right here - http: / / red-rose23. livejournal . com/4880. html (también es del cuarto~~)

**[Fin de la edición]**


	4. LOL

**LOL**

Wedy teclaba con fuerza las teclas de su computadora en su despacho, avanzando así con el primer documento del día. El día anterior finalmente terminó de arreglar los últimos detalles con la organizadora de la fiesta que contrató, Sayu Yagami.

Tenía el mismo apellido que un ex empleado suyo que fue despedido por acosar "sexualmente" a uno del top diez de empleados del mes. Pero por suerte, no tenía ningún parentesco con dicho hombre.

Light Yagami había sido una molestia para "Mello" Mihael Keehl durante un tiempo antes de ser descubierto con grabaciones necesarias para dejarlo ir sin padecer alguna inconveniencia en el futuro; como alguna demanda por "despido sin justificación".

El bastardo sí que lo molestaba, se lamentaba Wedy. Siendo una de las personas arriba de la pirámide corporativa, necesitaba que sus empleados estuvieran bien para seguir creando material de calidad. Y no que se presentaran con manchas moradas propias de los moretones.

Liga Oficial de la Lascivia, o mejor conocida como L.O.L., fue el resultado de la fusión de dos canales pornográficos. Y le habían abierto las puertas al joven Mihael cuando más lo necesitaba. Según el joven blondo, la compañía en la que estaba trabajando enfrentó la bancarrota y que por el e-mail de un amigo que trabajaba allí, le preguntó sino quería unirse a la experiencia. Ella le preguntó sobre su orientación y qué esperaba obtener con entrar a L.O.L.; entre otras típicas preguntas iniciales de cualquier otro trabajo normal. Él le respondió que era gay y que quizás, con sus experiencias sexuales y su atractivo podría ser un factor que influyera a ser contratado.

Muchas experiencias sexuales no tenía cuando comenzaron con las películas, y la incomodidad fue un factor que tuvo que superar pronto en los rodajes. Pero Wedy creyó en él, porque vio la voluntad que tenía de aprender y lo mucho que se esforzaba por mantener un lugar dentro de la compañía.

Las puertas de su oficina se abrieron, interrumpiendo el papeleo que hacía. Y al ver a Aiber, su secretario, entrar con confianza como si fuera un felino en su hábitat, se contuvo en no sonreír.

-Acabo de entregar por e-mail las invitaciones.-Informó animadamente. -Por la expresión que pude ver en muchos rostros, puedo asegurarte que la mayoría va a venir.

-Me alegra escuchar aquello, Aiber. -Le respondió levántandose. Tenía varios sobres en su mano, que se la extendió. - Estas son las invitaciones que tú entregaras personalmente a nuestros queridos invitados de honor.

Aiber miró las invitaciones detenidamente. Y luego de una pausa, se acercó para abrazarla íntimamente y le preguntó en un murmullo:

-¿Yo no estoy entre sus VIP, señorita Kenwood?

-Usted no entra con la chusma, señor Morello.

-No diga eso, la pueden oír y perdería a sus preciados empleados.

-Tengo el poder de reemplazarlos antes que el gallo cante por tercera vez.

Y se dieron un beso casto antes de continuar trabajando.

...

Cuando Mello recibió personalmente la invitación de Aiber, se encontraba descansando en un sillón. Esperando a que su compañera saliera de la ducha. Si bien era cierto que su orientación era homosexual, muchas veces accedía a hacer una película bisexual para tener más opciones de trabajo.

Observó la carta hermosamente ilustrada, sin sorprenderse. Era un buen actor, amigo de Wedy Kenwood, y veía llegar la carta. Lo que no vio llegar fue la ubicación. Dicho lugar se encontraba en el peor lugar que se podía imaginar. En más de una ocasión fue, hace unos años atrás, y se llevó una mala impresión en todas esas veces: sofocante, ruidoso acusticamente... Se preguntó por que Wedy eligió semejante sitio tan ordinario para la celebración de algo tan importante como lo era el aniversario de L.O.L. Se sintió bajoneado repentinamente y comenzó a pensar de que manera podía no ir sin ser maleducado con la mujer.

Sin embargo, la actriz con la que compartiría la cámara, salió de las duchas con su transparente vestido, y le besó en la mejilla dejandole una marca de labial bien rojo.

Mello sonrió cuando ella se impactó al ver con sus enormes ojos celestes el sobre negro con el nombre de él, y la hermosa carta que tenía en sus manos. Se acomodó mejor en su regazo.

-¡Eres un invitado de honor! -Gritó alegremente.

-Obviamente -se agrandó.- Y tú no.

Ella se rió.

-¡No seas malo! ¿Me llevarás contigo, no es así?

Mello se sonrojó con esos ojos de cachorrito pidiendo sobras.

-Claro, Misa. -Le respondió quitándose la carta. - Podemos ir los dos juntos.

Eso provocó ser abrazado.

-¡Genial! He querido ir desde hace tanto tiempo... Le diré a Mogi entonces que no podré ir con él.

Y mientras Misa se retiraba hacía el set, Mister Keehl suspiró desganado.

-Esta noche iremos los dos... al Jersey.


	5. Idiota

Glosario:

Patovica es el guardia de seguridad de un club nocturno.

Sizzurp es una droga hecha con jarabe para la tos (que manera de joder que tienen los de usa con eso), que se hace con una gaseosa. Después del efecto de felicidad, viene el letargo : /

La canción se llama Like a G6

* * *

Las personas a fuera del club nocturno se impacientaban a medida que iban acercándose al enorme y frío patovica, que juzgaría si los dejaba entrar o los tendría esperando más horas.

Pero para Matt "Mail" Jeevas, y Matsuda Touta, eso no fue parte de algún problema.

Al llegar al patovica, Matsuda se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro para acercar su boca al oído del inmutable sujeto. El hombre entonces se rió alegremente, y amigablemente los dejó pasar.

Matt se sentía bastante privilegiado pero curioso a la misma vez.

-Es mi primo -Explicó con una sonrisa. -La condición para entrar es que le cuente un chiste.

Matsuda lo fue guiando a través de la muchedumbre en movimiento hacía la barra, comentándole que tenia que probar algo que le encantaría.

-No sabía que tenías primos tan...

-¿Diferentes? Me alegra haberte sorprendido.

Luego de que le pagara notoriamente con un saludo de manos una suma de dinero al barman, le pasó uno de los sizzurps que había comprado.

Matt jamás había probado esa bebida, y había escuchado que era ilegal por lo que llevaba a dentro. No quería drogarse ahora mismo, y hacerlo después de tanto tiempo, le hacía pensar que quizás no se controlaría como debía. Así que le dijo amablemente que pasaba, y que sólo tomaría una cerveza.

Matsuda le insistió un poco más, pero después de darse cuenta que no iba aceptarle el trago, decidió tomarse los dos por las cuales había pagado. Unos momentos después, el compañero del pelirrojo comenzó a actuar un "_poco" _eufórico. Y sin esperar a qué accediera o siquiera terminara su trago, Matsuda llevó a Matt al centro para bailar.

**…**

Divirtiéndose como no nunca, Mello realmente festejaba sorprendido en la fiesta de L.O.L., con Misa.

Bailaban al ritmo de una canción que algunos la llamaban morbosa, estúpida... o genial. LIKE A G6, era definitivamente una canción de diferentes significados dependiendo de la persona que la escuchara.

Pero Mister Keehl, y Florcita Amane saltaron de la emoción cuando la escucharon en los altavoces.

"... _(808) Hell Yeaa_... " Mello escuchaba retumbar la letra en su cuerpo tan cercano a los parlantes. Bailaba con sus parpados cerrados, poniendo sus manos al aire como lo indicaba la melodiosa canción. Dejándose llevar únicamente por el ritmo entre risas con su compañera que jamás lo había visto así.

Y con desovultura y sin demasiado pudor, ella se divertía de la misma manera que Keehl en aquel boliche que hacía tanto quería ir.

Cantaban la letra a gritos, dando la impresión de ser un poco ridículos. Y debido a eso, la blonda era interrumpida cada tanto para bailar con otros hombres.

Ella seguía prefiriendo bailar con Mello a pesar de recibir quejas de aquellos individuos. Y si no era ella quien los alejaba, era él.

Esa noche, como amigos, ambos deseaban la compañía del otro con ternura.

...

Matt se alejó de la vergonzosa presencia que Matsuda desprendía. No podía verlo. Estaba bailando. Solo. Y las personas lo veían con desprecio.

Pero no se sintió mal. Hacía rato que algunas deslumbrantes damas no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Por lo que fue bastante natural que acortaran distancia para arrinconarlo, y mostrar sus habilidades de danza que Matt aprovechó sin reservas.

"_... Now now now now now now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6_"

...

- "... _**When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk**_" - Atrayendola para sus tentadores labios; Mello le cantaba a Misa "cuando las chicas sobrias actúan como si estuviera ebrias". Que justo daba con los ojos tan divertidos, como también perdidos que tenía la rubia ya por un tiempo.

Sin embargo, Amane lo sorprendió. Cambiando por completo su expresión de trance, se apartó antes de darle a Mello lo que él quería.

-"_**They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk**_", Mello.

'_Actúan como si estuvieran ebrias, actúan-actúan como si lo estuvieran, Mello_'

Claro. Era una actriz. ¿Qué se esperaba? Lo había convencido bastante bien.

Lejos de sentirse decepcionado frente al inesperado rechazo, desvió su atención.

Advirtió que el sitio fue renovado desde la última vez que estuvo allí, como por ejemplo; uno era el espacio. El lugar ocupaba casi cuadra entera y era por eso que tenía cierto temor que, si se dirigía hacía el baño, no pudiera encontrar a su compañera más tarde. Así que le dijo que lo esperara en uno de los sillones en donde Rodd y Mogi se encontraban con sus respectivas mujeres de esa noche.

Lo segundo que advirtió eran las salidas de emergencia bien iluminadas. Los letreros en verde y rojo eran lo suficientemente grandes que la persona que no los notara, debería tener algún problemita para no darse cuenta. Y se preguntó si sonaría alguna alarma si las abría tan naturalmente como abría la puerta del baño.

...

Cuando Mello abrió las puertas del baño, se dio cuenta que había sólo 3 meaderos. Lo que le pareció una mierda que un lugar tan grande tuviera tan pocos meaderos; ya que uno lo ocupó rápidamente Mogi, que entró segundos después que él.

Mello ocupó el izquierdo mientras Mogi había tomado el de la derecha, dejando así el del centro disponible. Y justo cuando comenzaba a sentir que su anaconda se decidía a escupir el veneno, algo lo interrumpió.

Un tercero había llegado.

...

Matt al llegar sintió que quería mear en vez de lavarse la cara. Notó que lamentablemente dos de los tres urinarios estaban ocupados y, quedaba sólo el del medio. Pero lejos de sentir vergüenza gracias al el apuro, se acomodó al lado de un tipo grande y de un rubio; cuyo cabello le tapaba la mitad del rostro, y dejó escapar un breve insulto cuando Matt se acercó.

-No te jodas conmigo _pretty boy_ -le respondió Matt con burlona agresividad-. Si no estuviera "nuestro amigo..." -refiriéndose al tercero, dejando la idea en el aire...

Mello lo ignoró. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien así esa noche. Y aunque le daba igual la presencia de Mogi, cuando éste terminó de mear y se fue, hubiera querido que se quedara un poco más para no quedarse a solas con el raro.

-Parece que nos quedamos solos... -comentó Matt.

El blondo sólo deseaba terminar rápido y salir del baño.

-...¿Vienes aquí seguido?

-Nunca.

-Entonces estamos iguales porque está es mi primera vez también. -Le respondió con humor.

Mello se dirigió hacia el lavamanos sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada y salió dejando un atmósfera de frialdad atrás.

-_Idiota._ -Se dijeron los dos cuando se alejaron uno del otro.


	6. Encuentro

_6. Encuentro_

Mello se daba cuenta que cada paso que daba Misa al caminar parecía vacilar y nervioso, pero no eran a causa de una borrachera.

Algo andaba mal.

Un momento después de rechazar la propuesta de Rodd de darle un viaje gratis a su departamento, Misa le preguntó si la podía acompañar a su casa media hora antes de salir, él accedió sin cuestionarselo ni un segundo. Las noches eran inseguras, pero en algunas calles, las mortales amenazas eran más frecuente en determinados lugares. Y si Misa realmente estaba con algunas copas de más, peor iba a ser si se encontraba con alguien que no debía.

Su departamento estaba cerca, ambos lo sabían. Era por eso que decidieron ir a pie, y no en algún taxi.

Aún así...

Misa se aferraba hacía él un poco más fuerte de lo que Mello esperaba. Y la propuesta de acompañarla había sonado como si no quisiera realmente que la acompañara.

Se preguntaba por qué. En el momento no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo pensaba...

Le comentó lo silenciosa que estaba la noche en ese momento, en el que no es de día ni de noche. Un momento en el que tan acostumbrado estaba de presenciar.

Misa tardó en responderle; parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado. Así que le preguntó sino quería mejor ir en taxi si es que no se sentía bien.

Ella se rió.

-Prefiero ir a caballito.

Y Mello hubiera accedido también a eso. No obstante, algo lo detuvo.

La muchacha salió corriendo en la dirección de un hombre que a él mismo le aterraba. Quiso gritarle que se quedara con él por su seguridad, pero aún no entendía lo que estaba haciendo Misa pegando su cuerpo al del hombre en un cálido abrazo luego de que le diera un beso.

-Bien hecho. -Light Yagami le dijo.

Y de pronto, todo se resolvió en su cabeza. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para empezar a correr, presintiendo que sino lo hacía, esa podría ser su última noche con vida.

Pero escuchó el motor de un par de motos acercarse, y las terribles risas de esas hienas que lo querían en el suelo casi al instante en que cruzaba la segunda cuadra. Y no quiso mirar hacía atrás para estar consciente de lo cerca que estaban las motos.

-Aah... ¡NMMMMmn!

Mello experimentó un fuerte dolor en el costado de su cuerpo que lo derribó con fuerza hacia el piso. Y cuando intentaba inútilmente levantarse, aún estaba cegado por las luches del auto que lo atropelló de manera planeada, estacionado en frente suyo.

Light, que venía en una de esas motos con Misa, lo enfrentó.

Y Mello, controlando el doloroso peso de sus lágrimas, deseó con tristeza haberse ido con Rodd.

…

Los rayos del sol empezaban a ingresar como un horrible intruso en el edificio en el que Matt estaba todavía con Matsuda.

La música se había cortado abruptamente después de empezar con los lentos, y Matt ya no quería seguir allí. Ya no quedaba tanta gente tampoco.

Buscó a Matsuda con la mirada, agradeciendo mentalmente que la multitud se hubiera despejado. Y lo encontró rápidamente en la salida, desprendiéndose de una mujer a la que quería acompañar más allá del club sin avisarle a él.

Matt pudo ver que ésta, a pesar de susurrándole, le decía sencillamente que no.

El pelirrojo se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia Matsuda. Pero no tuvo la necesidad ni siquiera de decirle sus planes porque lo atajó antes de que él pudiera decir algo: _Ya sé, ya sé..._

…

-Así que éste era tu novio, Misa. -Pronunció con un inesperado temblor en su cuerpo demasiado obvio, lo humillaba. -El tipo del que tanto hablabas en el estudio...

-No es algo personal, Mello. -Le respondió ocultándose detrás de Light. - Pero Light necesita librarse de ti, para amarme de verdad...

Mello tragó con fuerza.

-...¿Li-librarse de mi?

Light quitó de su gabardina una lata de desodorante, y lo que parecía ser un...

-N..no..., por favor. -Rogó, estremeciéndose de ver aquel encendedor.

Miró para sus alrededores, pero las calles estaban vacías. Y aquellos horribles monstruos de Light, lo volvían a colocar en su lugar cada vez que intentaba escapar.

-Siempre seré tu admirador número uno, Keehl- le confesó mientras le apuntó.

…

Matt se estiraba mientras caminaba con Matsuda, que no paraba de bostezar derrumbado por el cansancio; entretanto ambos se dirigían a la casa de éste último.

Pero de repente, ambos escucharon un tenebroso alarido de dolor que duro lo suficiente como para que ambos se petrificaran al escucharlo.

Matsuda le sujetó la camisa a Matt, aterradose más que algunos motores arrancaran a toda velocidad; acompañando el ruido con algunas carcajadas que contrastaban de manera increíble con aquel llanto colmado de desesperación y desconsuelo, que los inquietó a ellos por el dolor que expresaban.

Y durante unos segundos, ese llanto continuó hasta desaparecer por completo.

Esto provocó que ambos se afligieran por no saber qué había pasado para que sucediera semejante escena.

-¿... Q-qué fue eso? -Preguntó Matsuda después de una pausa.

Empezaron a correr invadidos de la adrenalina al pensar que dicha persona podría estar en un severo problema sino llegaban pronto. Y cuando lo hicieron, no pudieron sino empalidecerse por completo.

El olor a carne quemada era tan fuerte que Matsuda tuvo que cubrirse con su remera para evitar seguir mareándose con la imagen que se les presentaba.

Matt, por otro lado, estaba absorto. Sabía que Matsuda estaba hablándole de algo importante, pero no podía entender lo que estaba diciéndole aún si lo intentaba.

Como si hubiera perdido fuerza en las piernas, se dejó caer arrodillado frente el cuerpo de aquel joven de cabellos blondos. Y le dio la vuelta, sin poder creer como la humareda aún seguía saliendo de lo que parecía ser su rostro.

-Dios mio... -Fue lo único que Matt alcanzó a decir.

…

Al llegar al hospital, un joven médico que aparentaba tener unos 17 años, les preguntó si ellos eran los responsables de haber llamado a la ambulancia por la persona quemada, y haberlo acompañado hasta el hospital. Ellos se levantaron de las sillas de espera, acercándose al médico, y le respondieron que sí.

Matt y Matsuda habían acompañado al herido durante todo el viaje hasta el hospital, preocupados, dando una muy breve explicación de lo sucedido a los paramédicos. Cuando entraron al edificio, velozmente se aproximaron los enfermeros y el jefe de operaciones, que previamente ya habían sido avisados desde el vehículo para atender al recién ingresado y llevarlo a la sala de operaciones. Entretanto ellos dos quedaban atrás, sintiéndose terriblemente angustiados por el herido por un poco más de 3 horas.

Hasta que llegó el doctor que se había presentado como Nate River para hablarles.

-Señores -decía el doctor dirigiéndole la vista a ambos con seriedad-, vengo a pedirles que se queden. Unos detectives vendrán a hacerles unas preguntas sobre lo sucedido, debido a que ustedes fueron los primeros en llegar a la escena. -Hizo una pausa para ver unos papeles que tenia en sus manos y luego de unos segundos, se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡Espere, doctor! - levantó la voz Matt a lo que el nombrado se dio la vuelta-. ¿Se pondrá bien? -preguntó afligido.

Nate lo miro a los ojos unos segundos. Como si tratara de saber si él era en verdad el culpable del horrible suceso.

Era su segundo año ejerciendo esa profesión y nunca antes había visto semejante acto de crueldad contra la vida de alguien.

Desconfió de este hombre que le preguntaba.

Matt se dio cuenta que el doctor desconfiaba de él. Y que, quizás, incluso lo miraba como el culpable de lo acontecido.

-Lo lamento -dijo el doctor -, pero los pacientes están amparados bajo el "Derecho al Secreto" y la primera norma de este es: toda la información identificable del estado de salud, condición médica, diagnóstico y tratamiento de un paciente y toda otra información de tipo personal, debe mantenerse en secreto, incluso después de su muerte.

-¿O sea que está muerto? - preguntó inesperadamente, Matsuda, llevándose sus manos a su boca como signo de incredulidad.

-No, él dijo que "_incluso después de la muerte"_ pero eso no nos confirma si realmente está o no muerto...

-Pero fuimos nosotros quienes llamamos a la ambulancia, niño y aún eres joven -Hablaba Matsuda que todavía estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol-. Me mata la duda ¿cuántos años tienes, pendejo? ¿En serio eres doctor? No tiene nada de malo romper las reglas de vez en cuando ¿sabes?

Se hizo un silencio tenso.  
Nate lo miró fijamente mientras que Matt, incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír, se tapó el rostro.

-Mi edad no determina mi capacidad de ejercer correctamente la profesión, señor Touta. -Le respondió fríamente -Le voy a pedir que tome una taza de café para que su estado de ebriedad, la cual puedo ver y oler notablemente, se le pase un poco. -Y dándose la vuelta, le amenazó: -Más le vale estar presentable.

…

Cuando los detectives terminaron la entrevista con ellos de una forma cansada y monótona cerca de las 9 de la mañana, Matsuda se dirigió afuera para buscar un taxi mientras que Matt tomaba el último trago de su café amargo. De pronto, vio a una mujer y un hombre rubios se acercaban; empujando a su amigo que los vio feo por tal acción, y se dirigieron rápidamente al recepcionista, nerviosos y preocupados.

Matt escuchó a la mujer decirle que el doctor River les había avisado que tenían que venir porque un conocido de ambos se encontraba en la parte de quemados. Y quería saber en que habitación estaba.

Dijo que el conocido se llamaba Mihael Keehl.

_¿Keehl?_, pensó extrañado Matt.

Rester, con cortesía, les respondió que el paciente estaba en la habitación 108 en la zona de quemados de la Terapia Intensiva, del segundo piso. Y que el doctor les iba a estar esperando allí.

_Demasiada coincidencia, _se dijo el pelirrojo pensando en el muchacho que salvó y Keehl...

Dichas personas tomaron el ascensor, y Matt apurado subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

Cuando ellos salieron del ascensor, él recién llegaba al piso casi sin aire. Se hizo el distraído un momento, y después los siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvieron ante un cuarto del cual exclamaron sorprendidos al ver al paciente. Matt se apresuró para dirigirse hasta allí, escuchando los sollozos de la mujer y la voz que tranquilizadora del hombre que la calmaba.

Matt los empujó, sin poder creer por segunda vez, lo que estaba viendo.

El paciente se encontraba inconsciente, con un respirador y con vendas que surcaban la mitad de su rostro, un poco de su cuello y que bajaba hasta su brazo derecho para evitar que las quemaduras no se infectaran con el aire.

Se notaba que estaba en un estado de desgracia que Jeevas nunca antes había presenciado en su vida.

Las personas en la habitación le pidieron que se retirara cuando él no les decía cómo se llamaba.

Ese hombre, que ahora estaba en la cama, era el hombre que incontables veces había sido la compañía en sus solitarias noches. Un hombre al que le había tomado un sincero cariño, y que no podía evitar derramar lágrimas ahora por él...

-Oh, Dios Mio -pronunció temblorosamente Matt llevándose sus manos hacia su boca incrédulo- Dios mio, Keehl...


	7. Memoria

_07: _Memoria

El único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de las paletas del ventilador del techo y el de la máquina que ayudaba a Keehl a respirar.

Todo se había quedado en un profundo silencio cuando Mail pronunció aquellas palabras que rápidamente le dieron aviso a los demás de su presencia.

Los presentes miraron al recién llegado con extrañeza cuando él iba acercándose lentamente, sintiéndose sin aire al tener a la persona que tantas veces le había dedicado tiempo en las solitarias noches de su cachondeo. En su mente, sólo estaban Mello y él. Por lo que susurró muy débilmente, sin darse cuenta: _"también lo violaron"._

-¿Cuándo? - preguntó sorprendida Wedy después de un momento. -¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres?

-Es imposible -dijo Nate-. Le hicimos una prueba y no salió nada que lo indique.- Miró al enfermero que también estaba en la habitación y le ordenó:- Sr. Ukita, ¿podría acompañar al señor Jeevas hacia la salida?

Near le comentó brevemente que Matt era el que lo encontró a Mellol

-No, esperen- Matt les dio una mirada rápida a todos y comentó:- Hay un sitio en Internet que dejé de visitar cuando lo vi a él que estaba siendo violado y-

-¿Te refieres a "El show de Keehl"? -le interrumpió Wedy, limpiándose un poco las lágrimas-. Esas violaciones no son verdaderas, niño. Son actuadas y ninguna escena sexual es realizada sin el consentimientos de los actores. Yo soy la líder de toda la organización de L.O.L. -le extendió su mano para darle una tarjeta de la compañía que había sacado de su cartera- y dejame decirte que nadie está obligado hacer cosas que no le gustan.-Hizo una pausa para dedicar su mirada al blondo- Porque al fin y al cabo, es una película. Al actor se le manda un guión y él es el que decide hacerla o no.

-¿Entonces como explica la sangre que salió de él, y que estuviera en vivo? -Le preguntó con un tono inquisitivo mientras seguía siendo sujetado por Ukita por el hombro.

-A muchos de nuestros clientes les agrada ver el sexo no consentido por lo que nosotros quisimos llevarlo a un nivel más real -le respondía Aiber tratando de llevarlo hacia afuera-. Con el profesionalismo del doctor River, el orificio de Mihael tenia una pequeña bolsita que poseía un líquido similar al de la sangre. Por esa razón, cuando el otro actor metía y sacaba su miembro, este salia con lo que parecía ser sangre.

Se hizo otra vez silencio que duro unos segundos más que el anterior. Matt seguía analizando las respuestas para tratar de advertir algo fuera de lo común en esas palabras de empresarios. Pero debía admitir que esas contestaciones parecían ser bastante coherentes. Además, era un compañía de hacia ya muchos años con actores conocidos y premios (como los OSCAR pero para esta temática) que habían ganado a lo largo de su trayectoria asi que ¿para qué arriesgarse asi?

No tenia mucho sentido y en esta situación, no podía concentrarse demasiado.

-...parecía tan real que hasta me lo creí -Decía el pelirrojo tratando de tranquilizar sus latidos-. A menos puedo saber si -se interrumpió a si mismo, mirando a Nate y dijo-... no me va a decir nada ¿no cierto? -El doctor no le iba a revelar nada de la condición de Mello.

-Así es.

-Está bien, gracias por la explicación.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por quién lo encontró. -Finalizo Aiber mientras lo veía irse, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El enfermero y el visitante salieron calmadamente de la pequeña habitación blanca, dejándolos un poco inquietos a los presentes por la inesperada visita.

Wedy dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de su amigo que descansaba apaciblemente en la cama de sabanas celestes y livianas. Temió de que no estuviera con frío dado que el fresco del aire condicionado estaba un poco alto.

-Que no haya más visitas hasta que despierte, Near. -Le ordenó Wedy.

**…**

Jeevas caminaba como si fuera un preso hacia la horca: con la mano de Ukita en _su_ hombro para controlar amablemente que no intentará volver hacia la habitación.

_"Con una entiendo"_ pensaba, haciendo referencia a que no necesitaba que alguien lo acompañara hacia la salida que muy bien sabia en dónde quedaba.

Todavía quería saber si _Mihael _se pondría bien pero ese albino no iba darle ninguna información de nada. Y a pesar que se sentía como un poco "estafado" porque le había salvado la vida y estaba preocupado del paciente, sabía que el River tenia que cumplir su trabajo y no podía darse el gusto de otorgarle un beneficio sólo por eso.

Y tenia razón. Si hubiera sido él el quemado, le agradaría saber que su doctor no le iba a estar dando información de su condición a cualquiera que se la pidiera.

Así que salió de allí despidiéndose del enfermero, observó el cielo nublado de ese mediodía cuando respiro el aire fresco de una mañana hambrienta para él. Y escuchó unos insistentes bocinazos.

Era Matsuda que le había dicho al chófer del taxi que lo hiciera.

La expresión de su amigo del enojo por la tardanza lo delataba fácilmente.

-0-

Habían pasado algunos días desde ese acontecimiento. Como Jeevas estaba en sus vacaciones obligatorias, luego de desayunar esa lluviosa mañana, decidió que el agua no iba a ser un impedimento para salir un rato de su departamento e ir al shopping por un nuevo juego para su xbox y si le alcanzaba la plata, también algo de ropa. Necesitaba despejar un poco su mente que tan ansiosa andaba a causa de la falta de actividad y el querer saber por qué alguien le quemaría a una persona.

¿Acaso Mihael tenia trato con alguien que no debía? ¿Lo perseguían? Preguntas como esas y otras lo frecuentaban.

La angustian y la creciente preocupación lo habían asaltado al llegar a su departamento después de haber estado en el hospital hacia un par de semanas atrás.

Las mencionadas emociones eran tan fuertes que era inevitable que se sintiera derrumbado al pasar los días. Ya que posterior a ver a la persona que quería tanto, en esa forma tan desgraciada, le dolía de sobremanera.

**…**

Matt se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación, sintiendo como comenzaba a transpirar de los nervios , suponiendo que tal vez se encontraría dormido o quizás con alguien que lo estuviera atendiendo amablemente. Y él los sorprendía e intentaba una explicación de por qué estaba allí mientras se sacaba los auriculares.

Ya no podía aguantar más la falta de información. El deseo de verlo se había convertido en una imperante necesidad que lo llevó directo al hospital donde Mello se encontraba, sin importarle que era muy probable que lo echaran otra vez.

Pero, después de abrir la puerta rápidamente de la habitación, al fijar su mirada en dirección hacia Mello, se estremeció al encontrarlo despierto y sin nadie alrededor. Tenia un aspecto pálido, como el de una persona enferma, débil; y sus azules lo veían con curiosidad y sorpresa.

Al igual que Matt a él. Se preguntó si le habían hablado de su persona, y se arrepintió de haber entrado de la nada para quedar como un loco.

Observó que la venda que cubría parte de su rostro estaba teñida de un leve rojizo, que avisaba que debía cambiarse. Que lo mirara de esa manera, hizo que Mello se incomodara. Sin embargo, cuando iba a disculparse, alguien lo interrumpió:

-¿Hola? -Le preguntó de repente la voz de una mujer detrás de él. -¿Eres Jeevas, Matt. No es así?

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras ella iba entrando, alejándolo.

-El doctor River me advirtió de ti ¿sabes? Me dijo que no te dejara entrar.

-Mira, yo... yo soy...

-Un amigo -lo atajó Keehl.

-¿Disculpa? -Le preguntó la enfermera.

El blondo miró la insignia del nombre de ella rápidamente en su pecho y a continuación, prosiguió:

-Linda, yo le autorizo a quedarse. ¿No hay problema, cierto?

-... supongo que sí es así -le respondía vacilando- creo que no. ¿Pero estás seguro?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno... -Lucía confundida. No le habían dado instrucciones para este tipo de casos. Así que se guió por su mejor juicio. - Ya sabes qué hacer en caso de problemas, ¿sí? -Le dio a entender que apretara el botón rojo que estaba en la mesita de luz, que ella vendría enseguida.

Cuando se retiró, Matt entró en consciencia de que estaba en frente de su actor favorito, _Mister Keehl_. Mister Keehl, que se llamaba _Mello_. Que se llamaba _Mihael_.

No quería verlo a los ojos, porque creía que no era digno de estar en su presencia. Y el único pensamiento inquieto que rondaba en su cabeza, era que podría haberse escondido debajo de su capa de invisibilidad si Harry Potter no se la hubiera robado.

-¿No me habrás confundido, no? -Preguntó Matt con una sonrisa demasiado tímida.

-Creo que no. -Pero después recapacitó.- Ojala que no. -Lo invitó a sentarse con una tranquilizadora risa. -No estés tan nervioso.

La impresión de estar hablando con Keehl le dejó pasmado. El sonido de su voz sonaba como una inyección en sus venas que actuó sobre el sistema nervioso central de Jeevas, provocándole una parálisis.

-Oye, -Mello cambió su tono de voz a una más cautelosa -¿Me conoces?

¿Cómo podría responderle a esa sencilla pregunta que dicha respuesta traería una gran incomodidad a cualquiera?

Él retrocedió.

Si a Matt le hubieran preguntado cómo se llamaba, tampoco hubiera sabido cómo responder.

Se había quedado en blanco.

**…**

Cuando Mihael se recuperó del susto que Matt le produjo al abrir sorpresivamente la puerta, sus recuerdos afloraron velozmente en su mente.

Matt "Mail" Jeevas había sido compañero en los primeros años de la secundaria Netho Dante. Una escuela privada: pequeña, no religiosa y muy competitiva con otras escuelas y ellos mismos.

Naturalmente, según recordaba Mello, los primeros días de Mail fueron difíciles de sobrellevar en el nuevo instituto dado a que no podía lograr encajar dentro de aquellos nuevos compañeros que les hacia gracia la forma de expresarse que tenia por su origen italiano (su forma de hablar parecía torpe y era acompañada de mucha gesticulación de sus manos y su cuerpo. Gestos que para muchos eso era gracioso). Eso provocó que se apartaran del joven tanto como en las actividades grupales de recreación y estudio; dejándolo solo con un nintendo.

Matt jamás advirtió que una mirada azulada lo veía con curiosidad y discreción desde el otro lado del salón porque Mello, cuidándose que su objeto de atención o cualquiera allí, lo advirtiera.

Él no era el único que tenía ese problema: el blondo había tenido un acento que resaltaba ya que provenía de Eslovenia. Parecido al de un acento portugués mezclado con la entonación alemana, ligeramente más suave.

Pero Mello había aprendido a hacer que no destacara tanto con la práctica. Como Matt no sabía como hacerlo, fue el centro de ataques verbales y físicos por parte de de sus pares del salón (y de otros), que cometían con ímpetu y furia hacia él. Sencillamente por desagrado y diversión.

Sin embargo, semejante similitud de provenir del extranjero no era algo que los convirtió en amigos los años posteriores. Fue un hecho que surgió de "casualidad" por una leve urgencia de ir al baño por parte de Mello cuando pasó delante del salón de computación y escuchó el sonido del teclado moviéndose rápidamente, para después sonar un mensaje de error.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? -Le había preguntado en aquella ocasión.

Mail lo miró fijamente, con un poco de preocupación y le contestó un indiferente "_¿qué te importa?_".

Mello se acercó sin importarle esa actitud y se posicionó detrás de él, con la misma actitud indiferente que había recibido, y adivinó lo que su compañero hacía.

-Si le cambias la extención al archivo a .Dot en vez de .WMP será más conveniente porque tenemos que escribir un informe en Word a primera hora de la mañana. Tu troyano no se hará esperar... -Y colocó su mano en el hombro de Matt. -Y los celulares se infectarán...

Matt juntó sus manos, frotándolas con inseguridad.

-¿...No me delatarás?

-¿Qué ganaría con eso? -Le respondió saliendo del lugar.

Luego de esa vez, cierta confianza entre ellos nació naturalmente. Comenzaron a verse más seguido en la sala de computación a planear cosas en contra de sus enemigos. Y el tiempo se encargó que fueran acercándose incluso más, alejando gradualmente los últimos gramos de desconfianza. Era fácil verlos por riendo, jugando o compartiendo secretos entre ellos; o aprendiendo como ocultar más el acento con trucos que el blondo sabía y saber lo que Matt opinaba de ellos.

Pero sucedió algo. El enfoque de Mail por la tecnología, la computación y las ciencias, y el interés por las leyes y el derecho de Mello produjo que sus caminos se separarán. Así, como en su amistad se formó gradualmente, ésta rompió de la misma manera.

Mihael jamás olvidó aquella introvertida personalidad de su amigo. Aquella inconfundible mirada verdosa que parecía estar llena de confianza de que podía contrariar cualquier opinión o mandato que no le agradara cuando muchas veces era lo opuesto.

Y esa sonrisa increíblemente, y sin quisiera ser, seductora de los labios de Jeevas.

Ahora, se encontraban inesperadamente de nuevo. Pero Mello no podía evitar suponer que ese leve sonrojo y temor a una pregunta tan simple se debiera a que conocía la página en la trabajaba.

-¿Sabes quién soy? -Le volvió a repetir, con uno tono serio.

Marcado de preocupación.


	8. Planes

_Planes_

Se desperezaba lentamente en la cama cuando la luz del sol comenzó a molestarla. La suavidad de las sábanas era un pecado que quería obligarla a seguir permaneciendo en la sedosidad de sus texturas, la calidez que le profería a su cuerpo y la agradable sensación que le traía la tentadora idea de no levantarse más y seguir durmiendo. Pero cuando abrió los ojos y notó que Light ya no estaba en la cama, esas sensaciones se perdieron en el olvido al levantarse siendo molestada por la aguda confusión.

Al momento de llegar a la cocina, vio a su amado tomando una taza de café y leyendo el diario matutino que se llamaba "El periódico". En la mesa descansaban algunos papeles del trabajo de él y un florero que adornaba la mesa con flores blancas artificiales; también había tostadas, mermelada y jugo de naranja.

Aquella escena le recordó la primera vez que lo conoció. Ella trabaja como camarera en un un restaurante cuando se acercó hacia él, saludándolo para después pedirle la orden de lo que almorzaría. Poco después se enteraría que Light era un un cliente habitual.

Él le sonrió de una manera seductiva mientras le pedía la orden, la cuál finalizó con un halago y un "dime a qué hora terminas". Misa le correspondió con una de sus sonrisas para "cazar-hombres" y al traerle su plato, le había dejado una nota de la hora en que su turno terminaba.

Con el paso del tiempo, el amor que sentía por él fue convirtiéndose en algo que ella consideraba puro romanticismo. Un amor ciego que Light podía comprobar al ver su lealtad hacia y únicamente él. Porque él, era todo para ella y esa soledad que antes era su leal amiga ahora era sólo un feo recuerdo.

-¿Misa? -La llamó el joven levantándose de la silla- ¿Qué haces allí parada? ¿Vas a venir a desayunar?

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responderle, las noticias matutinas le llamaron la atención a Light y la interrumpieron a ella.

Informaron sobre un "_terrible hecho que se presentaba en la ciudad. Más específicamente en las cercanías de la zona del club nocturno Jersey Shore. Un hombre fue prendido fuego y se presume que fue durante las 6 y las 7 de la mañana. Su cuerpo posee un 10% de quemaduras. Se encuentra con vida pero con respirador."_

_¿Sólo un 10% y sigue con vida? _Pensaba Light con frustración.

"_...cuando la victima despierte, prestará una declaración del hecho a las autoridades. Si usted tiene alguna información del caso..."_

_-_Light ¿qué haremos ahora? -le preguntaba exaltada Misa mientras que Light se quedaba pensando tratando de encontrar una respuesta para esa pregunta.

...

Los distrajo un par de enfermeras que pasaban conversando y riéndose por detrás de la puerta. Por lo que pudieron entender, trataba sobre un doctor que tenia que realizar un examen físico y que la paciente a quien tenia que atender, terminó cambiándola a una actividad sexual.

Entre jadeos y ruidos, la enfermera que debía entregar algunos informes ignoró olímpicamente aquellos sonidos y entró observando con gran sorpresa la escena, tapándose la boca con la mano.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? -le preguntó entre risas su oyente antes que la conversación se alejara entre los pasillos.

Matt volvió su mirada a la expresión expectante de Mello: sin más esperas le negó conocerlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú a mi sí? -se interesó después de notar cierta desilusión en él.

-Creo que sí. Te llamas Matt ¿cierto?

Mail asintió con la cabeza un poco sorprendido.

-Fuimos a la secundaria Netho Dante juntos ¿recuerdas? Eramos buenos compañeros y los dos teníamos un acento medio raro.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo tratar de recordar a Mihael. No podía evitar transpirar cuando varias imágenes de él desnudo y tocándose o practicando sexo con alguien o algunos mientras se masturbaba viéndolo con deseo, se exhibieran en su sucia mente como el polvo que flotaba y vislumbraba en ese haz de sol que atravesaba la ventana. Pero poco a poco, el recuerdo de su juventud en la secundaria atravesaba esos recuerdos estimulantes.

-¿El que me descubrió en la sala de computación? -le preguntaba abriendo sus ojos sintiendo emociones como entusiasmo, incredulidad y vergüenza.- ¿En serio eres tú?

-Por favor, Matt. Te reconocería aunque te tiñeras la cabeza de un arco iris. Por cierto ¿desde cuándo te tiñes de rojo?

…

Mail aquella tarde le contó todo acerca de su vida hasta que se tuvo que ir. Se sentía tan feliz de haberlo tenido como amigo cuando era adolescente. Le había dicho que la universidad tecnológica sus calificaciones eran casi las mejores.

-¿Casi? -le había preguntado Mello.

Resultaba que él, antes de ingresar a la universidad, había conocido a una chica muy linda que se encontraba desempleada en ese momento, en un club nocturno. Ella se llamaba Sasha Aloc. Era morocha, algo menor de un metro sesenta y tenia 33 años cuando él apenas había cumplido los 19. Pero no le importo. Lo que le había cautivado era su forma de bailar en aquella noche. Bailaba acorde al ritmo de las canciones a diferencia de las demás, que lo hacían sexual a pesar que las canciones no tenia nada se sexo implícito en sus letras. Hablaron de todo un poco antes de llevarla a su casa para hacerle el amor y se engancharon durante unos 6 meses de los 4 que pudieron soportarse. "Sasha cambió -le dijo a Mello más avanzada la conversación -se hizo dominante y cada segundo que pasaba me daba la impresión que se hacia más vieja y aburrida. Y yo para ella era un pendejo pedante".

En conclusión, cuando empezó a asistir a la universidad, las malas notas en el taller de ética y probabilidad y estadística del primer semestre aparecieron sorpresivamente en sus calificaciones. La razón era que ex novia era la prima de los profesores que le enseñaban.

-Pero que cagada, Matt- se burló su amigo cuando terminó de cotar la historia. - ¿Y qué pasó después?

Matt le dijo que se quejó, al rector, que sus profesores le ponían una mala nota porque él tuvo una relación con sus prima Sasha y por modo de venganza, las notas no eran lo que en verdad debería ser. "Porque ¿qué más podía hacer?", le preguntó viendo como Mello sólo sonreía y le decía "Yo los hubiera golpeado en vez de contarle al rector como una nena" pero le decía que lo había hecho era mejor que su idea.

Pararon de hablar un momento y Mail le preguntó cómo se encontraba. Podía ver lo rojizo de la piel debajo de esas vendas y sentir el dolor que producían.

-Duelen, Matt. Mucho. Me dijeron que las vendas estarán sólo un par de días y después las retirarán para cambiarlas de nuevo.

-¿Te dijeron cuando te iban a dar el alta?

-Dentro de un mes. Near cree que estando aquí podré curarme mejor. No le molesta que yo tenga esta habitación para que cada dos días cambié las jodidas vendas. Cosa que podría hacer yo en mi casa pero dado como está toda la situación...

-¿Te refieres al doctor Nate Rivers cuando dices _Near_?

-Sí ¿ya lo conociste? -Matt asintió con metiéndose el dedo en la boca. -Ja ja. Sí es un poco irritante e insoportable. -¿_Un poco?, _pensó Matt-. La primera vez que estuve con él lo quería ahorcar o asfixiar con una almohada. Pero ahora es distinto. Ya verás que es... soportable.

-¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

- Creo que hace ya 4 años pero mejor no hablemos de él ¿quieres?

A Jeevas le pareció raro y supuso que algo malo había pasado para que le contestara así. Pero igual cambiar el tema en vez de seguir insistiendo como lo hubiera hecho en otro caso.

Sin embargo, los detectives del caso de Mihael finalmente llegaron para entrevistarlo y con su presencia también llegó Linda avisándole que el horario de visita había terminado hacia ya media hora. Por lo tanto, la conversación entre ellos dos tuvo que terminar allí.

-Te veré mañana, Matt- se despidió Mello de Matt mientras que este lo saludaba con la mano.

Los días que su amigo estuvo en internación, Matt se las arregló para pasarla con él. Iba cada vez que podía y como Matsuda en los fines de semana iba a visitarlo a su departamento, él se unió también en las visitas. Así conoció a Mello, que más tarde se convertiría en una molestia para el blondo que lo toleraba sólo porque Matt era su amigo.

Para Mello, Matsuda era una de esas personas que necesitan frecuentemente la atención de alguien para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, a diferencia de él que le gusta estar solo o con personas de confianza. Y el hecho de que Matt, su único amigo en la oficina, tuviera 6 meses de vacaciones acumuladas y las estaba aprovechando en esos momentos, lo hacia sentirse solo. Por lo tanto él también aprovechaba a hablar todo lo que podía cuando estaba con Matt y con él. Parecía no darse cuenta que su presencia le molestaba.

También lo visitaron varios compañeros de su trabajo cuando Matt y/o Matsuda no estaban que le preguntaban cómo se encontraba él o si habían capturado al responsable a a las cuales él le respondía a la primera que dolía pero no tanto para quejarse y a la segunda un lamentable no pero que "espero que encuentren al puto antes de que se vaya para siempre". En una de esas visitas, Wedy , Aiber y Rodd, lo fueron a saludar.

Cuando Rodd entró lo primero que atinó a decir fue un: "Mierda, la puta sí que te jodió..." y en eso no se equivocaba.

Wedy y Aiber le dijeron que se tomara el tiempo que debiera que ellos lo comprendían. Sin embargo, él les comentó que cuando volviera no seria para trabajar sino para dar su carta de renuncia.

-Pero con esa cicatriz tendrás un aspecto rudo, Mello. -Le decía Rodd tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión y queriendo que tenga la esperanza de que su aspecto no seria un inconveniente en su carrera. -Tendrás más oportunidades en las películas. Podríamos hacer que eres un tipo que estuvo en peleas y-

-Este trabajo fue el mejor que tuve -lo interrumpió el joven-. No por lo que se hace sino porque conocí personas realmente amables y agradables que me dieron la oportunidad de estar cómodo y no de sentirme agobiado por las miradas envidiosas y el mal trato como me había pasado antes; en los demás empleos que tuve. Pero es mi decisión, Rodd. Las personas que me hicieron esto fueron Misa y su enfermo novio que tiene un fetiche conmigo -les decía masajeándo el puente de su nariz y cerrando sus ojos-. No puedo arriesgarme a que otra vez suceda porque el lugar que trabajo era el que Misa trabajaba también ¡Seria una locura regresar porque me encontraría! -Trato de calmarse y prosiguió-. Voy a tener que mudarme de ciudad, cambiar mi nombre y hacer una nueva vida. Eso me aconsejaron los detectives que hiciera y no me parece una mala idea porque si los llegó a encontrar, les puedo asegurar a ustedes que soy capaz de volarles los sesos a ambos por lo que me hicieron.

Les comentó que el dinero no era un problema cuando Aiber le preguntó. Les dijo que el traslado seria fácil a otro país. Al tener 27 años y el haber estado en sus mejores años como estrella porno, su sueldo anual era de 147.803 € y el 15%, desde que comenzó a trabajar, siempre los depositó en un banco. Pensaba irse a Japón o Argentina. Este último era un país que siempre quiso visitar porque había escuchado que tenía todos lo climas tropicales y la gente era muy sociable. Pero no se convencía demasiado porque no ignoraba el hecho que la economía no estaba muy beneficiosa para él si iba a vivir allí y comenzar a trabajar.

-Lo entendemos, Mel... -Wedy estaba segura que su vida iba a ser mucho más grata si él no seguía con ellos en la industria aunque extrañaría sus sarcasmos, que le hiciera acordar a su hijo esa forma de ser que él tenia o que le alegrara los días con sus chistes.

Charlaron un poco más de temas triviales y después se fueron. Esa fue su última visita en el hospital.

...

Cuando su tiempo en el edificio terminó, Near le aconsejó que volviera cada dos semanas en los próximos 3 meses para la revisión. Mello sabía que eso no era necesario y se lo dijo pero el albino le hizo caso omiso ante la protesta. Le aconsejó que se hidratara la región quemada y cuando se bañara que se pasara el agua y el jabón suavemente; y ante cualquier duda o lo que sea, que acudiera sin vacilar a verlo.

Matt, que se encontraba con él cuando el doctor le decía todo aquello, lo acompañó hasta la salida. Le dio las formas para contactarlo (n° de celular, email, faisebuk [le dijo que le daría el tuiter pero le parecía un servicio un poco inútil. Aunque si se hacia uno seguro se lo daría]). Él le respondió, al tanto que subía a un taxi, que cuando pudiera hacer tiempo libre al llegar a su casa lo agregaría pero que no tomara eso como una promesa.

-Acuérdate que el bastardo te dijo que no hicieras mucha fuerza con tu brazo, Mel. -Pero le entró la curiosidad y le preguntó- ¿Qué tienes que hacer al llegar a tu casa?

-Arreglar las cosas para la mudanza.

* * *

bueno.. ¿que les parecio n.n...?

me tomo 4 horas hacer esto! sabia q' lo tenia q' terminar para esta noche (o madrugada, wtv) asi q' me tome mi tiempo.

Fuente de:

"¿Cómo cuidar a un quemado?": http : / /personal. telefonica. terra. es/web/enfermeriaavanzada/MANUALES%20EMERGENCIAS/quemados. pdf

"¿Cuánto cobra un actor porno?" : http : / / . net/2008/07/cuanto-cobran-los-actores-actrices-porno-ingresos-anuales-protagonistas-del-cine-x. html

*Sé perfectamente q' se escribe Facebook y Twitter pero yo los escribí así porq' se me dio la gana y x el... copyright.

*Matt originalmente tiene el cabello oscuro asi q' es por eso q' Mello le pregunta "Desde cuándo te tiñes de rojo?"

tengo que rendir asi q' es por eso q' me retraso pero ustedes comprenden, no? sorry

nostalgicbrain: antes no tenia el word porq' se había vencido la licencia y escribía en el zoho. No sé que pasaba q' le ponia q' me corregiera los erroes y se tildaba :S Pero ahora tengo un programa q' se llama Open Office q' es como el word y este sí me los corrige asi q' espero q' este cap no tenga demaciados errores grámaticales y/o de coherencia. (Con eso aviso q' en el el cap anterior y el primero voy a hacer algunos cambios minúsculos, okis? pero nada q' cambie radicalmente)

A las demás: gracias x comment :'D

bue' me voy! besos!


	9. Entre Cigarrillos, Chocolates y Tú

_Entre Cigarrillos, Chocolates y Tú._

Luego que la cajera le diera el vuelto de su compra en aquella fría pero agradable tarde de invierno, prendió su cigarrillo y comenzó a caminar esas seis cuadras de distancia que lo separaban a él de su departamento; con seis bolsas de provisiones para el mes, que pesaban más de un kilo cada una.

"_Cielos", _susurró mientras bajaba las bolsas después de recorrer dos cuadras a paso rápido. Se frotó la manos para que la circulación que lo había abandonado regresará antes de volver a ponerse los guantes mientras exhalaba su bocanada de humo. Según había escuchado antes de salir, la temperatura era de sólo 12° C que la calefacción había hecho desaparecer mientras su comida se preparaba en el horno. En la noche, la T° iba a ser cerca de 20° C.

Aquel sábado 28 de febrero era el "sábado de Jeevas" que Matsuda orgullosamente declaró cuando se dio cuenta que una vez por mes, el séptimo día de la semana, Matt y Elle se reunían para comer. Matsuda, con su extrovertida personalidad, no le dio vergüenza preguntar si podía participar también.

Pero aquel sábado no sólo iban a estar ellos tres únicamente sino que también iba a participar Linda, la enfermera que cuidaba a Mihael en el hospital. Uno de aquellos días que Mello tomaba una siesta, la encontró dibujando algo en un cuaderno mientras que vigilaba la puerta para no dejarlo pasar. Ella le contó que Mello había estado durmiendo hacia un buen rato y que en cualquier momento despertaría. "_Puedes quedarte, si quieres", _le ofreció más por interés que por hacerle compañía. Pero Matt no era muy conversador y los minutos que pasaban eran incómodos para ambas partes. Así que, para derretir un poco el hielo en la atmósfera, Linda, comenzó a hablarle de uno de sus hobbys: el dibujo. "_Si no hubiera sido enfermera, quizás ahora sería dibujante", _le comentó. Linda le mostró lo que dibujaba y Matt notó que los personaje que hacía era el "Master Chief" derrotando a un "Needler" (del juego de Halo). Se había quedado bastante sorprendido que haya podido hacer tantos detalles y esas cosas que parecían tan difíciles de realizar sin ni siquiera tener que usar una referencia de aquellos dos. "_Tengo memoria fotográfica" _le sonrió.

Aquella tarde, Mello no se despertó hasta después que terminara el horario de visita, así que él quedó encantado con ella.

Volvió a parar cuando le faltaba un poco menos de una cuadra. La transpiración y el aumento de la temperatura lo hacia sentir pegajoso y desesperado. Escupió su cigarrillo en un tacho.

Un colectivo pasó y se detuvo a pocos metros de él. La gente bajaba del gran vehículo y él las miraba sin ningún interés en particular hasta que de pronto, una cabellera rubia con un cuerpo vestido de cuero le llamó la atención. Recordó entonces cuando Mello se fue en aquel auto después de avisarle que se mudaría, dejándolo sorprendido mientras que un taxi le tocaba la bocina para que se moviera. No volvieron a comunicarse en esos tres meses que se cumplieron a partir de ese día. Pensaba, con su música (del celular) al ritmo de sus emociones, que hubiera sido cortes que le diera un saludo en Navidad o en Año Nuevo, al menos.

-¿Mello? -alzó la voz Matt. -¡Mello!

Y en el momento que esta persona se dio la vuelta para verlo, Matt se dio cuenta que ese rostro no era para nada similar al de Mello.

Siguió caminando esos pocos metros hasta llegar, con frustración luego de aquella persona le diera el 'fuck you' ; Hasta su domicilio.

La casa del pelirrojo era similar a las casas de Central Park en New York: todas pegadas la una a la otra con un estilo europeo que incluía los escalones para entrar a la vivienda y el típico revestimiento de la arenisca marrón del color exterior.

Y fue en los escalones que allí vio a un hombre sentado, esperándolo.

Al parecer, aquella persona que interrumpía la llegada a su domicilio, no se había percatado que él estaba allí esperando que se moviera. Quizás se debía a que tenia puesta una gorra color roja y no podía ver más allá de aquel punto en suelo maltratado. Así que con un "ejem" fuerte aquel hombre levantó la mirada azulada y se encontró con un Matt transpirado con bolsas de mil cosas en las manos.

-¡¿Mello? -se escuchó decir a si mismo Matt con alegría y entusiasmo que no creía capaz de expresar.

Él le sonrió, se sacó los auriculares, y rápidamente agarró una de esas bolsas para ayudarlo.

-Eres jodidamente difícil de encontrar. -Le dijo.

…

-Así que te gusta cocinar, ¿eh? -le preguntó más para abandonar ese silencio que comenzaba a irritarlo. Veía en un extremo como Mail sacaba algunas cacerolas y sartenes de la mesada y las ponían en el lavaplatos

-A decir verdad, Mello, sólo cocino para mis invitados famosos -exageró- y amigos cercanos. -El blondo recorría con la mirada la pequeña estantería de libros de colección que abarcaba de postres y bebidas sencillas de preparar hasta majares de China, Taiwan, Francia, Argentina y otros países- Si fuera sólo por mi, comería siempre cosas fáciles de preparar o pre-hechas como hamburguesas, pizzas o milanesas. Prefiero cosas simples.

-O sea que con esto impresionas a tus invitados mal.

-Ja ja, no. Bueno, quizás sí. Cuando invito a gente bonita, como tú, obvio. -Bromeó- Un poco más y se te cae la boca ¿qué te pasa? - Lo molestó.- Pero verás -lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa (que a pesar de ser circular era bastante grande) con un par de cervezas- mi jefe también es mi amigo. Venía de vez en cuando a comer pero después se hizo la costumbre de venir una vez al mes. A él le encanta los postres y comprarlos es algo caro para mi presupuesto asi-

-Pero, disculpa que interrumpa, ¿cómo pagas esta casa? Es bastante lujosa para alguien de poco presupuesto. -Hizo ademán a la casa en si; la tele LCD que estaba colocada como en un "recuadro" de soporte metálico que estaba sujeto a un cable de acero para que pudiera deslizarse desde la cocina hasta el comedor; el equipo de sonido para un mejor disfrute...

-Es que me encanta jugar al "poker online" tanto como tener sexo. Se la gane a un tipo bastante soberbio y me sentí Dios. El pobre estaba destrozado porque me decía "me costó tanto hacer que la construyan..." Sólo me reí porque las apuestas son apuestas. Él paga los impuestos de la inmobiliaria de por vida y la luz por siete años. Las demás cosas ya venían con la casa. Tuvimos que tener a nuestros abogados presentes para hacer todo oficial en un contrato.

-¿Y si perdías? ¿Qué le dabas? -Se interezó Mello.

Matt negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Como si se tratará de una anécdota de alguna picardía que hubiera cometido en sus años de adolescencia y por eso hubiera recibido un gran castigo que ahora le daba risa recordarlo.

-¿Qué le iba a dar? Le iba a dar 130 millones. O sea, lo que vale esta casa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, señor.-se rió-. Me iba a cambiar el nombre a Junito Perez -lo dijo con un tono mexicano.

Eso provocó risas entre los dos.

-Arriesgado, Jeevas. Muy arriesgado. - Le dijo con un tono...

¿Sugerente? A lo que Mail, con un leve sonrojo, pensó "_¿Se me está insinuando?" _

Prosiguió.

-Bueno... este, continuando... los postres los hago yo. -De repente se levantó para ir a abrir la heladera y sacó de ella un pequeño plato -Mira, este es uno de los favoritos de Elle.

Mello observó con curiosidad el extraño platillo: era una pequeña torre con crema que parecía estar cubierta con lo que supuso que era chocolate rayado. Y en la superficie se hallaba una frutilla partida a la mitad.

-Anda, prueba -Le animó Matt.

-Pero este es el postre de tu jefe ¿no se enojará si me lo como?

Matt, en el hospital, le había comentado que aquellos postres eran los predilectos de Elle.

-Tengo como 10 de estos en la heladera. No te preocupes.

Matt acercó la cuchara a la boca de Mello, como lo haría alguien con un bebe para darle de comer. "_Sólo abre tu boca y di: aaaaah" _Al notar que el blondo levantaba la ceja ruborizado. Y cuando abría la boca para protestar, colocó la cuchara en su lengua rápidamente; el chocolate que la crema había disfrazado al principio, la esencia de la vainilla y la salsa de frutilla se hicieron presente.

-Se llama "Corazones de Chocolate a la Crema" -le dijo esbozando una sonrisa al escuchar el "mmmmh" de aprobación. -¿Te gusta, no cierto?

-Es deliciosa, Matt. -Confirmó, impresionado y tímidamente.- Si haces estás cosas para tu jefe no dudo que sea un gordo.

-Ja, creo que soy el único que que lo alimenta. Ahora cuando lo veas te sorprenderás del esqueleto que es.

Inesperadamente, el sonido del timbre interrumpió su conversación.

Rápidamente dejó entrar a Elle y a Linda. Elle atravesaba el pequeño pasillo avisando "trajimos algunas gaseosas, Matt".

-Dámelas que las pongo en freezer. - Dirigió su mirada a Linda y le preguntó si le había costado encontrar la calle pero antes que ella pudiera responder, Elle la interrumpe:

-Yo te conozco -clavando su mirada en Mello mientras llevaba el pulgar a su boca. - Eres el chico que salió hace, aproximadamente, tres meses en el noticiero declarando sobre tu accidente con ese loco... Mihael Keehl. -Se acercó para saludarlo y presentarse. - ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

-Oh, bien, gracias. Tienes buena memoria, Elle. -Saludó a Linda y suspiró aliviado de que Lawliet se haya referido a conocerlo por el noticiero que por su trabajo. - Matt me estuvo contado sobre ti.

-Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas -El pellirojo en ese momento se encontraba a algunos metros, preparando una picada con ayuda de Linda. -Con él nunca se sabe.

-¡No comiences a asustarlo, Elle! -Exclamó molesto desde la cocina. De pronto escuchó algunas risitas de esos dos. - ¿Ya lo conociste? -Le preguntó a Linda.

-Sí, vinimos juntos. -Ella estaba cortado el queso en pequeño cuadraditos.- Como íbamos por la misma calle y nos detuvimos en el mismo lugar, me dio la impresión que me estaba siguiendo y así fue después de un rato, hasta que me detuve y le grite "¡no me sigas, pervertido!" -se rieron-. Pero me dijo que él iba a lo de un amigo y le pregunté "de qué amigo" porque ya me estaba desesperando (y dando miedo) y resultó que ser que ese amigo era el mismo al que yo iba a visitar. Así que compramos gaseosas (que después él se encargó de llevar) y comenzamos a hablar.

-¿De mi? -Matt terminaba cortar el salame y le pasaba a Linda una bandejita para que agregara algunos palitos.

-Obvio, ja ja. -Se llevó las bandejita con la picada y algunos vasos con Cola – Coca.

Matt notó que el conjunto del pequeño short de jean con tachas que acompañaba con botas de cuero color negro, dejaban lucir las hermosas piernas de Linda. Era una buena combinación para hacerla lucir más alta; una musculosa del mismo color de sus botas, con volados la hacía ver más juvenil. Daba la impresión de que era sólo una adolescente de quince en vez de una enfermera de 26 años.

En el caso de su amigo, era igual. No parecía tener más de 25. Su traje de trabajo había sido cambiado por una remera de marca color crema que tenía una pequeña inscripción color bordo. De la cintura para abajo eran un jean azul oscuro y zapatillas Converse. Y su cabello... parecía que había tenido una pelea con el peine.

Posó su mirada sobre la de Mello y sintió que el tiempo avanzaba muy lento de repente. Sintió que su corazón se aceleró cuando el blondo le sonrió y le hizo seña para que se acercara de una vez y trajera la picada. Lo hizo feliz. Se dio cuenta que estaba muy nervioso con cada paso que avanzaba para aproximarse hacia él. Hacia Mihael.

Al parecer, estaba contando una anécdota bastante graciosa en la que Linda se reía bastante y Elle a medias. Pero para Mail se le hacía difícil concentrarse en lo que decía ya que estaba concentrado en otra cosa: su cuerpo. Deseaba rozar sus dedos por ese pecho trabajado que tantas veces había robado sus sueños para darle a cambio una noche de masturbació preguntó si todavía perservaba sus bellos púbicos. Que aquella voz se transformara de risa a gemidos de un placer que jamás sentió antes. Anhelaba hacerle una felación que lo hiciera temblar, estremecerse y darle más orgasmos de lo que pudiera soportar. Se mordió el labio inferior y cruzó sus piernas. _No_, se interrumpió, _que esos gritará locamente, y que llegarán cuando se la pusiera más dura que cualquiera y la habitación se llenara de sus gritos y-  
_

El ruido del timbre interrumpió sus morbosos pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta irritado y Matsuda, con una sonrisa, mostró las Budweisers que había traído.

…

Más avanzada la noche, los jóvenes comían sus respectivos postres en la terraza.

Las cervezas (que aumentaron su cantidad más tarde) aligeraron bastante la conversación y liberaron fácilmente las risas.

La cena que Matt había preparado con gran entusiasmo, resultó ser "bife a la criolla"; el cual estaba compuesto principalmente por la carne, algunas papas, zanahorias y verduras a gusto. Era una comida que se disfrutaba más en el invierno dado al calor que esta emanaba. Pero como la temperatura de la noche había disminuido al pasar el tiempo, no les molesto en lo más mínimo comer con voraz apetito aquella delicia.

Elle era interrogado con entusiasmo por Mello mientras que los demás sólo escuchaban las fascinantes y extrañas respuestas que el primero le daba al segundo de una manera casi monótona porque se le advertía una tonalidad animada e intrigante hacia el blondo.

Matt no entendía por qué Mello estaba fascinado por su amigo de aquella manera. Sabía de antemano que Lawliet era una persona extravagante, enigmática y tenia una actitud frente a los demás indescifrable por su falta de expresiones faciales. A veces creía que aquella falta de gestos faciales y lenguaje corporal se debía a un trauma. ¡Nunca lo vio así!

Le gustaba que hablará con Mello. Intercambiando datos, y se sintió celoso. Pero Elle, estaba bastante cómodo y, no sabia si era la palabra correcta, pero también lo notó, por quizás primera vez, feliz.

-Tienes un amigo muy interesante, Matt... -Le comentó Elle.- ¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Nos conocimos en la secundaria y eramos buenos amigos. -Contestó Mello por él.- Había veces que nos rateábamos de las clases de educación física o literatura para pasarla dentro de un salón de video juegos o paseando por el centro comprando dulces. -Lo miro sonriendo-¿Te acuerdas qué dulce compraba, Matt?

Matt vacilo antes de contestar.

-¿Caramelos...? -Mello perdió su expresión. Y trató de decir otra cosa:- ¿bombones, cierto?

-No, eran chocolates... Siempre compraba y compraré chocolates y tú en ese entonces, esos cigarrillos Marlboro mentolados... -Matt parecía no entender de qué hablaba. - Yo siempre te jodía con que te iban a causar esterilidad... No me digas que no te acuerdas.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo mientras Matt trataba de recordar aquellos detalles de su vieja vida pero fue en vano.

-Uy, está soplando el viento. -Dijo de repente Linda para abandonar el frío del ambiente.

-Es mejor que entremos. -Recomendó Elle tratando que Matt dejará esa mirada vacía.

-Esperen -Matsuda era quien hablaba ahora -me enteré que está noche iba a ver una lluvia de estrellas -se fijo en su reloj- ¡a esta hora!

Como un reflejo, todos miraron hacia el cielo.

-Yo no veo nada, Matsu...

-No debe faltar mucho Linda. En el noticiero habían dicho que era cerca de esta hora y-

-Ahi están -musitó Mello.

Dado a que el alba estaba naciendo, hacían que las Perseidas, como se llamaba la lluvía originalmente, sea una de las lluvias de estrellas fugaces más disfrutables dado a que a simple vista se podían observar. Además, la luna no estaba; lo cual le daba una mayor claridad al evento.

El blondo se apoyaba, como los demás, en el barandal de la terraza que su vista frontal daba a un gran patio con algunas plantas trepadoras en las paredes. Había un rosal en el centro que tenia en frente un pequeño estanque de agua que estaba acompañado por una rana de adorno.

Matt estaba al lado de él. Ambos estaban un poco más alejados del resto. Así que aprovechó para darle una caricia en la espalda, arrepentido.

-Perdón, Mello, que no lo recuerde. -Le dijo cuando Mello lo miro sorprendido por tal acción.

-No importa, Matt. -En seguida una sonrisa pícara se manifestó en su rostro. Se acercó y le susurro en el oído:- Pero me vas a tener que decir por qué mierda no lo recuerdas.

* * *

Sé q' quieren matarme por la tardanza PERO les doy la misma explicación q' dí:

_Me cortaron internet durante dos pude ir al ciber para completar porq' no tengo pendrive para poner el photoshop portable y si lo hubiera tenido igual no hubiera podido ir porq' estaba con la tuve, las cosas de la escuela me tenian cansada y lo único q' queria era dormir =.=_

_Pero bueno! Aca estoy :)_

El postre: i. imgur vnOYhS8. jpg

Del libro: i. imgur v9k6jKRS. Jpg -con el borrador incluido (?)

Lo de los cosos mentolados es un mito de los machistas porq' creen q' los mentolados son de mujeres :s

La lluvia es otro enlace (lo hago apurada porq' se enfria la comida y me pierdo la ley y el orden uve)

/Edit: 23 - 04 -13

Las imagenes.


	10. Tsubasa

_Tsubasa_

Mientras Matt y Mello despedían a sus invitados en el amanecer, Takada iba pasando por allí. Su mirada se dirigió repentinamente hacia Mello; ella mostraba un semblante de incomodidad y disgusto que el blondo advirtió. Matt la saludó con la mano al ver que Mello mantenía su mirada fija en ella, y los demás lo imitaron. Excepto Mihael. La morocha, que no se había percatado de los otros hasta que la llamaron, les devolvió el gesto cambiando su expresión a una más amistosa. Luego, ella siguió su camino.

-¿Quién era? - le preguntó a Matt una vez adentro de la casa.

-Takada, una compañera mía del trabajo. -Le respondió al tanto que hacía el café.

-No me gustó como me miró.

-¿Por eso no la saludaste? -Le acercó el café que previamente preparó y se sentó en un mullido sillón. - Lo que pasa es que ella es algo impresionable. -Rápidamente se dio cuenta que esa no era una buena palabra para usar. -Quiero decir, ella es tímida con los desconocidos y-

-¿Le di miedo? -Preguntó incredulo.

-No -mintió-, no creo Mello. Es que ella es muy tímida cuando ve gente que tiene características que no son deseables. No – se interrumpió –, lo que quiero decir es-

-No aclares que oscurece, Matt -murmuro irritado -. Me ibas a contar qué te pasa que no recuerdas nada.

Matt desvió su mirada hacia un costado. Empezó a mover su pierna nervioso y mordía su labio inferior; parecía debatirse mentalmente si debía contarle o no. Mello se dio cuenta de esto y lo menos que quería era incomodarlo así que, cuando abrió su boca para cambiar el tema, Matt lo interrumpió.

-Tuve un accidente -dijo lentamente. Le costaba hablar del tema-... O más bien una pelea. -Tomó un sorbo de café mientras Mello lo observaba intrigado.- Yo para ese entonces era novio de una mujer llamada Naomi Misora, según ella me contó más adelante. Al parecer, yo la fui a buscar a cierto lugar y la atrapé in fraganti con un sujeto que la besaba apasionadamente.

-Según me contó ella, yo entré enloquecido. -Prosiguió-. Nunca antes ella hubiera imaginado que perdería la cordura como lo hice en aquel momento. Naomi me dijo que yo lo agarré del cuello de la camisa y lo golpeé un montón de veces en la cara hasta que le rompí la nariz. Él se cayó al suelo, me contaba, y yo seguía pateándolo. Y cuando me daba la vuelta para verla a ella, él, de la nada, me agarra la cabeza y me la lleva al piso. ¿Pero qué pasa? En vez de darme contra el piso, el hijo de puta le errá y me golpea contra una pequeña mesa de vidrio. Y una vez que mi cabeza hizo el rebote contra el piso lleno de vidrios, el miserable no se siente satisfecho: me la toma de nuevo y me la estrella de nuevo contra el suelo dos o tres veces más.

-El enfermo entonces vio, después de unos minutos, que yo no reaccionaba. Ahí se dio cuenta que cometió un error -Matt le dejó saber, como diciendo 'el estúpido metió la pata"- vio que la sangre salía y se asustó. Así que rápidamente me llevaron al hospital porque comenzaba a desangrarme -se movió un poco el cabello de un costado y el blondo advirtió que tenia una cicatriz.- Quince puntos me dieron.

-Cielos...

-Permanecí en coma durante dos semanas y cuando desperté, no recordaba nada de mi o de alguien. No había nadie a mi alrededor. Estaba solo. Tenia los "cables" pegados a mi pecho y brazos (esos que controlan tu ritmo cardíaco y te alimentan), así que imaginate cómo es eso. -Soltó una risa desprovista de humor.- Despertar en un hospital, no saber nada y tener puras cosas conectadas a tu cuerpo. -Hizo una pausa para sorber otro trago de su taza.- Me dieron algo para tranquilizarme luego que me escucharon gritar asustado y que el ritmo de mi corazón iba como a mil de latidos por segundo. Cuando volví a despertar, estaba Elle y Matsuda. Y un doctor.

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Bueno, el doctor me explicaba que había sufrido Amnesia Traumática Retrograda (cuando no supe quienes eran Matsu ni Elle o mi vida) que es cuando la cabeza sufre una lesión muy grave y es frecuentemente transitoria. Me dijo el doctor que al parecer yo había sido chocado por un auto y el conductor escapó... Los miserables aprovecharon que justo, en verdad, había pasado un accidente de autos a no más de 3 cuadras.

Agradecí tanto tener a Elle y a Matsuda que me ayudaron a recordar cómo me llamaba, dónde vivía, qué hacía para vivir...

-¿Y con Naomi?

-Ella apareció una vez en el hospital... un sábado me parece. Ella me contó todo lo que te acabo de decir. Yo por mi parte no me acuerdo de nada de eso.

Me contó que su amante, por decirlo así, me iba a dar un "reembolso para los daños emocionales, físicos que me haya causado y también los gastos médicos que mi recuperación necesite a cambio de guardar discreción por el desafortunado evento ocurrido". De eso sí me acuerdo palabra por palabra.

-¿Cuánto fue?

-Los gastos médicos fueron $5000 y los emocionales y físicos, $30 0000... -finalizó con una sonrisa de triunfador.

-Que ganador, loco -se reía. Se había re aprovechado.- ¿Cómo hizo para pagártelo?

-Él trabajaba para el FBI y era un buen agente. Así que en parte sus superiores, supongo yo, le habrán ayudado. Y con respecto a Naomi..., después que yo aceptara la condición, le pedí que nunca más nos viéramos.

-¿Cumplió?

Matt vaciló un momento -, falleció en un accidente de autos...- Se quedaron brevemente en silencio. Alejado del recuerdo de su ex, a Matt le intrigaba saber de la ausencia de su amigo. Así que sencillamente le preguntó:-¿Qué estuviste haciendo durante estos tres meses?

-Mudanza. ¿Recuerdas que te lo había dicho antes de irme? Pues me mudé cerca de acá. -Tomó el último sorbo que le quedaba en su taza – Conseguí otro empleo como -una llamada de su celular lo interrumpió. Mello sólo dijo un "Hola" y "está bien" y luego cortó. La llamada no duró más de 15 segundos -Lo siento pero tengo que irme.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó Matt mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta.

-Un compañero de mi trabajo -mintió-. Me gustó como pasé la noche, Matt. Nos vemos otro día.

-Sí, seguro. Adiós. -Lo saludó de la mano. Sintió que no quería dejar que Mello se marchará; y lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista.

…

En los tres meses que Mello estuvo ausente, se encargó de encontrar a Yagami Light y e Amane Misa. Se mantuvo al tanto de su caso las primeras semanas hasta que luego, los detectives de su caso, le dijeron que la investigación estaba congelada hasta encontrar nuevas pistas. Mihael, entonces, con la ayuda de un amigo dentro de la policía, sacó fotocopias de su caso y buscó ayuda para encontrar él mismo a los miserables: no los iba a dejar escapar después de lo que le hicieron. Y sabía perfectamente que volverían a hacerle daño sino los atrapaba.

La ayuda que consiguió fue de la Mafia. A su camarada del porno, Rodd, le debían algunos favores por haber sido de allí durante su adolescencia y liderado un grupo a la perfección.

Lo que pudo averiguar gracias a ellos fue que Yagami había estado previamente en la ciudad con una mujer rubia llamada Misa. Y el llamado que recibió estando con Matt fue que se trasladó a la gran ciudad de Millefoire.

No podía perder mucho tiempo. Así que antes de salir de viaje hasta allí, decidió comprar algunas cosas para almorzar.

Cuando hubo agarrado las cosas que quería, se dirigió a la caja registradora. Y su mirada, repentinamente, se encontró con la de su ex novio.

-Mello -le saludó, con una leve sonrisa y evitandole la mirada.

-Near.

-Tanto tiempo. - se escuchaba el "bip" del precio de los productos al pasar por la caja registradora.- ¿Ya te irás? -Mello se sorprendió de que ya supiera de sus planes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo acabas de confirmar...

Exaló molesto.

-Eso no te importa -le respondió cortantemente.

-Puedo ayudarte, si quieres -Near fijó su mirada en él. -Yo también quiero atrapar a quién te hizo esto... si eso es lo que planeas hacer.

Mello le devolvió la mirada, incrédulo. Nate siempre se mostraba indiferente con él antes de ser novios y después de haber terminado la relación. Y había olvidado lo servicial y amable que podía ser cuando quería.

Pero el orgullo de Keehl negaba cualquier ayuda que él no pidiera.

-Es algo que debo hacer solo. -le respondió sin enojo. - No quiero que te metas. También podría ser peligroso.

-Así que ¿todavía te preocupas por mi? Que adorable.

-No molestes, algodón. -Y, con una risita, se olvidó de cuán provocador podría ser.

-Entonces, cuídate. -Agarró sus bolsas y se marchó del supermercado.

Mello lo persiguió con la mirada, pero el llamado de la empleada lo devolvió a la tierra.

-Son $50. Su amigo dijo que pagaría por él.

'_Tan provocador...'_

…

Teru Mikami escuchaba con fingida atención la declaración del jurado con respecto a la sentencia.

-...declaramos culpable de acoso y violación de tercer grado a Kugodera Yahato. Nosotros el jurado pedimos la pena de 12 años en el instituto...

El acusado, al ser tomado de los brazos por los policías, se apresuró a soltarse y correr a su obsesión.

-¡Natsu Wasada! ¡Te amo! ¡Esto...-! ¡Suéltenme imbesiles! ¡Esto no quedará así! ¡Volveré y te haré mio!¡Natsu!

Mikami observó la enloquecida expresión de aquel sujeto cuando gritaba y se compadeció de su cliente, Natsu, un chico muy sensible y tímido que había perdido su inocencia por el acosador.

Teru Mikami le dio una palmada por la espalda al joven que aún se sentía impresionado por lo que acababa de ver. Ante este gesto, el joven lo vio a los ojos y le agradeció con la mirada.

Al estar ya afuera de los tribunales, el abogado recibió un mensaje de texto de alguien que usualmente no le mandaba nada. "En la cafetería Tsubasa. Hay algo que debo decirte."

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar, Takada estaba tomando un café y todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

El interior de lugar era espacioso. Un lugar grande que estaba hecho de madera. Había muchos cuadros grandes en blanco y negro que mostraban partes de ciudades muy concurridas por personas y autos. Los asientos estaban hecho de acero al igual que las mesas, sólo que estás estaban cubiertas por un mantel color purpura.

-Buenos días. -La saludó Mikami mientras se sentaba. Enseguida le trajeron un menú.

-Mikami, buenos días. No te había visto.

-¿De qué querías hablarme, Takada? -Le preguntó directamente. No tenía ganas de entablar una conversación trivial.

-Hoy a la mañana, cuando regresaba a mi casa, pasé por la casa de uno de mis compañeros y vi a alguien que sé que te interesará.

-Espero que no sea un ex amante mio -bromeó mientras comía una de las medialunas que le dieron junto al café.- Hoy tuve un día difícil y sólo quiero ir al grano. ¿Quién era?

-Era Mihael Keehl. -Mikami tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no escupir el café.- Salía de la casa de uno de mis compañeros. -Takada saboreó su café y con mucha calma prosiguió- Salían a despedir a otros de mis compañeros -

-¿Salían?

-Sí, era él (Mihael) y Matt Jeevas. Así se llama. Una vez que se despidieron de todos ellos, volvieron a entrar y me quedé un rato cerca. Después de una hora Keehl se marchó.

-Estando en el juicio me llegó un mensaje. -Comentó Teru.- Me dijeron que ya le habían avisado... debió haber sido eso que lo hizo salir de allí.

-Mikami, no sé si él viajará hoy. -Le dijo con un semblante de preocupación mientras se levantaba.- Escuché que hoy llovería. Y puedes ver el cielo, sentir el clima: lloverá torrencialmente.

-Takada, ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer.

-Dalo por hecho. -Y terminando está frase, se retiró del lugar.

Dedicado a Tsuki22 porq' sin ella, hoy no lo tendrían xD

Se dieron cuenta q' me Katekyo Hitman Reborn! jajajjaa Por favor, espero un rr q' diga q' se dieron cuenta de quienes hablaba hay en juicio e.é

Okay, gracias a los comments chicas y psss, bueno hasta la prox!

[Edit] Porq' había cometido un erro gil sobre Naomi :P, y pelotudeces para hacerlo un poquito más claro. [/edit]


	11. Caliente & Mojada

**Importante:** _Yo en el cap anterior puse que Naomi Misora era la ex de Matt... y que estaba viva siendo que en el segundo cap la había declarado muerta x.x Pliz, disculpen semejante fail xD. **Naomi Misora está muerta** y después cambio esa partesita en el ant. cap._

* * *

_Caliente, Mojado_

Buscaba rápidamente en su computadora porque en cualquier momento la luz se cortaría por la tormenta eléctrica y no quería darse el gusto de tener que hacerlo en otra ocasión.

"Clik" Se escuchó del mouse. Matt sonrió instintivamente.

Abrió la carpeta. Lamió sus labios. Y bajó su mano hasta llegar a su bóxer.

El reproductor de su Mac comenzó a mostrar en la lista de reproducción uno de los tantos videos que tenía guardado celosamente y bajo contraseña, de su actor favorito, de su amor platónico... de su mejor amigo. Le puso play.

Las imágenes del video tenía una curiosa temática de roles a representar: un sacerdote y un hombre que quería ser confesado.

La ansiedad lograba invadirlo rápidamente ante la lujuriosa película que vería en su soledad. Desde que Mello se había ido esa mañana, una preocupación lo había invadido. Era muy fácil decirle a él que todo estaba bien y no había nada de que preocuparse cuando en realidad, la verdad de lo que sucedía era similar a un mal chiste que no tenía sentido explicar. Mihael Keehl podía mentir perfectamente y él podía sufrir perdida de memoria con respecto a su juventud, pero el instinto que se encuentra en lo más profundo de cualquier mente, le decía a gritos que aquella llamada era alguna confirmación que él esperaba desde hace tiempo porque, más adelante, advirtió que una leve impaciencia y nerviosismo se dejaban mostrar cuando se retiraba de su casa esa mañana; controlándose muchísimo para no salir corriendo y dirigirse hacía el desconocido destino que era para Matt.

Los actores de la película daban el preámbulo de lo que se vendría mostrando las lascivas miradas, las sonrisas lujuriosas y los roces atrevidos pero aún "inocentes" para la pornografía.

Matt se tocaba levemente su miembro, por encima de la fina tela de su bóxer negro. Había decidido que la próxima vez que Mello fuera a su casa, le preguntaría sobre lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo.

Un sacerdote, con una erección que se evidenciaba por debajo de sus túnicas, de prisa entró en su confesionario que quedaba "milagrosamente" en una habitación alejada de cualquiera en las afueras de la iglesia. El sacerdote Keehl agarró su miembro y lo comenzó a masajear mientras mantenía su cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba desesperado por tranquilizar su necesidad cuando, según la historia del film, los recuerdos de su joven monaguillo (fuera del rango visual de los demás), metía sus dedos en la boca y los pasaba por su joven cuerpo de adolescente, tentando; los pasaba por su entrepierna y se frotaba libidinosamente expresando su placer insonoro. Hasta que de repente, un obispo lo vio: lo desnudó en frente de los demás y comenzó a darle latigazos que lastimaban su suave, firme y rosado cuerpo con marcas que después se harían cicatrices, como un castigo humillante para algunos y excitante para muchos. Aquellos gemidos que Keehl conocía bien no eran de dolor, eran de placer. Placer porque él lo miraba y lo seducía con las lágrimas que nada tenía de sufrimiento porque la mayúscula erección se acercaba cada vez más al estómago. Esto calentaba enormemente al sacerdote.

A continuación, un hombre que quería confesarse entró repentinamente en la habitación y se sentó en el banquillo. El sacerdote no se inmutó ante la presencia del extraño.

Sino que lo excitó aún más.

-_Perdóneme Padre, por que he pecado._ -Dijo el joven. Comenzó a relatar pecados bastante estúpidos, como haberse salteado la misa y haberse olvidado el ayuno, y esperó por el perdón del Padre. Sin embargo, el joven sólo escuchó la respiración del mayor. Una respiración agitada. Se hizo un silencio que evidenciaba aún más ese sonido. El sacerdote salió con su prominente erección ante la lasciva mirada de Matt y ese desconocido. -_Oh, Padre..._ -dejó salir de su boca el chico mientras que tragaba con deleite aquel miembro.

Fue entonces que Matt aumentó la velocidad con su mano ante lo que veía. Subió más el volumen para ensordecerse, a través de sus auriculares, con el sonido profundo de los orgasmos provenientes de Mello: se lo lamían con hambre, lo escupían sin alejarse demasiado, masajeaban con un dureza y tragaban hasta el fondo hasta las ahorcadas. Luego, Mello alejó a su confeso. Este se puso de cuatro patas, gimiendo por anticipación al dejar su parte trasera alzada. El blondo con fiereza colocó sus dedos en la limpia y ya, evidentemente, lubricada entrada.

Matt ya tenía su erección y pasaba sus dedos, previamente ensalivados, por la glande. Esto lo hacía estremecerse, gimiendo como el penetrado. Frotaba con dureza su falo húmedo y su otra mano masajeaba sus abdominales y paraba de vez en cuando para apretar sus erectos pezones.

Las embestidas de Mello hacia el joven eran violentas, rápidas.

Sexo duro.

-_¡Ah! Ah... Pa- Pad- re e e ah... sí, ah... _

-_Grita más fuerte, perra._ -Dicho esto, Mello dejó su cuerpo apoyado en el joven para morder sus hombros y los lóbulos de las orejas.

-_¡AH! ¡Me lastima- ah AH... MMMM AAAA AAAAA MMMM OH nnn nh MMMM AAAA AAAAA _

Jeevas estaba siendo inundado por los sonoros gemidos del confeso. Su miembro estaba ya muy mojado al igual que su mano. La transpiración, el calor, el aroma propio que emerge en estas situaciones llenaban el ambiente volviéndolo irrespirable.

Llevo su cabeza atrás mientras se sentía venir; la cabeza de su miembro viril estaba goteando y sentía su cuerpo comenzar con sus espasmos.

Keehl sacó lo suyo, después que el chico eyaculara fuertemente sobre el piso, y se lo llevó a enfrente de él: sacudiéndola un poco para luego meterla en la boca y así, también expulsar el fruto de su excitación con reiteradas contracciones y orgasmos.

Matt había machado la pantalla de su computadora y su cuerpo aún seguía dando pequeñas convulsiones por las contracciones involuntarias de sus músculos después de acabar.

Su rojos cabellos estaban apoyados sobre su escritorio. Transpiraba y respiraba agitadamente, cansado. Se recuperaba lentamente, pero el sonido del timbre lo sobresaltó. Giró la cabeza al sonido que deseaba ser atendido desesperadamente, y una voz lo desconcertó en su cansancio. Era Takada.

Esperó hasta tranquilizarse más, apagó la máquina y echó un desodorante de ambiente.

Después de unos diez minutos de espera a la pobre mujer, debido a que su erección tardaba en bajar dada a las imágenes que se repetían todavía en su mente, bajó las escaleras apurado. Pensaba en que quizás le había pasado algo terrible para tocar su puerta a las 12 de la noche con una tormenta que se libraba afuera; parecía una guerra de agua y viento para los desafortunados que aún estaban en la calle.

-Cielos, Matt. -Le dijo, mientras entraba y cerraba su paraguas, sarcásticamente: -Gracias por abrirme a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó intrigado mientras le alcanzaba algo con que secarse.

-Se le acabo la gasolina a mi auto y... -repentinamente se dio cuenta de la vestimenta que traía el joven- ¡Disculpame! De seguro estabas durmiendo y yo te desperté.

-No, no te preocupes. -Vio que la ropa estaba completamente mojada y goteaba en el suelo. Fue a su habitación rápidamente para buscarle algo para ponerse y le pudo conseguir unos pantalones para dormir color gris y una musculosa blanca. -No creo que consigas un taxi con lo que está a fuera.

-Ya ves como estoy. -Le contestó mientras la acompañaba a el cuarto del baño para que se cambiara. El joven se ofreció para poner su ropa en la seca- ropa, lo cual la chica aceptó sin dudar.- ¿Quieres que te haga un café, mientras tanto?

-Un té estaría bien. -Le pidió con una sonrisa después de salir. Y, antes que se sentará, él notó que la musculosa le quedaba demasiado _revelador _en la zona delantera. Trato de ignorar aquello más que nada porque aún estaba "sensible" y se dispuso a escucharla intentando que el sonido de su voz lo distrajera de la obviedad. -Desde hace una hora que había estado intentando llamar a un taxi y que pase a buscarme pero las líneas están ocupadas, obviamente. Y entonces, me di cuenta que seguir intentando era inútil. Y, viste que la lluvia torrencial no deja ver casi nada ¿no? Bueno, hice el esfuerzo por ubicarme y, una vez que lo hice, en vez de calcular cuánto me tomaría llegar a mi casa me dije "cierto que por aquí vive Jeevas". Y entonces, corrí hasta llegar acá.

Matt le alcanzó el té y algunos postres que habían sobrado del día anterior, y se sentó en frente de ella con la misma bebida.

-¿Y dónde te encontrabas?

-En Florentino Vareta y la treinta y ocho. -Eso quedaba a casi 30 cuadras de donde vivía Matt.

-¡¿Tanto corriste? Dios, es mucho para una noche como esta, con trueno y la fría lluvia. Hasta diría que fue imposible que hayas corrido tanto pero fui yo quién te abrió la puerta, ja ja.

-Es que yo estaba determinada, ja ja. -En realidad, se mojó porque la lluvia caía torrencialmente; ella sólo había caminado una cuadra.

-¿No te dio miedo o algo? Porque, no es para asustarte ni nada, pero ¿viste mi amigo el de la cicatriz? Un loco le quemó. Hay mucho loco suelto (1) últimamente...

-Es que ni en pedo (2) me quedaba a dormir en mi auto porque me lo podrían remolcar mañana y eso, te aseguro, no sería para nada bueno el..., digamos, "estatus" que intento conseguir.

-¿"Estatus"?

Takada sonrió disimuladamente.

-Primero lo primero. ¿Quién es tu amigo? Me pareció que no le di buena espina cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron ayer en la mañana.

Matt se arrepintió enormemente cuando saco a su amigo a colación. Así que dudó en responderle.

-Él se llama Mihael. Hace unos meses, tuvo un accidente con un bastardo que le quemó el rostro con fuego -notó que sus palabras, inesperadamente, se cargaron de furia cuando fugaces recuerdos de Mello internado aparecían en su mente.- Fue en una noche y al loco no lo atraparon más... -Kyomi lo miraba como para que siguiera hablando.- Pero no te quiero dar mucha información porque es algo doloroso para mi hablar de él sin recordar su accidente. -Pero más que nada era porque él no confiaba demasiado en ella. Jamás fue conversadora con nadie en la oficina ya por estar ocupada o porque no quería, limitándose sólo a realizar sus tareas. Se lanzaba más por la segunda opción.

-Lo entiendo.¿Está aquí ahora?

-Está haciendo unos trámites. -Rápidamente decidió cambiar de tema y sonrió para aliviar un poco la tensión que se formaba.- Me ibas a contar eso de tu "importante" estatus social.

-Cierto. Veras -se acomodó en la silla,- a pesar que yo trabaje como secretaria del presidente en una compañía que sigue creciendo, eso no me da... ¿Cuál es la palabra...?

-¿...Beneficios? ¿Importancia?

-Exacto. No me hacer ver como una persona _importante, _sino simplemente como _otra_ de las tantas secretarias que tuvo Lawliet_. _

_Mi sueño siempre fue contribuir a la sociedad de alguna forma: ya sea donando cosas o haciendo cambios revolucionarios... pero dada a como era mi posición antes, esas cosas eran muy difíciles de realizar. Entonces, después de insistirle a un buen amigo de Elle, me recomendaron para ser su secretaria. -Vagos recuerdos le llegaban a su memoria de cuando Elle buscaba a secretarios que pudieran soportar la presión que les exigía. Se acordaba que en esa época, él finalmente se reincorporaba al trabajo luego de aquel accidente; y Elle estaba más estresado que de costumbre porque en la búsqueda de nuevos secretarios ninguno estaba al potencial que él necesitaba y tampoco soportaban por mucho tiempo la presión que se les otorgaban. Por esa razón, muchos de los empleados que ahora eran veteranos habían nombrado de alguna forma a aquella época (pero Matt no se acordaba cómo) dado a la cantidad de caras nuevas que pasaron por la oficina del secretario y quienes jamás alcanzaron a completar el primer mes.- Y asi fue como yo llegué a estar aquí. No voy a negar que fue fácil pero tampoco tan doloroso._

-Mis compañeros habían nombrado aquella época como-

-Over Again [-_Una vez más_-_] -_Le interrumpió.

Ambos rieron.

-¿Y seguís queriendo darle una contribución a la sociedad? -Se interesó Matt.

-Al ser su secretaria no sólo me ayuda económicamente sino también a conocer personas. ¿Sabías que Elle va a muchas fiestas? -El joven negó. Aunque era su mejor amigo, él era muy reservado para muchas cosas.- Supongo que en parte eso explicaría las ojeras... -bromeó. -Estar con esas personas me ha ayudado a encontrar contactos para mucho eventos de caridad que_ ya _he hecho.

-¿Haces _en serio_ esa clase de cosas, Takada? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Todos piensan que por ser linda debo ocuparme únicamente de mi persona y ser hueca. Ignorante, para no ser tan dura.

_No eres linda. Eres hermosa, en realidad._ -Pensó Matt.- Lo que sucede es que eres muy anti-social. -Takada lo miro fijamente.- Quiero decir, no eres muy sociable con nosotros ... -tomó un sorbo de su té tibio antes de proseguir- te hacer ver un poco intimidante y superficial.

-Es que no tengo tiempo para socializar con ustedes, sin ofender. Ser la _Lawliet's secretary _es agotador en muchos aspectos. Y mis metas también.

_Por ejemplo -prosigió-, la semana pasada junté 500 mil dolares para las escuelas nocturnas y del estado. ¿Sabías que hay ratas en los salones de muchas de aquellas instituciones? La gente adulta que tuvo que dejar la escuela no merece recibir semejante castigo por haberlo hecho y tratar de empezar de nuevo requiere que esos salones tengan las medidas de higiene al servicio del día. Y las del estado... minimamente profesores que no sean analfabetos.-Su voz había tomado fuerza.- Necesitan calidad, como todos, Matt. Es algo injusto que para tener educación "básica" o agradable, debas pagar cantidades exageradas. Por eso hay tantos drogadictos que aspiran de bolsa a plena luz del día, borrachos tirados en la calle y gente vacía, caprichosa y banal (y no es por hablar como predicadora) que tiene todo servido en bandeja de oro: porque no hay educación. Y principios. Si tu familia no te enseña de moral cuando eres pequeño ¿quién lo hace?_

-Pero también debes pensar en el ambiente en el que el chico se cría; o sea, puede que su familia sea un horrible ejemplo de seguir pero si sus amigos o la gente cercana que lo quiere lo ayudan a crecer quizás no se convierta en un completo bastardo.

-Si la encuentra alguien que vive en un infierno, será muy afortunado. Porque esas personas son agujas en pajares, Matt.

La lluvia afuera de la casa comenzaba a tranquilarse. El ruido de las ramas de los arboles a causa del viento era el único sonido que apaciguaba la curiosidad que Jeevas traía en su interior.

-Mi papá. -Contestó la señorita a una pregunta formulada en la mente del joven.- Mi papá estaba dentro de esas escuelas cuando falleció por el dengue. Una de esas escuelas nocturnas, tenía agua en unos baldes de limpieza que no tiraban nunca, por lo que vi.

Cuando fui a ver las instituciones, la primera vez, fue cuando tenía veinte; no podía creer semejante escenario cuando lo vi por mis propios ojos... Las ratas gordas ¡parecían perros! Pero mi viejo me dijo que ellas nos tenían más miedo que nosotros a ellas aunque eso no evitó que sintiera miedo, asco y pena. Ya antes de que me fuera sabía que nunca más iba a volver.

Se tomaron un momento en silencio. Se notaba que Kyomi estaba con un nudo en la garganta y por eso no podía seguir hablando.

Lo que le acababa de contar había cambiado todo lo que pensaba de ella en una vuelta de 180°; su superficialidad desapareció ante la humildad que llevaba, su enemistad con ella se transformó en comprensión y la belleza que la convertía en una _perra_, la hizo ver aún más linda.

Deslizó su mirada por el cuerpo de la joven, que terminaba con su té: comenzó por sus labios carnosos, su nariz respigada y sus profundos ojos negros que habían visto un montón de cosas horribles. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo y por esta razón, ahora se encontraba algo ondulado; le quedaba muy bien. Bajó entonces hacia la piel de los brazos, del cuello que resplandecían ante la luz y daban la impresión de ser suaves como la seda. Capturó mentalmente la imagen de Takada en su mente, aprisionando su belleza en un recuerdo que esperaba no olvidar.

Entonces, la melancolía que había estado ausente desde hace un tiempo, volvió con mucha facilidad. Jeevas, cuando se enteró que Halle ya no estaba_ disponible _paso cierto tiempo con una depresión que nadie pudo o quiso notar; la segunda mujer en la que se interesaba era descubierta con un hombre, a besos. A pesar que no recordaba a Naomi en _pleno acto_, estaba seguro que la sensación de destrozo emocional que había sentido con Halle fue la misma que con ella.

Fue durante ese tiempo cuando se interesó en buscar pornografía. No paso mucho tiempo cuando encontró el Show de Keehl, cuyo protagonista había sido su mejor amigo de quien se había olvidado.

Se acercó a Takada y paso una caricia en su rostro, tratando de tranquilizarla. Se dedicaron una mirada profunda entendiendo sólo con sus ojos lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Ella lo besó lentamente, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Jeevas mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

**...**

Debía apurarse. El sol nacía y se había dado cuenta que el despertador de su amante pronto sonaría.

Kyomi Takada se dio un baño luego de que la despertara el vibrador de su celular, desprendiéndose de los brazos de Jeevas que la abrazaban por su cintura desnuda.

Caminó con una toalla hasta el cuarto del lava-ropas y sacó sus cosas de la seca-ropa. Lo hizo con todo el sigilo que pudiera hacer porque si Matt se levantara en ese instante, acabaría con los planes de mucho tiempo en un simple parpadeo.

Una vez hecho todo, volvió a la habitación para dejar la toalla del baño en una silla que se encontraba allí. Creía de mal gusto dejarla en cualquier lado que no fuera dentro del cuarto. Finalizado aquello, se puso sus zapatos. Le dio una última mirada a Matt, que para su sorpresa, ya había despertado; no se dijeron nada. Agarró su bolso y ella se fue.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Mikami la estaba esperando en su Lamborghini Gallardo Nera. Ese modelo especial de automóviles fue presentado en el Salón del Automóvil de París de 2006 en el cual el abogado se había presentado por invitación de un amigo. Se enamoró del auto en el momento en que lo vio, aprovechando la oportunidad de comprar una de las 185 copias existentes y originales.

Takada subió cansada en el lado del pasajero, se pusó el cinturón mientras él la observaba expectante.

-Listo. Puse cámaras y micrófonos en rincones y puntos ciegos en casi todos lados.- Omitió su duda acerca de si Jeevas la había visto hacerlo.- Cuando lleguemos allá podremos ver todo lo que Jeevas hace. -Advirtió que Mikami iba a hacer una pregunta obvia y ella lo interrumpió:- Y también confirmé que aquel chico era Mihael.

-¿Y no estaba _ese_ Mihael? -preguntó mientras arrancaba el auto.

-Nop. Me dijo que se encontraba "haciendo trámites". No le creí. Con la tormenta de seguro debe estar en su casa en algún departamento cerca de aquí. Por algunos días no creo que se tome ese vuelo. Apuesto 500$ a que vuelve.

-Acepto. -Dijo divertido. Hacer apuestas era algo que a los dos le gustaba.-¿Y...?

-Me creyó todo el papel de mujer humilde que se oculta bajo la mascara de ser superficial. -Se rieron por un momento.- Me llevó a la cama... -hizó un chasquido de dedos haciendo referencia a la rapidez – así de fácil.

-Ja ja ja pobre idiota. Pero no lo culpo -la miró a los ojos mientras frenaba para el semáforo:- ¿quién se puede resistir a tus encantos, mujer?

* * *

**Bueno** bue' _bue'_

_(1) Hay mucho loco suelto:_ Las nazis de la "lengua" deben creer que soy estúpida o que me equivoqué. Pues no. Aca en Arg. nos comemos las "s" y ese es un ejemplo xD Debería ser: Hay mucho_s_ loco_s_ suelto_s _pero como siempre, a mi me gusta dejar el argentino en algunas partes.

(2) _Ni en pedo_: O sea, ni de broma; ni drogada; ni loca.

Tardé casi un mes 1/2 because, debo confesar, el capitulo no me salía. En primer lugar, la iba a poner a Takada como puta que viene en medio la noche x sexo, pero cuando ya iba por la quinta pág, no se me ocurrió nada. Ahí me di cuenta que no debía ponerla así. Entonces le hice Ctrol X y Ctrol V en un block de notas a lo ya escrito y me puse a transcribir todo de nuevo. Me siento conforme :3

*La razón por la que Matt se acuesta con Takada, a pesar que le guste Mello, es que él no tiene muy en claro lo qué siente por Mello y lo que siente él mismo en su interior. Con respecto a esto, pregunté a mis amigos, a mi bro (al que empujé y lo hice caer porq' me tenia re podrida con sus jodas machistas ¬¬) ¡e inclusive en yahoo anwers! xD ¿Por qué? Porque yo, por principio, no lo hubiera hecho; si él tipo me manda señales confusas, yo tngo que descubrir lo que siento por el tipo y hasta entonces, **cero** onda con todos. Pero acá es que yo no soy Matt. Y por lo que vi en el anime, creo que es alguien que haría este tipo de cosas y sólo interrogué a la mitad de mis conocidos para tener una idea de cómo reaccionarían frente a la situación.

Después... ¿qué más puedo decir? Cumple 18 años el 26 ._. (_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo, ya soy vieja! ;-;_)

También sé que una de las chicas que me comentó en el anterior cap, cumplió años el 29 de junio, asi que ¡felíz cumple =D!

Y agregando, ayer fue el cumple de una de mis amigas jejeje (todas de cancer xD).

_**Y**_ q' terminé de leer la biografía de Kurt Cobain: Heavier than Heaven. _Vieja_, te puedo asegurar q' fue el primer libro con el q' REI, REFLEXIONÉ y LLORÉ _MAL_. Lloré en los últimos caps, pero tan mal que me desperté con los ojos hinchados x.x. La razón es que me sentí identificada con la depresión de Kurt porque cuando vos estás en lo_ crónico, _te querés alejar de todos. Te molesta que traten de ayudarte porque sentís que no valés nada y sólo están perdiendo el tiempo pero a la vez, también te duele: como si se tratara de una herida en la rodilla y te la raspen con una lija, provocando que sangre más. Y cuando más lo hacen, más te enojas con ellos. Más te encerras en tu propio abismo. Tus sentimientos para con ellos ya no es amor, pero tampoco sentís odio. Es indiferencia.

Ya no sé si pensar que fue Courney (sé q' no se escribe así su nombre ¬¬) la q' lo mandó a matar. El tipo estaba muy mal tanto de animos, de la cabeza y del cuerpo porq' sufría, además de la adicción, de su estomágo desde q' tnía 14. Lo cuál fue empeorando y los médicos nunca supieron de qué se trataba.

Bueno, ahí tienen :P

_Publicidad y de dónde saqué el auto de Mikami:_

Fic re copado de LightxL (la trama, el realismo *o*) http : / www. amor-yaoi. com /fanfic/viewstory .php? sid= 41851

Auto :P http: / es. wikipedia. org/ wiki/Lamborghini_Gallardo # Gallardo_Nera / http: / www. diariomotor. com/2006/09/30/ lamborghini-gallardo-nera/

_"**-Grita más fuerte, perra**" ._


	12. Te atrapé

*Cagabamos de risa: Nos moriamos de risa, eso daba mucha risa, etc.

* * *

_Te atrapé_.

Era casi medianoche, y la tormentosa lluvia no daba signos de querer parar.

Él escuchaba el incesante sonido que emitía el grillo debajo de su cama, sin echarle la culpa de la causa de su ausente sueño. Prendió la luz y se dispuso a tratar de encontrar el inquieto insecto. Cuando lo encontró, lo agarró con su mano. Abrió la ventana y tiró afuera al bicho, dándole el trabajo al agua de matarlo. Se acostó de nuevo, y su brazo le hizo sombra de la luz que todavía no había apagado. Se preguntó cómo era posible que las cuentas de sus bancos hayan sido cerradas, y _casi _todo su dinero retirado el día anterior. De no haber sido porque uno de los trabajadores le había llamado para confirmar el cierre de su cuenta, él nunca se hubiera enterado hasta querer gastar algo con su tarjeta. Ahora, lo único que tenía era sólo una parte.

Su vista se fijó en su boleto de avión que estaba sobre su mesita de luz. No había podido tomar el viaje por la tormenta; lo cual provocaba que todo sus planes se demorarán, por al menos, unos días.

Se levantó frustrado de su cama, dispuesto a agarrar una barra de chocolate. Pero algo lo detuvo de abrir la heladera: un sobre se había deslizado por su buzón.

_Wolframio empecer venus ley_

Se quedó mirando la nota y repitió mentalmente lo que decía la hoja. No tenía sentido. Sin embargo, el nombre de Light Yagami cruzó por su mente sin razón. El _maldito Yagami_ debía tener algo en todo lo de sus cuentas. Lo peor de todo se debía a que había descubierto su nombre falso y los lugares dónde dejaba su plata. Lo más posible era que también podía haber estado siguiéndolo cuando estaba con Matt y él no se dio cuenta. Eso podría significar que Matt estaba en peligro.

Pensó en su mejor amigo. Sabía que debía darle algunas explicaciones... No le parecía correcto haberse marchado tan _tranquilo_ en la mañana. Le hubiese encantado seguir hablando de cosas bobas, de la vida y los deportes.

_O de profundizar nuestra relación.-_ Pensó.

Para Mello no era complicado saber que el pelirrojo gustaba de él; la forma en que se perdía mirándolo, el cariño que le tenía y la atracción sexual que se podía sentir entre ambos era difícil de negar.

Pero no podía arriesgarse ahora que adivinó que Yagami ya debía saber todo de Matt. No quería bajo ningún pretexto ponerlo en peligro.

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se dirigió a comer el chocolate pendiente. Abrió la heladera y advirtió que debería ir a hacer las compras para el día siguiente; lo único que quedaba eran dos sachets de leche descremada, chocolates de diferentes tipos, y algunas hamburguesas.

Y de paso, ir a la policía para preguntarles sobre su caso y denunciar sobre lo ocurrido con sus ahorros, pero dudaba de que sirviera de algo.

Cuando el sabor dulce inundó su boca, Mello susurró: _acertijo_.

-¡Mierda! Cómo no me di cuenta. -Maldijo con frustración.

La nota era un _jodido _acertijo.

Se sentó en la silla y observó de nuevo lo que decía. Para la palabra "Wolframio" se le venía inútilmente la palabra "Wolverine". Rebuscó más en su mente. No quería llamar al "estúpido de Nate" y preguntarle.

- Wolframio, Wolframio, Wolframio... -susurraba tamborileando en la mesita del desayuno con una birome, como si estuviera frente a un examen tratando de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta. - Wolf...

Decidió prender su computadora en vez de perder más tiempo. Tardó un par de minutos en prenderse y ponerle las contraseña. Inició el navegador, ignorando el mensaje del limpiador, "Ccleaner", que le decía que sino cerraba "Firefox" el historial y las cookies no se borrarían.

Le dio click al marcador de Wikipedia y tecleó la palabra.

Encontró que Wolframio era un metal muy denso y que, por su etimología, significaba "hollín de lobo".

Hizo una mueca de satisfacción, ya tenía una parte del acertijo resuelto al saber que "empecer" era un sinónimo de perjudicar, estorbar... Escribió en la misma hoja:

"Metal / Lobo perjudica"

Ahora, ¿qué significaba la parte "Venus ley". No le cerraba que fuera realmente _"La ley de _Venus". Pensó acerca de los planeta y buscó de nuevo en Wikipedia.

"Venus es el segundo planeta del Sistema Solar en orden de distancia desde el Sol."

Quizás, supuso Mello, se refería con esa palabra a que él era el segundo, después de Light. Y que era imposible estar lejos uno del otro.

_No lo creo._

"Se trata de un planeta de tipo rocoso y terrestre, llamado con frecuencia el planeta hermano de la Tierra, ya que ambos son similares en cuanto a tamaño, masa y composición, aunque totalmente diferentes en cuestiones térmicas y atmosféricas."

Mello pensó que tal vez era por Near que hacía mención; por la época que estuvieron juntos. Y por la razón por la que se separaron fue que, como los planetas, eran muy diferentes en varios aspectos.

_Quizás._

"Venus posee la atmósfera más caliente, pues esta atrapa mucho más calor del sol, debido a que está compuesta principalmente por gases invernadero, como el dióxido de carbono."

_¿Soy su veneno?_ _¿Que le saqué toda su sensatez? _

Aunque lo que había anotado podía llegar a ser, no le convencía del todo. Se estaba alejando demasiado de la frase y si seguía, ésta no iba a tener sentido.

Por lo que sabía, Venus era una diosa que se relacionaba con el amor, la belleza y la fertilidad.

Tachó algunas palabras y luego escribió:

"Metal / Lobo perjudica la ley del amor..."

Ahora era la palabra "Metal / Lobo". Si era metal, podría ser que estuviera refiriéndose a una pistola o algún tipo de arma. Si era lobo, a él mismo. Formó las posibles oraciones en su mente y, luego de unos pocos minutos, llegó a una conclusión.

"La ley perjudica el amor del lobo" - Pronunció en voz alta, arrugando el papel con bronca.

…

Lo primero que había hecho Takada Kyomi, al volver a su departamento aquella noche, fue encender todos los pequeños televisores; todos reflejaban, en blanco y negro, la residencia de Jeevas. Los televisores eran veinticuatro. Todos tenían su volumen.

Dos meses pasaron desde aquello.

Lo poco que pudo averiguar de las noches calientes, la investigación y los paseos con Matt fue que tenía ciertas tendencias homosexuales con Mihael. Y casi siempre salía con su mejor amigo, Matsuda.

_El imbécil. -_Así lo llamaba.

Se conocía de memoria los lugares que frecuentaban, en parte porque ella también iba.

Se estiró cansada de la silla. Pronto acabaría su turno de vigilancia y vendría Amane para reemplazarla. Amane no estaba viviendo _con _Light. Sino que su "amor" era a larga distancia. Cuando se enteró de aquello lo único que pensó era que ella pronto iba a ser otra en la larga lista de Light.

Takada seguía con la vista a Jeevas que había ido a tomar un refresco de la heladera. Luego regresó a la serie de abdominales que hacía. No llevaba remera y Takada hizo un aumento a los abdominales.

No podía negarlo: Jeevas era sexy. Y la forma en la que le hacía el sexo era increíble. Todavía podía escuchar los orgasmos que explotar en su boca por cada embestida. La sensación de salir y entrar era placentera. Y el recordar sus cuerpos sudorosos al rozarse la estaba excitando de nuevo.

-Si tan sólo supieras lo que te espera, Jeevas... -murmuró paseándose una birome entre sus labios que surcaban una sonrisa.

Aún podía sentir el aroma en su cuerpo y la atractiva mirada que él le dedico antes de dormirse hacía un par de noches. Había sido muy cariñoso cuando le preparó el desayuno. Pero suponía que el cambio de carácter fue por la _maldita_ historia que le contó.

Con Light, esa parte del romanticismo había quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo. Lo único que compartía era nada a excepción de amenazas y órdenes.

Cuando lo conoció, fue en el momento en que su madre estaba enferma de cáncer. Yagami era compañero de ella en la misma universidad y tenían clases juntos como psicología, filosofía, entre otras; pero sus carreras a seguir eran completamente diferentes: él quería estudiar leyes y derecho mientras que ella administración de empresas.

Yagami ingresó un día sorpresivamente en la misma habitación del hospital en la que se encontraba ella y su madre, diciéndole que el hombre que estaba en coma en la cama de al lado era su abuelo de parte materna.

Con el tiempo, la señora Aiko empeoraba y la enfermedad le privaba de días lúcidos. Light estaba allí, presentándole su apoyo moral, su hombro para llorar y sus brazos para abrazarla. También la había animado a comer cuando la señora entró repentinamente en un coma y los médicos le dijeron que el cáncer estaba destruyendo la oportunidad para que vuela a despertar.

Acompaño a la joven hasta el día del entierro.

La relación entre ellos era oficialmente de novios. Sin embargo, luego de dos meses del aquel suceso, Takada sintió la necesidad de empezar de nuevo. Empezar de nuevo también significaba que tendría que terminar con Light.

Su instinto le reclamaba que debía marcharse pero sus sentimientos, corazón y mente deseaban quedarse. Varias corazonadas le gritaban que no se fiara tanto del muchacho, ya que en cualquier momento iba a lanzar la sonora carcajada que parecía estar reteniendo de la horrible etapa que le había tocado vivir.

_Son suposiciones mías,_ se había dicho, _porque las_ _cálidas caricias que me recorrieron para alegrarme no pueden ser producto de la hipocresía._

Su situación económica también estaba mal: las deudas de los gastos médicos provocaron que quedara muy endeuda con la farmacia y el hospital. Así que sin más remedio, aceptó la ayuda de su novio. Ya que la otra alternativa era intentar hacer nacer una relación con su padre, que había sido un alcohólico e indiferente en su vida y vivir con él una vez que vendiera su propiedad para pagar lo que debía.

Takada, en una de esas veces en el hospital, le había contado la inexistente relación que tenía con su padre; que cuando ella era pequeña su madre intentó alejarla porque sabía que aquel hombre, por los problemas con la bebida, algún día intentaría algo contra ella dos.

Llegaron a pasar un par de años juntos viviendo juntos en un departamento que Light había comprado. Takada sabía desde hace tiempo que su noviazgo era sólo eso, la etiqueta de lo que eran porque en su privacidad sólo parecían ser compañeros con derecho a rose. No quería separarse de él porque su apoyo económico era mayúsculo y su trabajo no podía siquiera compararse con su sueldo.

Unos años pasaron viviendo juntos, hasta que, en base a su comodidad, empezó a soportar que él tenía una amante y su relación ya estaba muerta. También soportaba sus insultos ocasionales, que eran como dagas a su corazón y le bajaban por el piso su autoestima. Asimismo, en rara veces, era testigo de las perdidas de auto control del joven cuando las cosas no salían como Light quería. Se descargaba contra ella cuando los propios errores de él rayaban en lo ridículo por su obviedad.

Y de repente, un día, el tema de "Mihael" llegó a sus oídos.

Light la había convencido de que ella podía quedarse permanentemente el departamento y la deuda que tenía la olvidará. A cambio de trabajar con él.

En el momento de presentarle a sus compañeros, la forma en la que Misa agarraba a Light era la única respuesta que necesitaba para que le confirmara que ella era "la otra". Sólo una palabra, en aquel momento, se le cruzo por su mente y fue: _¡zorra!_ Se mordió literalmente la lengua para no gritársela.

Después de saludarla con aire de superioridad, rió internamente cuando se dio cuenta que aquella _perra _era infantil e inmadura. Las simples acciones de niña caprichosa se lo confirmaron cuando buscó argumento tontos para que Light la echará.

En cuanto a Mikami, él estaba en su último año de abogacía pero ya participaba en algunos casos. Su saludo fue indiferente y desinteresado. Pero más adelante, con sus frecuentes encuentros por Mello, terminaron siendo buenos compañeros.

A veces Takada se preguntaba por qué seguía metida en la enfermiza investigació qué sencillamente no tomaba las riendas de su vida y se marchaba, dejando atrás todo ese lío en el que estaba metida. Pero sabía su respuesta: Light tenía contactos con varias personas que eran peligrosas. Por eso había ubicado a Mihael tan fácilmente. Y no podía endeudarse con préstamos de bancos porque esa sería la manera más fácil de raestraerla.

Estaba atrapada, aunque sin embargo, no le molestaba demasiado. Todavía le seguía pareciendo atractivo Light Yagami y la comodidad de la vida que llevaba ahora a cambio del pequeño precio a pagar, era nada.

-¿Trabajando hasta tarde, eh? -Preguntó Misa mientras cerraba la puerta del lugar. - Espero que no pienses que con esto harás que mi adorado Light se vuelva a fijar en ti.

-Él sólo te quiere para coger, Amane. No creas que es porque "_te quiere"._

_-_¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Tú no sabés lo que él y yo tenemos!

-Como digas, Amane.- Dio un portazo después de irse, riéndose.

**…**

El aparcamiento estaba casi vacío cuando llegó. La calle estaba prácticamente desolada a causa de la hora nocturna; y las luces titilaban, produciendo ese típico sonido eléctrico.

Las penumbras del exterior del lugar era lo que más destacaba pero dentro, la luz iluminaba cada rincón. Había unas cuantas mesas pequeñas en donde los hombres bebían de una manera animada sus cervezas mientras que los de la barra mantenían su atención en el partido que se jugaba en el televisor.

Había dos barman que atendían el bar; el que llevaba la conversación parecía estar hablando de algún problema y el otro escuchaba atentamente lo que decía su compañero, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

Mello se sintió cómodo en el sitio que había escogido dado a que estaba acondicionado más para albergar a cualquiera que quisiera escapar de los problemas que lo invadieran y reflexionarlo con una copa en la mano que para conseguir ligues de una noche; ya que así podría tomar apuntes de los últimos detalles que había podido obtener de su investigador y lo que pudo aprender durante su viaje a Millefiore .

Se sentó en el final de la barra, a tres sillas de distancia del dormilón más cercano. El barman se acercó y limpió rápidamente la superficie de madera; asintió al pedido de un whisky que le pidió.

Mihael sacó su libreta y una birome, y los colocó sobre la mesa, al lado de su bebida. Se sacó su campera de cuero negra y la apoyó sobre el respaldar.

Hasta ahora lo que había podido descubrir de Light era que había estado trabajando como diseñador de sistemas en una compañía de revistas. Como él era ya "Senior" en aquello, es decir, tenía experiencia en diseñar, su saldo era diez mil semanales trabajando los cinco días a la semana, con un horario fijo de cinco horas. Se unió a la empresa hacía ya un año.

Su apellido y su nombre ahora eran diferentes: Luke Niccals. Y su cabello era negro.

La vida de Misa también era similar. Trabajaba como reemplazo de una actriz en un teatro antiguo que no tenía mucha publicidad, por lo que ella podía mantener un perfil bajo. Su sueldo era 6 veces menor que el de Light y sólo cobraba a finales de mes.

Se había tenido el cabello de un pelirrojo claro.

Mello tomó un sorbo largo del whisky, advirtió como le quemaba la garganta.

Alzó la mano para llamar la atención del barman y le indicó que quería otro.

Siguió fijándose en las fotos y comparaba la información obtenida y algo le parecía extraño, le llamaba mucho la atención: era como si ellos dos pudieran seguir con su vida y él se había estancando en ella, sintiéndose consumido por el ferviente deseo de hacerlo pagar por lo cometido.

Quería matarlo.

No le contaría nada a la policía, y se las arreglaría él sólo.

Tomó otro sorbo.

Y sin darse cuenta, pronunció en voz alta:

-Te encontraré...

-_Pues ya lo hiciste._ -Le contestó una voz a sus espaldas.

Mello se giro sorprendido en la silla.

El muchacho que se le acercó llevaba una jarra en la mano y sonreía con ganas, lo cual produjo en el blondo una reacción de asombro y alegría que no pasaron desapercibidas para Matt.

Él llevaba una chaqueta abierta que era similar a una militar. La remera color negra con la lengua de la reconocida banda de los Rollings Stone. El jean, a la altura de las rodillas, estaban rotos y llevaba unas botas color cuero.

Mello colocó su mano en el hombro de su fiel amigo, tratando de recuperase de su impresión, y se resistió fuertemente al impulso de abrazarlo.

-Ya sé que soy un bombón Mello, pero no me comas todavía. -Bromeó.

-Lo siento. -Le dijo mientras lo golpeó en el estómago.- Ya no hagas esos chistes.

-¡NM!... Siempre me gustó tu cariño bipolar, eh.

-Como digas. -Alzó la mano para que traiga otro vaso. El cantinero les sirvió a los dos y luego se retiro.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Supuestamente, me invitó aquí una chica pero me dejó plantado...

-Pobrecito ¿quieres que te traiga unos pañuelos? Se nota que estuviste llorando. -Se rió.

-No jodas. Y ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde carajos has estado? No nos hemos visto desde que rajaste de mi casa con la cola entre las patas.

-Nunca pasó eso. No sé qué dices... es que tuve algunos problemas aquel día y, por ende, tuve que salir rápido.

-Ajá, sin siquiera decir "adios" o algo. -Se le acercó y le susurró con un claro tono de enfado:- Pudiste haberme llamado para decirme "estoy vivo". No era mucho y ni siquiera tan difícil decirme esas dos palabritas.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Jeevas. Así que, n_o te enojes, mi amor. Papi tenía trabajo. Papi se tuvo que ir. -_Le dedicó una mirada burlona.

Ahora, disimuladamente para ojos ajenos, fue Matt quien lo golpeó en las costillas.

-¡Ah!... ¿Eso es lo más fuerte que puedes golpear? Parecieron cosquillas...

-No me provoques, imbécil. Ya bastante tengo con... Olvídalo.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con la gorda que te plantó? -Sonrió con mofa.

-Bue'. Si vamos a empezar a hablar, Mello... No es con ella. Es con Elle que no sé que le pasa.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó asustado.- ¿Qué tiene?

-Y... es que ha tenido algunos problemas. Terminé mis largas vacaciones y empecé el trabajo la semana pasada. Mientras discutíamos algo en un almuerzo sobre una teoría de cómo hacer para incrementar nuevos usuarios en la compañia, se desmayó en frente mio -chocó las palmas de las manos para dar entender el golpe contra el piso.- ... Me pegué flor de susto cuando pasó.

-No me digas... ¿Y a causa de qué fue el desmayo? -Se interesó preocupado.

-Cuando llamé a la ambulancia de Belphegor-

-¿Llamaste a la ambulancia de Belphegor, Matt? -Interrumpió incrédulo. -Hubieras llamado a la de Mammon que en dos segundos estaba allí.

-Con esos me llevó bastante mal, me quisieron sacar un montón de plata la otra vez y además, que sabía yo, viejo: el tipo que estaba como muerto en la cocina y yo cagado hasta la médula... Bueno, vino un doctor y todo, y nos dijo que fue debido a la falta de sueño y el estrés... Elle asentía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo lo que le decía.

-Típico. Se nota que no es la clase de persona que duerme, así que el cuerpo después le pasa la cuota. Seguramente el doctor le aconsejó que durmiera más de cuatro horas y se tomará un descanso de algunas semanas para reponerse. -Sonrió. Algo imposible para alguien como él.

-Y ni ahí que lo hizo. Cuando lo reté éste lunes me dijo que el fin de semana lo había reparado completamente... Tenía la constancia para sacarse esos días. Que hombre...

-¿Y cómo se llamaba la chica con la que te ibas a encontrar? -Mello cambió de tema.

-Takada aaaa-ahh -lo pronunció con un pequeño gritito-. Era para haber en qué quedaba nuestra relación.

-¿De novio con ella? Por lo que me habías contado era una perra.

-Bueno pero ahora la conozco mejor y no lo es. -Levantó su vaso como haciendo un brindis de su descubrimiento.- Además es linda y me caía bien así que-

-¿Cómo "me caía bien"? ¿Ahora ya no te cae bien?

-Lo que pasa es que al final no resulté ser el chico que ella quería y estuvo viendo a otro... Recibí un mensajito ahora que me decía que no iba a poder venir no sé por qué razón...

-¿Y hace mucho que salían?

-¿Oficialmente? No, ni ahí. Habrán sido algunas semanas. De noches de sexo, hace rato. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Keehl?

-De mi no hay mucho que decir. -Respondió bajando el tono, indiferente.- Sólo que he estado muy... ocupado. -Murmuró lo último. Alzó la mano para que trajera otro par de whiskys.

-¿En qué? ¿En actividades ilegales? -Soltó una risita.

-... no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿No soy confiable? -Le agradeció al cantinero mientras éste se marchaba. Y notó que Keehl se tensaba un poco. -Bueno si no me quieres contar, no tengo problema pero... ¿es grave? Se nota que tú tampoco descansas bien.

-No te importa.

La irritabilidad que se asomó por parte de Mello, Matt la advirtió. Pero no se iba a quedar callado.

-Si no me importara, ni siquiera preguntaría. Te preguntaba porque estuve preocupado por ti en estos meses. Pero si tanto drama haces con esto, dejá nomas.

-Bien. -Mello frunció el entrecejo y terminó el trago con amargura:- No quiero que te metas.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo antes de que Matt prosiguiera.

-Veníamos hablando bien, Mells. Si no quieres hablarlo, no importa.-Le comentó encogiéndose de hombros, como si el asunto no le interesara en lo más minimo.

-No te cuento nada porque ni loco te tengo confianza -habló directo y bastante molesto, totalmente frustrado-. Es así la cosa. Para muy pocas te las tengo ¿me escuchaste? Ahora que tienes el jodido problema de recordar mierda de nuestra amistad me vale verga que seamos amigos. ¿Te quedo claro, idiota?

-¡Eh! -clamó después de recuperarse de su asombro-, ¿pero qué te pasa estúpido? ¡A mi no me faltes el respeto! ¡Si quieres terminar nuestra amistad, lo entiendo, pero esa no es manera de decírmelo!

Ambos se levantaron.

-No te lo faltaría el respeto sino fueras tan pendejo.

-¿A qué te refieres, imbécil?

Se le acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros del rostro de Mello; pudiendo apreciar los hermosos ojos azules, algo rojos; que luego de mantener la mirada en la de él, oscilaban y se dirigían a su boca. Sentía su aliento a Whisky rozar sus labios.

-No sé qué problemas tengan pero me vale mierda. Acá no quiero nada porque sino llamo a la policía ¿entendieron?. -Ordeno el barman con el teléfono en mano.

Matt se separó.

-... si te vale verga mi amistad, deberías volver a chupar como en el "Show de Keehl". Así te vale más verga, pedazo de mierda. -Le respondió pagando los tragos , mirandolo feo para después irse.

Y ni bien fue cuando salió que repentinamente lo empujaron a un callejón, cayendo de cara, al suelo. El agresor se sentó a horcajadas arriba de él, que intentaba darse la vuelta inútilmente. Le mantuvo un brazo doblado por la espalda y otro se lo estiraba dolorosamente hacia delante.

-¡No conoces las razones por las qué lo hice, Matt! **¡Así que no me tires cagadas en la cara, ¡¿te quedo claro?!**

Matt se resistió un poco y Mello le estiró un poco más el brazo antes de soltarlo.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste decirme aquello? ¡Si sabes perfectamente como me pudre no recordar nada, hijo de puta! - Le dirigió una golpiza en la cara al blondo, dejandole los labios rojos carmesí después de que ésta fuera con fiereza. Lo agarró por la remera azul que llevaba y lo golpeó de nuevo, provocando que el impactó lo hiciera caer. Le siguió pegando en la cara, sentado encima de él; hasta que Mello, llevando su pie al estómago de Jeevas y haciendo palanca para empujarlo hacía atrás, logró zafarse. Se levantó lentamente, limpiándose la sangre.

-Haces tanto... drama porque no te quiero contar ¿eh?

-... Hago drama porque te comportas como un estúpido. -Le decía mientras se acercaba otra vez. - Llegué con la mejor onda, tratando de hablar bien contigo y me tratas con indiferencia ¿Y sabés qué? ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE TENGA MENOS IDEA DE MI PASADO QUE UN COCAINÓMANO. Pero no te soporto que me trates como si fuera un inútil que no se merese respeto. Y que me uses como algo para aliviar tu aburrimiento. Porque eso es lo que me parece exactamente lo que has venido haciendo. Porque cuando yo iba y te hacia compañía en el hospital, o cuando pasamos ese sábado en mi casa, todo estaba de diez y nos cagábamos los dos de risa*. No me harias esto si me hubieras apreciado. Pero ahora que te pregunto algo estallas como un loco ¡Y ME HACES SENTIR COMO MIERDA CON ESA CLASE DE PELOTUDECES!

Matt respiraba agitadamente. Logró tranquilizarse un poco y después siguió.

-No me importaba -prosiguió Matt- que aparecieras de vez en cuando en mi casa, diciendo ser lo que negás ahora. Pero no me trates como si fuera un juguete del que te cansas y lo tiras.

Mello, que tenía los ojos fijados en algún punto de la vereda, levantó una intimidatoria mirada.

-...todos somos reemplazables, Matt. Y si no te diste cuenta, es porque YA eres un estúpido.

-¡¿Pero de qué mierda hablas? -Lo estampó contra la pared. -¡Andas con secretos y no me cuentas nada! ¡Y encima que te juegas al superior, acá! -Mello le golpeó tan fuerte en la mejilla que retrocedió varios pasos.

-¡¿Nunca pensaste que no te cuento nada para protegerte, eh?! ¡Loco!

Matt lanzó un escupitajo de sangre al suelo.

-¿Protegerme de qué? -preguntó, vacilando; sin ganas de pelear.

Mello giró su cabeza, dando a entender que no le iba a decir nada.

-¿Protegerme de qué, Mello? -volvió a repetir alzando la voz de forma desesperada, pero marcando cada una de sus palabras con dureza y en forma de orden.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Se acercó violentamente y golpeó, en vez de dirigir su puñetazo al rostro de Mello que se estremeció, a la pared.

-¿Es Yagami, no cierto?

Mello asintió.

-Tú sabes que yo por ti... Haría cualquier estupidez, ¿no? -Casi murmuró, intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

-El que lo va a matar, seré YO y NO TÚ. Quieres saber cosas que no te quiero contar. ¿No entiendes que no me siento cómodo hablándolas?

-Y entonces con quién estuviste hablándolas si ya no sentís cómodo, ¿eh? ¿Con ese tal... _Near_?

Mello advirtió el desprecio en aquel nombre y sonrió espontánea y levemente con sinceridad mientras lo negaba. No creyó que Matt todavía se acordará de Near.

-Además de ser estúpido estás celoso. -Intento decirlo con desdén.

-Imbécil. Es verdad que en lo único que pude pensar era si estabas bien o si necesitabas mi ayuda. No pude dejar de pensar en ti en todo este tiempo. Y todavía me insultas y te me burlas en la cara. -Confesó con voz quebradiza.

-Llora. -Lo apartó dispuesto a irse.

-Ey, ¿a dónde vas?

El pelirrojo se adelantó y tomó la mano del Keehl por detrás, impidiendo que avanzara; derrumbando la máscara de indiferencia que tenía puesta el blondo. Ya que al darse la vuelta, Mello observó que los ojos de su amigo estaban vidriosos. Eso le provocó una patada en su estómago.

No quería verlo así.

Como estaban ahora en la luz, notó que él tenía la mejilla hinchada con un tono violáceo del hematoma que quería aparecer. Y de pronto también notó el sabor de la sangre de su boca y el dolor en su rostro.

-No me hagas esto, Mells... Yo... me cuesta admitirlo. -Le miraba como si buscara en sus ojos, la compresión. Avanzó hasta que se quedaron sin espacio, y le llevó la mano hacia su corazón.- Pero me gustas mucho.

Al escuchar aquello, Mihael intentó soltarse sin realmente quererlo. Su plan de pelearse con Matt no estaba siguiendo el camino que dibujó para ello.

Si lograba terminar la amistad, dejando entrever vagamente la razón, quizás su amigo no estaría en riesgo de que algo le sucediera. Últimamente había estado recibiendo varias cartas anónimas que le revelaban detalles de Jeevas, Lawliet y Touta. Cartas que realmente lo aterrorizaron ya que le describían como iban a sufrir si trataba de ponerse en contacto con alguno de ellos...

Matt iba para besarlo y no quería detenerlo. Ambos saborearon, sin querer, el sabor de hierro que la sangre infiltraba en sus bocas. Después de un rato, se separaron para tomar aire y abrazarse instintivamente.

-No quiero estar contigo... -susurro el blondo.

-¿Y, entonces, por qué me abrazas tan fuerte? -Sintiendo como quería hundirse más en el espacio que había entre su hombro y cuello, sollozando.-... Mello, ¿Yagami todavía está detrás de ti?

-Sí. Y me amenaza, Matt. Me hizo ésto -señalo con furia su rostro-. Todavía cree que puede jugar conmigo ¡pero yo no le voy a dar gusto! ¡Yo también le voy a dar caza como el animal que és! -Se alejó de él unos pasos. Pasó su mano por su cabello completamente ofuscado. Y luego continuó.- Me sacó mi plata, los ahorros de mi trabajo... ¡Averiguó dónde vivía el hijo de puta! ¡Me tiene cansado!

Y al decir eso, sus ojos ya lagrimeaban. Sencillamente sentía que la impotencia era muy fuerte dado a que las esperanzas iban desapareciendo, desesperandolo constantemente. Aunque el haberlo expresado, hizo que de cierta manera se liberará de eso. Porque no le había contado a nadie lo que le estaba pasando.

-No es que no me agrades. -Prosiguió.- No te quería entrometer por tu seguridad y la de los demás.

-No me pasará nada, Mello.- Lo rodeó entre sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarlo.- ¿y qué dice la policía de esa escoria?

-Los de la policía se la maman. Están más comprados que la puta de la esqui-

Un chirrido de un automóvil que doblaba hacia ellos, los interrumpió indiferentemente. El motor bramó y las ruedas traseras giraron enloquecidas. Ante ésta inesperada maniobra, Mello dejó atrás su sorpresa y agarró la mano de Matt instantáneamente obligandole a correr. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudieran llegar a la esquina, la furgoneta se estacionó de una manera veloz y violenta en frente de ellos. La puerta se abrió abruptamente , y ante el asombro y confusión de Matt por lo que estaba sucediendo, fue incapaz de hacer algo para evitar que, el hombre que bajó del lado del acompañante, le diera un puñetazo en la cara; sin darle una oportunidad de al menos pensar sobre lo que le venía. El golpe había estallado en sus ojos, generándole un dolor agudo que se transmitió en todo su cuerpo. Se sintió muy mareado, como si el mundo a su alrededor girara sobre si mismo cuando las piernas le flaqueaban. Podía sentir que perdía el control de su cuerpo y se tambaleó hacia a opuestas del hombre que lo había golpeado para poder caer de rodillas y encontrar a Mello con la mirada. Pero advirtió algo que no podía creer. Un sentimiento de impotencia se encendió como el fuego en su interior: vio a Mihael, gimiendo de dolor, que estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente por otros sujetos vestidos de negro. Uno le sujetaba los brazos por atrás, impidiéndole defenderse, y otros le pegaban sin consideración en la cara, en el abdomen, en las piernas.

Matt intentó levantarse para ayudarlo pero, repentinamente, un dolor punzante en su cuello lo hizo quejar. Le agarraron sus manos para evitar que se defendiera y, a continuación, sintió que algo se le metía en la sangre porque un líquido espeso se le adentro a través de la herida, que con mucha rapidez comenzó provocarle cansancio.

Finalmente, antes de levantarlo con rudeza mientras que su vista se hacia borrosa y su cuerpo se dormía, pudo ver a Keehl que estaba tirado en el suelo, siendo sometido sin piedad a las patadas de esos horribles desconocidos.

* * *

No lo voy a negar: sino hubiera sido porq' estuve leyendo "El Profesor" & "Juegos de Ingenio" de John Katzenbach, ni en pedo terminaba esto. Tampoco niego q' muchas oraciones se parecen a las originales del libro pero buéh!

¿es plagio?

No me voy a disculpar pero sí diré q' tardé porq' me demoré en la vida real y las traducciones.

La ropa de Matt - www. donnasmodels El model Santi, el segundo.

... lo de Light - www. psicofxp. com forums/programacion. 313/441016-cuanto-cobra-hora-analista-y-programado r. html

+ www. psicofxp forums /estudios.142/199381-de-que-trabaja-un-analista-si stemas. html

Creo q' no me olvido de nada más

Si ven q' puedo mejorar en algo, no duden en dcirme.

beshos! ¡Y gracias por leer!


	13. Shock

_Glosario:_

Inverosímil: Que no tiene apariencia de verdad

Pajeros: pervertidos / ociosos

Desfibrilación: [...] consisten en un choque eléctrico de alto voltaje [...] que consiste en recuperar los latidos espontáneos y coordinados del corazón.

Paulatinamente: Es un sinónimo de despacio, lentitud.

Electrocardiogramas:

* * *

13: Shock

Nate River no respondió al llamado de su localizador y mucho menos le prestó atención al del altavoz que, como el primero, solicitaba su presencia en la sala de urgencias. Sencillamente no quería ser interrumpido en el desayuno que tomaba solitariamente en la cafetería del hospital, cuando ya le faltaba tan poco para terminar.

Enfocó su mirada sobre la medialuna y los últimos tragos que le quedaban a su café, y recordó que en otro tiempo, cuando estaba de pareja con Mihael, quizás él le hubiera dado el gusto de terminar lo restante. Generalmente, a Mello le gustaba acompañarlo a tomar el desayuno en el hospital antes de irse a trabajar ya que tenía la _jodida -_recordó Near-rutina de irse a correr antes de comer algo en su departamento. Luego volvía completamente sudado y tomaba un largo baño. Y al él le gustaba esperarlo para después irse juntos.

Near siempre agradeció internamente que lo acompañara al trabajo para tomar los últimos tragos de su café mañanero -las tazas con las que servían el espeso líquido negro eran grandes y anchas- porque jamás le había gustado dejar las cosas a medias.

Pero ahora, él ya no estaba; y ya no le importaba dejarlo sin terminar.

Su silla chirrió, cuando una vez más los mismos llamados que clamaban por su atención en la sala, lo hicieron levantarse. Los presentes que recién llegaban se dieron la vuelta momentáneamente cuando provocó el ruido y luego volvieron a discutir de una cirugía, entretanto que Near se dirigía pesadamente hacía su destino. Era la segunda vez que debía ir hacía allí. En la primera, una joven llegó con ambas piernas rotas debido a un choque que tuvo en un accidente de autos: un vehículo venía de contramano a toda velocidad y chocó la parte delantera de su auto de tal forma que ésta se hundió, quebrándole las piernas como si fueran simples ramitas de un árbol seco.

Bajó su cabeza para masajearse su cuello lentamente y suspiró de una manera cansada. Levantó su mirada agotada y observó a un enfermero que corría, como si se encontrara en una maratón, buscando a alguien desesperadamente. Este enfermero, que él ya conocía de memoria, detuvo su carrera para preguntarle algo a un colega y fijó inesperadamente sus ojos hacía los del Dr. River, parando de hablar repentinamente. Empujó a su compañero, con un rostro enrojecido por el cansancio y una mirada furiosa, y pusó sus manos alrededor de su boca simulado un altavoz:

-**¡Maldito seas Near!** -le gritó encolerizado y con descaro- **¡Apura tu jodido paso de tortuga y trae YA tu culo a urgencias!**

El joven sólo sonrió -levemente- ante la imperante irritabilidad, causándole al enfermero, Rodia, un aumento de su molestia. ¿Qué le veía de gracioso? Su estatura era baja, no pasaba el metro cincuenta; la manera en que sus ojos parecían salir de sus cuecas por la rabia, su boca abierta de dientes torcidos y la poca estatura del sujeto le hacía recordar a esos perros que cuando se ponen muy nerviosos y ladran demasiado, le explotan sus saltones ojos.

-La oficina del Doctor Foymal está al lado de la sala de urgencias -le respondió River mientras trotaba lentamente al sitio sin intimidarle la calentura que el tipo seguía teniendo. - ¿Qué pasó?

-Seguramente compró su resultado en los exámenes el reverendo hijo de puta porque ni bien vio al jodido paciente (que está destrozado pero mal) no hizo sino que llevar la peluda mano de mono que tiene hacía su boca para mantener la puta carne de "_estofado al horno_" -se burló- dentro de su estúpido estómago.

-¿Cuál es la gravedad del paciente? -Preguntó mientras veía la sala de urgencias.

-Del uno al diez... ponele un ocho. Está horrible.

Y ni bien abrió las puertas de URGENCIAS, Rodia le dejó que entrara.

Sin embargo, un momento de incomodidad se situó en el lugar cuando dio paso adelante en la sala y todos lo observaron con sorpresa. Pero no duró demasiado, ya que el paciente era prioridad. Si podían mantener en secreto la identidad del paciente hasta que la hinchazón y los golpes morados que poseía el rostro se desvanecieran, todo estaba bien.

Near le echó una rápida mirada al paciente que estaba anestesiado sobre la camilla; la ropa había sido retirada con una tijera y estaba tirada al lado del cesto de la basura; quedando únicamente cubierto el órgano masculino a través de una pequeña toalla color blanca.

-Tiene los dedos de las dos manos, dos costillas del lado derecho y el tabique fracturados. -Le dijo una enfermera para ponerlo al tanto.

-Podía haberse muerto con tanta dificultad para respirar así que menos mal que los paramédicos llegaron hasta él mediante una llamada anónima. -Comentó otro enfermero.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo afuera antes de ser ingresado? -Preguntó Near mientras lo examinaba con cuidado.

-Cerca de una media hora...

Con sus guantes ya puestos, empezó a apretar levemente el área del abdomen para confirmar bien cuál era el número de las costillas fracturadas. No podía hacer mucho con respecto a eso porque las costillas sanarían solas, terminando su sanación en dos a tres meses.

El abdomen poseía en ambos lados moretones violetas y hematomas negros. Además, la gran cantidad de cortes pequeños y profundos abarcaba todo el abdomen, producían un aspecto hinchando con un tono rojizo muy fuerte en la blanca piel.

-Creo que le quisieron robar entre varios y terminó saliendo perdedor ¿no lo crees? -prosiguió la misma enfermera.

Nadie le contestó.

Tomó sus manos y observó que los dedos estaban horriblemente rotos: tres de la mano derecha estaban doblados para adentro y los otros dos lo habían dado vuelta para atrás.

Con la otra mano, exceptuando el pulgar, todos estaban dados vueltas.

Se impresionó y levemente frunció el ceño. Debió haber sido horrible sentir el calor hirviendo por las palpitaciones del dolor y el sufrimiento de los dedos siendo torcidos de esa terrorífica forma. Le costaba no imaginar que eso debió haber sido lo primero.

Pasó su mirada a sus uñas: estaban sucias y rotas. Supuso que quizás se había defendido antes de caer en el doloroso sueño.

_Debe tener ADN en la suciedad pero no puedo hacer nada sin su consentimiento. -_Se dijo. -_Deberé esperar hasta que despierte dentro de un par de días._

De repente, el ruido de las puertas abriéndose provoca que todos presten dos segundos al intruso. Era John, y venía a cambiar de turno con Lukas.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Pero qué le pasó? -Preguntó intrigado.

Nadie le contestó. Y el ambiente pareció tensarse entre sus compañeros.

-No nos dijiste que cambiabas de turno, Lukas. -Linda le mencionó totalmente irritada.

-Me olvidé completamente, Linda. Lo lamento muchisimo. -Le decía mientras se retiraba y daba espacio a John.

-¿Sucede algo con el cambio, enfermera Cornwell? -Preguntó Near, llamandola a Linda por su apellido. Algo que implicaba que se estaba molestando.

-Nada, Dr.

- Es una lástima -hablo de repente otra enfermera para desvanecer un poco la tensión-. Un chico tan lindo que tenga que hacer esto, es sencillamente estúpido. -Comentaba mientras le limpiaba las heridas del abdomen. -Y encima, en vez de quedarse ahí quién llamó, lo deja medio muer-

-Quiero que vayas a fijarte que la sala de resonancias abiertas esté desocupada.- La interrumpió bruscamente el doctor. Que la gente hablará cuando estaba inspeccionando al paciente lo desconcentraba.- Quiero saber si no tiene alguna hemorragia interna.

_Sólo por las dudas._

La enfermera se retiró de mala gana al haber sido interrumpida y Near suspiró cansado. Ella se había estado fijando en una cara que estaba demasiado roja e hinchada para que comentara si era o no atractivo.

_¿Y a quién le importa?_ - Se dijo mentalmente

-¿Le robaron, Linda? - La llamó por su nombre de pila debido al tiempo que llevaban de conocidos. Además, necesitaba confirmar algo.

-Estaba su billetera pero... vacía. - Dijo algo evitante.

-¿No había identificación en sus bolsillos? -Le preguntó con sus ojos puestos en ella, mostrando interés.

Linda negó con la cabeza. No podía dejar aún que él supiera a quién estaba atendiendo porque quizás no podría llevar a cabo su excelente labor. No había muchos médicos que hicieran tan bien el trabajo y, para éste caso, era mejor que se ocupara él.

-¿Qué creés que pasó, Near? -Le preguntó.

La luz se enfocaba en sus brazos: amorotoneado y demostraban que la fuerza con la que lo había agarrado era tan fuerte que le dejó marcas de dedos.

_Intentó liberarse..._

¿Qué había hecho? Se preguntó mientras veía el tabique roto del muchacho, que tenía sangre seca. ¿Realmente había sido un intento de robo? O, más bien, ¿un intento de asesinato? ¿Quizás fueron ambas? Con toda la delincuencia que se produce en las zonas por "su moda" a robar o las drogas que hacen que el cuerpo se llene de adrenalina y ciega la cordura, y se consiguen tan fáciles por esos lugares ¿por qué se lo preguntaba? Podría ser cualquier cosa.

-La manera en que le hicieron esto, -vaciló por la impresión - … se tomaron su tiempo ¿sabés? Y fueron varios. - Señaló el estomago – Hay diferentes impresiones de la suela de los zapatos. -Luego volvió a los brazos. -Y estas marcas de dedos en su brazo derecho no parecen ser iguales con las de la izquierda: una es más gorda con dedos pequeños y la otra tiene los dedos más largos.

-Cielos...

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?

Mientras la mujer le contestaba, John, el enfermero que se había unido recientemente a la sala, limpiaba la cabeza del muchacho. Advirtió que el muchacho tenía el cabello rubio oscuro en las raíces, manchado con una sangre que comenzaba a ser pegajosa y unirle los mechones. La cabeza tenía fragmentos de vidrio en la gran herida que poseía -de la cual un mechón del cabello estaba ausente- y se impresionó un poco con esto cuando iba removiéndolas. Era nuevo en el departamento y los casos que había tomado no se comparaba con éste. _Éste_ era mucho _más_ serio que los refriados que atendía.

Advirtió como Linda y el Dr. River conversaban acerca del paciente mientras suministraba, Near, la morfina por la intravenosa y la joven limpiaba las heridas. Envidió un poco el compañerismo de ellos; muchas veces lo dejaban aislado en el comedor o lo dejaban aparte de las reuniones que hacían los enfermeros para "complotar" algo como cumpleaños o fiestas. O como aquella que se llevó acabo minutos antes de que Near apareciera por las puertas. Por lo que jamás se enteró del secreto que debía mantenerse por unos días del paciente que ahora trataban: tan desfigurado por las heridas y la hinchazón que prácticamente hacía irreconocible su rostro.

Pero él tenía buen ojo. Identificar a alguien por su voz o por su rostro, por su cuerpo o sus acciones cotidianas, para él no significaba nada. Siempre pudo saber quién era la persona si la había conocido. Creía que era por el aura, la esencia en si que posee cada individuo.

Se colocó los anteojos. Empezó a retirar los últimos pedazos que veía. Y justo en el momento en el que la fastidiosa enfermera se acercaba para decir que ya podían trasladarlo, John advierte, gracias a otra luz más cerca a la cabeza, la cicatriz que surcaba por el rostro del paciente -que se había camuflado bajo la hinchazón roja y el hematoma – que bajaba por una parte del cuello y acababa por el hombro.

-Ya ésta, Dr. River. -le anunció la enfermera.

-Bien, entonces-

Pero repentinamente fui interrumpido por John, quién le señalaba la cicatriz del paciente.

El doctor le tomó un momento identificar que estaba señalando. Y cuando lo hizo, se paralizó. El ruido del respirador, la máquina que contaba los latidos del corazón, sus propios latidos... fueron los sonidos que habían incrementado de tal manera en sus oídos que lo ensordecieron monstruosamente.

-¿Doctor? -le preguntó Linda. Quién luego advirtió que miraba con terror y enseguida llevó una mano a su boca que soltaba unas palabrotas, sintiendo que el plan había fracasado torpemente.

Near sintió que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba con cada segundo, y que todo en torno a él, se hacía más rápido de lo que era. Retrocedió de una manera torpe hasta chocar con la pared. La impresión de creer saber quién era el paciente que lo hizo espantar tanto para saltar como un resorte cuando se levantó de su silla, asustó al pequeño grupo de enfermeros que estaban allí. Porque Nate River jamás mostraba alguna emoción, y la que expresaba ahora, era puro terror.

Oyó que le decían algo pero se percató con miedo que las piernas deseaban con insistencia dejarse seducir por el desenfrenado nerviosismo y desconcierto que lo estaba atacando sin piedad.

-E-el nombre.- Pidió a Linda con una voz que obviaba su temblor y confirmaba a los demás que se había descubierto su oculto propósito.

Nate necesitaba urgentemente cerciorarse de que su vista no le fallaba y que ese tipo señalaba _cualquier cosa_, aún con los anteojos puestos. Quería creer que Linda realmente le había dicho la verdad, que no sabía quién era; que sí le habían robado la identificación. Porque no quería creer.

La blonda, al ver que la miraba con unos ojos vidriosos pero determinantes y furiosos, se sintió culpable de siquiera no habérselo mencionado.

-Puedo llamar al Dr. Richard si tú no te sientes bi-

-El nombre, Linda. Dame el nombre que sé que lo sabes. -Le ordenó con dureza y sin formalismo, levantando un poco la voz pero sin dejar de ser tan monótona.

Linda vaciló. No quería que hiciera un mal trabajo sólo porque esa persona era conocida. Sin embargo, el descubridor de la cicatriz, como si así demostrará ser el mejor y merecer respeto, le respondió con orgullo y una sonrisa asquerosa:

-Se llama Mihael Keehl, Dr. River.

Escuchar ese nombre fue si le hubieran tirado un fósforo al petroleo angustioso que tenía en su interior que estalló como un volcán y quemó todo su pánico reemplazándolo con nudos aflicción en su corazón. El ardor era tan caliente que comenzó a quemarle demasiado, produciendo un torrente de recuerdos que le vinieron tal cual flashback en las películas. Y sólo se posicionó en primer lugar una imagen de Mihael Keehl, de hace meses atrás cuando le ocurrió la quemadura de segundo grado. Un momento que Nate River sufrió internamente por la posibilidad de que cuando despertará, Mello moriría de un shock causado por el dolor de la horrible herida.

Tuvo que desatarse la corbata con las miradas fijas y curiosas del grupo de enfermeros que se clavadas en él como dagas y susurraban la ineptitud de John.

-Ve a llamar a Richard, Nanci. -Le dijo Linda. -Near, por favor, acompañame...

-No. Puedo hacerlo.

Linda podía advertir como el sudor se le marcaba por debajo de las axilas y se formaban gotas en su blanca nariz como la nieve.

Nate se mordió por unos breves segundos los labios inferiores. Sólo los presentes serían los únicos en verlo tan nervioso y asustado como aquella vez.

-Puedo hacerlo. -Dijo una vez más, sólo que ésta vez, fue para convencerse.

Near no podía permitir que en ese momento las lágrimas de impotencia y temor derrumbaran su muro de apatía e indiferencia que siempre había tenido ante los demás.

No podía permitir que su cuerpo intentará sabotearlo en ese momento tan importante en su vida. Y en la de _él._

Y tampoco iba a permitir pensar en él como su preciado tesoro. Él era otro paciente más en la lista de su vida. Ni más, ni menos._ Igual._

Y podía tratarlo como otro igual.

_Es otro desconocido que necesita de ti. ¡Reacciona! _

Enfocó su mirada otra vez en "el paciente" y volvió a suspirar.

-Lleven la camilla a la sala de resonancia y luego a la de radiografiás. -Le ordenó al hombre que le había gritado que se apurará instantes atrás.

-Pero Near... -Protestó Linda.

-¡AHORA!

Pero de repente, el sonido de la máquina electrocardiógrafo, comienza a provocar el sonido más aterrador que podría escuchar Near: el pitido.

**…**

El estridente sonido que producía el objeto de hierro deslizándose sobre el frío suelo cementando produjo que Matt Mail Jeevas sintiera por su cuerpo desnudo y atado, un temblor de terror que le recorrió todo su ser.

Se había despertado unos segundos antes, cuando un dolor en su estómago le obligó a que se estirara. Pero de pavor fue su reacción cuando se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos vendados y su boca estaba tapada con alguna especie de cinta. Emitió unos sonidos obstruidos y trató de liberarse moviéndose un poco, pero le fue imposible tanto para hablar como para moverse; una gargantilla metálica en su cuello que se encontraba también unida, y muy cerca, a dos pequeñas argollas que sujetaban sus muñecas, y luego el metal se alargaba de cada muñeca hasta formar dos grilletes en su tobillos. En otras palabras, tal inmovilización hacía lucir a Matt como si estuviera rezado recostado mirando hacía arriba con sus piernas flexionadas en su abdomen. No parecía muy incómodo. Pero el joven creía que había llevado una media hora en esa postura porque su cuerpo comenzaba a querer desperezarse, estirar sus piernas y brazos dobladas ya que empezaba a acalambrarse.

Giró hacía un costado pero eso sino más que aumentar su desesperación debido a la posición; además de no ver y mover la boca, se le sumaba su incomodidad.

-¡MMMMMH! -Alcanzó a decir cuando en realidad quería decir "¡AYUDA!"

No entendía por qué le había pasado eso. Sólo recordaba que Mello tomó su mano fuertemente y que lo obligó a correr sin razón aparente. Y que luego una furgoneta los acorraló y bajaron unos hombres que lo golpearon.

_Y golpearon a Mello..._ -Pensó.

Un súbito terror lo atrapó cuando recordó a Mello ¡ÉL PODRÍA ESTAR AHÍ!

Otro murmuro muy gutural recorrió el vacío de esa habitación. Un murmuro desesperante y tan fuerte como pudo _gritar _a través de esa cosa pegada en su boca. Volvió a moverse tan agitadamente como podía porque necesitaba salir. Necesitaba saber si Mello estaba bien. Necesitaba abrazarlo. Necesitaba sentirlo.

Necesitaban salir.

Pero era inútil, sólo acentuaba sus nacientes calambres.

"¡Mello! ¡Mello! " -trató de articular pero era en vano con esa cinta.

De repente, escuchó que unas botas pesadas se detuvieron justo en frente de la puerta. Y que la puerta se abrió con un horrible chirrido.

Matt agudizó sus oídos, sintiendo como la sudoración, tan fría como el ambiente, perlaba su frente y su cuerpo sin piedad, mientras que el individuo avanzaba hacía él. Observando el _miedo,_ la _confusión _ y la clásica respiración agitada de su víctima con el oír el deslizar del fierro.

El joven tenía fuertemente cerrados sus ojos, pero sus oídos estaban expectantes de lo que se encontraba alrededor.

Murmuró de nuevo, tratando de obtener alguna respuesta del desconocido.

Y entonces...

Sucedió.

Un golpe chocó con todo contra sus piernas.

Y contra sus costillas.

Y contra sus brazos.

...sus manos.

...sus pies.

Golpe tras golpe chocaban contra su cuerpo tan vulnerable y la habitación se llenaba de sus quejidos, de su dolor.

-¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMH! -gritó del centro de su ser por cada golpe que recibía dolorosamente mientras que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Deseaba que la tortura a la que era sometido lo llevará como compasión al desmayo. El sabor metálico en su boca, la dificultad que tenía para respirar a través de su nariz hinchada y el calor hirviendo en su piel y sus músculos adoloridos por los fierrazos recibidos y los calambres era un tormento inesperado e insufrible que jamás se imaginaría que le sucediera en su vida. Pero de repente, cuando se encontraba tosiendo su sangre a través de esa cinta, escuchó una voz:

-Es suficiente.

La respiración agitada de quién lo golpeaba se mezclaba con la de Matt, que temblaba sin poder evitarlo.

-No he termina-

-Dije: es suficiente. -Le respondió con autoridad.

La voz era joven pero grave. Era la voz de un hombre.

Mail advirtió que el hombre le dedicó una mirada de asco que acompaño con un gruñido. Y luego escuchó que la puerta se cerró.

-Quizás te preguntes porqué estás aquí, Matt Mail Jeevas ¿no es así? -Era el extraño quien paró al otro el que le estaba hablando, que se acercó y retiró la cinta de su boca.

El primer instinto de Matt fue gritar, pedir ayuda, "_socorro"_ .

-Nadie te escuchará, ¡es una habitación insonora! Te sugiero que guardes tus energías para sobrevivir a esto.

-¡METETE TU PUTA SUGERENCIA POR EL MEDIO DEL CULO, ANIMAL! ¿¡DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁ MELLO? ¡SOLTAME AHORA!

-Que lindas palabras me decís, querido, a pesar que fui yo quién detuvo tu tortura. Que por suerte, continuará más adelante. -El hombre rió a continuación y mostraba alegría en su voz. - Pero yo te voy a decir algo mejor, ¿esta bien? Tu_ novio_ ya debe estar muerto. Luego de que te trajéramos con nosotros, a él lo matamos a golpe.

Matt tardó unos segundos en captar eso.

-¿C-cómo? -respondió Matt. Sentía un hueco de repente en el interior que calló todo su dolor físico. _¿Qué acababa de decir?_ _Mello muri..._ - ¡NO, NO ME MIENTAS, SORETE! ¡¿A DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁ MELLO? ¡¿QUÉ HICIERON CON ÉL? ¡Contestame ahora!

-No volverás a verlo, Jeevas. -Le comentó con tranquilidad y hasta con ¿felicidad? - Estás aquí porque yo le dije a _Mello_ que nunca más volviera a estar con alguien. Le dije que si llegara a estar con alguien mataría a ambos. Pero no me hizo caso...

-¿L-Light?

-No me digas ¿te contó de mi? -Preguntó en forma de mofa.

-¡COMO NO CONTARME SI LE QUEMASTE LA PUTA CARA, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS LE HICISTE SEMEJANTE COSA?, LOCO DE MIERDA!

-No te incumbe. Sólo debes saber que -se acercó y le tomó el mentón – estarás aquí mucho tiempo. -Y dicho eso, le volvió a tapar la boca.

**…**

Durante unos segundos, ya dentro de su oficina, Near pensó en lo que había pasado en la sala de urgencias hacía un par de horas atrás...

Cuando escuchó la semejante noticia provista de rudeza y frialdad, advirtió como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago y que oprimían con desprecio su pobre corazón. Había tenido tanta impresión y miedo de la idea de no verlo nunca más, que se abalanzó instintivamente sobre el desfribrilador para reanimarlo; empujando bruscamente a los demás para lograr su cometido. Tenía la mente en blanco cuando, inundado de adrenalina, colocaba las paletas en tórax de Mello de tal modo que una línea imaginaría trazara una distancia de diez centímetros entre una paleta y la otra, y atravesará el corazón con una corriente eléctrica.

"Un infarto..." "... en el corazón". Esas palabras resonaban en su mente como las voces de un demente que dice oírlas: no podía dejar de escucharlas.

Ignoraba con aversión su poderoso deseo de huir por la inverosímil situación que se presentaba ante él; que empezó tan rápido y duraba tanto en acabarse...

Al recordar ese sentimiento de impotencia, tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua que siempre esperaba en el escritorio para que lo agarraran. Near ni siquiera podía acordarse quién fue que dijo: "despejen"... Y cuando habían dejado de hacerlo.

Luego de haber pasado cinco minutos con una continúa descarga de 250 J, comenzó a escuchar a sus compañeros decirle que no debía continuar. Nate River sabía perfectamente que si el cerebro no recibía oxigeno antes de los cinco -_jodidos-_ minutos, el paciente tendría secuelas neurológicas. Quizás, si hubiera sido otro paciente, hubiera accedido a parar. Pero Mello no era cualquier paciente.

Por mucho que quisiera verlo así.

River continúo aplicando el desfribrilador apoyando toda su esperanza en recordar aquellos casos en dónde la gente podía vivir sin daño cerebral después de haber estado muerto clinicamente por mucho tiempo. Recordó uno en especial, en que a un tipo le practicaron treinta y cinco descargas -previamente le había suministrado drogas- para que despertara. Y luego de cincuenta y dos minutos, finalmente lo hizo.

O aquellos caso en donde gente ahogada podía vivir después de haber pasado más de 1/2 hora en el agua. Y Mello ni siquiera había estado en una -_misera_- pileta.

"_-No, él fue golpeado salvajemente por unos pajeros de mierda."_

Near presionaba su pelotita anti estrés. El llanto que se había tragado cuando el pequeño grupo de enfermeros, carentes de cualquier confianza en que pudiera revivirlo, se marcharon cuando se dieron cuenta que intentar detenerlo era inútil.

Linda fue la única que quedó, apoyándolo moralmente por unos momentos mientras observaba la frustración y el desasosiego del doctor en tratar de volver, a su paciente, a la vida. Ella advertía sin problemas la cantidad de lágrimas que se alborotaban en sus ojos, el estado de la negación que estaba atravesando y el ahogo que sentía. Ya no monitoreaba más la máquina.

Era demasiado doloroso verlo así.

-Linda, a 300 -se refería a que aumentaran la potencia en las descargas.

-Near...

-Linda, ahora -le contestó con una voz quebrada.

-Ya basta. -Le pidió con ojos que anunciaban su inminente caída de lágrimas.

-No -le respondió de una manera agresiva, mientras seguía con sus descargas -. Hubo casos como éste en que la gente pudo resucitar. Mello puede hacerlo porque así es él, Linda. Es posible, incluso probable que él-

Pero no pudo continuar porque la joven enfermera rompió en llanto al escuchar tales palabras. Near estaba al tanto que Mello también era su amigo y varias veces se había reunido con él, Elle y ese muchacho teñido para salir o hacer lo que quisieran. Que lo quería y que, en ocasiones anteriores, los había acompañado a tomar el desayuno. Así que él asumió que ver a Mello así era tan horrible como lo era para él. Pero debía continuar, no podía parar ahora. _Ahora que ya falta tan poco, tan poco para que-_

_-_¡ÉL YA ESTÁ MUERTO! - Gritó ella sollozando y la voz quebrada totalmente. - ¡Ya basta! No importa cuántas dosis le pongas Nate, ¡ÉL YA ESTÁ MUERTO!

Near paro en seco y la miró con furia. El cuerpo del blondo dejó de recibir las descargas que producían un ligero rebote en la camilla y él, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de su acelerada respiración. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de ese eterno pitido.

Linda estaba llorando e intentaba secarse sus lágrimas, intentando detener sus quejidos. Y él, ladeó su cabeza y calló lo que iba a decirle, apretando su puño. Estaba molesto y lo que pasaba por su cabeza era "si se quiere ir, ¡que se vaya!" Pero entonces, agobiado, intercambió su mirada que tanto había tratado no ver, hacia los ojos cerrados de Mello. El rojo de la hinchazón había sucumbido al color natural de su rostro poco a poco aunque los hematomas aún estaban tan marcados como al principio. Sus labios estaban semi abiertos y sus ojos estaban cerrados delicadamente, mientras que su cabello caía a ambos lados de su cara. Era demasiado fácil creer que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Tímidamente, Near, rozó el rostro de Mihael con la palma de su mano, recordando la textura y la suavidad de su piel como solía hacer con tanto cariño y adoración cuando miraba a sus ojos después de besarlo, recordando la amorosa y tonta sonrisa que le daba luego.

-Mello...-Llamó Near ese nombre que tantas veces fue robado de su boca cuando hacían el amor en aquellas noches de hacía tanto tiempo atrás y que ahora parecían haber sido un sueño utópico. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de suavizar el impacto de sus gruesas lágrimas que se derramaban como un río sobre sus mejillas y caían sobre su blanco uniforme, empapandolo. -¿Por qué? - Preguntó a ese ser que daba la vida y que luego la quitaba. A ese ser que dejó en la tierra a un miserable que mató al hombre que tanto apreciaba _¿Por qué?_ _¿Por qué?_

-Mello no puede, Near. Por favor te lo pido, por favor.- Rogó. -Déjalo descansar.

Near alzó su mirada a la de ella, con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Linda, yo no quiero.

Paulatinamente, la mujer colocó sus manos sobre las de él para apartarlas de las paletas, y con compasión le susurró. -Hizo todo lo que pudo, Dr. River.

La mujer lo abrazó con fuerza luego de apagar la máquina que estuvo doce minutos intentando reanimar a alguien que ya estaba muerto. Near sintió como si le robaran algo preciado cuando dejó de sentir el desfribrilador encendido: la oportunidad de detener la insistencia de la vida por él mismo. Tenía conciencia de que, a pesar de ser inútil inútil, debía decirlo.

-Una vez más, Linda. Y después la apagaré yo mismo.

Cornwell Linda tardó en reaccionar. Se apartó del doctor, mostrando sus ojos castaños rojos del previo llanto y con una expresión de, además de exasperación, de dolor y sorpresa.

-¿Qué? No, no Near ¿acaso ya no has tenido suficiente? ¡Yo también lo quería pero esto es demasiado! -Le contestó visiblemente molesta, mientras que la abogamiento aparecía en su cara al tanto que él la apartaba de su camino.

-Sólo una vez más.

-¡Pensá en las secuelas que tendrá si lo haces, Near! ¡Ya es tarde! QUEDARÁ COMO UN IDIOTA Y NUNCA MÁS SERÁ DE NUEVO EL MISMO.

-Debo hacerlo.

Y mientras la máquina se encendía, colocó de nuevo las paletas en el pecho esperando a que se cargaran a 450J. Linda estaba junto a él, tapándose su boca para callarse y cerrando sus ojos.

Respiro hondo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por la expectación y el miedo. Y cuando por finalmente se cargó, Near dijo "despejen".

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Hoy es el cumple de Matt! ¡Feliz cumple, mi amor!

Y el 28/01 fue el cumple de Shizuo, y el que le pone a la voz a Izaya LOL (q' también se la pone a Mephisto de Ao no Exorcist y a Yuu de Sekaichi Hatsukoi o.O)

Ok, muchisimas gracias a Matty (de mi fais jaja) q' ayer no quería seguir pero él me obligó ;.; A Hammy y también a 'Eru por recordarme de esta _tarea_ que sino la hubiera dejado y finalizado en Marzo. Quizás con este final ustedes queden com "WTF, re-incompleto!" Y sí, yo también tuve esa impresión. Pero lo que sucede es que, como dije, hubiera finalizado el mes q' viene. Y no quería porque 1.) ya había dicho que hoy 2.) iba a ser mucho tiempo :[  
Yo ya tenía un borrador de todo éste capi, y si les soy sincera, desde noviembre q' estoy. Hice 3 versiones y me gustó más ésta que las dos anteriores (q' una de esas sera parte del siguiente cap.)

Así que el _next chapter will be _el 13.5 y va a estar más adelantado. O sea, se acerca el final ¡pero no le voy a dar un final re-cualca (o sea, re cualquiera xD)! Va a ser un buen final 3

Eso de que había un hombre q' vivió a los 53 minutos lo leí acá, mientras me informaba sobre eso... Y es verga _chiquita_ que no encuentre es puto enlace ahora ¬¬ _Soooo_ si alguien tiene experiencia en el photoshop y quiera ayudarme a limpiar doujins de DRRR! y de MattxMello, sólo vaya a mi perfil :) [Y mi tuiter ya esta disponible para el que quiera agregarme :3]

Espero que les haya gustado y no esperen el siguiente muy pronto, porq' ustedes sabe, soy una _lifeless_ que traduce y holgazanea muy a menúdo ;)

(dejen comentarios si les gusto a mato a Mello TnT)

* * *

Información de las costillas fracturadas:  
-http :/ grupos. emagister. com/ debate/trauma_toracoabdominal_vs_paro_cardiorespiratorio/ 1864-728843  
*http :/ es .answers. yahoo. com/ question/ index ;_ylt=AgODgCJ9HpKLGBqapjNRao2d_At.;_ylv=3 ?qid=20080630202045AAisv5q  
*http :/ healthlibrary .epnet. com/ GetContent. aspx ? token=0d429707-b7e1-4147-9947-abca6797a602&chunkiid=103507 :

De la fribrilación  
-http :/ www .org/temario/seccion4/capitulo63/ capitulo63. htm

Resonancia mágnetica:  
http :/ www. costacomunicaciones. es ? id=251&keywords=resonancia_magnetica_abiertauna_guia_para


	14. Tic Tac

Glosario:

-Chorro: ladrón

-Afanar: Robar

-Zorro: Policía

* * *

**14: Tic Tac**

"-_Hace un ratito nomás que el reloj ha marcado las 19.30 en todo el país ¿eh?_

_-Totalmente. Pero antes de ir a los títulos, un breve repaso de la desaparición de Matt Jeevas; quien fue visto por última vez en el bar 'Azteca' de la ciudad 'Los Aires Buenos' hace ya dos meses. Una cosa increíble, ¿no, Nestor?_

_-Sí, efectivamente, Claudia. Acá les ponemos algunas fotos en caso de que lo hayan visto. Recordemos que hace dos meses está ausente... en la vida de sus familiares, sus amigos. _

_-El caso en si, es muy extraño porque este joven de, 26 años ¿no, Nestor? No era alguien 'malo' digamos según sus conocidos. Se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros y su desaparición ha dejado muy perplejos a todos._

_-Seguiremos con un profundo análisis después de estos títulos..."_

...

Con lentitud abrió sus ojos, y supiró pesadamente. Mantuvo su mirada recorriendo lentamente los lugares de la habitación, con una expresión de cansancio e incertidumbre. ¿Dónde mierda estaba? Sacó sus pies fuera de la cama, intentando levantarse. Su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado al igual que el cansancio. Miro hacía la puerta y calculo cuánto le tomaría llegar sin caerse.

Se quitó la introvenenosa haciendo una mueca pequeña de dolor y el resto de las cosas que estaban en su lampiño pecho. El ruido del electrocardiograma comenzó a pitar de una manera ensordecedora en sus oídos, así que se obligó a sus pies a avanzar más rápido. Pero era imposible dada su situación. Y el apuro sólo provocó que su rostro se golpeara contra el suelo.

Un grito gutural raspó su garganta seca cuando su torsó cayó voluntad de la gravedad. El impacto produjo que un dolor resonante le desgarrara todo su dañado interior.

'Crac-Crac' sonaron sus dedos cuando apoyó su peso contra ellos mientras se levantaba.

Unas manos fuertes y grandes lo ayudaron a pararse y lo volvieron a la cama. No se había dado cuenta que un par de enfermeros habían atravesado por la puerta. Todos vestidos de un color celeste, hablando fuerte y moviéndose de una manera que hizo que Mello escupiera hasta lo último que tenía de su homogéneo vomito sin color.

-Tranquilo, campeón. Estás en un hospital porque está herido. -Le dijo un enfermero de color.- No sabes cuánto Near esperaba que despertaras.

-¿Near? -Preguntó el blondo entre la tos.

A ninguno se le escapó la mirada de confusión que mostraba en sus azules ojos.

-¿Quién?

**…**

_-Dos meses atrás.-_

La velocidad del automóvil que Misa Amane conducía raspaba con lo permitido. Avanzaban rápidamente por entre los autos, escapando del hecho que los acontencía momentos atrás, que los acechaba como fiera en la oscuridad. El ambiente estaba tensado y se dificultaba respirar por el incesante nerviosismo que los acosaba sin piedad en el espacio reducido en el que viajaban con ansiedad.

"_**"**_

_-_¡**Mujer, más despacio! -** le gritó ferozmente el sujeto a su lado, en el asiento del acompañante.- **¡A ESTE PUTO PASO NOS VA ATRAPAR LOS PUTOS ZORROS! **

Misa se aguantó las ganas de llorar y no respondió nada. Todo el estrés de la situación, la adrenalina en su sangre y las palpitaciones en su delgado interior, la hundían en un remolino de inseguridad del cual sólo deseaba escapar. Pero aún si tenía la oportunidad, sin dudar soltaría todo aquello que la atormentaba hacía demasiado tiempo.

Ella amaba a Light Yagami. Nadie lo negaba. Su amor era casi tan tangible como lo era la sangre que había escupido Keehl en los sucios suelos del callejon.

El amor era ciego. Y por que el amor era ciego, un podía hacer cosa a costa de este; _morir por amor, perecer por amor, matar por amor._

Lo que Misa sentía era únicamente ese sentimiento que la corroía por dentro. La impulsaba a seguir intentando a quitar de sus vidas a Keehl, porque era eso lo que Light quería.

Sacarlo.

Cuándo todo esto empezó, Misa no podía recordarlo con exactitud. Pero había sido un problema que surgió de casualidad a través de sus problemas financieros.

Luego de haber salido durante un año, decidieron alquilar un departamento para vivir juntos. Yagami por ese entonces trabajaba como fotógrafo para un diario local -según le había dicho- y ella aún seguía trabajando como mesera en el restaurante en dónde se habían conocido. Las cosas marchaban bien y sus gastos no eran demasiados. Pero un día, Light llegó con la mala noticia de que había sido despedido. Fue algo completamente inesperado, aunque la razón era compresible: recorte de personal.

Al pasar los meses, las deudas importantes fueron incrementando y, a pesar de los sacrificios, era algo que Misa ya no podía soportar.

Light estaba desempleado y ella ya no daba abasto.

Entonces, él le confesó lo que había estado haciendo antes de conocerla por un intento de sacar a flote su situación. Le contó sobre las películas para adultos de las cuales participó y cuánto ganaba. Pero no se detuvo sólo en eso, sino que le dijo de qué iban su roles y más.

Luego de recibir toda aquella información tan crudamente, algo en el pecho de Amane se rompió. Comenzó a asquearse de todas esas respuestas. Había sido manoseado por otras 'sucias' mujeres y ahora le comentaba esto porque su intención era regresar... algo completamente descabellado, y aunque los pedidos de Misa rebosaban en negativas de desesperación ante la insistencia de Light de volver a dicha industria, él tomó la decisión de marcharse del departamento.

Aplastandola emocionalmente.

Cuando los días se convirtieron en semanas, regresó. Amane estaba demasiado feliz y las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Ella no podía, no quería estar sola; necesitaba de alguien a su lado porque la soledad la angustiaba en escalas inimaginables.

Y Light lo sabía.

Como también sabía que seria ella la que tomará su lugar en su antiguo trabajo que duró un par de años en los que se ocupó únicamente de sus planes para con su ex.

La primera impresión que Misa tuvo sobre Mello le causó desagrado. Le había parecido engreído, hipócrita y superficial. Sólo acertó en lo primero, lo cual era cierto de vez en cuando.

Era un muchacho normal con problemas normales, buena onda y parecía tener un brillo en sus ojos de pura determinación que le provocó en ella querer mejorar y ser tan buena como lo era él.

En ocasiones, todos allí -incluyéndola- se daban cuenta que la educación que tenía Mello era superior y que podía conseguir algo mucho más '_respetable'._ Pero cuando le preguntó, Mihael contestó que no podía quejarse en cuanto a lo económico. Que antes había sido abogado, pero el negocio fracasó y le resultaba muy difisil conseguir empleo.

'-_Y así terminé aquí.'_

Cuando le contó a Light sobre esta persona en su vida, fue cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Su novio le contó cosas horribles de él, una de ellas fue que le robó muchísima plata del banco al 'rechazarlo' amorosamente, entre otras cosas. Le dijo que a causa de él las cosas empezaron a ir tan mal que lo echaron del lugar.

'-_Es por eso que ahora tú tienes que trabajar de este detestable empleo. Por culpa de él._

_Pero no te preocupes Misa, sigue así. Porque no sabe lo que tengo entre manos._'

Y después de unas semanas, le presentó a los demás miembros del equipo para 'eliminar' a Mihael de sus vidas.

Mello _realmente_ le agradaba.

Pero su amor por Light era _más_ fuerte que todo.

Finalmente, en el tiempo en que llevó a Mihael ante semejante escenario con el antagonista de su historia, Misa se retiró de la obra antes de que llegara su fin. Se metió dentro del auto que ahora conducía y se tapó los oídos tan fuerte como pudo.

"_Lo lamento, pero me dijo que todo seria más fácil para nosotros si tú ya no estabas, Mihael. Si te mataba, su obsesión desaparecería y podría amarme de verdad." -_Había dicho en aquella oportunidad. "_Si te mataba..."_

Al terminar de decir esas horribles palabras tan bien ensayadas en su cabeza, no pudo evitar correr para esconderse del momento que hasta aún ahora la molestaba en sus sueños. Porque el arrepentimiento de aquel suceso le picaba el corazón con violencia. Pero no podía hacer nada para parar esa comezón, porque si lo hacía, comenzaría a sangrar. Se escaparía del lado de Yagami para irse a los brazos de la policía que intentarían protegerla del peligroso dios del cual estaba enamorada. Un dios que la perseguiría sin importar qué para callarle la boca y hundirla sin aliento en las profundidades del pesar.

Así que ignorar la picazón de la culpa y encontrar tontas razones para creer que esto era algo que debía hacer, era lo mejor que podía realizar. Porque era el amor lo que corroía en sus venas. Y si abandonaba ese amor, sería como una flor a la que dejan de regar y moriría lentamente.

Aunque, ver la misma obra con la diferencia que ahora era diferentes los actores, un diferente escenario y el mismo actor principal interpretar el mismo papel, sufriendo y agonizando por algo que ella había ayudado a causar; que finalizó con los terribles gritos que perturbaron la tranquilidad de la noche; mientras que ellos sólo aumentaron la distancia con el auto, le hizo preguntarse una única pregunta.

"¿Para qué?"

_Para qué era necesario tratarlo con tanta crueldad. Con tanta violencia. Con tanto sadismo. Con tanto odio. Con tanto desprecio._

_Por qué no sencillamente matarlo con un arma. Con una acuchillada. Volarle el cerebro como lo hizo cierto músico contra si mismo con lo que consiguió volarse, de paso, sus hermosos ojos celestes. _

_Por qué no envenenarlo. Explotarlo en algún coche bomba o atropellarlo._

_Por qué no evitarle este dolor de casi 2 horas. Por qué debían hacerlo sufrir tanto. Hacerlo llorar y rogar para que paren._

_-_¿"Para qué" qué, rubia? -le preguntó el hombre del asiento de atrás.

Misa no se percató de la pregunta hasta que le tocó el hombro el sujeto del asiento del lado del conductor.

-Te hizo una pregunta mi amigo, rubia. Contestale.

-Me llamo, Misa, señor sin nombre. -Le contestó poniéndose en su papel de "rubia tonta". - Pensé en voz alta, fue eso. Quería saber para qué Kurt Hummel rechazó a Karofsky, si ahora no es malo.

-¿De qué mierda hablas?

-De Glee ¿ustedes no lo ven?

Nadie le contestó.

**...**

Luego de que entrara Near en la habitación, los vivos ojos de Mello se encontraron con los suyos, y no pudo evitar sentir una gran alegría interior.

Ya había sido notificado sobre el hecho de que despertó con una ligera perdida de conocimiento -ya que bien podía recordar su nombre pero no a los demás -, y es que salir de un coma era parecido a salir de una anestesia. Y la perdida de conocimiento era normal.

-Gracias, pueden retirarse ahora. - Ordenó Near amablemente a los enfermeros, y él ocupó una de las sillas que estaban al costado de la cama. -¿Cómo te encuentras? -Preguntó sintiendo nerviosismo.

-Bien. ¿Me puedes explicar que pasó? -Pidió Mello, consciente que lo qué diría Near sería algo difisil de escuchar.

**_…_**

Cuando terminó de oír todo lo que su doctor tenía que decirle, Mello guardó silencio. Las palabras realmente impactaron en su mente, pudiendo así recordar cada evento que lo había conducido a esto que ahora enfrentaba con temor.

Un sentimiento de abatimiento recorrió cada milimentro de su corazón mientras que un gran sentido de alarma lo llenaba con desasosiego.

Quiso gritar. Pero en su lugar agarró aquella máquina que había estado mostrado momentos atrás sus pulsaciones y la tiró con fuerza al piso, exclamando un alarido de bronca. Estrelló la botella de 7up que Near le había ofrecido, contra la puerta, ensuciandola con el líquido gaseoso.

Y luego empujó con violencia la silla extra que estaba a lado de Near, quien no se inmutó ante el coraje que Mello expresaba con violencia. Continuó arrojando todo, incluyendo el colchón para abandonar toda esa adrenalina que lo perturbaba con irritación para luego sentir un dolor agudo en sus huesos.

Ante los ruidos, los mismos enfermeros que Near les había pedido retirarse, regresaron preocupados. Pero el doctor les dijo que no se metieran; detenerlo lo haría poner más alterado.

Mello golpeó con el puño cerrado la pared exclamando insultos al culpable de la horrible situación y luego descansó allí, agitado. Con miles de pensamientos y maldiciones que pujaban para convertirse en realidad.

Un momento de silencio pasó antes que Near dijera algo.

-Mello... -dijo sin saber muy bien cómo seguir, pero arriesgándose con lo primero que se le ocurrió - ¿Quieres que te deje solo?

El aludido no respondió. Sólo se quedo donde estaba, respirando violentamente con una mirada fija en la pared, como si también quisiera destruirla.

Near interpretó su silencio como un sí. Le hizo una seña a los enfermeros para que se marcharan. Y justo cuando iba cerrando la puerta, escuchó decir:

-Quiero que mes el alta.

Los enfermeros también lo escucharon y voltearon para saber cuál era la orden del doctor. Tenían muy en cuenta que aunque era un paciente en recuperación y recién salía del coma, podían usar su fuerza para someterlo y evitar que dañara a otros, incluyéndose. Y con este reciente arrebate de adrenalina que tuvo el paciente, era más que obvio que podría ser peligroso.

Near negó con la cabeza la pregunta omitida por ellos, pero eso no produjo que se alejaran.

-Estaremos cerca, por si las dudas. -Le dejaron saber mientras él cerraba la puerta.

Near encaró a Mello con una mirada seria y le respondió sin dar vueltas:

-Sabes que eso es imposible.

-Matt está en peligro, debo ir a buscarlo.

-La policía está trabajando en el caso, tú deb-

-Yo_** sí**_ tengo los medios para encontrarlo -contraataco levantando la voz. -Ya estoy bien, _Dr. River. _Tienes que creerme.

-No es por eso que no te doy el permiso. Sino que es porque hace menos de 3 horas que despiertas de un coma, Mello. Es contraproducente que te deje ir. Necesitas reposo para-

-¡A la mierda con eso! ¡Estuve _DURMIENDO_ 2 meses y todo esto pasó! Tú no sabes... -intentó bajar la voz- no sabes lo que es capaz ese loco. No tienes una puta idea de lo que es capaz. No puedo perder más tiempo ¿me entiendes? Si tú no me das el permiso 'oficial', yo mismo me iré. -Dijo avanzando hacia la puerta.

Near le bloqueó la salida.

-Mello, el tipo te incendió gran parte de tu rostro -el nombrado se alejó y empezó a caminar con nerviosismo mientras debía oírlo – provocó que te atacarán cruelmente y secuestró a alguien cercano a ti. Yo sí sé de qué es capaz de haber hecho eso y que haga aún más. -Le hizo saber en un tono monótono y calmado. - Pero si te dejo ir a buscarlo, sólo vas a hacer que te maté, porque eso es lo que quiere.

-¡YA SÉ ESO, NEAR! -Gritó -. Pero prefiero mil veces que me lastime a mi y no a él. Porque no podría... ¡no podría perdonarme!

-¿O sea que quieres morir? Morir para salvarlo a él no va a solucionar na-

-**Yo no dije que voy a morir, Near**. -Lo empujó con agresividad contra la puerta.- **_No digas estupideces_**. Si lo encuentro, lo voy a matar como si fuera un perro.

Ambos mantuvieron con firmeza una seria mirada y un silencio tenso cayó entre ellos.

La mirada de Mello estaba completamente dilatada por el poco espacio que dejó entre los dos. Estaban tan cercanos el uno del otro que podían claramente escuchar las pesadas respiraciones.

Near podía oír con fuerza las palpitaciones de su acelerado corazón en sus oídos.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Mello desviará la mirada de él y se alejara dándole la espalda, pasando con ofuscación sus dedos entre los cabellos.

Nate River no podía descansar ni dormir bien desde hacía varias semanas atrás debido a sus ciclos de sueño se acortaron a sólo cuatro horas. En parte, era la culpa de sus preocupaciones que lo acosaban y molestaban tanto como si fueran mosquitos zumbando en su oído.

Llevaba tanto cansancio en sus hombros que el agotamiento del titan Atlas que cargaba el mundo podía con orgullo asemejarle. Para aquellos que no le prestaban atención, Near parecía ser el mismo de siempre, a excepción que se lo veía con más frecuencia rondando en los pasillos; para aquellos que eran un poco más observadores, advertían como el estrés y el cansancio habían marcado su rutina.

Muchas preguntas se formulaban en su mente antes de acostarse, y las misma perduraban con la incesante insistencia de la un mafioso que desea su dinero de vuelta, y con las amenazas peligrosas de hacerlo quebrar en el lugar menos inesperado.

A causa de las horas perdidas de sueño, mantenía constantemente un terrible dolor de cabeza, la cual sólo se incrementó en esta discusión.

Sin embargo, era obvio tanto para los observadores y para los que no lo eran que ligeras ojeras contrastaban con el blanco marfil de la piel de River. Que sus bostezos escapaban sin vergüenza de su boca sin que el dueño de ellos se diera cuenta. Y que su constante intranquilidad lo estaba caracterizando en los estos últimos meses.

Near era hermético. Guardaba su vida personal para él sólo y no era en lo absoluto alguien con quien podrías tener la _conversación de tu vida, _porque sus pocas palabras te harían perder el interés. Tampoco demostraba sus sentimientos porque le costaba, pero si hubiera tenido la necesidad de hacerlo no podría haberlo hecho a causa de haber mantenido la distancia durante varios años con el resto de sus colegas, obteniendo que no les tuviera confianza.

Ahora que se enfrentaba a esta situación en dónde él sentía en que su cuerpo le exigía una respuesta emocional...

…_decidió hacerlo de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió._

-¿De qué carajos te estás riendo, Near?

_ -_De esto, Mello. -Su sonrisa resplandecía al intentar controlarse y no deshacerse en rebeldes risitas.- Estuviste muerto cerca de una quince minutos. ¿Sabes cuáles son las posibilidades de despertar? De quinientas personas sólo 3 despiertan. De esas 3 personas 2 quedan con secuelas neurológicas y/o físicas.

-¿...Y qué? ¿Acaso soy un puto milagro?

-Eso se lo dejo a los creyentes -le respondió mientras secaba sus lágrimas.- Mira, lo dos vamos a tener problemas muy serios si te dejo ir en esas condiciones. A mi me pueden sacar la licencia y tú no sabes que medicamentos debes tomar y podrías tener una descompensación. Puedo darte el alta dentro de cuatro días.

-¿Cuatro días? -Siseó con bronca.

-Sí. Debo saber cómo se han curado tus huesos, tienes que esperar hasta que vengan los detectives -Mello resopló frustrado, pensando en lo inútil de aquello- y alimentarte con sólidos.

-El tiempo se está acabando ¿no entiendes? Yo _**sí **_tengo los medios para actuar -volvió a repetir.- Sólo te pido que firmes unos jodidos papeles y me des el al-

-¿Cómo sientes tus costillas? ¿Aún te duelen? - Le interrumpió bruscamente, caminando hacia él.

Mello se desoriento un momento, y respondió luego de una pausa.

-...Em, sí supongo que - _**¿Near?**_

Como la inesperada risa que tuvo momentos atrás, así también se sintió cuando los brazos delgados de Near cruzaron por la espalda de Mello; atrayendo con rudeza su cuerpo contra el de él en un necesitado contacto.

El blondo quedó estático en su lugar, experimentando como un súbito dolor le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir la presión en sus costados. Pero antes de quejarse, con un hilo de voz, se atrevió a preguntar con asombro:

-¿Estás llorando?

Podía sentir con obviedad que su homrbo se humedecía y veía como los hombros de aquel muchacho se movían con espasmos causados de un llanto profundo y mudo.

-Near... -susurró mientras lo abrazaba de la misma intensidad a pesar de esas agudas punzadas.

_Joder si es un milagro._ -Pensó River.

Sentir de nuevo su calidez entre sus brazos, sentirlo vivo y gritando después de tan pocas posibilidades era tan hermoso de ver.

-...Creo que me estás rompiendo.

-Disculpa. -Le respondió luego de prologar unos segundos más ese abrazo y se dio la vuelta para no dejarlo ver cómo se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas. -Quieres -se aclaró la garganta y volvió a empezar:- ¿quieres que te traiga algo de tu departamento? Tuvimos que tirar tu ropa...

-Está bien -le contestó luego de considerar -, unas prendas a tu gusto y mi celular.

-Seguro.

**…**

Luego de que Mello le diera la dirección de su departamento, Near aprovechó su hora de la merienda para ir sin más preábulos hasta allí.

El lugar que Mello había elegido para vivir ya no era en un barrio en el cuál los niños y mascotas eran prohibidos, sino algo bastante opuesto. Era una zona donde las plazas estaban llenas de juegos para niños y sus risas y llantos se hacían eco en los interiores de los departamento durante el día. Mientras que el silencio taciturno salía durante las noches en compañía de las luces de los autos policiales que vigilaban con regularidad. Muchas personas aprovechaban para correr o andar en bicicletas o patines puesto que tenían carriles especializados para cada ellos.

Era una zona segura.

Y cerrada. Sólo aquellos que tenían una autorización para entrar a este barrio privado eran capaces de ingresar y ver las maravillas que el paródogico lema de la seguridad, que era vivir en un presidio para obtener la libertad.

Near mostró su identificación al guardia y la razón de su visita. Al llegar al edificio, sólo abrió la puerta ya que no había portero y con la llave que Mello le dio, entró al departamento.

Cuando ingresó, lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue atravesar un pequello pasillo que le dio lugar al gran salón comedor; le pareció extraño que viviera en un lugar tan grande si vivía sólo. Advirtió con una ligera sonrisa que aún conservaba una repisa que habían hecho juntos.

_Bueno, sólo compré los materiales. -_Se corrigió.

En la mesa se distinguían varios papeles y arriba de ellos estaba el celular. Decidió primero ir a la habitación y luego ir por ello.

La ventana del cuarto ocupaba toda la pared, que debía medir unos ocho metros de largo. Las sábanas eran negras con una una ancha línea roja en el centro que tapaba el sobre cama blanco de dos plazas. Tenía un hermoso y gran armario lleno de ropa y zapatos. Como Mello iba a usar la ropa que le llevara sólo para salir del hospital, decidió llevar algo sencillo y la colocó dentro de la mochila. La razón por la que no podía volver a usar lo que llevaba puesto era porque tuvieron que romperla con una tijera para sacarsela; aunque dada las marcas que usaba, supusó que lo que usó valía bastante.

Luego se dirigió a dónde estaba el celular. Estar en su departamento lo hacía sentirse incómodo, como si no debiera estar allí; quería acabar rápido de encontrar las cosas y largarse. Pero no pudo evitar alejar esa sensación cuando notó extrañas fotos que sólo podían pertenecer a una morgue.

Las fotos que encontró adjuntas a las cartas eran pocas, pero altamente explicitas. No eran sexuales, sino violentas; personas desmebradas que aún gritaban, personas en bañeras llenas de un líquido que parecía ser ácido, sufriendo; y personas a las que se las violaba con extraños obejtos de tortura. Una mueca de impresión se apoderó de la expresión de Near al verlas. ¿Quién le había mandado esto? Se preguntó vagamente, porque un nombre resaltaba notablemente para aquella pregunta.

Leyó algunos fracmentos de las cartas, pero estaban escritas en otro idioma. En Eslovenia, el país donde Mello estuvo hasta los catorce años, se hablan tres idiomas oficiales: húngaro, eslovaco e italiano. Estas cartas debían estar escritas en húngaro. Parecía tener los mismo parrafos en todas.

Excepto en una.

Agarró una hoja que estaba arrugada. No estaba siquiera escrita en esos idiomas... sin embargo, era obvio que estaba incoherente si estaba en castellano. Tomó la hoja en sus manos y la acercó a su rostro. Era simple y había sido la última que su paciente recibió.

Esto le llamó la atención.

Las palabras que estaban escritas eran:

_Wolframio empecer venus Ley._

Georgia, italica, 20 de tamaño, cetrado.

No era un acertijo. Si fuera un acertijo estaría escrito bien y probablemente en húngaro o en otro de los demás idiomas que Mello sabía bien. Mello sabía seis idiomas en total, sumando a los de su país natal también sabía español, inglés y japones. Quería aprender chino mandarín y frances, y al final jamás le preguntó si pudo aprenderlos. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle después.

La carta en si era un anagrama. Tanto tiempo resolviéndolos en su tiempo libre le dio la habilidad de detectarlos al ver uno. Usualmente le daba una sonrisa la agilidad que tenía para detectarlos con tanta rápidez. Pero no fue así en este caso. Sino que sólo lo perturbó. Sintió ganas de que esa hoja fuera arrugada de nuevo y maldeció mentalmente a Light Yagami.

_Ese hombre está enfermo_. -Pensó con asco.

Era un acosador. La envidía era tan grande hacía Matt...

_Mierda. -_Pensó al recordar como Mihael quería irse rápido del hospital. Era tan obvio para él que Matt estaba en peligro. -_Pero lo más posible es que ya esté..._

Suspiró hondo.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta provocando un sobresalto en Near. Había prendido las luces, así que era obvio que no podía hacer como sino estaba.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó sin abrir la puerta.

-¿Está Mello? Soy un amigo. -Le respondieron con un notable acento diferente.

-No, no está.

Se escucharon unos pasos alejarse.

Near metió rápidamente el celular y el cargador en la mochila que estaba con la ropa. Ya no quería estar más allí. Pero justo cuando abrió la puerta, alguien sorpresivamente lo empujo con brusquedad hacia adentro produciendo que emitiera un quejido de dolor.

-¿Dónde está? - le preguntó la misma voz de hace un momento mostrando a su dueño. El tipo bajó la voz pero su tono de demanda y autoridad se notaron profundamente en esa pregunta. Un filo proveniente de una navaja chocaba contra su cuello, amenazandolo con furia. Lo tenía contra la pared. Pero... luego de unos segundos mirandolo a sus ojos, su mirada seria cambio al percatarse de algo. -¿...Near?

El nombrado le mantuvo la mirada, no teniendo ni idea de quién era el sujeto.

-¿Quién es usted? -le volvió a repetir el doctor.

-Te dije que soy un amigo de Mello. -Se alejó para darle espacio y guardó su navaja.- Me llamo Isahías Corvus. ¿Seguro que no está aquí? -Dijo inclinando su cabeza por el lugar para satisfacer su pregunta.- Porque hace mucho que no lo veo. -Bajo su mirada y le advirtió la mochila semi abierta que cargaba.- ¿Eso que llevas dentro de la mochi es ropa?... Me enteré que – - Near corrió hacia la puerta pero el otro hombre fue más rápido y la cerró de un portazo. -No seas tan desconfiado de mi, River. -Le dijo mientras le cerró la puerta con llave.- Mira, soy un detective. Es obvio que debo saber quién es la persona que me contrata porque ya me ha pasado que por no hacerlo me metí en varios líos.

-¿Dónde está su identificación? -Preguntó antes de que el tipo pudiera seguir hablando.

Isahías chasqueó su lengua.

-No la traje.

Near rápidamente sacó su celular y marcó el número de los de la seguridad del barrio.

-Para, para. -Le dijo mientras le arrebataba el objeto.- ¿Por qué sos tan desconfiado? Mira, dejame buscar que quizás sí la tenga... Acá está, mira -le mostró una pequeña tarjeta que autoidentificación que confirmaba quién era. - ¿Ya está? Bueno escucha. Venía diciendo que me enteré que hace un par de meses un hombre fue golpeado pero mal. Como tengo algo para decirle y vengo intentando comunicarme con él desde la semana pasada, y siendo vos sos su doctor con una mochila con prendas, sólo me dice que ese hombre era él ¿no?

Near guardó silencio.

-También sé que ustedes fueron novios por un tiempo-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con esto? -Preguntó con recelo.

-Bueno... el hecho de que hayan sido novios y sigan siendo 'amigos', ¿no te da miedo que algo malo te pase?

-¿Acaso eso es una amenaza? -Preguntó luego de una pausa.

-Nooo, nada que ver. No me maliterpretes. -Se dirigió hacia la mesa. El sujeto le había sacado la llave a la puerta y Near no podía escapar. - ¿Haz visto estas cartas? Las viene recibiendo desde hace tiempo y todas ellas son amenazas. ¿Sabes lo qué dicen? -Near negó con la cabeza. - Mello me dijo que estaban en húngaro, pensé que quizás te habría enseñado algo de eso. -Se volteó para mirarlo y le dijo seriamente.- Vos sos su doctor, lo conoces desde hace varios años y hasta fueron... pareja. Supongo que ya debes saber quién más o menos es el que ha causado esto, ¿no?

Near no le contestó.

-Me vendría bastante bien si tenés algun dato sobre Light ¿entendés? Los dos estamos del mismo lado... Bueno, no me crees nada. - Tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa sintiéndose frustrado. - Perdona que te haya amenazado con la navaja pero yo tampoco sabía si eras algún chorro que estaba afandole las cosas. -Fue hasta la puerta para abrirla y después le miro a los ojos.- Mañana me doy una vuelta por el hospital y le digo lo que encontré. Gusto haberte conocido, River y disculpa de vuelta. Mañana igual Mello te va a decir que soy re-inofencivo. -Le dijo en modo de despedida mientras se marchaba.

Al ver como efectivamente ahora sí los pasos se alejaban, esperó unos momentos. Apagó las luces y se fue lo más aprisa que sus piernas pudieron correr hasta llegar a su auto, alejandose del barrio después completamente atemorizado.

'_No quiero encontrarme con otro loco.'_ -Pensó.

**…**

Cuando finalmente estuvo de vuelta en el hospital, ya no llevaba su bata de Dr., sino un atuendo diferente. Se iba a ir antes según había avisado aquel día, y un pullover negro de lana y unos jeans claros, bastante sueltos lo diferenciaron por esa noche. Tenía su Id en su pecho para que no lo confundieran con algún visitante o paciente que deseara ser atendido, pero eso no le evitó que varias personas que pasaran a su alrededor le robaran una mirada de sopecha.

Aunque ya tenían veinticuatro años, seguía mantiendo un aspecto juvenil que muchos de sus compañeros envidiaban, porque algunos de ellos ya tenían marcas de expresión ligeras o muy marcadas.

"Lo que pasa es que él nunca sorie" Oyó decir una vez. "Es por eso que siempre será joven".

El comentario en si, no le molestó en lo absoluto porque era cierto. Rara vez lo hacía.

Lo que le molestó fue que sonreir o no tenía nada que ver con permanecer joven, sino que su apariencia joven era a causa de la manera en la que vivía y la genetica que había heredado.

Siguó de largo sin prestarle atención a los ojos que lo miraban pasar.

Al estar a sólo unos pasos de la habitación de su paciente, lo único que tenía planeado hacer una vez que entrara seria dejar la ropa y los zapatos en una silla. Abandonó su idea de conversar con Mello por el tal Isahías que lo había acorralado con una navaja al darse cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas.

'_Me alegro que Rester y Charles le hayan ayudado.' -_Pensó en referiencia a los enferemeros de antes, cuando de paso le dijeron que le dieron una mano a "_su querido Mello"._ Con aquel comentario tan inapropiado que le hicieron no pudo evitar un suave colorado en sus mejillas.  
Pero de molestia.

Cuando iba abrir la puerta de la habitación, la voz de un hombre que vagamente recordaba lo llamó por detrás, interrumpiéndo su ademán.

-¿Detective Yagami? -Preguntó Near, al reconocerlo.- Buenas Noches.

-Buenas, Dr. Me notificaron que Mihael despertó esta tarde y quería saber cómo estaba.

-Está estable. Pero su razón aquí no es esa en realidad ¿no?

-En efecto. Me preguntaba si podría hacerle algunas preguntas, sino es mucha molestia.

-Mihael recién despertó hace pocas horas, Sr. Yagami. Y él ha tenido algunos problemas al recordar. Le sugiero que venga mañana, a esta misma hora.

-Está bien, parece razonable. -Su mirada pasó a la mochila que Near cargaba en el hombro- ¿Qué tiene allí, ropa?

-Eso no es relevante para su caso ¿o sí?

-Oh no -le negó con la mano y una sonrisa-, es simple curiosidad. Entonces, maña-

El detective Yagami se interrumpió al escuchar un chillido de una silla y una tos. Near también la escuchó y le pareció muy extraño, porque no parecía de Mello.

-De casualidad ¿hay alguien más con él? -Preguntó el Dtve.

Near negó con la cabeza _¿por qué un enfermero estaría con las luces apagadas? _Cosa que no tenía sentido en primer lugar. Entonces una alarma se prendió en su interior.

El otro hombre le dio una seña para que se apartara, y puso su mano en el arma. La situación en la que estaba Mihael era realmente peligrosa y lo más probable fuera que deberían ponerle protección especial.

Colocó su mano en el picaporte y lentamente abrió la puerta, y el hombre que vieron...

Sencillamente no debería estar allí.

-'_Clic_' -Escucharon mientras que un flash iluminó brevemente la habitación.

* * *

HOLA?

Mis lectores...?

¿siguen... ahí? ;-;

_Por ahí lo q' más me jode es que con el tema de los espacios entre cada separación de los caps no pueda lograrlo. Una buena historia debe aprovechar todo lo q' la hoja de y q' esta mierda no me quiera poner más espacios me la tira todo a la mierda ¬¬._


	15. Jigsaw

_15: Jigsaw_

La horrible ventisca invernal despeinó ferozmente el cabello castaño de Isahías momentos antes de entrar al hospital, donde la calidez de las estufas provoco un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

Apresurado, aprovechó que las puertas del ingreso a la parte de las habitaciones estaba siendo abierta, por lo que no tuvo que notificar su entrada en la recepción; ya que al notar algunos uniformados interrogando a los enfermeros y otras personas tuvo el presentimiento que era relacionado con su cliente. Y su inquietud aumentó aún más, al ver que dos guardias cuidaban la habitación de Mihael Keehl.

-¿Es aquí donde el Sr. Keehl está? -Preguntó para cerciorarse.

El oficial levantó una ceja y con voz grotesca le contestó:

-¿Quién pregunta?

-Me llamo Isahías Corvux, le dije al Dr. River que ayer vendría.

Fue otro oficial que entró a pedir la confirmación adentro, y segundos más tarde el muchacho pudo entrar. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir como el ambiente estaba cargado de la tensión... sintió como si hubiera entrado en un velatorio haciendo mucho escándolo y vestido de payaso: totalmente fuera de lugar. Además, la intensa mirada de Mello y la desagradable y desconfiada del Dtve. Y el Dr, no hacían más que hacerlo poner nervioso.

-Mello, ¿cómo estás? -se animó a preguntar mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Isahías -contestó después de una pausa.

El Dtve. Yagami bajó la guardia cuando el joven saludó al extraño que recién entraba, y al despedirse brevemente, se marchó alejando el mal aura del lugar.

-Por poco no te recuerdo. -Continúo Mello.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? - Aunque la historia la sabía a medias, quería escuchar todo de la boca de él.

-Disculpe, -habló Near- ¿pero no debería sencillamente darle cualquiera sea su información, y retirarse, detective? - El comentario no era una realidad una pregunta, sino una clara indirecta para que que el muchacho se largara.

-Che mira, -contestó irritado, levantándose- te pedí perdón ayer. Por favor, ¿por qué no dejamos esto atrás, eh? Él es mi cliente y yo tengo el derecho a-

-Él es mi paciente. -Interrumpió descaradamente Near, con dureza en su voz.

Se produjo un silencio tenso.

-¿Éste me lo hace a propósito, o qué? - Mostró una sonrisa de incredulidad. Pero rápidamente su expresión se convirtió en amenazadora.- Si vos no querés aceptar las disculpas, me chupa un huevo. Seguramente tenés más pacientes que atender así que por qué te vas a la-

-Isahías, basta. -Levantó Mello la voz, y luego miro fijamente a su doctor. - Near, si te quieres quedar aquí, haz silencio o te marchas. Tiene derecho a saber, no es necesario que te comportes así.

El joven detective mantuvo el amenazador aire durante unos momentos. Y luego se calmó, sentándose de vuelta en la silla.

Mello entonces, después de abandonar un soplo de hastío, comenzó a narrar lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

…

El detective Yagami, con velocidad entrenada, apuntó con su arma a la dirección del extraño fotógrafo; quién se estremeció al verlo. Parecía no entender la orden "tirate al piso". Su confusión no duro demasiado, en cuestión de segundos, el extraño se abalanzó contra el detective que chocó contra Near. Ambos cayeron. Soichiro se levantó rápido del suelo, Near se encontraba adolorido cuando intento incorporarse.

Ukita, el compañero de Soichiro, lo esperaba afuera. Vio que un hombre salía corriendo, y luego su compañero llegó. Le dijo que subiera al auto y lo persiguiera. El sujeto que perseguían era muy veloz, e ingenioso. Se dio cuenta que un auto lo seguía, y se metió en una contra mano que provocó que Ukita tuviera que tomar otro camino.

Yagami corría tras de el, controlando su respiración. No podía cansarse. Le llevaba una distancia de 15 metros aproximadamente. Llevaban corriendo tres cuadras. ¿A dónde lo llevaba?

Las calles estaban mal iluminadas, por lo que un par de veces el mayor cae, lastimándose las manos.

-¡Maldición! - gritó al perder un poco más de distancia. Decidió avisar a Ukita dónde estaba a través de la radio.

Se había quitado sus anteojos, el correr con ellos era incómodo. Y maldijo su mala visión y las jodidas luces de los lugares.

El muchacho seguía corriendo, y al cruzar la calle, el auto de su compañero le bloqueó bruscamente. Pero a la velocidad que Soichiro corría, no pudo evitar empujarlo con más violencia de lo que esperaba, al detenerse y atraparlo contra el capó del vehículo.

El muchacho seguía tratando de librarse del fuerte agarre del mayor, pero cuando lo esposó finalmente, quiso defenderse con las patadas.

-Tranquilo, no vas – pero el muchacho distrajo al detective al pisarle el pie con fuerza, soltándose de las poderosas manos.

Velozmente Ukita lo emboscó como un jugador de fútbol americano, por lo que el más joven se lastimó la cara al caer.

-¡Tranquilizate, pendejo! -Gritó Ukita. - Quedas arrestado por resistirte al arresto, invasión a la privacidad... - El detective empezó a decirles sus derechos.

Soichiro se sentó en la parte de atrás del auto para evitar que se escapara, le pusó el cinturón de seguridad como también lo hizo con él, y le sacó la cámara. Estaba intacta. Se fijo en las fotos que había tomado. Mihael estaba durmiendo en algunas, otras eran directamente a su cicatriz, a las máquinas que controlaban sus ritmos, y a los informes del estado del hombre en general.

Se dirigieron a la jefatura en un intranquilo silencio.

...

-Espero que te des cuenta de los problemas en los que te haz metido, jovencito. -Hizo notar el Dtve. Yagami con un tono autoritario y paternal.

El muchacho era muy joven, rondaba por los veinte años de edad. Había bajado la mirada, y sus cabellos de reflejos azules, resplandencian bajo el foco de la cegadora luz blanca.

Ukita había decido dejarle el trabajo de la investigación a él, mientras que se retiraba a descansar un poco.

-Me haz dicho que eres fotógrafo. ¿Tienes un empleo fijo? -Dijo el detective Soichiro Yagami.

-No, es siempre al mejor postor. Verá, -se puso cómodo- me he metido en lugares peligrosos. Creí que era una trampa en la que había caído.

-¿Por eso escapaste? ¿Pensaste que eramos... de la mafia o algo?

-Exacto.

-¿Me puedes decir qué hacías sacándole fotos al paciente? -Preguntó Yagami, intrigado.

-Un encargue. -Le respondió mucho más tranquilo.

-¿Un encargue? ¿De quién?

-De una mujer. -El muchacho levantó la mirada y la paseo por el cuarto, intentando describirla lo mejor que podía:- un metro setenta, pelo corto y negro, delgada y tetona.

-¿Recuerdas algo más? - Recibió una negativa.- ¿Te dijo para qué era?

-No, la verdad que no.

-¿Quieres decir que aceptaste entrar a una habitación de un hospital, en un horario no permitido y de manera ilegal, en la de una paciente que recién despertaba del coma, porque una joven te lo pidió?

-Si la vida se siente aburrida, detective Yagami, uno se aferra a lo que interesante, sin importar los riegos.

-Claro. ¿Cuánto te ofrecieron, muchacho?

-Unos quince mil dólares por adelantado. -Respondió con una gran sonrisa.- Nada mal ¿eh?

-Lo que hiciste, como ya sabés, es ilegal. Y este es -se fijo en unas hojas- tu quinto arresto en lo que va del año. -Se quitó los anteojos, y lo miro fijamente.- Te involucraste de una manera _directa_ con un paciente que es la víctima de reiterados ataques. -Se levantó y se le acercó más, manteniendo la mirada. - Vas a tener más que una noche en nuestra cárcel.

-¿De cuánto hablamos? -Preguntó después de una pausa, preocupado.

-Eso depende de qué puedas ofrecer.

-Le dije todo lo que sé. -Habló, mostrando desesperación.- La mujer me contactó, no me dijo su nombre ni nada... ¡Ah! Pero un hombre me llamó y me dijo que era ella la que iba a venir.

-Explicate.

-... Hace un par de días, recibí una llamada de un hombre que me dijo que iba a pagarme esa plata si hacía lo que me pedía. Creí que era algo bueno, y fui. Me dijo que la mujer me iba a estar esperando en la plaza Gluatamine.

-¿No te dijo ni cómo se llamaba o algo? ¿Era la voz de alguien mayor, joven?

-No, su voz estaba con algo que la distorsionaba. Debe creerme, por favor.

-¿Y cómo entraste?

-La tetona que me dio el adelanto me dijo que a las 01. 15, fuera a la parte donde se descarga la comida, que alguien me iba a estar esperando. Un tipo pelirrojo.

-¿Pelirrojo? ¿Era viejo, joven...?

-Tenía una gorra y la luz no era buena, lo siento. Pero este tipo me guió y después, antes de dejarme, se comunicó con el celu con una tal Taka... Tada .. algo así, Kyomi. -Respondió nervioso.

-Y dime... una vez que terminarás este _trabajo_ ¿qué ibas a hacer con las fotos?

-Mañana, a las 10 de la mañana, debía encontrarme con la misma mujer y entregárselas. Me iba a dar el resto de lo que me debía.

El detective Yagami se volvió a colocar los anteojos, y desvió su mirada hacia un punto en el suelo.

Lo que le había dicho el chico parecía ser verdad.

-¿Conocías a Mihael Keehl? -Preguntó inesperadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿El hombre al que le saqué fotos? No -hizo énfasis al negar con la cabeza.-, no. No lo conocía. No sé ni quién es. Sólo le saqué fotos y eso.

-Ya veo...

_O el hombre que lo guió es cercano a Mihael, o hay más personas de las que pensábamos, involucradas en esto._

_¿Podría ser que el Dr. River tenga algo que ver? Mucha coincidencia que justo el día que despertó, pasara esto. _

_Quizás le haya dado la información a alguien... pero parece ser la clase de persona completamente celosa para proteger secretos. Tampoco me pareció que fuera muy sociable, y que por hablar con alguien en el almuerzo se le escapara..._

_En todo caso, ¿por qué el Dr. River haría algo así? ¿Podría ser que haya estado desde el principio... involucrado? _

_Es apegado al Keehl, y en ningún momento le sacó la mano del hombro cuando estuve con ellos._

_¿Es la clase de persona enferma que busca el reconocimiento como persona, lastimando a propósito a otros? Aunque Mello haya dicho que fue alguien llamado Light Yagami, no hemos encontrado a nadie aún con ese nombre. Y Misa Amane está desaparecida. No la podemos encontrar en ningún lado._

El detective Yagami fruncía el entrecejo, sumergiéndose más en sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué me pasará ahora? -Preguntó el joven, asustado.

Pero antes del que mayor pudiera responder, le llamaron del otro lado del interrogatorio. La capitana, la señorita Mei Kisami, le comentó en pocas palabras lo que debería hacer con el acusado.

Tardó unos momentos antes de que Soichiro volviera, con la misma expresión seria que llevaba antes. Puso la cámara de fotos sobre la mesa, y dijo:

-Como he dicho antes, te haz involucrado de una manera directa a nuestro caso. El caso lleva más de un año y lo único que queremos mis compañeros y yo es terminarlo de una buena vez.

El muchacho escuchaba cada palabra con una atención aterrorizada.

-Hemos acordado que no pasarás la noche aquí. - Le acercó la cámara al joven, que se mostraba totalmente aliviado.

-Genial, Sr. Jamás vuelvo a hacer algo así. -Comentó mientras acercaba su mano hacía el dispositivo. Pero inmediatamente el Detective se la agarró.

-Pero serás nuestra carnada.

**…**

-Un par de días después-

La fresca y seductora brisa de la nublosa mañana, abrazó el delgado y, aún, débil cuerpo de Mello cuando salió del hospital acompañado de Near. Temblando ante el inesperado contacto que traspasó sus finas ropas.

Dos días habían pasado desde la visita de Isahías.

Dos días en los que Mello aguantaba con una creciente desesperación y ansiedad que lo intranquilizaban.

Cuando terminó de contarle a Isahías lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, el muchacho le empezó a contar que había descubierto más cosas acerca de Yagami que le iban a alegrar muchísimo. Bien la información se la podía dar a la policía, pero al obtenerla de una manera ilegal, no la iban a poder usar.

Además, tenía que ver con Matt Jeevas.

Mello se preparaba para escucharla, pero Near le pide que se la diga a él primero, explicándole brevemente que si la noticia le causaba un sobresalto emocional, podría tener problemas médicos. Así que el doctor le pidió a Isahías que sea lo que sea, se lo diría él primero.

"A su debido tiempo" fue la respuesta que obtuvo Mello de él cuando Isahías se fue luego de darle la data a Near. Algo que hizo ponerlo increíblemente irritado.

Era _su _detective. Era _su_ información. Era_ su_ vida. ¿Por qué River debía meterse más de lo que necesitaba?

Era porque sencillamente, después de descubrir las cartas amenazadoras, en especial la última, Near se dio cuenta que la vida de Mello estaba en grave peligro. No era sólo el robo a casi todos sus ahorros, lo malo. No era sólo la desaparición y posible muerte de Matt lo que Light, lo terrible. Sino que era todo lo que este hombre haría por arruinarle la vida, todo lo que sería capaz por hacerla insufrible con más muertes, con más dolor, con más pesadillas, lo que era espantoso. Porque Light Yagami estaba obsesionado, y jamás lo dejaría ir.

Near quería comentarle sobre este peligro inminente. Y lo que le dijo Isahías, durante la conversación que había mantenido con él, era malo. Si se lo llegara a decir, Mello iría directo a la trampa de la venosa viuda negra de Yagami. Por esa razón, "a su debido tiempo" significaba que sí, lamentablemente, debía decírselo. Pero Mello debía estar preparado mental y físicamente, y el haber salido del hospital hacía tan poco y querer enfrentarse, porque sabía que lo haría si hubiera dejado que Isahías le revelara semejante información, sólo lo mataría.

Near no quería que Mello hiciera nada estúpido mientras estuviera con él. Y esta seria su manera de vigilarlo. De cuidarlo. Por eso, pidió permiso para tomar unas vacaciones adelantadas a su jefe. Bien le había dicho a Mihael que lo haría exclusivamente por razones medicas, algo se lo tomo de mala manera al sentirse como un invalido. Pero sólo eran un par de semanitas que estaría con él, semanitas donde la la heladez invernal del aire iba a sentirse en su cuerpo terriblemente.

-Haz estado más callado de lo usual... -Comentó Mello.

-¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Isahías? -Preguntó repentinamente Near, quien caminaba a su lado.

Mello se sorprendió.

-Desde hace un par de años. Mi compañía había hecho un concurso y él ganó.

-¿De qué clase? -Mello le miro unos momentos. "_Sexual"_ decían sus ojos. -Entiendo.

-Pero no fue durante nuestro tiempo juntos. Así que no te preocupes.

-No lo haría, si hubiera sido.

-¿No te habría molestado que te hubiera engañado? -Preguntó desconcertado.

-Me disculpo, no quise dar a entender eso. Quise decir que en la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora, como amigos, la confesión de que hubieras engañado no me molestaría debido a que no me causaría una repercusión emocional de enojo en mi interior ya que no es de mi interés nuestra vieja relación de noviazgo. No tendría sentido para mi enojarme y/ o molestarme. -Tomó un poco de agua que tenia en su botella y le convidó a Mello. -Tendría sentido que me sintiera decepcionado a que no hayas podido serme fiel. Y sabría que la siguiente persona con la que te encuentres podrías hacerle lo mismo. -Luego de una pausa, Near agregó:- ...Pero me hace feliz que no lo hayas hecho.

Mello sonrió ante eso.

Después de caminar otro par de cuadras y tirar la botella en un cesto, pudieron encontrar el restaurante a dónde iba a ir tomar el desayuno. Eligieron unas mesas más alejadas de los enormes ventanales del lugar, alegrándose de que estuviera con la calefacción tan alta. Había mucha gente desayunando, y la música no era tan alta como para que la gente tuviera que levantar también su voz para escucharse. Algo que a los dos les resultó muy ameno.

Y mientras leían los menús que se encontraban en la mesa, Mello desvió su mirada hacia el fondo del lugar, y le llamó poderosamente la atención.

El objeto de su atención, había dirigido su mirada hacia la mesa de ellos en el mismo momento en que él lo hizo, por lo que ambos se sintieron muy felices de encontrarse. Con una gran sonrisa interrumpió la conversación que tenía con su secretaria, haciendo un gesto con la mano de que se acercara, y así, unir las mesas.

Algo que Mello accedió encantado. Ya que era Elle.

**…**

Takada, al ver como Mello comenzaba a acercarse a ella, sintió como en su interior las cosas se rompían en infinitos pedazos, por un creciente pavor que asaltaba sus nervios. Y le quitaba el aire a sus pulmones.

Se _**suponía**_ que estuviera muerto.

_**Le habían dicho**_ que Mello estaba muerto.

Perdió el equilibrio cuando intentó levantarse de la silla para extenderle la mano, cayéndose vergonzosamente de nuevo en ella.

-No, está bien. -Mello le contestó, levemente riendo al fallido intento.- Soy Keehl, Mihael. Pero me conocen más como Mello.

-Kyomi, Takada. -Respondió en un hilo de voz.

Era como ver un fantasma.

La mujer estaba impresionada de que fuera tan varonil y atractivo, aunque la cicatriz había hecho estragos en gran parte de su rostro, los hermosos ojos que tenían aún su brillo eran... _espectaculares. _El estar frente al hombre que hizo que Light Yagami perdiera la cabeza, era asombroso. Pero aún temblaba como las ramitas del árbol que estaba tras el ventanal, ante las repentinas ráfagas del helado viento invernal.

Sentía como las lágrimas se le anclaban en la gargantas, desgarrándosela con horrible dolor. El opresivo temor de meter la pata que la corroía por dentro provocaba que se sintiera sofocada, comenzando a transpirar.

¿Qué haría Mello si supiera que ella sabía dónde estaba Matt? ¿Podría ser capaz de hacer las mismas cosas que Light, por tener su venganza?

Intentó tranquilizarse, pero el que se había presentado como Near la miraba fijamente, poniéndola nerviosa. Su corazón latía rapidísimo, produciendo que su respiración se acelerara notablemente. _¿Por qué me mira? ¿Por qué me mira? _Era imposible que se conocieran de antes, y era imposible pensar que la reconocía de otro lugares. _¿Por qué me mira? ¿Por qué me mira?_

No tenía en nada en contra y era imposible pensar en algo que hubiese incriminado y aparecido en las noticias...

Y en ese instante, Takada se sobresaltó ante la idea.

" _...incriminado y aparecido en las noticias._"

¿Podría ser que Light se hubiera desecho del cadáver de Matt, liberándose de todo que lo inculpará a ÉL, inculpándola a ELLA? Absorta en sus pensamientos, la expresión de furia empezó a revelarse en sus ojos.

Quizás,_ la puta de Misa_ le había dicho que ya no era útil, y le mandó a los medios su foto. _Y por esa razón, ¡el pendejo me mira! ¡Me han reconocido!_

_-¿_Estás bien? -Elle le preguntó, parando su amigable conversación con Mello.

-Yo...

-Si te sientes mal Takada, podemos salir.

-¿Qué...? -Preguntó notablemente pálida. _¿A dónde me van a llevar? ¿A la jefatura?_

_Todos ya saben seguramente, sólo están haciendo tiempo para ¡aumentar mi tortura!_

_-_Srita. Takada, está transpirando y su respiración es agitada. Si se siente con fiebre, puedo ofrecerle Ibuprofeno. -Comentó Near.

-Es médico, -agregó Mello – así que no te preocupes.

Ese gesto de amabilidad le pareció de tan mal gusto. ¿Por qué le iban a ofrecer algo a ella? Ella, quien era parte de que su querido amigo estuviera ausente de sus vidas por más de 2 meses. Ausente del bienestar, ausente de la felicidad y comodidad. Ausente de todo.

_¿Pero qué le pasa a esta gente?_

Su vista empezaba a nublarse, oscurecerse.

_-_Estoy bien. -Mintió, y contestó irritante. Tomó un poco de agua.

-¿Segura? ¿No te gustaría salir? -Prosiguió Mello.

-Estoy bien. - Le respondió cortantemente.

Cuando el desayuno fue traído a sus mesas por una joven mesera, la bandeja traía grandes tazas de cafés para todos. La bandeja también estaba acompañada de jugos de naranjas, tostadas, mermelada de frutilla y medialunas dulces, saladas y de grasa.

Takada fue la única en tomar con edulcorante.

Cuando Mello tomó su gran taza de café, sopló un poco antes. Pero no pudo evitar quemarse igualmente la lengua.

-Mierda, está hirviendo y muy amargo... -se quejó.

Una risita afloró de los labios de Elle, y comentó mientras comía su tostada: -Matt también tomaba café amargo.

-Yo todavía no me acostumbro del todo.

Near le miró con una ceja alzada y preguntó.

-¿Desde cuándo lo tomas amargo?

-Desde... desde que el estúpido venía a hacerme compañía cuando... -Hizo una pausa. "_Cuando el hijo de puta me quemó la cara y Matt me llevaba esta porquería para tomar" _quería decir Mello pero no pudo completar la frase. - ¿Crees que van a hallar algo? - Se dirigió a Elle.

"Hallar". No había dicho "encontrar".

Hallar se usaba para cosas. No para seres vivos. ¿Acaso Mello pensaba que Matt ya no estaba vivo? ¿Creía que estaba muerto?

-¿Cómo estaba Matt la última vez que se vieron? -Le preguntó Elle a Takada.

-É- él -se aclaró la garganta.-. Él estaba triste de que me fuera. Pero no, no lo vi preocupado, o sea, estaba bien.

-¿... de que te fueras? -Dijo Mello. -¿De dónde?

-Bueno, habíamos empezado a vivir juntos. Pero nos separamos.

-La última vez que se vieron, fue cuando yo te vi salir de su departamento con las valijas.

-Exacto. -Le afirmó a Elle.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso? -Prosiguió Mello. -Si no te molesta que te pregunte.

-Fue a principios de Mayo. Alrededor de los días 3 y 4.

Takada advirtió que Mello se quedó unos momentos pensativo.

Luego se dio cuenta que había caído en una trampa, ya que ella sólo había estado observando el movimiento que Jeevas hacía _dentro _de la casa. Él no era alguien que tuviese muchos amigos, sólo a su jefe y al imbécil de Matsuda. A nadie más, y le molestaba muchísimo recibir mensajes y/o llamadas. Era muy... cerrado. Y tanto Elle como Matsuda sabían que debían darle espacio y no presionarlo. Eso era lo que sabía durante el tiempo en que estuvo observándolo.

Pero no tenía idea de lo que Mello pudiera saber acerca de ella. Y si se habían encontrado en otros lugares que no fuera en su casa, y las cosas que podrían haber compartido.

Mello abrió su billetera, y sacó un papel. Parecía un recibo. Se quedó viéndolo durante unos momentos.

-¿Sucede algo? -Le preguntó Near al blondo.

Pero este negó con la cabeza. Y continúo viendo el papel mientras degustaba su desayuno.

La mujer vio que la hora del noticiero que estaba en una pared le estaban avisando que pronto sería la hora en las que el muchacho que le había sacado las fotos a la persona que tenía en frente, la estaría esperando en la plaza del frente, llamada Gluatamine.

Sin embargo, cuando intentó levantarse, las noticias cambiaron y mostraron la foto de Mail Jeevas. Un sobresalto la dominó unos segundos. Pero fue justamente por eso que hizo que Mello volteara a ver la tele, y ciertos recuerdos re aparecieran en su mente.

_-Hoy se cumplen ya tres meses desde la desaparición del joven Jeevas. _-Takada no podía creer que justo en ese momento lo mencionaran.- _La policía, lamentablemente, no ha podido encontrar nuevas pistas sobre el caso. Pero recordemos que fue visto por última vez en el bar 'Azteca' de la ciudad 'Los Aires Buenos'. Seria buenisimo que quién pueda ayudar a los que están en esto, se acerquen a la comisaría más cercana. Continuaremos sobre esto después de dar los títulos._

Mello otra vez estaba viendo el papel. Y de pronto la miro, seriamente.

-Disculpen, me tengo que ir. -Dijo Takada, mostrando apuro para irse.

-Espera, quiero preguntarte algo.

-Disculpa, pero ya llego tarde.

Mello casi tira su silla al levantarse para esquivarle el paso a Takada, y cuando él estuvo en frente de ella, la mujer tuvo que verlo desde arriba, sintiendo su inquisidora mirada.

-¿Alrededor del 4 de mayo dijiste? Fue ese día en que le dijiste a Matt que lo ibas a encontrar en el bar Azteca, pero en realidad lo dejaste plantado y se encontró conmigo. Matt me dijo en ese momento que tenías a otro y ya no lo querías, que hacía poco que salían "oficialmente".

- ¿Te dijo todo eso? ... no sabía... Supongo que eran buenos amigos.

-Takada.

- Mira, en serio. Déjame pasar.

-¿Por qué empezaste a vivir con él tan pronto?

-¿... qué quieres decir con eso? Me gustaba.

-Pero una mujer tan independiente como lo eres tú, no empezaría a vivir con alguien como lo era Matt: desorganizado en todo sentido. Siempre llegaba tarde, no era muy higiénico y su estilo de vida era muy pobre socialmente.

-Mello, por favor. -Rogó casi como gimiendo de dolor, temblando.

-Y tú eres demasiado organizada. Eres lo opuesto a él. Quieres reconocimiento mediante apariciones, como participar en fiestas importantes y esa clase de cosas. ¡Estar rodeada de gente todo el tiempo! -elevó su voz, molesto.- Ese es el mundo que deseas. ¿Y mudarte con Matt sólo después de unas semanas de estar la relación oficializada? ¿En qué estabas pensando? Sabías que él iba a ser un peso muerto para tus sueños. -Le sujetó con fuerza los brazos, y le preguntó seriamente:- ¿Entonces por qué, Takada? No tiene sentido.

Con esa pregunta, Takada pensó que se iba a morir.

-Es que yo... -unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, y se dio cuenta que no iba a poder soportar más la presión. Así que, con gran esfuerzo, intentó levantarle la mirada.- Mello, él... Light...

-Takada, ¿estás con Light Yagami en esto? -Mello se había puesto tan cerca de ella, que pudo sentir su aliento. -¡RESPONDEME!

Takada se estremeció. Y justo cuando iba a responderle, que sí; que sí estaba con Light Yagami y sí sabía dónde estaba metido Matt Jeevas, la punzante y repentina observación que Mikami Teru le daba desde su mesa, le hizo retroceder ante su decisión.

La estaba vigilando.

-No, yo... no sé de qué hablas. -Murmuró finalmente.- Suéltame. -Le miró fijamente. -¡Que me sueltes! -Gritó llorando.

…

Near pudo sentir el fracaso y la desesperanza cuando Mello bajó los brazos, y dejó que Takada se marchara, viéndola salir velozmente por la salida. Podía sentir el desprecio hacia la mujer, la impotencia de encontrar una respuesta a su sufrimiento cuando parecía que al fin iba a poder conseguirla.

Mello quería una respuesta, y luchaba para controlarse y hacer las cosas calmadamente. Pero Near advirtió como sus puños temblaban de lo mucho que le enfurecía que la mujer se le hubiera escapado como si fuera agua entre sus dedos. El tiempo seguía pasando para él, pero para Matt ¿ya habría terminado? Takada lo sabía. ¿Pero qué fue lo que le hizo pararse en mitad de su confesión? Ella había visto a alguien que la hizo retroceder. ¿Pero quién? Near buscó entre los presentes algo que los delatara, pero no consiguió nada. Posó su mirada otra vez en el blondo, y el temor lo absorbió súbitamente. No conocía aquella mirada.

Mello se acercó hacía él violentamente sin darle la posibilidad siquiera de escapar y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer sobre el piso. Se sentó a horcajadas de él, y las manos se anclaron firmemente a su cuello, privándole poco a poco del aire.

Varios hombres se habían acercado a sacarlo, inclusive Elle. Pero hacían que Mello se agarrara más fuerte de él.

-¡BASTA, MELLO! -La voz de Lawliet se escuchó resonar.

River trató de separarse, golpeando sus brazos con fuerza y llegó a rasguñarlo. Y finalmente, lo único que intentaba era reducir la fuerza puesta en él.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, su cuerpo pedía por aire lastimosamente. Sentía la desesperación causada de la falta de fuerza en sus músculos que le prohibían sacárselo de encima.

¿Por qué hacía esto Mello? Porque Near tenía una respuesta, que podría ser el agua que calmará su imperante sed, que lo secaba y mataba de a poco. "A su debido tiempo" había dicho. ¿Cuánto tiempo debía pasar para que "a su debido tiempo" llegará?

Jamás se lo iba a decir, y creía que esta era la única manera de apresurarse, y así, salvar a Matt.

-Voy a soltarte un poco para que digas lo que te dijo Isahías. -Hablo amenazadoramente Mello.

-No. -Dijo Near. -Por favor, suéltame... -Consiguiendo respirar un poco más.

El color rojo había opacado totalmente la blancura de su rostro, y gemía de dolor. Sentía que sus ojos, derramando lágrimas, iba a salir de sus cuecas antes de caer en el desmayo.

-Dímelo.

Pero antes de que su vista se oscureciera por completo, los hombres pudieron sacar las garras de Mello sobre el cuello de Near.

El joven doctor comenzó a tocer desgarradoramente, aspirando todo el aire que sus pulmones podrían llenar.

-Chico, ¿estás bien? -Le preguntó un extraño.

El muchacho tenía sus ojos cerrados, deseando tranquilizarse. No pudo contestar.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A LA POLICÍA! ¡LA AMBULANCIA! -Gritó alguien.

-¡YA VIENEN EN CAMINO PARA ARRESTAR A ESTE ANIMAL!

-HIJO DE PUTA, ¿CÓMO VAS A HACERLE ESO AL CHICO? ¿QUÉ TE PIENSAS QUE ERES?

-A LOS DESGRACIADOS COMO TÚ, HAY QUE QUEMARLOS. HIJO DE PUTA.

-También lo vi agrediendo a una mujer -agregó más leña un hombre con anteojos. -Seguro golpea a todos por igual.

Varias voces se arrimaron para acorralarlo, pero Elle iba controlando su cercanía. Sabía que en cualquier momento, alguien se iba a meter y agarrarlo.

Pero de pronto, las patrullas acercándose hicieron que todos le prestarán atención. Y gracias a esa distracción, un hombre tomó desprevenido a Mello y le golpeó en la cabeza. Produciendo que cayera al piso. Otros apartaron a Elle del camino, y lo mantuvieron alejado del blondo para que no pudiera protegerlo. Sin embargo, Near se había parado para ayudarlo. Y gritó como pudo que se detuvieran de las golpizas que habían comenzado a darle. Pero seguían. Lo único que pudo pensar Nate River era que sino hacía algo, esta vez sí lo iban a matar.

Entonces vio un matafuegos en el lugar, y lo sacó rápidamente, activandolo en contra de los agresores. Al ver como todos eran alejados repentinamente, Elle tomó el brazo de Mello con brusquedad. Y agarró luego el de Near, sacándolos a ambos del restaurante lo más veloz que sus piernas pudieran correr. Los metió como pudo dentro de su auto, y se dieron a la huida.

* * *

Estoy MUERTA. ¿Por qué soy tan sádica con el pobre Mello?

-suspira pesadamente-. ¿Ustedes saben que los amo, no? LOS QUIERO TANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

pero jamás voy a saber si ustedes, mis corazones, no me comentan. Mami se esfuerza hasta quedar casi muerta ¿quieren una foto? Porque mami bien puede darselas. Una foto que se pudre arriba de su cama, con todos los pedos con olor a huevo que la maldita leche descremada le ha dado. Van a tener suerte si esa foto no se derrite antes.

En otros olores: ¿saben que huele a nuevo *.*? Mi nuevo fanfic de DRRR! llamado: Descontrol [ (aca va ff) /s/8390294/1/Descontrol ]  
Será de terror puro (?

También vi Another ¿encontraron la referencia en el fic? xD

Bueno, eh.. terminé de leer Franquestein. Re copado. Tengo 19, la concha del mono.

Un cap + épilogo. Y este Show se acabará :)

PD: Jigsaw significa rompecabezas. / Gluatamine es un cantante de NicoNico, escuchenlasdkaskdsd


	16. Damas y Caballeros

_En el anterior cap: Entonces vio un matafuegos en el lugar, y lo sacó rápidamente, activandolo en contra de los agresores. Al ver como todos eran alejados repentinamente, Elle tomó el brazo de Mello con brusquedad. Y agarró luego el de Near, sacándolos a ambos del restaurante lo más veloz que sus piernas pudieran correr. Los metió como pudo dentro de su auto, y se dieron a la huida._

* * *

_16:_ **Damas y Caballos.**

Una perla de sudor resbaló por la frente de Mikami cuando escuchaba la repentina confesión de Takada hecha por la presión de Mihael.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo _él_ allí de todos modos? Misa les había afirmado que Mihael estaba muerto, que los sujetos contratados le habían dicho a ella que lo estaba. La palidez de su rostro se hizo tan evidente como el altercado que la mujer y el hombre estaban teniendo.

_Esto no es posible. _Pensó Mikami.

Si esta mujer, de no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, hubiera seguido hablando, no sólo ella tendría problemas sino todos los involucrados, obviamente. En ningún momento se le ocurrió hacerse un nombre falso, y se lamentó terriblemente de no habérselo hecho y de su amistad con la mujer, ya que si ella se hundía, él también lo haría. Y sería grande la caída, porque tenía un buen momento en su carrera de abogado, siendo este año hasta la fecha, más solicitado de lo costumbre por su buena racha.

No podía dejar que Takada siguiera hablando, así que ni bien salió del establecimiento salió a buscarla. Pero había cruzado velozmente la calle, escapando de la situación. Y no quería llamar la atención si gritaba su nombre, por lo que esperó hasta que el semáforo diera en rojo de nuevo. Fue por eso que, a buena distancia, pudo ver como un par de policías salían después de un par de minutos en los cuáles la mujer aceptaba un sobre.

Mikami puso los dedos sobres su anteojos, pero no para acercarlos a sus ojos, sino para fingir que lo hacía; Takada lo había visto y su expresión le gritaban que le ayudara. Se dio la vuelta y susurró un insulto.

A paso rápido, se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento para buscar su moto y rescatarla de la inquisidoras preguntas que se le harían. Si había hablado ahora ¿podría ser que hablará con ellos después? Algo le decía que sí, pero su sóla presencia fue un alto a cualquier voluntad de libertad que pudiera cruzarse en su mente, porque ya estaba enterada de qué haría él si ella hablaba.

El tema era que no la vigilaba todo el tiempo, y lo de hace unos minutos, fue sencillamente pura coincidencia. Él elegía ese lugar para desayunar diariamente y sólo una vez se había visto con Kyomi. ¿Y si en vez de hablar en ese lugar, lo hubiera hecho en otro? No quería pensarlo.

Por otro lado... si en la estación ella hablaba, podían usarla para guiarla hasta donde estaba todos y descubirlos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que tan avanzada iba la investigación de Keehl; pero sí sabían que las pistas eran casi nulas porque no había testigos y el hombre que lo asaltó la primera vez desapareció entre las multitudes, volviéndose uno más con la máscara de la igualdad.

Sin pistas ni testigos o perpetrador, el caso estaba muerto. Aunque Takada... podría ser el elixir que volviera a la vida la investigación y Teru Mikami no podía permitirlo.

-No me puede estar pasando esto. -Habló.

Al llegar al estacionamiento vio que su moto no estaba.

Inspiró y exhaló. Irritado. Perdía valiosos segundos mientras pasaba el tiempo. E intentaba mantener la calma y el control de sus emociones cuando la desesperación y el enojo querían encontrar un hueco por dónde escapar, como si fueran animales salvajes que ansiaban la libertad.

Como viene la buena racha, también viene la presión de no fallar. Y hacía tiempo que no salía a correr para dejar libre toda esa tensión. Inspiró y exhaló. Un poco menos irritado. Su manos tomaron el celular marcando un número y, con un tono serio, le dijo a la recepcionista que le mandara un taxi.

Y volvió inspirar y exhalar.

…

Perdió cerca de una hora por la demora del taxi y porque no podía encontrar la comisaria en dónde a Takada la habían llevado. Pero cuando la encontró, vio a Takada salir de ella. Inmediatamente, llamó a su celular en vez de ir a su encuentro; podrían estar observándola y después vigilarlo a él.

Preocupado le preguntó que era lo que había dicho, como también porque no le llamó.

Ella le respondió que la habían dejado en la celda que tienen dentro* debido a que estaban los detectives estaban ocupados en el momento, después la interrogaron. Y la liberaron porque la confundieron con alguien más. El caso que estaban siguiéndole las pistas era por un secuestro.

Mikami prestó especial atención a eso para no olvidarlo después.

-¿Y por qué aceptaste el sobre?

-Creí que eran esas personas que te entregan volantes en la calle. -Evitó su mirada.

-¿No reconociste que era un sobre y no un papel? -Le preguntó como abogado que era.

-Mikami, tú viste cómo Mello se me lanzó encima con todas esas preguntas. ¡Y el tipo como que me agarró la mano para dármelo!

-Yo _no_ vi si te la agarró, es por eso que pregunto. -Unas gotas comenzaban a caer y decidió abrir el paraguas que traía. -Ven aquí. -Hizo una pausa- Mello está vivo.

-_No me digas, _pensé que era un fantasma -ironizó.

-Voy a suponer que ese sobre tenía algo importante, algo relacionado con lo nuestro. ¿Hacías una investigación por tu cuenta?

-Sí... No creía que Mello hubiese muerto. Misa nos dijo que estaba muerto. Pero yo para asegurarme le pedí a la persona que estaba dentro que nos confirmara.

-No hizo un buen trabajo, entonces... Hay que avisarle inmediatamente a Light de esto.

-No lo hizo porque no podía acercarse a su habitación -intentó explicar. Pero Mikami la interrumpió en un reproche.

-¿O sea que ya sabías que Mello estaba vivo? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-¡YO NO LO SABÍA! Mi hombre lo sospechaba. No quería decir nada por temor a estar equivocada.

El abogado se pasó una mano por la cara, frustrado. Y lanzó un resoplido.

Takada continúo.

-Estaba siempre protegida por un guardia y Near no es la persona que hable de todos modos. "X" sospechaba, repito, SOSPECHABA, que era cierta habitación y fue por eso que... -Takada se cortó allí.

-¿Fue por eso "que..."? - Preguntó Mikami con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pedí fotos que confirmara si la habitación era esa.

-Espero que no mientas, Takada, que ese sobre en serio pensaste que un volante y no que cometiste el estúpido error de no avisarle a alguien más que vaya por él.

-Ahora las fotos ya no tienen sentido -contestó rápidamente.-. Y no, esas fotos iba a recogerlas más tarde.

-¿A qué hora? -Hizo una pausa, la mujer vacilaba- ¿¡A QUÉ HORA?!

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!

-Takada...

…

Un retraso en la avenida en la que estaban Mello, Near y Elle los demoraba. El último joven había sacado su cabeza por la ventanilla de su auto para entender que era lo que pasaba y a dónde había ocurrido el problema.

Se habían alejado bastante del lugar como para volver a estar preocupados. El viaje hubiera transcurrido en silencio sino fuera porque Elle había prendido la radio, eso los alejaba un poco de sus pensamientos. Hasta ahora.

-A tres cuadras parece que alguien se accidentó con la moto. -Dijo Lawliet.

-¿Alguien joven? - Preguntó Mello.

-Sí, creería que por no llevar casco.

Ya llevaba más de media hora esperando. Los truenos retumbaban, haciendo temblar las ventanillas del interior. El cielo presentaba unos colores curiosos: por una parte, un amarillo débil contrastaba con la enorme nube gris llena de agua. Parecía ser alguna nave extraterrestre que venía a hacer estragos en la ciudad. Muchas personas llevaban ya preparados sus paraguas y el ruido de las sirenas de una ambulancia sonaban a los lejos.

Mello, dejó que su mente lo llevara a recordar viejas anécdotas con Matt para distraerse. El pelirrojo le había dicho que cuando era chico, alrededor de los seis años, tenía un miedo total a los truenos debido a que su casa tenía un techo de madera, y él tenía temor de que pudieran derribar su casa.

"-¿No estarás confundiendo los truenos con los rayos?"

"-Rayos, truenos, son la misma mierda. -Le había dicho con desdén.

"-Eres un estúpido." -Rió feliz.

-Eres tú más estúpido por andar con otro estúpido. -Le sonrió, aunque momentos después, Mello lo pellizcaba por ese comentario.

Quizás por eso pequeños momentos ordinarios que pasaron juntos, en su adolescencia el blondo comenzó a sentir algo en la actualidad por él.

Momentos en los que se acompañaron en viajes de la escuela o no, compartiendo la carpa intentando no asustarse por los sonidos de afuera.

Aunque a veces, los otros chicos los molestaban llamándoles _gays. _Y el orgullo de ambos confirmó que no lo eran cuando se separaron. Matt había conseguido una novia y Mello se tomó su tiempo para pensar que iba a hacer en el futuro.

Pero se extrañaban.

Cuando se hizo la primera reconciliación luego de eso, Matt le había invitado a dormir en su casa. Algo que nunca antes había hecho. Él había llevado su bolsa de dormir, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando el pellirojo le sugirió dormir en su futón; era de cuatro personas.

Mello, por supuesto, se mostró reticente cuando le _obligó_ a compartir con él la cama – sillón luego de terminar de ver una película sentados allí. Sin embargo, al levantarse para reprocharle su "no", la audacia de ese insistente sujeto, lo agarró con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y tiró Mello arriba de él. Rápidamente intercambiaron lugares y Matt se posicionó arriba, viéndolo con esa mirada verdosa que hipnotizaba y con esa sonrisa que parecía seducirle. Y luego procedió a hacerle sus típicas cosquillas.

Ahora que lo recordaba eso le parecía muy gay. Ni antes ni ahora le molestó esa clase de afectos. ¿Acaso ya sentía algo por ese entonces? Se cuestionó pensativo.

Lo que si no dudo, fue que la habían pasado muy bien juntos.

Jeevas siempre tuvo, tiene y tendrá un lugar muy importante en su corazón aunque hubiera perdido su memoria. Y a pesar que habían revelado sus sentimientos para estar sólo unos momentos juntos jamás le iba a confesar que lo quería tanto.

Un llamado proveniente de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos melancólicos; le pareció extraño. No había pagado su cuenta en tres meses. Levantó el aparato, nervioso. Se fijo en quién lo llamaba y el número decía desconocido. Vaciló antes de contestar. Near, con una expresión de preocupación, se volvió hacia él. Elle lo miró desde el retrovisor.

El ambiente se llenó de tensión.

-¿Hola?

-_Hola, extraño. _-Le respondió una voz juguetona.

Mello sintió una patada en el estómago.

-Light -siseó. - ¿Cómo sabes mi número?

-_¿Disculpa? ¿Crees que un admirador tuyo no tendría sólo tu número sino que también haría el favor de pagártelo? Deberías agradecerme -_terminó con una risita por el altavoz.

-¡Voy a agradecerte una mierda! ¡¿Qué carajos hiciste con Matt?! ¡A dónde está?! -Le gritó desesperado.

-_¿Acaso estás enojado? Me dijeron que habían estado peleando en un bar, y que era bastante pesado ¿no habías estado distante con él?_

_-_¡Ese no es tu asunto! -Dijo con furia. -¡Devuélvemelo!

-_¿Y si no quiero?_

-La policía irá por ti. Y si no lo hacen, reza para que no te encuentres conmigo.

-_¿Y falta mucho para que los uniformados vengan? Porque no sé si tu amigo aguante mucho más. La verdad es que me estoy aburriendo._

_-_¿Matt está vivo...?

-_¿Vas a llorar? - _Preguntó al notar que la voz de su interlocutor se le había quebrado. No pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Devuélvemelo y cállate!

-_Uy, uy. ¿Me estás pidiendo que me calle? ¿Debo recordarte quién tiene a Matt y quién __no? ¿eh? -_ Al ver que Mello no le contestaba, repitió la pregunta en un tono demandante. -_ ¿Eh, Mello?_

_-... _No.

-_Muy bien, así me gusta cachorro._

Elle advirtió que los puños del blondo se le pusieron blancos.

-_¿Recuerdas cómo te la metía y tú gritabas por más y más? ¿Tal cual perra? _

_-..._

_-_¿_Mello? ¿Te acuerdas o no?_

_-..._Sí. Light, me acuerdo.

_Te digo algo. Al principio, cuando violábamos a tu amigo, él gritaba más fuerte que tú. Pero ahora con los golpes que le hemos dado, casi ni reacciona. ¿Te acuerdas que al tocarte la parte interna de los muslos, podías correrte sólo con eso? Vaya puta..._

_-_Basta, Light. ¿Acaso quieres un rescate o algo? ¡Puedo dártelo!

-_No, no. Y es gracioso como dices "basta". Recuerdos... ¿eh? Le hemos aplicado todo tipo de torturas. Pero las que más me gustan son las romanas y chinas. ¿Sabías que si dejas caer una gota en la frente, día y noche, la persona no tendrá otra cosa más que guiarse hacia la desesperación? ¿Quieres escucharlo? -_Yagami no le dio oportunidad para responder y unos gritos se escuchaban en el fondo.

-¡BASTA, DÉJALO EN PAZ! -Rogó entre lágrimas. Lo estaba haciendo llorar. Lo estaba quebrando. - ¡MATT! ¡MATT! ¿¡ME ESCUCHAS?!

-_¿Quieres que lo ponga en línea? _-se escucharon algunas voces. -_Ahora, habla estúpido._

Mello pudo imaginar que lo zamarreaba del pelo de un lado a otro.

-_Awwwww, parece que se desmayó. -_Más risas se escucharon, de parte de diferentes personas.

Mello había tirado el teléfono al otro lado del auto. Llorando.

-_¿Y cómo olvidarme de mi favorita? Te ataba, te masturbaba, y ese vibrador te lo metía en el culo y sí que gozabas a lo loco. Tu verga roja, mojada... -_Podía escuchar el gimoteo de Mello en el otro lado. -_ ¿Sabes por qué te hago esto? Porque me divierte. Si tan sólo hubieras seguido conmigo... Además, no puedes colgar porque soy el único que te conecta-_

_-_¿Y tú sabes qué? ¡Anda a chupar, sarnoso culón!

Elle fue quién tomó el teléfono y le había cortado con furia. Ya estaba harto de ver y escuchar como su amigo estaba siendo sometido e insultado de esa manera. ¿A quién le importaba su vida sexual? De haber sido él, no le hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo. Las cosas esas se hicieron y punto. Ya fue. Pero a veces le daba la impresión que Mello le tenía gran respeto y sentía que quizás lo que acababa de escuchar iba a hacer que lo viera de otra manera. Jamás hablaron sobre cuáles eran sus gustos, y tiraban más para hablar de ciencia, leyes...

Mello estaba encorvado, llorando sobre sus propias piernas. Le dolía verlo así.

Near se pasó al asiento de atrás, para consolarlo. Pero él se resistió por lo que había pasado anteriormente, no quería que lo tocarán. Sin embargo, en el final, se dejó caer en sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

…

Cuando Near decidió ir a ver a Isahías, fue con la intención de descubrir una sola cosa. Semanas antes de su visita al hospital, él había dicho que tenía información importante. Se lo contó a regañadientes. Al parecer, estaba cerca de encontrar la dirección de Light Yagami. Sin embargo, no podía dársela a la policía. Podía ir a la cárcel.

La información se trataba de finanzas, recibos e inversiones. Yagami vivía en otra jurisdicción, y no tenía certeza de que Matt estaba con él. Podían inculparlo por robo a documentos.

Según los recibos y finanzas, compraron materiales para construir un cuarto para que el ruido no escapará de la habitación. Un cuarto acústico. Materiales médicos. Cadenas y esposas, algo que podía conseguirse con facilidad en un SexShop. El problema era que las cosas las compraron diferentes _lacayos_. Algunas cosas se recogían y se pasaban de mano en mano hasta perderse. Near e Isahías reconocieron que era una buena manera de despistar.

El trabajo que mantenía antes, diseñador de sistemas en una empresa de revistas llamada TnC, lo hacía desde casa ahora. Internet, facturas de gas y agua, se redirigían a otro lado y no tenía manera, aún, de localizarlas.

-¿Crees que podrás solucionarlos pronto?

-Sí. Son sólo inconvenientes de último momento. Instalé un programa para poder localizarlo lo más rápido posible... Pero eso significan semanas. -Isahías extendió su mano y le acercó una tarjeta. -Por cualquier cosa. Te preocupas demasiado por él.

…

Me sorprendí bastante cuando Near llamó al portero eléctrico de mi departamento. La verdad es que no esperaba encontrármelo más, pero como nos unía la relación que teníamos con Mello supuse que quizás se debía a él su inesperada visita.

-¡Estás re empapado! - Exclamé cuando lo dejé entrar a mi departamento. Sus ropas goteaban y me estaba mojando el piso.

-... No, es que estoy transpirando a full. -Me respondió sarcásticamente a mi obvia observación.

Le ofrecí una toalla pero rápidamente me di cuenta que eso no lo iba a secar. Lo agarré de la mano y lo llevé al baño urgentemente para evitar que me siguiera ensuciando el suelo. Busqué ropa que darle, y le traje un cesto para que metiera todo allí.

-Te van a quedar grande, pero hasta que se sequé tu ropa... - Le avisé. Coloqué todo en el seca - ropa. El pobre estaba temblando y podía escuchar que intentaba mantener sus mocos en la nariz.

Le di unos pañuelos para que se sonara y le pregunté que podía hacerle para tomar algo caliente. Tenía una gran variedad de bebidas calientes, incluyendo leche chocolatada que podía calentar. Él sólo me pidió un té.

Llevé las tazas. Me miró como si estuviera analizándome cada parte de mi ser. Pero antes de decir algo, él abrió la boca.

-Mello tuvo una llamada de Light esta mañana.

Esas palabras congelaron el tiempo. Sentí de repente una angustia en mi pecho. Mello era alguien a quien yo apreciaba mucho, nos habíamos convertido en amigos. Era fácil para mi ponerme en sus zapatos y tener que estar pasando lo mismo que él, era horrible.

-¿... Y? -Pregunté, dejando mi taza en la mesa.

-La llamada estuvo en altavoz. Al parecer, Light le había pagado el celular y lo dejó puesto para que se escuchara de esa manera. Dijo cosas que humillaron a Mello.

-¿Light había entrado a la casa de Mello, y lo configuró así?

-Exacto. -Contestó.- Dijiste que tardarías una semana en tener la dirección. Quiero que me la des.

-¿Puedo preguntar para qué?

Near guardó silencio.

-¿... Querés arreglar por vos mismo el problema? Eso es ridículo. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lo encontres? Porque te va matar así nomás, eh.

No me contestó.

-Sabés que no puedo hacer eso.

-¿Es por la plata? Puedo pagarte el doble.

-No, es por la confidencialidad. Y por profesionalismo. Le dije a Mello que él iba a tener la información. Y solamente él la va tener.

-¿Quieres que Mello se enfrente a él, con lo débil que está? Pensé que eras su amigo.

-Lo soy. Si Mello no esta bien ahora, se la daré cuando este bien.

-¿No crees que si Mello le da a la policía la información, tarde o temprano, te encontrarán? Lo dijiste tú mismo: podrías ir a prisión por robo. Y Mello no soporta muy bien la presión -Mintió.- Imagínate lo que hará cuando esté rodeado por esas preguntas. ¿Pero, qué crees que hará él si la policía cree que aún falta algunas cosas antes de ir ellos mismos? Irá sólo y directamente a dónde "podría" estar ese chico. Light lo matará ni bien lo vea. Pero seamos claros. Light puede saber dónde está Mello pero no se ensuciaría sus manos. Mandaría a alguien más.

-Te rastrarían, Isahías. -Continúo Near- Perjudicaste el nombre de alguien y llevaste a la muerte a otro por una información errónea. Porque si no bien recuerdo, ahora Light se llama Luke Niccals, ¿no? Yo no lo conozco, y otras personas tampoco. Seria la palabra tuya, contra la de alguien poderoso que está en sospecha. Vamos, los dos sabemos que Yagami no deja miguitas de pan para guiarnos a él. Es ahora una persona totalmente diferente. Si no hay rastros del... amigo de Mello – A Near le costó recordar el nombre de Matt- en su casa, fregaste a una persona. Una persona poderosa que puede matarte. Así que, aún sí tu abogado baja la pena, estarías igual en prisión porque él se puede costear uno caro, por ver el mejor lado. Creo recordar que no quieres estar encerrado, ¿es así o no?

Guardé silencio. Near tenía un buen punto de vista y me dio miedo. Pero mantuve mi postura. -

-Dime algo, -prosiguió - si Mello no hubiese despertado del coma ¿que hubieras hecho con lo que conseguido?

-... Hubiera vendido la información, anónimamente. -Respondí un poco incómodo.

¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Espero siempre seis meses antes de hacer algo por mi cuenta. Si no recibo noticias de mi cliente después de investigar sobre su paradero, la vendo.

O sea que investigaste sobre_ mi_ paciente ¿o fue una excepción, Isahías?

-... Unas fuentes me dijeron su paradero y cómo estaba. ¿Por qué...?

-Porque esas mismas fuentes a las que usted consultó pudieron haberle_ vendido _a Light Yagami que _mi_ paciente había dejado el hospital ¿entiendes? - Me respondió levantando un poco la voz-.

-N- no, eso es imposible. Son fuentes conf-

-¿Confiables? ¿Eso iba a decir? Porque sólo hay dos personas que supieron de la salida de Mello, sobre cómo avanzaba la recuperación y el momento de su despertar de mi paciente, y no me incluyo. ¿No pensó que alguien podría estar escuchando su conversación con la fuente?

-¿Y por qué estás seguro tan seguro que no fueron tu misma gente? Quizás-

-Me gusta tomar precauciones, Isahías. Si hubiese sido "mi gente", ya lo habría sabido. -Procedió a explicarme como si tuviera algún problema mental.- Le pedí a cada uno que vigilará al otro. Se los dije de manera separada. Si notaban algo extraño, debían notificármelo. A ellos también les preocupa Mello, quieren su recuperación. Y su diagnostico, es reservado. -Hizo una pausa y después siguió amenazadoramente.- Bien podría acusarlo con la policía, le haría realidad su peor miedo. Estarán con presos que ya están _acostumbrados_ a si mismo y a los demás, ¿no cree que usted seria un regalo perfecto a estrenar?

El miedo me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Se me puso la mente en blanco. ¿Quién mierda era este?

Así que le vuelvo a pedir: -y pausado, dijo- deme la dirección.

El seca – ropa avisó que había terminando su labor.

…

Se sentó a ver la tele, después de hacerse un te y comer unos pastelitos. Había empezado Pass Psycho. Básicamente la serie se trataba de detectives y "sabuesos" que con un dispositivo median si la persona era peligrosa.

Al superar los cien, se les podía retener. Pero a los doscientos, eran libres de disparar.

No tenía mucho entusiasmo para saber cuánto podía marcar él. Leía libros, veía series que quizás no era apta para muchas personas. Además, la persona que se metía demasiado en un tema, por ejemplo, el de una investigación, estaba en riesgo. O las personas que atravesaban una situación tráumatica.

_Menos mal que no estoy en esa realidad_, pensó.

Unos ruidos en la habitación le hicieron mirar hacía allá. Mello se había sentado en la cama.

-¿Ya estás despierto? -Preguntó Elle, acercándose. - ¿Estás mejor ahora?

-Perdón por lo de antes. - Contestó.

-No tienes que pedir perdón, Mells. - Algo inseguro, se sentó al lado de él.

Creyó que en ese momento podría necesitar el apoyo de un amigo. A pesar que en lo que a él respectaba nunca había sido muy bueno en ello. Si quería un abrazo o hablar, podía estar. Pero reconfortar con palabras nunca fue su fuerte.

-Mello, si quieres hablar, sabes que yo puedo escucharte. -Le dio a saber, apoyando su mano en el hombro.

-Gracias, Elle. -Apoyó el codo en su rodilla y su mano ocultó sus ojos. Entonces confesó:- … Matt me había dicho que me quería.

No supo a qué se refería.

-¿Que te quería?

Mello asintió.

-Le dije que yo también. Y nos abrazamos. -Hizo una pausa.- Pero después de eso... No tuvimos la oportunidad de siquiera pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa; la orientación de sus amigos y lo que sentían por ellos mismos. Matt siempre le había pareció un idiota que tenía mucha suerte con las mujeres. Eso debía decir que las Naomi Misora y su propia asistente ¿eran pasatiempos? _No _-Pensó _Quizás sea bisexual. _¿Y por qué nunca se lo había contado, si eran como hermanos? Ya sabía que él apoyaba los derechos de los homosexuales y todas esas personas. ¿Se había acostado de la misma manera con hombres y mujeres? -_Que extraño está resultando todo esto. - _Se sorprendió.

Mello soltó una risita y le comentó-:

-Me acuerdo que esa noche nos habíamos agarrado a los golpes- Yo le ignoraba la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas que me hacía. Se puso muy loco.

-Matt es un poco parásito. -Dijo Elle.

-¿Parásito? No no, él una nueva clase de una puta sanguijuela jajaja.

-Jajaja, sí, esa manera de insistir...

-Estuve sin hablarle algunos meses. Su correo se fue a la carpeta de spam ¿Puedes creer que en un mes sean 100? Sus mails parecían entradas de su diario personal.

-Las llamadas eran lo que más me molestaban a mi. -Comentó.- Una, dos o inclusive tres llamadas. Está bien, lo acepto. ¿Pero quince? ¿En menos de dos horas?

-Estaba desesperado jaja.

Ambos rompieron en risas . Pero luego fueron bajando de tono, hasta desaparecer. Y dar lugar a la fría meláncolia.

-Como lo extraño. -Elle afirmó.

-Yo también...

-Extraño nuestras salidas juntos después del trabajo. Esas conversaciones triviales que nunca me gustaron. Las cosas ricas que hacia.

-Hay veces que no puedo dormir, pero por él. -Continúo.- Estoy preocupado. Sé que la gente cree que el asunto este no me importa demasiado. Porque no lo comento o porque no me he tomado días libres. Algo. - Suspiro.- Aunque sí lo hace. Mucho. No quiero que me agarre un ataque de nervios y esa conversación con Light hoy... -Se agarró el pecho y unas lágrimas le comenzaron a aflorar.

No pudo continuar.

A Mello en ningún momento -mientras abrazaba a su compañero- se le había pasado por la cabeza que alguien más podría estar mal por Matt. En todo este tiempo pensó que había sido solamente él.

Matsuda. Matsuda había desaparecido de sus vidas también. Junto con Linda. Se dio cuenta que ese animal no sólo le había robado a Matt: también su vida y amistades. A todos.

-Vine a darte apoyo a ti, pero hemos intercambiado puestos. - Dijo a modo de broma mientras intentaba terminar su llanto.

-No tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo, tú también puedes apoyarte en mi, Elle. -Contestó Mello.

Ambos se miraron, en mutuo acuerdo.

Una llamada interrumpió aquel momento. Provenía del celular del blondo, que estaba en sus manos.

Lawliet tomó el aparato para contestarlo él mismo, no iba a permitir que Mihael lo hiciera. Pero este le tomó la mano:-

-No, no contestes. -Le pidió.

Sin embargo, esta vez no aparecía "desconocido" en la pantalla. Sino un número de celular.

-Si, ¿quién es? -Preguntó con rudeza Elle.

-_Hola... eh, ¿se encuentra Mihael?_

_-_¿Oyó lo que le pregunté? Dije: ¿Quién es?

-_Ah... disculpe señor. Soy el Detective Yagami. ¿Es este el número de Mihael Keehl?_

Elle le preguntó a Mello y este afirmó.

-¿Hola, sr. Yagami?

-_Buenas tardes, Mihael. O quizás no debería decir "buenas" con esta lluvia. He estado llamando al número del doctor River, pero no pude contactarme con él._

_-¿_Near? No, no lo he visto. ¿Llamó al hospital?

-_Lo hice, pero la búsqueda no dio resultados._

_-_Oh... -contestó. - ¿Para qué lo necesita?

-_Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas._

_-_¿Con respecto a qué, detective?

-_Con respecto a Light Yagami._

_-_Q- ¿Qué quiere decir? Near no lo conoce y yo... empecé la relación con él mucho después.

-_Disculpe que pregunte esto, Mihael. ¿Pero cómo fue su relación? ¿Terminaron en buenos términos?_

No podía creer que estaba escuchando. Se levantó, enojado.

-¿¡Cómo se atreve!? Él ha estado conmigo desde que comenzó esta pesadilla -le gritó- ¡¿Y usted lo ve como sospechoso?! ¿Está loco?

-_Lo sé... perdón por preguntarlas. Pero, es necesario para aclarar ciertas dudas._

_-_No, él no podría. No me traicionaría. - Se puso firme.

-_Lo siento. Si pudieras hacerme el favor de llamarme cuando él se contacte contigo estaría muy agradecido. Adiós._

El detective cortó. Dejando a Mello con la duda.

-¿Dónde está Near? -Preguntó ansioso.

-Me dijo que saldría después que te durmieras. No me dijo a dónde.

_Maldición _ pensó en su mente. ¿Que Near era un sospechoso?

Marcó otro número.

-¿Isahías? - Lo nombró ni bien atendió el teléfono. - Isahías, soy Mello. ¿Sabes dónde podría estar Near? Realmente no se me ocurre a dónde más llamar.

-_Mello... Perdón..._

_-_¿Perdón? ¿De qué?

-_Near vino a mi departamento. Y, bueno, esa vez en el hospital, cuando me sacó. Él me pidió que le diera la información que tenía._

-Ah, sí, ¿y? ¿Qué conseguiste?

-_Bueno... ¿Te acordás de esas cartas que recibiste en tu domicilio? Él y yo las vimos. En una de ellas decia algo extraño._

_-_Sí, ese enfermo me puso algo... -trataba de acordarse, pero no le salía nada. - Espera... _ -_Asociaba las palabras que flotaban en su memoria. - Wolf... Wolframio. Decia "La ley... perjudica el amor del lobo". Algo así. Él es un lobo que intentará romper la ley para estar conmigo.- Terminó con una mueca de asco.

_-... No, Near no me lo dijo con esas palabras. Me había dicho que era una anagrama._

-No, era un acertijo.

-_Significaba "You will never escape from me"._

-¿Nunca escaparé de él?

-_Exacto. Él intentará tenerte de una manera u otra. Esta vez fue con Matt. Teniéndolo a él, te tiene a ti. Y por eso..., no puedes escapar._

La fiereza con la que se le aceleró el corazón lo obligó a sentarse. Se quedó con la mente en blanco. Mientras recibía el apoyo de su amigo.

-_Mello... Near se había dado cuenta de esto. Yo no quería darle la información, ¿sabes? -_Hizo una pausa.- _Lo lamento mucho. _

_-_¿Le dijiste a Near, dónde está Light? -Le preguntó en un hilo de voz.

No sólo estaba perdiendo a Matt, sino que ahora también era a Near.

-_Él quería ir por su cuenta. Nunca ibas acabar con Light._

_-_¡¿Y SE CREE QUE ÉL SÍ?! -Un montón de insultos y y promesas salieron de su boca. -ESE MALDITO ESTÚPIDO. ¿Y ME DICE A MI IMPULSIVO? Dime a dónde carajos lo enviaste ¡Ahora!

…

En una de las esquinas más transitadas, se hallaba sin lugar a dudas la casa de Luke Niccals.

O mejor dicho, la casa de Light Yagami.

Observando la fachada desde dentro de un supermercado, Near esperaba pacientemente a que oscureciera. Iba a entrar y encararlo. O resultar muerto en el proceso.

La ciudad que escogió para mudarse quedaba a un par de horas de la suya. La razón por la cuál decidió venir sólo fue porque la llamada del mediodía fue la última gota antes de que se derramará del vaso. No iba a permitir ni un segundo más que Mello sufriera; y no podía importarle tanto Matt como para hacerlo solamente por él. Llevaba ya cuatro horas esperando hasta que anocheciera y la oscuridad recién se estaba instalando; por lo que las madres empezaban a retirar a sus hijos de la plaza que estaba enfrente de su objetivo.

Había sido impulsivo. Ni bien salió de la casa de Isahías, ni pensó en que estaría bueno en pedirle una peluca prestada a Nagamori; en algunas oportunidades se había acercado a compartir cosas con él relacionadas con anime y mangas, solo porque había grabado una de las frases de Shogo Makishima, el antagonista de Pass Psycho, para una alarma. Le dijo que una de las cosas que le gustaba hacer era disfrazarse de esos personajes y quería invitarlo para que se integrara.

Near rechazó duramente la invitación a pesar de sus insistencias.

Las miradas se asentaron en él ni bien bajo de su auto para estirar las piernas. Entró a un supermercado que tenía la calefacción al máximo y sintió como su temperatura corporal agradeció esa oleada de calor. Se acercó a los estantes de cuchillos y tomó uno: era moderadamente grande. Pero si compraba solamente eso podía generar sospechas. Así que llevó de paso los ingredientes para la picada de alguna reunión. Y agua en vez de cervezas o gaseosas. Sus labios estaban quebradizos y esas bebidas no lo hidratarían.

La dependiente lo miró.:

-¿Nuevo?

-En el barrio, sí. -Tardó en contestar porque se había perdido en sus pensamientos.- Vengo a visitar a unos amigos.

-¿En qué calle?

-Son los que viven en frente. Pero hasta ahora he tocado la puerta y no me han atendido. ¿Sabe si se fueron de vacaciones o algo? Odiaría que me hayan dejado plantado. - Habló con un falso tono de preocupación y de sentirse herido por ello. Y esperó que no hubiese sonado muy actuado.

-No te sabría decirte con exactitud, no tengo buena memoria- le contestó con una risita nerviosa-. Pero Luke me dijo algo así como que iba a estar para mañana. No me dijo a dónde iban, lo lamento.

-¿En serio? -Suspiró frustrado. -Y yo acá comprando cosas para comer allá... -Sacó su billetera.- ¿Cuánto es?

Al salir del negocio, las ráfagas de viento empezaron a empeorar violentamente con ese murmullo característico. Ya refugiado de nuevo en el auto, pasaron solo unos momentos cuando un árbol se cayó y empujó un poste eléctrico; por lo que varias manzanas repentinamente se quedaron si luz. Incluyendo la suya.

A las ocho de la noche no había nadie en la calle y los negocios cerraron. Quedándose solo en una ciudad sumergida por la oscuridad.

Fue por eso mismo que se sobresaltó cuando la misma mujer golpeó su ventanilla. La miró sorprendido mientras bajaba la ventanilla.

-¿Por qué sigues esperando?

-Me mandaron un mensaje de que estaban en camino. -Mintió.

-Oh, bueno. Este frio es horrible -le extendió un vaso de plástico que estaba caliente y también algo para comer. -Es café y algunas donas. Que Dios te bendiga. -Se despidió.

Near agradeció el gesto y se dispuso a calentarse con la bebida. Estaba hirviendo. Tomó unos tragos después de soplar, pero estaba demasiado amargo para su gusto. Así que lo dejó.

Salió del vehículo y asegurándose que no había nadie que pudiera verlo, fue hasta la puerta del lugar.

Se quedó en frente intentando prevenir que podría suceder.

Alarmas. Éstas podían funcionar aún sin electricidad por sus baterías internas. Le iba a tomar tiempo encontrarlas y desactivarlas.

"_Aunque no sabría muy bien cómo..." -_Pensó.

"_Quizás tengas algunos perros" _No conocía muy bien a Light, así que no sabía si era la clase de personas que le gustaba tener animales de compañía. Las ventanas parecían selladas, y si pasaba algo, se le seria más complicado huir. Y entrar por ellas rompiéndolas...

¿Qué pasaba si la vendedora le había mentido? ¿Si Light planeó todo y estaba adentro esperándolo?

Suspiró frustrado. No podía perder el tiempo dudando. Si él estaba o no, lo descubriría cuando diera el primer paso hacía adentro.

Abriéndolo con los dientes, sacó su cuchillo y ayudó a forzar la cerradura. Le resultó increíblemente fácil.

Sospechoso.

La luz del celular iluminó cada rincón. Pensó que había sido por la falta de luz que no veía ningún mueble. Pero no fue así.

La casa en verdad estaba vacía.

La sorpresa dejó a Near sin habla y un montón de preguntas se le formaban en su mente. '¿Me mintió Isahías? ¿Llegué demasiado tarde? ¿A dónde fueron?

-No puede ser. -Negó en el espacioso living.

No había nada. Ni mesas, ni sillas. Ni sillones o televisores.

Ni electrodomésticos, adornos, fotos o bibliotecas.

Sin reparo alguno, subió las escaleras para ir al primer piso. Revisó en las habitaciones, en los baños y detrás de retrete. Sin embargo, la casa estaba sin nada.

El único lugar que le quedó por revisar fue la cocina. Y dispuesto a ir allí, se percató que los pasos en el piso de madera se sentían diferentes, como si abajo estuviera vacio. Volvió a sus pasos para confirmarlo, y efectivamente, era así. Alumbró con su teléfono. Pasó sus dedos intentando encontrar una ranura. Pero de pronto se acordó que el café podía servir. Sólo un par de minutos en traerlo y procedió a realizar la tarea. Ese lugar seguramente fue tapado con una alfombra cuando todavía había gente que habitaba la casa.

Con desesperación, metió el cuchillo e intentó abrirla. Pero creyó que si seguía insistiendo lo iba a romper. Parecía estar cerrada desde adentro.

Esto lo sorprendió. Si era así, entonces debía haber una salida en otro lugar. Isahías le dijo que no tenían patio trasero. Lo único que se le ocurría era que la otra entrada debía estar afuera, en la calle. Pero no tenía tiempo de buscarla. Entonces salió de la casa, confiado de que no habría nada en el lugar que sirviera a su propósito de destruir. Y fue hasta la plaza. Algunos ladrillos estaban flojos así que los trajo consigo lo más rápido que pudo. Iba a romper a esa puerta como fuese y sin importarle el ruido.

Era imposible romper también el candando, por lo que hizo un gran agujero para que pudiera entrar. Aunque hiriéndose en el brazo con una punta afilada en la madera que no había visto. Se balanceó en el vació hasta que tomó valor y se lanzó. Creyendo que iba a desaparecer en un pozo negro, cayó sobre sus rodillas en un piso de concreto. Levantándose, apuntó con el celular lo que parecía ser el inicio de algún pasillo. Atrás estaban las escaleras por donde pudo haber bajado y la abertura que hizo no había sido tan alta.

-Como sea. -Murmuró. -Si está todo oscuro ¿cómo mierda iba a poder ver? Todo se ve... horrible.

La luminosidad ayudaba bastante a ver por dónde iba, sin embargo, Near se sentía que el peligro lo acosaba. El pasillo era angosto y de paredes blancas. El eco de sus pisadas lo mantenía con la guardia en alto.

El pasillo se ensanchó y unas escaleras hacía más abajo lo dirigían a una puerta. La puerta final que, con un leve resplandor propio, era la luz al final del túnel.

Se fijo por el rabillo sin temor. Se podía ver que había un hombre en el suelo.

Un hedor insoportable se expandía.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Estás bien?! -Preguntó Near golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

Pero no tuvo respuesta alguna. Insistió un momento más, dándose cuenta que era inútil.

Volvió a fijarse por el rabillo. Si era quién creía que era y estaba muerto, Mello podía ser capaz fallecer de depresión. Podía divisar que tenía el cabello oscuro, y estaba desnudo. Eso era lo único.

Con una fuerza que desconocía, empujó la puerta una y otra vez para abrirla. Y cayó otra vez sobre su rodillas. El fuerte olor le provocó unas fuertes ganas de vomitar. Pero se contuvo alejándose unos breves minutos para poder recuperarse. El corazón le latía al máximo y tenía tanto miedo que las manos le temblaban violentamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para prepararse de nuevo, y volvió con la nariz tapada. Se aproximó al cuerpo despacio, tratando de examinarlo desde una distancia aceptable.

Había un reflector conectado a una batería de auto, y eso lo iluminaba de pies a cabeza.

"_Quería que lo encontrarán". _Advertía con facilidad que las heridas en sus muñecas, cuello y tobillos eran el producto de haber sido amordazado. Todavía se notaba la textura de las cuerdas en su piel roja amorotanada.

"_Se han ido recientemente" _Su cuerpo estaba manchado de hematomas negros, y de moretones de diferentes colores. Manchado de heces y el olor a orina, los lastimados estaban infectados. Near, tomó su muñeca y le tomó el pulso.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Una cosa era vivirlo en el exterior, con lágrimas y angustia. La otra era aquí, muriéndose de a poco del hambre; con una tortura que se practicaba como la respiración. La desesperación que daba la sed y el sueño. Deseando que la muerte llegara pronto.

Sin querer, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarsele. No comprendió por qué comenzó a llorar. Quizás se debía a la sorpresa que se llevó cuando Matt todavía tenía pulso. Su corazón seguía latiendo. ¿Pudo haber entrado en coma?

Sacó inmediatamente su celular mientras cubría al pobre con su abrigo. Pero no tenía señal.

Maldijo.

-Ya regresaré, Matt.

Colocó el cuchillo en su cinturón y el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Subió las escaleras esta vez y al llegar a la salida, sacó el celular dejándolo en el piso y luego apoyó sus brazos mientras sus piernas colgaban esperando subir también.

Pero, sin embargo, una figura irreconocible por la oscuridad, lo detuvo de seguir avanzando.

Ambos se quedaron quietos un momento, intentando saber quién era el otro. Near tomó el teléfono vacilando, y la luz obligo a que el extraño se apartara.

-Mierda ¿quién es? -Preguntó furioso. -¿Qué está haciendo aquí, eh?

Near completó el último trazo que le faltaba, y controlando que el nerviosismo no atacará su voz, habló:

-¿Mello?

-¿Near? -Su sorpresa lo delató. -¿Qué pasa? Y hazme el favor de bajarme eso, por favor.- Pidió molesto.

-¿Cómo es que haz venido a dar con esta ubicación? -Se limpió la transpiración de su frente. 'Qué me pasa...' Sus ojos le pesaban, pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no dormirse.

-El detective Yagami llamó, me dijo que eras un sospechoso. Entonces llamé a Isahías, ¿por qué no llamaste a la policía, idiota? Sería para mi horrible si algo a ti también te pasará. ¿No pensaste en eso, no es así?

-Pero no pasó. -Respondió sin rodeos. - Estoy aquí por Light. Para pararlo de esto, pero...

-¿Y l-lo encontraste? -Near negó. - ¿Y...?

-Me gustaría que no bajaras, sabes...

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó con ansiedad.- ¿Está... o no?

-Mello, hazme caso. No bajes.

Él lo miro unos segundos, con terror en sus ojos celestes. Su expresión por default era su cara de póker, y por eso advertía con facilidad que estuviera en shock por sus palabras, así que él le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Está o no...?

Near notaba que estaba sintiendo algo de frio, el temblor de las manos extrañamente no se iba.

-Mierda -exclamó Near. Sacó su teléfono mientras alejaba al blondo lentamente hasta la puerta, se había olvidado de llamar a la ambulancia. -Espere- Pero de una manera repentina, Mello lo empujó tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo; y lo único que pudo hacerle Near fue mirar como sin pensar dos veces él saltó al pozo.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, doliendole su cuerpo y copió el acto de lanzarse al vacío. Tomó velocidad. Escuchó su tos, seguida por el vómito. Y corrió solamente para encontrarlo sumido en las sombras, observando petrificado el cuerpo de Matt.

Near no sabía que decir. Las piernas le estaban flaqueando. Y lo único que se le ocurría era el café...

-¿Tú le pusiste el abrigo? -Preguntó luego de una pausa, limpiándose la comisura de su labio.

-Sí.

-¿Él...?

-Está vivo.

Cayó arrodillado, rendido al escucharlo. Como si todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaron en el momento de verlo. Prácticamente, cuando oyó el golpe sordo de Near al desvanecerse contra el suelo, ni siquiera desvió su atención. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, sencillamente no pudo preocuparse por su amigo. Acarició con el dorso de su mano el rostro de Matt, con una ligera sonrisa. Y susurró un claro "te encontré, cariño".

Sus lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse en la mejilla de Matt cuando lo acomodó entre sus brazos, abrazándolo desesperado mientras aguardaba la llegada de los paramédicos.

* * *

Un comentario me subiría la autoestima.

_Em... -suspira- Me costó hacer este cap. Son 16 hojas. Casi 17. Jamás había escrito tanto._

_Se acerca el fin :1_

_Gracias Hammy por comentar :)_


	17. Es un receso

**En el cap anterior:**

_Cayó arrodillado, rendido al escucharlo. Como si todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaron en el momento de verlo. Prácticamente, cuando oyó el golpe sordo de Near al desvanecerse contra el suelo, ni siquiera desvió su atención. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, sencillamente no pudo preocuparse por su amigo. Acarició con el dorso de su mano el rostro de Matt, con una ligera sonrisa. Y susurró un claro "te encontré, cariño"._

_Sus lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse en la mejilla de Matt cuando lo acomodó entre sus brazos, abrazándolo desesperado mientras aguardaba la llegada de los paramédicos._

* * *

_17: _**Receso**

Llegó a la escena del crimen hecho una bronca. Ya que después de haber podido conciliar el sueño en su día libre, lo llamaron con urgencia. Al llegar, la ambulancia estaba marchándose, y Mello no lo saludó, sino que lo empujó y se metió apurado en una patrulla que entonces seguiría al móvil de letras al revés. No tuvo que guardarse las dudas cuando su compañero lo actualizaba de lo que había sucedido ni bien lo vio y lo arrastraba hacía adentro.

Al día siguiente deberían volver y empezar a buscar algún testigo. Llamar a la inmobiliaria para que saber quién se encargaba de vender esa casa. Fijarse que se filtraría a la prensa, y qué no. Iba a ser difícil, porque los flashes iluminaron la salida de los jóvenes que tenían la luz del foco pre juicioso sobre ellos.

Una de las cosas que siempre entran en juego en esta clase de asuntos que generan mucha intriga, es la de los programas -ya sean de chismentos o informativas- que siempre se ponen a debatir con su pseuda inteligencia quién y qué había sucedido en el caso. Provocando que la opinión de aquellos que se creían detectives , hicieran que lo que decían fuese considerado como la verdad absoluta. En otras palabras, la opinión de la mayoría es lo que cuenta. Y no quería que algo les pasara a los chicos.

Como Mello y Near llegaron antes, y conociendo que ambos era bastantes reservados con sus vidas y demás, podrían desencadenar cartas de amenazas hacía sus personas e incluso agresiones. El doctor ya estuvo al tanto de las molestias cámaras que por unas semanas lo perseguían para que les diera la exclusiva del estado de su amigo, pero por suerte, él se mantuvo firme e inmutable ante la presión.

Pero el otro no reaccionaría así frente al problema del acoso.

El detective Yagami salió con apuro luego de inspeccionar el lugar donde Matt Mail Jeevas había pasado cautivo durante tres. Exhaló con fuerza por su boca mientras masajeaba el tabique de su nariz. Tres _ meses. _Pensó, horrorizado. Y fue a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto de su auto.

-No sé porqué sales corriendo, si ese agujero ahora está más limpio. Debiste ver lo que era hace media hora.

-El olor...

-¿Y sabes cómo nos enteramos? Una llamada anónima. -Dijo Ukita.- Fue una mujer otra vez.

-Takada estará más involucrada en esto... Si no es ella quién hizo la puta llamada. -Un mosquito revoloteaba alrededor de su pierna. Soichiro esperó hasta que se posará. Y cuando lo hizo, se golpeó la pierna y eso hizo saltar a su compañero que estaba distraído. -¿Qué pasó con Matt? ¿Lo viste?

-Sí. Está horrible... Sucio, por todos lados. Los paramédicos tuvieron que ponerse mascarillas. Estaba muy desnutrido. Muy. Parecía que no tenía piel para cubrir los huesos. -Decía con pesar.- No sé cómo pudo sobrevivir a todo esto, ya te lo estoy diciendo. No te das una idea de lo golpeado que estaba o la cantidad de heridas que tenía. Y lo peor de todo era como estaba éste chico... ¿Mello...? Tuvimos que _sacárselo _de encima_, _abrirle los brazosporque no lo quería soltar_._ Me hizo mal ver eso. Sabes como lloraba... -Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo con las manos temblorosas, y comenzó a fumarlo. -Que caso de mierda.

-¿Estaba con Near?

Asintió.

-Los paramédicos llegaron antes que yo, lo vi en la camilla. Todo esto fue hace poco. Por suerte ya hay luz ahora, porque todo estaba completamente oscuro. Mal. Era la boca del lobo. Y ese tal Near, me dijeron que se había desmayado ahí adentro. Y no lo culpo, yo también lo hubiera hecho.

Las personas curiosas se acercaban y algunas camionetas, las de reporteros con sus antenas televisivas, se acercaban hasta rozar la cinta amarilla que cercaba el perímetro con su ya conocida leyenda. La gente no paraba de hablar y había mucho ruido.

-¿A qué hospital lo llevaron?

-Al Keisuke Rhapttar.

-Está a un par de kilómetros de acá... ¿Qué crees que le sucederá? -Preguntó Yagami.

-No lo sé. Como van las cosas, no quiero decir nada. La casa estaba vacía. Como nueva. Pero ese sótano...

-Eso me llamó la atención -comentó Soichiro- ¿la gente no vio movimiento? ¿No escuchó algo? -

Negó.

- Tú viste por tus propios ojos que esa habitación estaba con muros de concreto, bajo doce metros de la superficie. Y en el mismo lugar, había una entrada y salida. La entrada es por dónde nosotros entramos recién.

-Si la salida era una puertita bien camuflada en el piso, ¿a dónde llevaría? ¿A un patio? ¿A una calle? ¿Un callejón?

-Esa salida está bloqueada. -Se le acercaba un hombre quitándose el casco que era parte del traje blanco, de esos que usan los científicos con casos que existe el riesgo de contagio. -Tardaremos mucho en abrirla.

-¿Cómo te van las cosas allá? -Se interesó Ukita.

-Horrible. -Contestó directo.- Estamos limpiando, un par vómito. No me pagan lo suficiente para hacer esta porquería. -Les dijo antes de marcharse a una camioneta para cambiarse de ropa un momento, en donde los periodistas lo acosaban con preguntas que aún no sabía cómo responderlas.

-Me gustaría saber cómo es que Mello y Near se enteraron antes que nosotros.

-A mi también. Pero creo que la persona que había investigado su caso es la misma que a nosotros nos mandó las cajas -le contaba con una ligera expresión de alegría- y cajas con todo el material que necesitamos para ponernos en marcha otra vez con esto.

-No entiendo -dijo el detective mayor- . En nuestra base de datos lo que poseemos es poco y nada ¿cómo...?

-Eso tenemos que averiguar. Pero lo que me contó el capitán es que Light Yagami se cambió el nombre a Luke Niccals y su novia, la ex-actriz porno, también. Y los dos están hasta el cuello con ésta nueva información.

-Hay que bloquear todas las salidas de la ciudad y del país. Dame el celular.

-¿Te piensas que no lo saben, viejo? Están en eso. -Le aseguró mientras daba la vuelta por el frente para entrar por el lado del conductor, y puso en marcha el vehículo.- A mi lo que me gustaría saber, más que nada, es ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-Porque lo hizo. Nos dejó a Matt _vivo_ . Casi muerto, pero vivo. Pudo matar a Matt así nomás en vez de torturarlo. -Soltaba el humo mientras lo decía, sin importarle que Yagami le molestará que fumará.- Y cómo se enteraron que Mello y Near iban para allá.

-Porque quería que Mello sufriera. Todo esto es un crimen pasional...-observando de reojo a su compañero que no había captado ese detalle, el mayor continuó-. Nosotros estamos trabados con el caso desde hace meses . Y no nos han hackeado, y si lo hubieran hecho, no habrían podido averiguar mucho más. Así que las persona que nos dio la información para que nosotros averigüemos más, es la misma que les avisó a los chicos...

-Y quizás fue la misma que les advirtió de que ellos iban para allá. -Prosiguió Ukita.

**...**

Mello estaba con un nudo en la garganta desde que hicieron de vuelta el viaje al hospital. Estaba consciente de que las personas lo miraba porque destapó sus ojos -que vidriosos estaban- del cabello que le tapaba para ver mejor la situación. Su blondo pelo era ahora sujetado por una vincha que Linda le dio cuando se dio cuenta de como se lo levantaba para hacia arriba. Estuvieron hablando un rato, mientras se tranquilizaba de a poco de la horrible experiencia que había pasado.

No podía importarle menos el resto de esas miradas, que aunque bien eran compasivas debido a su expresión en el momento, le traían sino la mismísima hipocresía. Ya que en otra ocasión, esas mismas personas le hubieran visto mal.

Los odiaba.

-Hey...

Volteándose sin ganas, la joven le alcanzó un vaso de café para que se calentará. La noche tenía una temperatura de seis grados ºC y él estaba muy desabrigado. Demasiado. Quería controlar el temblor de sus dientes castañeteaban.

Colocándose al lado de él, dejó que su presencia sirviera como algo de apoyo porque sencillamente no había nada que decir.

O eso creía.

-¿Cómo es que te enteraste de todo esto? -Preguntó Mello, mirándola de reojo.

-No vine por él. Mi abuela está internada. -Luego de una pausa que aprovechó a tomar su propio vacito de café, confesó:- Morirá pronto.

No contestó.

-Aunque ya era hora -prosiguió ella -, tiene cerca de 98...

-Eso es mucho.

-Si vivís bien, por supuesto. La pasas con los seres querido, que te querrán y llorarán la perdida. -Hablaba con un poco de bronca-. Pero debe ser horrible para aquellas que tienen mucho de qué arrepentirse y no tienen nadie a su lado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sólo digo. Creo que hay personas que vivir a semejante edad seria un castigo que saben que se merecen, pero que nunca lo admitirían abiertamente.

-Supongo. - Comentó, receloso.

-Si una persona le ha cagado la vida a otras, haciéndolas irrecuperables en todo sentido de la palabra ¿también merecen a su familia -si es que la tienen- a su lado hasta el último respiro? Si son personas horribles que han arrastrado a otras a su propia desgracia, contagiando sus horribles problemas a otros ¿Esas personas merecen vivir todo un siglo o no, Mello?

-Linda.

-¿Son personas que tendrían un funeral en la que sólo el padre haría la misa, y también seria el único que asista? ¿O morirían solas, sin que nadie se haya enterado que su cuerpo pereció? -Él la miraba serio.

-Ya basta.

-Porque yo creo que son personas que merecen vivir mucho después que sus cuerpos, siendo esclavos de este ¿sabes? Porque merecen eso y más. Porque son unos seres despreciables y nadie los extrañar-

-¡Córtala! - Ella lo miraba confundida. -No me gustan las indirectas, Linda. -Le tendió la vincha que le dio. -Pensé que eras más que eso.

Tomó lo que era suyo y se marchó como si nada luego una leve disculpa, que no iba dirigido hacia él obviamente.

Fue a sentarse en una de las filas de asientos que estaban pegados a la pared justo cuando uno se desocupó. Apoyó su cabeza en el mármol mientras que el café despojaba un poco el frio que había en sus piernas y él cerraba sus ojos ya cansado. Linda era una estúpida.

Escuchando por lo bajo a la gente que iba y venía; había prendido su mp3 que encontró de casualidad en sus bolsillos. Probablemente Near, que le había llevado la ropa, tampoco tuvo idea del aparatito en el interior.

Comenzó a pensar en él. Le dijeron que la razón de su des compensación era a causa del estrés y una mala alimentación. Que estaba famélico. Tenía el pulso muy bajo, así que era de esperarse que se desmayara. Quería saber saber por qué había ido él sólo, por qué molestarse.

Y sabía la razón. Algo que lo hizo molestarse aún más.

Nunca se llevó muy bien con él, y sólo mejoró su relación una vez que se dieron cuenta que el propósito de su desagrado se debía a una, tan conocida, tensión sexual. Mello no quería aceptarlo, pero le fue imposible resistir más cuando Nate le besó. Los opuestos se atraen, decían. Pero luego de unos meses, todo se fue a pique debido a eso ; y se hablaron solamente lo necesario debido a que era unos de los médicos favoritos de la empresa en la que trabajaba en ese entonces. Quién sabe si aún lo llamaban.

Ya se había dado cuenta queel albino lo quería mucho a su manera después de todo. Pero ir allá, habiéndole dicho que si ponía un pie en dónde sea que Light estuviera, lo mataría; e ir encararlo él mismo...

De sus labios salio una risita amarga. _Esa_ actitud era suya. Ser impulsivo y estar fuera de control una vez que se proponía hacer algo. No de él. Que esperaba el mejor momento para contraatacar desde las sombras.

Vaya que resultó ser una mala influencia para el siempre "analítico y serio" de Near Rivers.

¿Qué iba a ser con su vida ahora? Se preguntó a si mismo, dejando que la tristeza lo atacara otra vez. Matt, a quién por fin pudo encontrar, estaba en pésimas condiciones. Cuando el doctor revisó a Near, lo primero que advirtió y después confirmó, era que estaba demasiado delgado. Y era por desnutrición, algo que alertó a Mello. Le contó de paso que la clasificación en la que se encontraba era moderada.

Y con respecto a Matt... Desvió la mirada cuando afeitaban su cabeza; no perdían el tiempo, y entre una tarea y la otra, limpiaban las heridas, el cuerpo, y conectaban en su brazo una sonda para administrarle los medicamentos porque tenía hepatitis; también esos desagradables lastimados estaban rojos y con pus, por lo que necesitaban urgentemente ser atendidos. No sorprendió a nadie ninguna de las noticias. Al verlo ya en la clara luz, quien hubiera conocido a ese joven, diría que no era él. Se notaba con demasiada -y escalofriante- facilidad las cuecas de sus ojos a través de la piel, las ojeras verdosas en la piel amarilla que ahora poseía. Sus labios, completamente rotos por reiterados golpes.

En fin, los médicos le dijeron que se prepara para lo peor.

Se tapó los ojos con sus manos mientras pensaba en cómo fue posible que Ligh hubiera escapado de ahí antes de que ellos llegarán. O ¿acaso él nunca había estado, y contrató gente para...? _Porqué me pasa todo esto. _Ahora sabía cómo era que la gente tomaba la decisión de suicidarse. Las cosas le estaban llegando a un punto en el que lo estaban ahorcando, y era obvio que llegó al punto sin retorno. Los médicos que atendieron a Matt le aconsejaron que visitará un psicólogo, a lo que negó rotundamente. No estaba tan loco para ir, aún no.

Debía matarlo. Recordaba con exactitud lo que Isahías le había mencionado: _como tiene a Matt, es una forma de tenerte a ti también._ Así que eso significaba que cualquiera, relacionado con él, estaba en peligro.

Y si Light Yagami hacía todo esto para que se encontrará con los tentadores brazos de la muerte, ya que era su objetivo desde el principio, estaba muy equivocado que sucumbiría tan fácil ante ese placer.

-¿Cómo estás? - El detective Yagami cortó esa melancolía que traía el muchacho por la irritación cuando se sentó a su lado.

No le respondió.

-Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, debido a todo lo que haz tenido que-

-Guárdese eso. ¿Quiere saber cómo estuvimos antes que ustedes, no? -Soichiro asintió, también cansado. Mello subió su pierna para pegarla a su pecho, y apoyó el mentón en la rodilla, procediendo a contarle cómo fue que dio con la calle. Pero antes de que pudiera decir más de dos palabras, una mujer corriendo con un micrófono que era seguida por su camarógrafo, le interrumpió y empezó a hablarle sin respiro.

-Muchachito, sino es mucha molestia ¿podrías decirnos qué fue lo qué pasó con Matt Mail Jeevas? Somos del noticiero 'Intrusos' para el canal telefé. ¿Es verdad que Matt podría morir? ¿O que ya está muerto?

-¿Qué...?

Hubo un momento de silencio que Soichiro se pasó la mano por el rostro, como signo de incredulidad a lo que dijo esa mujer idiota.

-Escucha... -Pero el mayor no pudo continuar.

-También nuestras fuentes nos dijeron que trabajaste como actor pornográfico. ¿Todavía sigues en ese medio? -El camarográfo le pedía que se callará, pero ella no le hizo caso.- Contesta, por favor. Estamos muy interesados. -Sonrió.

La empujó con violencia contra la pared, como si fuera algún pedazo de carne a punto de ser devorado por un tigre. Algo que sorprendió y asustó a todos lo que miraban la peculiar escena.

-¿Escuché bien? -Preguntó retoricamente. -¡¿En serio dijiste lo que escuché, estúpida?!- La mujer intentó retroceder, pero no pudo. Sin saber qué decir, temblaba.- ¿¡CÓMO MIERDA VAS A PREGUNTAR ESO, ANIMAL?! -Le gritó rojo de la furia y con un tono de voz más grave...-. Tienes tanta suerte de que no pueda golpearte, porque ahora mismo estarías en el piso de las trompadas que te daría. -Amenazó, sujetándole el cuello de la camisa.

-Pero... -se corrigió rápido el hilo de voz que le salió.- ¡PERO, escucha... nosotros como periodistas necesitamos informar qué ha pasado! Por favor... ¡es mi debut!

No lo soportó, y como testigos había varios cuando le agarró de la cabeza y la llevaba a fuera del hospital. A pesar de los gritos que le pedían que se detuviera, y trataban de pararlo, él siguió como si nada.

-¡Hija de puta! -Respondió con tanto odio en sus palabras, librándose de los cabellos que se quedaron entre sus dedos. -Tu boca no sirve sino para chupar, porque para hablar, es mejor que no digas nada. ¡Pendeja de mierda! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡LOS DOS! Si se llegan acercar a Matt, los mato. ¡¿Me oyeron?! **¡Los mataré!**

El camarográfo la filmó tirada en el suelo, llorando por impotencia. Mientras pedía que disculpara a la inexperta reportera, que sin dudas seria despedida.

Una mano se apoyó en el hombro de Mello y él, sin dudar, tiró un puñetazo sin ver a quién. El que ahora sangraba a montones era el detective Yagami, que se acercó para detenerlo e intentar calmarlo. El rubio se arrodilló junto a él sin vacilar. Arrepentido, murmuraba que lo sentía.

-Mello... voy a tener que arrestarte. -Declaró con pesar Soichiro, sacando las esposas.

* * *

'sup, sexys ladys

Y ahí termina 8D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No, mentira. JAJAJA no, no sé. O sea, yo les había dicho que iba a terminar porque la verdad, era que yo la tenía lista en mi cabeza. Pero después empecé a preguntarme si no iba a ser muy rápido todo. Y sí, iba a terminar muy rápido si de un cap para otro Matt se recuperaba y empezaba a ser el mismo, después de todo lo que pasó :S

Disculpenme si las ilusione ;n;

**Eh, ¡muchas gracias a la gente que comentó, en serio!**

En otras noticias, la semana pasada cumplí años. 20. Pensé que sentiría algo al respecto, pero no pasó nada. Fue un día común y corriente... Tampoco me regalaron algo ... ¿¡A DÓNDE ESTÁ MI NOVIO, DIOS PUTO?! TE LO PEDÍ DESNUDO EN MI CAMA, LEYENDO LIBROS FILÓSOFICO so mean?!

Pensé que dios era algo así como un genio en la botella; yo ya se la froté, ¿y se va sin pagarme? Que desconsiderado eres, dios.

_Y... epa, me salió un Mello yandere ¿o qué, eh?_ se viene mucho así =v=


	18. Despertar

**_En el cap anterior:_**

_Una mano se apoyó en el hombro de Mello y él, sin dudar, tiró un puñetazo sin ver a quién. El que ahora sangraba a montones era el detective Yagami, que se acercó para detenerlo e intentar calmarlo. El rubio se arrodilló junto a él sin vacilar. Arrepentido, murmuraba que lo sentía._

_-Mello... voy a tener que arrestarte. -Declaró con pesar Soichiro, sacando las esposas._

* * *

**18: DESPERTAR  
**

Una de las cosas que sorprendió a la guardia que se paró frente a la puerta, fue encontrar a Mello sentado en la oscuridad, con su espalda encorvada hacía el frente. El cabello tapaba sus ojos, por lo que no tenía forma de saber si estaba dormido o no. Colocó las pesadas llaves en la cerradura, pero por un error cayeron estrepitosamente sobre el suelo. Las volvió a poner en el mismo lugar, suspirando; sin embargo, pegó un saltito al ver al joven ya tan cerca de la puerta sin haberlo escuchado siquiera acercarse.

-¡Por Dios! -exclamó. - Um... -no supo qué decir, por lo que dejó de hablar.

Él caminaba detrás de ella y ambos se dirigían a la salida, donde un auto puso el motor en marcha cuando los vio en la calle de enfrente.

Luego de haber pasado la noche en prisión, Mello pudo al fin ver la claridad del basto cielo celeste que daba un alivio al ambiente de la estación policíaca rodeada, no de edificios, sino de casas pálidas y depresivas. Y más allá de unos kilómetros, la ciudad comenzaba a reflejarse en los edificios que rozaban el cielo.

-Te llevará al hospital. -Le levantó una ceja y subió la otra. Tenía los párpados hinchados, y unas ligeras bolsas debajo de los ojos. - Espero que duermas un poco con, digo, por... tu amigo.

-¿Me llevarán para verlo?

Ni bien movió la cabeza positivamente, Mello no dudó en salir como impulsado por un resorte hasta su objetivo.

-¡Y que no te maten, pendejo de mierda! -Gritó para despedirlo.

…

-No hubiera soportando un par de días más.

La doctora Horaki se encontraba a los pies de la cama donde Matt se encontraba postrado, finalizando en contrarle los detalles al blondo que había tomado la mano del muchacho para llevarla a su rostro.

-No va vivir, ¿no es cierto? - Preguntó con una voz temblorosa.

El continúo "bip" de la máquina, los pasos de afuera llenaron la pausa que se produjo cuando la mujer no pudo verle a los ojos cuando él lo hizo, buscando respuestas que re afirmarán unas esperanzas que querían morir.

-Las probabilidades no son muy altas, Mello. -Respondió compasivamente.

Hubo otra pausa, en la que la doctora percibió como si Mello quisiera decir algo. Pero antes quería organizarlos en cabeza y después soltar lo qué sea que quisiese decir. Ella lo esperaba pacientemente, hasta que por fin habló:

-No puedo... no puedo quedarme aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer -la silla chilló-. Sencillamente no puedo quedarme aquí, com... compadeciendo...

-Entiendo.

Le vio marchándose con su mano levantada y la cabeza cabizbaja.

**...**

Aunque el haber despertado hacía una semana, no era un impedimento para que había evitado que comenzara a entrenarse con paseos y flexiones -siempre dentro del hospital porque el Dr. River lo tenía bien vigilado-; y también en encontrar una solución a sus problemas que lo hostigaban. Uno de uno de ellos era el desalojo de su vivienda. Previamente Near tomó la molestia de decirle al dueño de lugar la situación en la que él se encontraba, por lo que éste toleró bastante bien el hecho de que no podría pagarle. Aunque, obviamente el límite que condicionó la espera había sido que después de tres meses deberían buscar las cosas porque seria puesto de vuelta en alquiler. Y el tiempo terminó. El señor se contactó con Isahías -quién se había presentado anteriormente como el mejor amigo para poder entrar al edificio- después de ver que Mello le _pegó_ a la periodista en la tele.

Le dijo que debía ir a buscar _inmediatamente _las cosas.

Near le había sugerido que podía irse a vivir con él, pero la idea no le agradaba mucho. Isahías estaba casado, y aunque eran amigos, de antemano sabía que no le daría alojo.

Y ni hablar de un hotel.

Necesitaba trabajo. No tenía ahorros. Wedy le había dicho hace tiempo que las puertas siempre estarían abiertas para él ¿pero cómo trabajaría con un rostro tan dañado como el suyo?

Suspiró. Masajeandose el tabique de su nariz, se preparó mentalmente para entrar a una heladería que buscaba empleados.

Con el cabello que tapaba la mitad de su rostro, tocio un poco para ganar la atención de la empleada. Ella lo dirigió a una puerta en el fondo que tenía una placa de metal en la puerta que rezaba una vaga inscripción. Tocó la puerta un poco nervioso. Le abrió una señora mayor con un escote en V. Mello pensó que era asqueroso verle la piel roja y arrugada que tenía, pero se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo mucho, así que desvió su atención.

La mujer, que se presentó como Claudia, le dedicó una sonrisa y le preguntó en qué le podía servir. Mientras le contaba, Claudia hacía una mueca de desagrado. Por su mente era obvio que pensaba que con la cara que tenía iba a ser difícil que fuera él quien sirviera los helados. Así que le propuso que si quería, podía trabajar con ella en Administración. Le contó que eso básicamente significaba estar trabajando con las cuentas, las ganancias o las perdidas del día, etc.

Mello aceptó. Aunque no tenía experiencia, aprendía muy rápido. Y todo lo relacionado con matemáticas siempre le resultó fácil. Jornada de medio tiempo los lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Le dijo que empezará el día siguiente y que se iba a tomar la _aburrida _molestia de enseñarle_,_ a las siete de la mañana ni un minuto tarde.

Salió del lugar con una leve sonrisa que duró lo suficiente como para causar una buena impresión en la que iba a ser su jefa y sus nuevas compañeras, y siguió su camino. Aún era obvio que con tan poca plata no iba a lograr nada.

Estuvo desde que salió el sol hasta las cinco de la tarde afuera, y fue cuando decidió hacer una pausa y dirigirse al hospital otra vez, pero para ver a Near; sentía que se lo debía.

Fue allí en donde se dio cuenta que varios obreros caminaban con escaleras, cascos puestos y baldes para el cemento. Él lo siguió como si nada. Parecía ser que el área del comedor/cafetería necesitaba una remodelación. Le llamó la atención que el ruido producido era bastante fuerte, pero desde a fuera a penas había escuchado algo.

Muchos de los hombres allá era como de su contextura; así que ser delgado y no musculoso como cabía de esperarse los sujetos en las construcciones de películas, no iba a ser un problema. Interrumpió a uno que estaba comiendo y le preguntó quién era el jefe.

**...**

Near despidió somnoliento a Gevanni justo en el momento en el que Mello entraba con una bolsa llena de alimentos a su habitación. Los dos hombres se quedaron viéndose por un momento antes de que el de cabellos oscuros decidiera irse con la cabeza hacía abajo, un poco intimidado.

Mello le tiró como si nada a las piernas una bandejita que traía un par de sanwiches de jamón y queso. Él lo miró con disgusto mientras que su compañero se sentaba en una silla, cerca de él.

-Y ahí tienes tu agua. -Dejó la botellita a sus pies, solamente para ver el dolor cuando se estirará a alcanzarla y reirse de eso.

-Yo no como esto.

-Escúchame: comerás eso porque quieres y todo bien, o yo te la meteré a la fuerza hasta que te salga por el culo.

-Entonces no me alimentaría. -Respondió sin vacilar.

-Hazme el favor de callarte y comer... -No le hacia ninguna gracia imaginarse eso. -¿Quién era ese? -Preguntó receloso.

-Un viejo conocido. Se enteró que estaba en el hospital y vino a verme.

-¿Cómo se enteró?

-Está en todos los canales. Seria difícil _no_ enterarse. -Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Molesto, el blondo cambió de tema.

- Ya, ya... ¿Vinieron a _entrevistarte_?

-Creo que es mejor que digas _interrogar_. Y sí, lo hicieron.

-¿Y bien? -Mello miraba su comida, como decidiéndose a abrir el paquete o no.

-Bueno, al parecer el Dtve. Yagami sospechaba que yo ayudaba a Light de alguna forma.

-¡¿Él pensaba eso?! -Bufó incrédulo.- ¿Por qué...? O mejor dicho, claro que lo pensaron. Eres tremendo bicho raro y asocial. Alguien muere y tú serias el primero en ser acusado.

-Pero bien que este bicho raro te gustó _bastante _en un momento. -Se defendió.- Y pasé su prueba con honores, se podría decir. No les quedo ninguna duda que yo no tenía nada que ver.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

- Por supuesto. Yo nunca podría mentirte… ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Ya comiste? -Mello abrió el paquetito y le dio un mordisco apresurado. Le sacó la lengua con la comida... ya picada por sus dientes. Near miro para otro lado, asqueado. Y al dirigirle otra vez la mirada, él le dio una sonrisa de triunfo con gesto altanero. - Supongo que ahora eres tú el número uno, y yo el número dos...

-Nomás que para ser mierda, estás muy blanca cariño. -Recibió una mirada de irritación de su parte.

Comer ahora no se le antojaba, pensaba Near. Era como si ver la comida le sacara literalmente el apetito ni bien la veía. Así que la apartó un momento.

Desde hacía un tiempo, se venía preguntando si Light fue así mucho antes de que se encontrará con Mello. Porque de ser así, no dudaba de que hubiera más personas que hubiesen sido asesinadas por él. O colocadas en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometieron. Lo aterraba pensar eso. Y no podía distraerse porque antes de que el blondo llegara, prendió la televisión y el único tema que trataban los canales era enfocarse en que Matt había sido encontrado. La estúpida de la periodista que la pasaban insultandola, y la poca paciencia que tuvo Mello con ella; también criticada a menor escala.

Temas tocados en sus "debates" era el caso en que Mello estaba con Light. Ambos (decían) querían hacerle la vida imposible a Jeevas. Ya que al salir a la luz la infancia que habían compartido juntos, Mello se había cansado de Matt; un acosador que por un tiempo fue admirador "del show de Keehl". Cansado de las insistencias del pelirrojo, Mello contrató a Light para que lo torturará y matará despacio.

Y que el propio Near era el que vigilaba que Matt no muriera. "_Completa mierda."_

Otros decían que Mello y Light habían compartido algo juntos, y que Matt fue el golpe colateral de la relación enfermiza. O que Near trabajaba con Light para quedarse con Mello, y que Matt no fuera un estorbo. "_Más pelotudeces"._

En fin, muchas teorías que no se acercaban a la verdadera ni por asomo. Pero era de esperarse eso de gente estúpida que creía que trabajaban para la interpol y hacían de su programa una oficina de detectives del mejor equipo.

Lo poco verdadero que estaba a su conocimiento sobre la relación de su querido y el maldito, era que ambos trabajaban en el mismo negocio. Y que las cosas no salieron para nada bien.

_Porque Light se obsesionó conmigo. _Esa era la versión que contaba el ex actor porno. _Al punto de esperarme frente a la puerta de mi departamento. Dios sabe qué hubiera hecho._ Y por suerte, el ruido de peleas y gritos que hacían alertó a los vecinos para que fueran a buscarlo y salvarlo.

No era que él era débil, ni nada por el estilo. Había experimentado su fuerza en algunas ocasiones, como también lo había visto pelearse con algunos de sus compañeros cuando su fracaso le ganaba al auto control.  
Y era de temer.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes ese rosario, Mello? -Preguntó repentinamente.

El susodicho le levantó la mirada que hacía rato estuvo destinada únicamente a la comida.

-Desde que era chico, supongo. No me acuerdo.

-... Sabes, yo nunca te vi como una persona creyente.

-¿Y eso por qué, Near?

-Porque no eres religioso. -Aseveró-.

-Creo que si Dios existe, -comenzó irritado- no es necesario arrodillarse ante Él, ni tampoco arrodillarse por su perdón cuando, en todo caso, debería ser su trabajo hacerlo con nosotros. Porque Él nos hizo a su imagen y semejanza... ¿qué dice eso? ¿Nos hizo violentos y salvajes? Y hay demasiadas incoherencias en la biblia, porque los que la escribieron no se tomaron la molestia de consultar a sus compañeros sobre lo que escribían.

De todas formas -continuaba aburrido-, creo que lo que quiere es que seamos felices e independientes, y no unos sumisos que se "castigan por su existencia" como hacen los cristianos y católicos, y el resto de las religiones. Sino vivir y ser fuertes ante la adversidad. -Levantó el crucifijo.- Este señor, aunque esté en esta pose y le recuerde a todos esos masoquistas que hay que sacrificarse para hacer el bien, para mi significa otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No rendirse. Ser inteligente. Y pelear por lo que crees.

-Es una definición bastante original lo que acabas de decir. -Admitió.- No la había escuchado antes.

-La religión siempre tendrá esos seguidores que no han leído la biblia porque creen -y comenzó a reirse animado-, les... parece que es muy difícil de interpretar.

-¿Cómo...?

-Lo que acabas de escuchar. -Carcajeaba.

-No puede ser... -Negó ante la incontrolable, y contagiosa, risa de Mello. -N-no, no puede ser eso.

Quizás, por el hecho de que ambos estaban mentalmente cansados de todo lo que les sucedía, burlarse de la creencia de otras personas mientras se creían ellos mismos superiores, era un escape a tanto estrés que atravesaban desde hace ya tanto tiempo.

Llegó un punto en que no les importó que su alegre ruido pasara de las paredes del cuarto y los escucharán.

-Entonces yo les digo -Mello proseguía limpiándose las lágrimas- ¿por qué sea difícil, vas a ignorar y pasar de largo lo que es la base de _tu_ religión? Esas personas, que son la mayoría por lo general, se dejan guiar por lo que les dice su pastor. Ya que son eso, las ovejas. En el mal sentido de la palabra. Escucharán lo que diga su líder, que son gente estúpida que estupidiza a otras. Sin siquiera atreverse a contradecirlas, a levantarle la voz. Y esperando a que vayan a los barrios pobres a ensuciarse los pantalones de barro y dar la palabrita de Cristo en vez de gastarse todo en autos y celulares, cámaras e irse a Brasil a pasar las vacaciones. Pero obviamente no estoy diciendo que sean todas las personas así, pero las que hay, las hay. -Se corrigió.

-Por lo que me acabas de decir, rescato que haz leído la biblia entonces.

-La leí como si fuera una novela. Y he leído otras cosas, como por ejemplo, el Corán... Nunca antes lo había dicho.

-Gracias por la confianza.

-No lo dije por eso. Es que nunca había tocado el tema con nadie -dijo con un leve sonrojo que lo identificó como mentiroso. -La cosa es que -se aclaró la voz para que sonara un poco más grave-, ambos libros son de libre interpretación. Y ese es el principal problema. Porque la gente se toma en serio todo, o algunas partes; y las usa para tomar ventaja personal y manipular de manera emocional a otras personas. Y no debería ser así. Es estúpido.

-¿Cómo debería ser?

-Una novela de varios géneros.

-¿Es así como la ves tú?

-Exacto. Algunas partes especifica que hay que huir de la inteligencia porque solo traerá dolor y en otras, que la familia es lo más importante. Nunca hay que huir de la inteligencia sino, más bien, abrazarla. Y la familia a veces puede ser tóxica, a pesar de querer intentar arreglar los problemas con ellos. Sencillamente no sirve ese esfuerzo.

-Estoy impresionado, a decir verdad.

-No te creas que con esta conversación no me di cuenta que no haz probado ningún bocado. -Le cortó.

Siempre iba a ser agradable hablar así con Mello. Y estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos mientras terminaban de comer ameno. Near seguía cuestionándose algunas que otras preguntas que intentaba resolver por si mismo, para poder entender qué estaba sucediendo y después discutirlas con el otro en voz alta, cuando ya estuviera todo claro en su cabeza. Al tanto que también le dedicaba algunas vistazos a Mello que no se percataba que lo veía.

Después de un rato, quiso tomar agua. Por dentro se desesperó, porque si se estiraba el dolor del los músculos sin enlogar le iba a afectar la espalda y la parte interna de los muslos.

"_Puto Mello"_, le insultó mentalmente cuando soltó un inevitable queja al tratar de alcanzar la bebida y que su compañero se mofaba.

-¿Pudiste ver a Matt. -Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sí...

Aguardó para que continuara.

-Hoy no me dejarán entrar a la habitación para pasar la noche. Con Matt -aclaró-. Pero el resto de la semana, me dijeron que quizás sí ... te aceptaré por ahora la oferta de ir a vivir contigo por ahora. -Dijo con pesar.

Near se levantó torpemente, y caminó hasta donde estaba la silla que tenía su ropa. Se fijo en su billetera para saber si estaba todo en orden, entre otras cosas.

_-_No te sabía tan nostálgico como para seguir teniendo ese viejo llavero.- Comentó al verle sacar un regalo que le había hecho. Tenía la letra _N, _en forma_ gótica. _

_-_Ten. -Le extendió una llave. -Es la de mi departamento. No siempre voy allí, por el trabajo. Hay una habitación que no uso, la primera puerta a la derecha: es tuya.

Él la tomó sin decir nada.

-Me darán el alta a las ocho, si quieres podemos ir juntos, así no te pierdes en el camino. -Le respondió el sarcasmo.

-Tengo más sentido de ubicación que un GPS, bastardo. -Se despidió. -A las ocho entonces.

… 

Elle terminaba su ronda de trabajo con un cansancio que le hizo suspirar lento y pesadamente. Como era el último en irse otra vez, cerró las puertas de la compañía con más fuerza de la que debería. Saludó a los de seguridad a través del las vitrinas, y se tapó bien el cuello con la bufanda mientras que los escalofríos perforaban su abrigo hasta llegar a su cuerpo.

Caminando para su hogar bajo la fría llovizna que lo atrapó, recordaba con pesar como se cayó de la silla horas antes en su oficina. Cuando en las noticias de casi de todos los canales, mostraban una foto de la cara de Luke Niccals; o mejor dicho, Light Yagami. Había tragado fuerte, y se levantó como si nada. Menos mal que no había personas con él, pensó, porque sino sospecharían. Sospecharían de la extraña reacción que tuvo. De la extraña expresión de asustado que mantuvo durante un rato, temblando sin poder detenerse.

Se llevó una mano a sus ojos, como haciendo sombra para ellos de las oscilantes luces de los focos que colgaban de cables para iluminar la calle. Algunas lágrimas amenazaban en derramarse sobre sus mejillas y el dolor le obligaba a soltarlas. Así que, parando en seco, comenzó a llorar débilmente sin importarle que la brisa le parecía como si fueran pequeñas cuchillas a su piel.

El súbito ataque cardíaco de Watari días atrás, fue una patada en el estómago. Le había mandado a traer un pequeño pastel de chocolate y frutillas, y en la calle se desplomó como si nada. Muchas personas se acumularon ante el cuerpo inerte en cuestión de segundos. Y él, por la ventana, advirtió en el murmullo de las personas, que una gritaba que se pidieran una ambulancia

Una punzada de angustia por ese mal presentimiento hizo que bajara por el ascensor, y corrió con rapidez para adentrarse a la multitud.

Tenía el pastel en la bolsa, junto con sus medialunas que le gustaba comer. Desesperado, miro a las personas alrededor, buscando una respuesta en sus rostros sorprendidos. Pero nadie le decía nada. Todos estaban igual que él. Tomó el cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos, rogando que despertará. Y lo abrazó aún más fuerte, porque estaba consciente de que no iba a suceder.

A un par de días volvió al trabajo. Muchos de sus empleados, incluyendo Takada, le pedían que regresara a su casa. Lo veían débil y sin ánimos. Pero la cosa era que si volvía y hacía el luto, no saldría más de su vivienda. Porque se conocía bien, y sabía que se encerraría allí lo suficiente como para dejarse morir de pena.

Takada estaba con él en todo momento, ocupando el lugar de su mejor amigo. Ella ahora se encargaba de las operaciones y ademases. Haciendo un buen trabajo en general.

Luego se encontró con Mello en el restaurante y eso le dio mucha alegría. No obstante, el problema que siguió después de eso, cambió su humor. Toda esa escena que surgió tan repentinamente provocó que fácilmente conectará los puntos y se diera cuenta que la cantidad de llamadas que la señorita recibía, el comportamiento asustadizo que la perseguía, y el llanto que escuchaba a veces de parte de ella, tuviera sentido finalmente.

Rechazó la invitación de unas prostitutas que le mostraron sus pechos al aire, y sus traseros para tentarlo. Algunas tenían moretones y lo insultaron por no aceptar. Apresurando un poco el paso después de ver también una camioneta de transporte color negra, advirtió con alivio que su departamento no estaba sino a una cuadra. Tendría que doblar a la izquierda, junto al árbol que se había caído en medio de la calle. Y después, colocar la llave e ingresar...

Si bien le agradaba Takada, no dudaba que estaba metida en algo peligroso que le traería a la muerte también a él si se metía en sus problemas.

Unos jóvenes que pasaron corriendo cerca de él, lo terminaron empujando contra la pared con fuerza antes de seguir con su camino. Se preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido de qué estaban escapando. Miró hacía atrás para confirmar que no venían más. Se aseguró que su billetera y celular estuvieran en su sitio, y continúo con desconfianza.

Divisó ni bien ellos doblaban que uno tenía la melena amarilla, y el otro no estaba seguro si gris o blanca. La angustiante emoción le hacía latir con fuerza su corazón a medida que avanzaba tras de ellos. Y cuando advirtió que se habían detenido en frente de las puertas del edificio en el que vivía, no dudo en reconocerlos.

-¡Mello! -lo llamó nervioso. -¡¿Qué pasa?!

El blondo se asustó al escucharlo y después volteó a verlo con los ojos desorbitados. Le tomó del cuello de su gabardina apurado y la voz con la que habló en ese momento era de puro terror.

-¡Elle! -Le dijo llorando. - Dios... ¡Takada está muerta!

-¿Qué?

-Cielos, sí. Su cuerpo... ¡Su cuerpo! Oh, dios... Estaba horrible... horrible... Pero su cara, estaba tan... -No podía entenderle por el gimoteo con el que se trababa.

El chico con el que había llegado estaba más pálido de lo normal. Parecía estar shockeado, ya que tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar; y su delgado cuerpo no paraba de estremecerse.

-Bien... -Elle sacó las llaves y las colocó torpemente en la cerradura para entrar. Pero se dio cuenta que los chicos no lo seguían. Era como si estuvieran esperando la invitación. -¡Carajo! ¡Entren ahora!

Pero por el pitido que escuchaba en sus oídos producida por la tensión, no oyó ni tampoco se percató que en la calle había un par de motociclistas que llamaron a Keehl antes de que les obligara a entrar.

-¡Ey! ¡Maldito! - Dijo una voz ronca- ¡Light te manda esto!

Todo pasó en un segundo, recordaba.

Las balas que dispararon llegaron zumbando a dónde ellos estaban. Gritó un alarido de dolor cuando uno de los proyectiles le dio en el brazo izquierdo mientras empujaba a los otros dos al interior del edificio. La sangre salía a borbotones y con demasiada facilidad le teñía los largos y blancos dedos de rojo.

Lograron refugiarse detrás de una pared de concreto lo suficientemente ancha que serviría para protegerlos. Mello abrazaba a Near para cuidarlo; y Elle, apoyado contra la pared, no perdió la calma. Se sacó la gabardina con una dolorosa mueca, y con las mangas logró hacerse un torniquete. El sudor frío lo bañaba de pies cabeza, pero no se lo limpió inmediatamente, y dejó que el tiroteo lo ensordeciera de a poco.

De pronto los disparos pararon.

La mano buena le temblaba demasiado como para mantenerla quieta, así que la posó sobre el blondo y le dijo que debían subir las escaleras. Éste lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y asustado, pero no le dio la contra, y asintió.

Unas pesadas botas que arrastraban un caño sobre el piso, los alertó de que debían ponerse YA en marcha y escapar. No podían quedarse más tiempo ahí. Pero Near no podía caminar porque el pánico lo estaba dominando. Y debido a eso, cuando Mello se apartó para intentar ponerlo de pie, se tapó los oídos y gritó a todo pulmón, como si fuera una reacción tardía al terrorífico evento anterior. El del brazo herido, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia, por lo que empezó a subir las escaleras luego de que Mihael, a pesar de que insistiera al joven doctor que se detuviera, lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro. Con un Near inconsciente, las subían lo más rápido que podían.

Luego de subir siete pisos dopados de la adrenalina, se dignaron a parar y buscar alguien que les abriera la puerta. Todos estaban resguardados en el interior. Todas las puertas bajo llave.

Excepto una.

A pesar del nerviosismo, Elle la cerró con el menor ruido posible. Y se encaminaron hacía el último y más alejado cuarto para esconderse: el baño. Colocaron un mueble para proteger la entrada, y luego esperaron.

Si llegaban a dar con ellos, ya no tenían un lugar al cual escapar.

Ambos hombres se miraron con el corazón en la boca, y les parecía que iba a ser por culpa de sus pesadas y sonoras respiraciones que iban a perder la vida.

Y esperaron.

* * *

**¡GRACIAS Kurumi2413Keehl y BBangel!**** ;v;**

La verdad, muchísimas gracias por comentar c':

Em, 2 caps en un mes... Completo logro JAJAJJAJ Nunca antes había imaginado que en un mes sacara dos caps jajaja Pero la verdad, o sea, si no hubiese sido que una amiga me recomendó usar Cold Turquey, nunca hubiese actualizado el fic D:

ColdTurquey es un programa que bloquea páginas adictivas (facebook, por ejemplo). Y vos le podés poner el límite que querrás. Yo elegí un mes. Le iba a poner dos meses, pero no se podía :'D La principal razón era que quería organizar un poco mis sentimientos, y también ser más libre de ese sitio. Porque fuera de joda, era un vicio. Casi me largaba a llorar cuando había pasado 10 horas_ straight "_sin darme cuenta". Así que sí, estuvo bueno mientras duro.

Una de las cosas que por ahí son buenas de programa es que lo podés desinstalar de ninguna forma. Se va a salir el bloque cuando el tiempo haya pasado :)

Y sí... las muelas del juicio al "nacer" duelen como un grano en el culo :C

También me he dado cuenta de algo más. Y es que no sé si debe a que sea una puta hikkimori (MAL) que he perdido mis habilidades sociales, o es que he estado hablando con la gente equivocada y en base a eso, no puedo conversar "realmente" con ellas.

Nunca viene de mal el aprendizaje personal, eh.

Hasta el próximo :)


	19. Aire

_"A pesar del nerviosismo, Elle la cerró con el menor ruido posible. Y se encaminaron hacía el último y más alejado cuarto para esconderse: el baño. Colocaron un mueble para proteger la entrada, y luego esperaron._

_Si llegaban a dar con ellos, ya no tenían un lugar al cual escapar._

_Ambos hombres se miraron con el corazón en la boca, y les parecía que iba a ser por culpa de sus pesadas y sonoras respiraciones que iban a perder la vida._

_Y esperaron."_

* * *

**19_Aire.**

La lluvia caía tranquilamente en el exterior. Apenas se escuchaban los truenos, y el dulce aroma de la llovizna se colaba por la pequeña ventana entre abierta del baño.

Elle y Mello estaban apoyados en posiciones contrarias en la bañera dentro pequeño cuarto que había elegido para refugiarse. Había una pequeña ventana en la pared, justo arriba de ellos que les permitía ver el morado cielo tormentoso.

Near descansaba entre las piernas del mayor tranquilamente, y no parecía importarle en lo absoluto los movimientos bruscos que ocasionalmente hacía cuando hablaba con el blondo.

-No puedo creer que siga durmiendo. -Confesó el rubio, susurrando. Observaba con detenimiento la sangre seca en su nariz que hacía un enorme contraste con el color de su piel blanca.

-Recién hoy salió del hospital. No creo que debieron haberle dado el alta tan temprano.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Y es tan... delgado -se asombraba.- Pareciera que fuera un pequeño gato ¿sabes? Cuando son todavía chiquitos...

-Sé a lo que te refieres: cuando los levantas y son una bola de aire y pelos.

-Exacto.

La pequeña ventana dejaba traspasar un poco de luminosidad y era por eso que apenas podían verse y también distiguir -si agudizaba un poco más la visión- la macha carmesí en la nariz del albino. "No se la quebré" había estado pensando después de que el horror se esfumara como el humo. Aunque ambos aún estaban muy tensos por lo que había sucedido hacía, quién sabe, quizás unas horas antes; resultó que escucharon como la puerta principal se abría de repente y que luego, volvía a cerrarse como si nada.

No oyeron pasos.

Ni tampoco es sonido tan caracterizador del perpetrador cuando el caño se deslizaba por el suelo.

Nada. A excepción de la puerta abrirse. Habían comenzado a discutir después de que el terror se les pasara, y todo obviamente en voz baja, en el cuarto del baño. Mello quería salir, y hacer frente a lo que sea que estuviera ahí. Pero Elle era más precavido y le hizo entrar en razón. En la situación en la que estaban ¿con qué podían defenderse? Tantearon por todo el lugar en puro silencio ya que las luces se habían ido, y no encontraron material alguno para poder protegerse. Y a pesar de que a ninguno le gustara, no tenían otra opción que quedarse dentro hasta vaya uno a saber cuándo.

-Repiteme de nuevo por qué no traes un celular. -Espetó Mello.

El aludido hizo una mueca de irritación que no fue perceptible en la oscuridad. Lo único que tranquilizaba a su compañero parecía ser que era seguir hablando.

-Porque no lo uso. Ya te lo dije tres veces.

-Oh, cierto. Disculpa...

Hicieron una pausa para meditar lo que dijeron. Mello tiró su celular después de esa llamada y desde un teléfono público dio de baja el servicio. Near lo tenía en batería baja , y lamentablemente Elle no lo usaba.

Les extrañaba que la policía no hubiera aparecido siquiera. Los disparos habían sido... ¿Los disparos? ¿Habían sido sonoros? ¿No?

El ruido de las balas, como la pared se rompió y como ese tipo había pegado el grito de que Light buscaba a Mello. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie escuchara una mierda?

-Mello, esas armas estaban en silencioso.

-¿Qué? -Eso lo sorprendió. -Estás equivocado. Quizás no lo recuerdes y tener el brazo herido te ponga mal de la cabeza, pero yo sí escuché perfectamente esas balas. Ese ruido. ¡Near comenzó a gritar por eso! -levantó la voz pero cuidándose de que aún fuera lo suficientemente bajo.

-¿Por qué crees que... nos atacaron? -Elle cambió de tema.

-No lo sé... Dijeron algo sobre Light. - Abrazó sus piernas y hundió su rostro en ellas. - No sé qué pasa esto... Porque siempre me relaciono con locos... -Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, mirando el techo que se deformaba con la poca luz que llegaba desde afuera -Pero me gustaría que terminara de una vez por todas... -Continuó.- ¿Qué hay de tu brazo? ¿No sientes dolor, o te haces el muy macho y por eso no te quejas? -Tanteó.

Elle se rió.

contrario... Los neurotramisores de mi cuerpo han detenido la información del dolor porque mi cerebro sabe que no es un buen momento para distraerse por eso. -Procedió a explicar. - Necesito concentrarme para poder dar lo mejor de mi y salir vivo de esto. - Respondió, intentando elegir bien las palabras que usaba puesto que no estaba tan seguro si era con certeza de esa forma. - Con ustedes dos por supuesto... Aunque te apuesto a que si estuviera solo, y con un montón de gente alrededor, estaría llorando como un nene chiquito.

-Me imagino -sonrió.

**...**

_Estaban caminando en las calles desiertas de los suburbios, donde el viento les golpeaba el rostro con fuerza a medida que iban avanzando. Mello apretaba contra su cuello la bufanda que había traído, mientras que Near entrecerraba sus ojos a causa de la basurita que indudablemente le entraba a causa del viento._

_Una de las cosas que caracterizo esa noche fue la ausencia de las estrellas bajo ese cielo nocturno; totalmente nublado._

_El semáforo dejó que los jóvenes cruzaran la calle cuando la luz roja se vislumbró a través del manto húmedo de la niebla. Near pensó que los faroles de los vehículos los observaban con sus grandes ojos amarillos, esperando impacientemente con sus gruñidos._

_Desde que habían salido del hospital, Mello le había preguntado si en su casa tenía comida "para consumir". Respondió que no, "ahora que lo pensaba". Molesto por ello, decidió arrastrar a Near al minimercado que vio cuando se acercaba al hospital horas antes y que quedaba a unas cuadras de donde estaban. _

_Habían pasado unos minutos desde las ocho de la noche, hora que indicaba que los comercios iban cerrando sus puertas. Pero eso era algo que no iba a detener al blondo, que se encaminó seguro mientras ocultaba la parte de su rostro dañada al lugar que tenía como objetivo. Luego de unos momentos, convenció a las últimas empleadas usando un método que había aprendido cuando actuaba; para que les dieran sólo diez minutos para buscar lo mínimo. _

_Ellas dijeron que les iban a dar veinte minutos más porque se quedaron encantadas. Al salir del negocio, Mello iba caminando con una sonrisa y con una pequeña tableta de chocolate (que le regalaron) en su boca, dejando al pequeño Near cargar con las bolsas._

_Los días iban a estar feos toda la semana. Y los periodistas habían advertido peligro de inundación para las ciudades cercanas. Se podía sentir cierta tensón en el aire, debido a eso y más. Algunas personas se preparaban haciendo pequeñas murallas de madera en frente de las puertas para que el agua no entrará. Y a pesar que sabían que no funcionaría, iban a pelear ante lo inevitable._

_Near y Mello hacían su camino al edificio en donde el primero vivía. El viaje lo llevaban en silencio, sin nada que comentar. Pero de repente, un par de motos pasaron al lado de ellos a una velocidad a que los aludidos casi fueron golpeados cuando cruzaban la calle. El blondo les gritó con bronca y su compañero permitió que los insultará a pesar que si hubiera sido otra persona, se hubiera alejado de él por la vergüenza._

_-Me falta la billetera. -Murmuró asustado._

_-¡¿Qué...!? -Preguntó Mello aún enfurecido.- Crees que..._

_-Sí, me la robaron. _

_-¿Quieres ir a la estación, entonces? _

_-Sí, seria lo mejor. _

_-¡No puedo creer que lo hayan hecho! ¡Malditos motochorros! ¿¡Y tú cómo puedes dejar la billetera en un lugar tan obvio?! -Él señaló las bolsas.- Ah, claro. No pudiste guardarla bien porque llevas las putas bolsas, eh. Por supuesto que es mi culpa, infeliz -Continúo más molesto._

_-Mello, cálmate. Encontraremos cómo pasar la noche y... _

_-¡Carajo! Como odio esta situación de mierda... ¡Y nunca me digas que me calme, animal! _

_Sabiendo que era inútil hablarle en ese estado, se alejó ya marcando el número de la policía. Él no pudo verlos bien, por lo que la descripción se la daría solamente su compañero. Estaba cosnciente que hacer la denuncia era completamente inútil. Pero era necesaria, ya que no sólo ahí estaba su documento de identidad y las tarjetas de crédito, sino la identificación que se usaba para entrar al edificio. _

_La voz que le atendió sonaba mayor, cansada pero que no dejaba de mostrar el indicio de ser neutral "Sí... 911". Sin embargo, Near se perdió en el reflejo de la vitrina de un negocio ya cerrado, porque unas bellas y desnudas piernas aparecieron para contrastar con su horrible frustración._

_Tuvo que apartar la mirada para poder concentrarse._

_-Estoy en la calle Daniel Goleman, al 1660. Entre... entre -toció un poco. Aquellas extremidades le resultaban tan atrayentes que le robaban la atención con facilidad._

_-¿Kane y Finger? -Preguntó la operadora, localizándolo por la computadora._

_Caminando ahora hacía ellas, apretó el celular con las manos sudadas en frío mientras le afirmaba a la voz. No se molestó en avisarle a Mello que ya había terminado de llamar y que por ende, se iba en dirección a dónde estaba su interés: si él se daba la vuelta en todo cas, podría encontrarlo con facilidad,. _

_Cuando se paró frente al callejón, las luces sólo llegaban a iluminar las esbeltas y delgadas piernas de una mujer joven. Si quería ver más, debería acercarse; porque en posición en la que estaba, no podía ver nada más que eso. Tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba bien que la señora estuviera así. No se inmutaba al acortar distancia, y se sorprendió en el momento en que una pierna se deslizo hacía el costado; mostrando sin pudor su vagina._

_-¿... Estás bien? _

_Pero quién parecía una prostituta no le respondió. _

_No era inusual ver ya en las esquinas transitadas mujeres que comenzaban a detenerse allí, buscando alguien que les diera "trabajo". El tema era que aún era temprano para desprenderse de toda la ropa o dejarse prendas traslúcidas, redes o mini faldas. Y quienes lo hacían, no se escondían en callejones. Es por eso que el Dr. River, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso cuando la mujer no le contestaba, y sólo se quedaba ahí, "esperando"._

_-Te lo preguntaré una vez más -colocó la luz de su teléfono al máximo -¿Estás bien?_

_Soltó las pesadas bolsas repentinamente al momento en que la luminosidad alumbró su rostro; el espanto lo abrazó con fuerza, paralizandolo de pies a cabeza. _

_Luego de un rato, alguien se paró detrás suyo. No necesitaba descubrir al dueño porque ya lo sabía. Le llamó desde una distancia segura, reconociendo al instante lo que a él le había costado. Mello no quería acercarse. Lo volvió a llamar, desesperado. Pero eran sus propias piernas las no reaccionaban. _

_Tenía tantas preguntas sobre qué había pasado. Es que le resultaba tan irreal, no tenía ni siquiera una sospecha de que podría suceder algo así. _

_Takada, que recién la había visto hace tan sólo un par de días atrás estaba ahí, en frente suyo. Tan masacrada. Su estómago, abierto de tal manera que se parecía a la de un cuerpo arriba de la mesa de un médico forense. Y la sonrisa expresiva que mantenía, sin ojos, le estaba provocando ganas de vomitar._

_Saltó cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. _

_-Fantasmín, tenemos que irnos. _

_Con suavidad, le tomó las manos. Su tono de voz era tan calmado en ese momento, pensó. Y se apegó a él mientras tomaron velocidad para salir de esa terrible escena._

…

-Elle ¿tienes novia?

-¡Ya te dije que no! -Dijo- ¡No molestes!

Y el mismo empujó su propia pierna para golpearle en la rodilla al otro.

-¡Ey! – Con una expresión adolorida, se apresuró a masajearse la parte afectada. - ¡Eso me dolió, imbécil!

-¿Acaso ves que me importa? -Se bufó.

-¡Pues debería! Si no tuvieras tu brazo herido yo ya... ¡AAH! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Tomó el tobillo derecho del mayor para inmovilizarlo y le sacó el dedo del medio. Pero eso no detuvo al mayor; porque enseguida le dio una patada con la izquierda en las costillas. Mello se tuvo que levantar bastante frustrado, e incrédulo, a esa reacción tan infantil por parte de Lawliet. Y se sentó fuera de la bañera cerca de él.

-Eres un pendejo de cuatro años. Ya compórtate ¿quieres?

-... No. - Le llevó la contra. Y después de mantener la seriedad viéndose mutuamente, no aguantaron más y comenzaron a reírse en silencio de esa actitud tan fuera de lo común.

Venían jugando de esa forma irritante para pasar el tiempo. Estaban encerrados, y la inquietud del blondo fue quién dio en marcha aquel juego de preguntas incómodas por cada dos golpes que Elle le propinaba. Mello ya sabía de la poca vida social que el otro llevaba, así que le pareció divertido ver como reaccionaba... hasta que obviamente el de cabellos negros perdió la paciencia y comenzó con sus patadas.

Eso no lo detuvo, y ambos se molestaban cruelmente poniendo a prueba cuánto duraría el juego a través de las patadas dolorosas de Elle o las preguntas mordaces de Mello mientras esperaban a qué amaneciera.

La policía no llegó más.

-Ey, ¡Ey! Tiempo fuera - Mello quería soltarse del agarre del brazo a través de su cuello. -¡Tiempo fuera! No puedo... respirar...

-Disculpa ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó preocupado.

Aprovechó para sujetarle la mano con velocidad y doblarle los dedos de a poco.

-No, idiota.. no ¡Ah!... -Pero la manera en la que negaba le hizo recordar a pequeños orgasmos. Y se los liberó inmediatamente, un poco incómodo, al darse cuenta de paso en que de veras había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo con alguien.

Suspiraron para dar como terminado aquel juego. Y advirtieron que el cielo cambiaba la tonalidad a una más clara.

* * *

Bueno, como se darán cuenta, es un cap corto y además tranquilo ^^u Se explica lo qué pasó en el anterior y.. bueno :c

El próximo será más completo.

Besitos, ¡y gracias por comentar!


	20. Palabras de Amor

_Palabras de amor_

Si alguien le iba a decir que despertaría en las piernas de un tipo que no conocía, y que de paso, dicho tipo estaba "jugando" con su ex... no lo hubiese creído, obviamente.

Había abierto sus ojos sin querer, en ese estado que mezclaba la fantasía y la realidad fuera del mundo los sueños. Estaba mareado, y no podía abrir sus ojos muy bien. No obstante, cuando advirtió que las dos personas ahí no eran parte de sus sueños, se asustó lo bastante como para alejarse sorpresivamente de Elle que dejó de "jugar" -o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo- con Mello, yendo _precisamente_ a dónde estaba Mello. Porque claro, lo último que recordaba era que estaban en medio de un tiroteo.

Se colocó detrás de su ex novio, y mientras le agarraba de la jacketa, apoyó la cabeza en su espalda para tranquilizarse. Él era su zona segura. No estaba pensando para nada en cómo se veía en ese momento, ya que esa reacción era como un reflejo que le había quedadodebido a situaciones que pasadas.

El blondo y Elle se sobresaltaron por esa reacción tan infantil. Y a continuación, Mello lo separó de él, lo miro a los ojos y le avisó que ahora todo estaba bien.

**…**

-¿Por qué mierda se pusieron a jugar en vez de hacer algo al respecto?

Near, que no tardó en volver en sí, comenzó a sermonearles sin perder el tiempo.

Las campanas de una iglesia cercana se escuchaban desde no tan lejos. Semejante ruido hacía eco en el pequeño cuarto y producía un ligero temblor en el espejo enorme arriba del lavabo. El blondo, que ignoraba olímpicamente a Rivers y sus intentos de conseguir información de lo sucedido, se había levantado y se fijado por la ventana para vislumbrar con más facilidad el exterior.

La iglesia era visible desde donde estaban, supuso que quedaba a unas quince cuadras o una veinte cuadras. Debería ir solo y pedir ayuda porque Elle estaba muy mal para caminar, o en el peor de los casos: correr. Ni bien ahora que Near estaba en mejores condiciones, el brazo de Lawliet le había comenzado a transmitir ese jodido calvario y ya no podían quedarse allí más tiempo.

-Como sea... -suspiró River, al notar que nadie le iba a contestar. - ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer yo ahora es-

Un fuerte gemido les hizo voltearse al herido; que cerró los ojos con fuerza y se limitaba a seguir respirando.

-Así que jugar era parte de distraerlo para que no sintiera la herida de bala cuando se tranquilizara... -El doctor comentó mientras lo revisaba. - Bien pensando, lo reconozco.

-¿Crees que puedas aguantar? -Mello se dirigió a Elle.

-No te preocupes. Es mejor que te vayas ahora.

-¿Irte -saltó Near- a dónde?

-Voy a hasta esa iglesia de allá fuera. Pediré ayuda. Así que quédate aquí.-Sacó algo de sus bolsillos y luego se lo extendió a Near. - Apagué tu celular por la batería, pero supongo que ahora habrá recuperado algo de ella. Puedes intentar y con suerte lograrás llamar alguien. - Nervioso se dispuso a darle la dirección del edificio.

Mello colocó la mano en el picaporte después de sacar el mueble con el que bloquearon la puerta. Vaciló en hacer en girar, y Near se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede?

La conversación que había tenido con Elle sobre la posibilidad de que hubiese alguien esperando del otro lado, o que quizás, al abrir la puerta se activará una trampa y explotará algo, volvía a sumergir en su mente como si se tratará del ronroneo de un gato acariciándose contra él y que así, le hiciera caso y lo abrazara.

-Estoy pensando... -Le respondió a Near.

-¿Pensar? -Nate Rivers enfocó sus negros ojos en los de Elle y decidió apretarle aún más el torniquete.- ¿Qué le dijiste?

-AAAAhhh... ¡Me duele! -Quiso sacarle la mano de encima de su brazo, pero estaba muy débil. Así que se limitó a arañarle. - Detente, por favor... -Pero no estaba aliviando el apretón. -Le... le dije que tuviera cuidado porque podría haber alguien afuera.

-¿Le dijiste qué? ¿Por qué pensarías eso? -A pesar que la pregunta iba dirigida a Elle, él miro a Mello. - ¿Acaso pasó algo mientras estuve inconsciente para que pensaras eso? -Preguntó inquisitivamente.

-Nada. -Decidió no contarle sobre el haber escuchado la puerta abrirse.- No pasó nada. - Mello tomó el picaporte con fuerza en su mano otra vez. Pero, como lo hizo anteriormente, tampoco lo giró.

-Tienes miedo de abrir la puerta porque obviamente pasó algo mientras yo no estaba despierto.

Mihael, paralizado frente a la puerta, no supo qué otra cosa hacer sino contemplar la puerta frente suyo mientras experimentaba el inevitable temblor en sus puños por el nerviosismo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó _con exactitud? -_ Preguntó Near suspirando con frustración a un Elle adolorido.

-¡Carajo, Near, que no pasó nada! **¡Deja de joder! **

Mello repentinamente gritó. Dio media vuelta en el mismo lugar y clavó la vista en los ojos negros del albino. Quería expresarle que no había pasado nada serio en realidad, pero estaba consciente de que eso no era lo que estaba transmitiendo y que su misma actitud en ese momento, estaba provocando que las cosas se hicieran más difíciles.

Tenía miedo. Después de todo lo que pasó ¿cómo no era posible no tenerlo?

Near siguió cuestionandole sin darle un respiro y se posicionó delante suyo, desafiando su rol de líder que creía tener.

-¿¡Cuánto más quieres que esperemos?!

La impaciencia del albino llegaba a sus oídos como si fuera un taladro. No parecía callarse con nada. Y advirtió por intuición, que él por lo general no se comportaba de esa manera. Desde los disparos, a esconderse detrás de él como lo hizo antes, era algo fuera de lo normal.

-¡No nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre y lo sabes!

Siempre había sido él el que en situaciones de tensión, mantenía la calma. Pero ahora se comportaba completamente desesperado.

Aunque claro, la situación en si no era algo de todos los días.

-Dios... Sólo esperemos un poco más ¿quieres? -Le contestó severo, sin embargo, el ligero temblor de su voz había sido obvio.

-¿Por qué?

-¡PORQUE **YO** LO DIGO! ¡_CÁLLATE_ DE UNA VEZ!

Un nuevo silencio inundó el pequeño cuarto. Ambos se sostenían la mirada con firmeza y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a desviarla. Bajarla significaría sin dudar que uno de los dos era estaba equivocado, y no iban a brindarle al otro esa pequeña victoria.

Sin embargo, Mello fue el primero en hacerlo. Para ahogar el grito que rompía su garganta por salir, se mordió el labio con violencia.

-¿... Qué sucede?

Percibiendo que algo andaba mal, Near giró su cabeza para ver lo que veía Mello.

Elle lucía como si nunca hubiera estado consciente de la discusión que habían estado llevando hasta ahora en primer lugar. Desplomado en la bañera con su palidez de porcelana y sus ojeras más negras que su cabello; sus ojos estaban cerrados y la boca levemente abierta.

Mello retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta tocar la puerta, y como si sus piernas hubieran desaparecido instantáneamente, se resbaló por ella con todo su peso,. Cubrió su propia boca en asombro mientras no apartaba la vista de lo que ahora el "cadáver de Elle" que el doctor ahora revisaba con nerviosismo intentando encontrar un pulso que ya había desaparecido.

-¡No! ... no, no, no, no, no... -Automáticamente, la frescura de las lágrimas bañaba las calientes mejillas. El shock, el terror y la desesperación le recorrían el cuerpo tan rápido como las palpitaciones de su corazón. Y Mello sencillamente no paraba de repetir palabras sabiendo que eso no iba a volverlo a la vida "dios, no. ¡_Matt_! ¡Tú no! Por favor, no... _Matt_, por favor, despierta" Con espasmos inevitables. Hipando sin control. No advirtió que no había dicho Elle.

Se cubrió el rostro mientras lloraba con todo el dolor opresivo de su pecho que pudiese liberar a través del llanto que por mucho tiempo había sido un retorcido nudo en el estómago.

-Joder. -Se escuchó de repente.- No estoy muerto.

No sabía para nada si transcurrió unos segundos o unos minutos, momentos largos o cortos, desde que Near se había acercado para revisarle el pulso y darle pequeñas cachetadas a lo que parecía ser el "cadáver". Porque Elle despertó una vez más apartando débilmente a Near que sonrió complacido de que aún estuviera con vida.

Comenzó a moverse otra vez, y quiso reincorporarse con la intención de acercarse a dónde estaba el blondo impactado. Ese movimiento para salir de la bañera, provocó que la sangre en su brazo tiñera con un bordo más visible la manga rota que Near rompió para hacerle el torniquete. Y gruesos hilos de sangre se esparcieron arriba de la que ya era la sangre seca.

-No. No puedo levantarme. -Dijo finalmente luego de intentarlo haciendo una mueca de cansancio y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Mihael Keehl se acercó tímidamente pero con velocidad.

-¿Por qué sigues... llorando? No estoy muerto. -Re afirmó molesto.

-Lo... lo sé perfectamente -sollozó.

Como si no quisiera arruinar una tierna escena de re encuentro, el doctor se apartó de ellos con lentitud y cautela.

Y lo siguiente que escucharon Mello y Elle, fue que Near ya había salido del pequeño cuarto.

**...**

El pasillo estaba tan oscuro que le fue imposible no chocarse con una mesita de vidrio casi invisible al lado de la puerta.

"Hija de puta" -Murmuró con bronca.

Masajeandose la mano chocada torpemente, puteó a la mesa por haberle causado ese agudo dolor.

Tanteaba las paredes del pasillo con los dedos de la izquierda, y estiraba el brazo de la derecha semi encorvado para que no hubiese nada más con lo que podría hacerse daño.

Las luces, al llegar a la cocina parpadeaban; y las acompañaba un sonido eléctrico que le hizo estar mucho más alerta. Sus sentidos realmente estaban agudizados a cualquier ruido extraño que pudiese aparecer.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Near? -Preguntó bajito, inundado de una ansiedad que lo ahogaba. No sabía que el "pequeño departamento" era en realidad, tan grande. -¿Nea-

-No llores tanto, Mello.

La voz irreconocible se hizo presente detrás de él.

-¿Qué...?

Una mano se posó en su hombro con confianza y éste se volteó casi al instante. Era Near, quién con una mueca preocupada similar a la que una madre utilizaría con su hijo después de una rabieta, aprovechó a limpiarle las mejillas con su manga de su manga- larga negra. Luego, sacó de sus bolsillos lo que parecía ser un papel.

-Sopla. -Dicho papel era una servilleta que se la colocó en la nariz.

Una oleada de calor lo chocó con fuerza, y Mello fuertemente exhaló recuperándose del susto.

-Cállate. ¿Pudiste... -le apartó las manos incomodo, y le arrancó con violencia esa servilleta- pudiste encontrar algo?

-¿Ya estás mejor ahora?

-Respondeme. -Le ordenó perdiendo la paciencia.

Near le respondió de una manera ambigua, mientras se posicionaba delante de él.

-... No realmente.

Sin ganas de saber más, Mello habló otra vez.

-Quiero que te quedes con Elle. -Cambió de tema.- Yo iré a buscar ayuda.

-En tu condición actual, no lo lograrás Mello.

-¿¡Así!? ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de eso? -Le gritó rojo de la bronca. Ya era suficiente que lo hubiera visto llorar. ¿Ahora también quería humillarlo y sacarle definitivamente el rol de líder?

-Cuando tú te encargas de las cosas nunca te salen bien – Aseguró.

-¿Y cuando lo haces tú, siempre salen perfecto, no?

Near le sonrió.

-Podría decirse, sí.

-Desgraciado...

Keehl se dirigió hacía la puerta de la salida del departamento que quedaba sólo a unos metros de donde estaban ,y le sacó al aire con sorna el incidente de antes.

-Manejas tan bien la situación que escuchas unos disparos y ya gritas como una nena "kyaaa" "kyaaa" "Nos vamos a morir, Mello ayúdame" "kyaaaaaa". ¡JA! Eres patético.

Pero notó que había sido un buen golpe bajo ni bien lo estaba diciendo. No debió haberlo dicho.

Se sentía horrible. El doctor se le quedó mirando con ese rostro inexpresivo tan propio de él, que no era ni siquiera necesario decir en voz alta que lo había lastimado.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en un silencio incómodo. Y luego Near, cuando Mello estaba abriendo la puerta para irse arrepentido lejos de su presencia, se abalanzó contra él y la cerró con fuerza; quedando el blondo acorralado entre la puerta y el peli blanco.

-¿... Qué crees qué haces?

-¿No te parece obvio? -Respondió sin vacilar.

El caliente aliento de Near rozó el oído de Mello cuando se acercó para murmurarle esa pregunta... ¿enojado? No supo distinguir muy bien ese tono en la voz. Pero hizo que sintiera un escalofrío de calor recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Oye -se dio la vuelta -, nosotros ya no-

Los suaves y quebrados labios de Near de repente se precipitaron a tocar los suyos en un delicado beso.

-Near... no.

Mello intentó empujarlo colocando sus manos en los hombros de Near, pero él lo toma por la nuca con firmeza para atraerlo más, y de esa manera impedir ser alejado. Lo apretó con su cuerpo contra la puerta segundos más tarde, y Mello lo único que pudo hacer fue sorprenderse. El cuerpo se le tensó. Y dicha posición lo único que logró fue que se sintiera obligado a responder al beso y que su empuje comenzara a perder fuerza.

-N... Nmngh

Dejándose apaciguar un momento, su lengua se entrelazaba de una manera inconsciente y necesitada con la de Near. Experimentando una dulce parálisis.

Los sonidos mojados podían ser escuchados sin mucha dificultad, y aún así, seguían juntando sus labios sin desear separarse.

-Ungh... mn...

Realmente había olvidado los sensibles que eran sus labios al contacto ajeno. De a poco, la firmeza con la de Near había aprisionado a Mello, comenzaba a desaparecer. Ambos se encontraban tranquilos en donde estaban, disfrutando del momento.

Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos cuando Near decidió parar finalmente, el blondo se quedó mirándolo un momento. Y advirtió con mucha furia lo que había hecho.

Con la amargura del arrepentimiento, dentro de esa furia también entró lo que él mismo había permitido; por lo que sin perder más tiempo, puso esas emociones en su puño y el golpe que le dirigió al albino hizo que este retrocediera casi a tropezones.

-Dime... -respiraba agitado. - ¿Por qué mierda... hiciste eso?

-Fue por haberme golpeado en la cara, y por ese hiriente comentario de antes.

-Mentiras -dijo con un claro tono de ira en la voz.

Near retrocedió unos pasos mientras se agarraba del estómago adolorido, dando la sensación que ya no iba a hablar.

-...¡Estú-

-Y si realmente vamos a morir una vez que crucemos esa puerta... -Lo interrumpió con una ligera y rara sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. - Quería sacarme las ganas de encima.

El blondo creyó que su corazón se había saltado un latido.

-¿...Eh?

No podía encontrar palabras adecuadas para expresar su desconcierto y esperaba que él respondiera las obvias preguntas que rondaban en su mente.

-¿Qué?

Eso fue lo único que Near le respondió con sorna.

-¡Eres asqueroso!

-No entiendo. -Le respondió con ingenuidad. -No es que haya besado al jorobado de Notre Dame. Deberías tener la auto-estima más alta ¿sabes? Te haría bien.

¿Acaso estaba diciendo que él se consideraba tan horrible que ni siquiera era natural que lo besaran?

-Eres un-

Mello se sentía tan humillado en ese momento, que si no hubiera sido porque Elle apareció apoyándose en la pared para caminar, le hubiese regalado una hermosa trompada a ese rostro fantasmal.

-¿Por qué estás tan rojo...?

Elle preguntó vanamente, callándose casi al instante al comprender que había pasado cuando miro a Mello limpiándose la boca sin querer y Near con los labios rojos e hinchados.

Que humillación. Era lo único que Keehl podía sentir en ese momento.

**...**

Lo primero que advirtieron fue que el nivel del agua, a causa de la luvia de la noche anterior, les llegaba un poco más abajo que las rodillas. Sin embargo, igual decidieron que tenían que correr.

Sus pisadas rápidas resonaban por las calles vacías a medida que avanzaban con velocidad, experimentando todos juntos que el enemigo les seguía el paso.

-Si tan sólo hubiera un taxi cerca... -Elle comentó apretando los ojos.

El frío ambiente les golpeó con todo en el cuerpo, similar a como si hubieran entrado dentro de un freezer gigante. La ola polar había comenzado y ellos no tenían los abrigos necesarios para protegerse.

Aunque eso obviamente no era lo más importante en el momento.

-Tranquilo -le respondió Mello -, ya dentro de poco llegamos.

El blondo advertía su sudor resbalarse por la frente, bañando su rostro y pegando la ropa a su piel. La iglesia que había divisado momentos antes ahora parecía estar más lejos de lo que creía. El cuerpo le pesaba mucho más para seguir corriendo debido a que llevaba a Elle en su espalda. Pero tenía que seguir corriendo a pesar de todo; levantando aquellas piernas que por culpa del desuso y el peso que cargaba, se habían vuelto muy pesadas. Y sostener a Elle con sus brazos le provocaba que estos se adormecieran más en el proceso.

Near, que era el primero en ir en la fila, cada tanto se volteaba para verlo y confirmar que corrían en la dirección correcta. Parecía dudar de él con esa expresión que le dirigía.

"Mierda..."

-Si tan sólo no me hubieran disparado, por ahí, quizás...

-¡Sólo cállate de una vez! -Gritó sorpresivamente Near. -Si no te hubieran disparado, la cosa no hubiese cambiado tanto. ¡Así que deja de quejarte, ¿quieres?!

Mello conocía de más tiempo al joven albino a diferencia del mayor, reconociendo que se estaba comportando fuera de lo común. ¿Qué le preocupara que cosa había dicho Elle? ¿El beso? Y esa extraña picardía de hace momentos atrás...

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Si se volvía más errático, se volvería no solo un problema. Sino también un peligro para los tres.

-Near tiene razón, Elle -Mello estuvo de acuerdo con él por ahora -. Deberías concentrarte... en no perder la consciencia...

-Está bien. -Expresó Elle levemente molesto. -Quería decir solamente eso.

**...**

El estruendo de las campanas paró después de unos minutos , ahora no estaban muy seguros para donde marchar. No podían ver la construcción gótica por los árboles de la ciudad, ya que cada vez que miraban al frente, era eso lo único que podían ver: árboles. Se llamaba "la ciudad de la arboleda" por algo.

Habían estado corriendo en subida, guiados por los campanazos. Pero como ya no los escuchaban, decidieron recuperar el aliento al detenerse un momento.

-No entiendo... - bajó a Elle de su espalda- ¿por qué nadie sale?

Una madrugada de un miércoles feriado era ideal para que las personas quedaran en sus casas a dormir. Y a pesar de que gritaron desesperadamente para que les ayudaran, nadie salió de su vivienda.

Debían pensar que eran unos borrachos o algo así.

Completamente aislados, una ligera llovizna empezó a empapar sus ropas. Eligieron seguir caminando un poco más, por ahí encontraban un refugio.

Near seguía estando un poco más adelante que los otros dos ya que de una manera implícita determinó que seria el centinela. Mello cada tanto le preguntaba a Elle si se encontraba bien y si no quería que volviera a cargarlo. Elle no quería se tratado como si fuera un invalido, así que le rechazaba cada propuesta que hacía sólo moviendo la cabeza. Se notaba que estaba cansado.

Sus inconfundibles respiraciones sin esperanza al unísono, los motores de autos se escuchaban a lo lejos, el ruido característico de la basura al ser pisada bajo sus pies debajo del agua, que no distraía para nada su inquietud. No les removía la sensación de ser observados.

El terror dibujado en los ojos de Near al darse la vuelta para decirle a Mello bajo el ruido de la incesante lluvia, provocó a todos que sin remedio que el pavor les re apareciera.

-Me parece que te llaman, Mello.

No tardaron ni un segundo en reaccionar al ver la mirada del albino. Los tres comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta de la que habían estado yendo y se apresuraron a dar la vuelta en la esquina. Pero Elle al estar herido se detuvo tan solo a unas cuadras, apoyándose contra la pared sin intención de continuar.

-Sigan sin mi, -les pidió -estoy siendo una carga.

-¡Esto no es un juego donde todo va a estar bien si te rindes aquí! -Mello le gritó sujetándole de la camisa como había hecho la noche anterior con la gabardina - Matt está destruido. ¡No dejaré que te pase lo mismo, ¿entiendes!?

-Pero tiene razón -afirmó Near, tomándole del brazo nervioso-. Si nos quedamos aquí, nos atraparán a todos.

-¿Realmente quieres que te vuelva a golpear, no?

-¡Escucha! -Rogó – Él no tiene nada que ver contigo, no le harán daño; sólo busquemos ayuda tú y yo. Por favor, te lo ruego.

Pero Mello continúo ignorándolo a pesar de que le suplicará y tomará su brazo para exigirle marcharse.

-Mello... Yo... No, no quiero... -Continuo hablando, levantando la voz- ¡Pero es que él tiene razón! Si nos atrapan a todos, ¡nunca más verás a Matt! ¡Y nunca te vengarás de Li- !... _**¡¿...?!**_

Cerró inmediatamente la boca cuando vio que le levantó un puño con la intención de golpearlo y romperle la boca esta vez.

Aunque sin embargo, no lo hizo. Lo miro mal, y lo insultó. "A ver si te callas con eso..." Le respondió con provocativa agresividad.

-¿Por... por qué tienes que ser tan inmaduro? -Murmuró afligido el albino. - No quiero que te mueras. No podría soportarlo. Realmente, _te qui_... ¡Al menos, hazlo por él que te lo dice!. -Se sintió desnudo por un momento al mostrarse tan vulnerable. Pero rápidamente volvió al tema. - Ven conmigo que podremos estar a salvo y ...

Quiso seguir persuadiéndolo, pero el hecho de Mihael se hubiera acortado la distancia entre los dos y después, que sus largos dedos pasaran primero por su nuca de una manera cálida y seductora, lo distrajo totalmente. Esos dedos subieron un poco más hasta llegar al centro de la cabeza, atrapando su cabello blanco en ellos con violencia. Interrumpieron su discurso y no tuvo la oportunidad de seguir

-¡UM! -Gimió con dolor.

Arrastraba a Near un poco más lejos de donde estaba Elle, y luchaba con el joven que se retorcía en su mano para librarse.

Lo empujó contra la pared y le expresó de una manera entrecortada , fuerte y clara lo siguiente.

-No me manipules. - La manera en la que lo sujetaba le obligaba a verlo directo a unos ojos que de una manera más obvia, era imposible transmitir un profundo desagrado. Near experimentó un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y le acompañaba de una sensación de ahogo en su garganta. -¿Por qué ese beso de ahora? ¿Por qué quieres que deje a Elle y vaya contigo? Estás actuando raro ¿lo haces a propósito para confundirme? -Interrogó casi susurrando, pero aún se percibía la permanente amenaza, de que si se equivocaba en responder, lo lamentaría.- Son esas tácticas que utilizaste siempre. -Near negó intuyendo a dónde se dirigía, pero Mello hizo caso omiso a la negativa. - Las reconozco. -Cínicamente se rió.- Que te quede claro que fue por esa razón que nos separamos, y que por ende, te hubiera estado repeliendo como si fueras la jodida peste negra. Maldita rata estúpida.

-No me gustas. No me agradas. Y hubiese deseado que fueras _tú_ el que Light hubiera tomado, y no Matt.

-Y si estoy contigo ahora -proseguía hablando -, es sencillamente por obligación "moral".

Nate Rivers se quedó sin palabras. Estaba paralizado en el mismo lugar que Mello lo había llevado, sin verlo marcharse como si nada después de soltarlo tal cual preservativo usado: con asco.

¿"Obligación moral"? Se repetía como una canción grabada en su cabeza. ¿Acaso era una manera más amable de decir que le daba lástima y que -su supuesto- nivel de amistad que creía, era mucho más bajo que la de un animal? Recordaba con una punzada en el pecho como lo había cuidado casi celosamente cuando estaba en coma en ese hospital. Había descubierto la ubicación de Jeevas porque presionó a Isahías para que se la diera y deseaba ser él quien le diera la grata sorpresa de que Matt seguía vivo a pesar de todo y ver esa hermosa sonrisa que sólo él hacía.

Puso su vida en peligro por ayudarlo cuando estaban en el departamento. Y no solamente en la horrible situación del edificio, sino más que nada, su cuerpo actualmente había entrado en un estado de desnutrición por todo el estrés que causo que se preocupara y cuidara de él.

Nunca esperó que le agradeciera porque siempre lo hizo porque quería. _Porque lo quería. _

_-... _

La conversación entera lo hizo sentir muy enfermo de repente. Near sentía que no podía respirar cuando tuvo el valor de verlo a Mello hablar con Elle sobre lo que debían hacer a continuación. Se había olvidado completamente de él, cuando estaba en ese estado tan lamentable. Y advirtió como todo su esfuerzo hasta ahora realmente no significaba nada para ese hombre que tanto quería. Miro hacía el suelo, sujetando su jean nervioso con ambas manos a los costados y escuchó el crujir de unos papeles dentro de sus bolsillos. Tenía ganas de vomitar, pero sabía que no pasaría nada si igual intentaba meter un dedo en su boca. Porque lo que quería salir de su interior era el fuerte sentimiento de derrota y vergüenza que estaba experimentando en sus entrañas; el fuerte dolor emocional que recorría con la sangre todo su cuerpo en compás de sus palpitaciones, y que lamentablemente se estancaba en su garganta con placer.

-...

Realmente no quería volver a dónde estaban ellos, pero sus piernas se movieron por si solas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Elle le preguntó al notar como temblaba. Lucía como si se debatiera entre hacer algo y no.

Mello lo seguía ignorando.

Y fue en ese entonces que una expresión de un sincero dolor atravesó el rostro de Near.

-¿... Qué haremos ahora? -Le preguntó con su acostumbrado tono de voz monótono.

* * *

AAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHH YO QUERÍA SUBIR ESTO MUCHO ANTES, VERGA ; A ; ¡PERO SE ME FUE LA INTERNET! ME CAGO EN TODOS ; A ;

Feliz cumpleaños a L, que fue ayer :) Y... terminé de jugar Dramatical Murder ¡estuvo genial! ¡Mal! O sea, los bad endings son... te sacan el corazón, porque vos te encariñas con los personajes ¿viste? No te agradan al principio pero después...! Siempre juegen los bad endings primero, y luego los good endings con Nitro+Chiral. Porque sino, se mueren de pena si es viceversa.

Ah, y Mink... Mink, no lo juzgue si juegan Dmmn. Él tenía sus razones. Y si Aoba lo buscó después de todo, fue por algo.

Posterior a Dmmd, viene DramaticalMurder-Reconect que es acerca sobre el qué pasó después de los finales. Incluyendo los bad endings. Ay, y por el capo y cool de Rei... los bad endings se van al carajo. Y tienen que jugar todos los finales para acabar el juego JAJAJJAJAJAJ... - le sale ese llanto/risa -

Ah! y muchas gracias por los comentarios c: Ojala que este cap sea de su agrado. -Se retira con una inclinación ( ?


	21. Quédate conmigo

_Realmente no quería volver a dónde estaban ellos, pero sus piernas se movieron por si solas. _

_-¿Te encuentras bien? -Elle le preguntó al notar como temblaba. Lucía como si se debatiera entre hacer algo y no. _

_Mello lo seguía ignorando. Y fue en ese entonces que una expresión de un sincero dolor atravesó el rostro de Near. _

_-¿... Qué haremos ahora? -Le preguntó con su acostumbrado tono de voz monótono._

* * *

**Quédate conmigo**

Mello, el jefe Lawliet y el extraño de Near, fueron encontrdos de mera casualidad.

Gevanni y Matsuda acababan de salir de un club de _strip dance._ Pasaron hasta el amanecer despejando sus mentes luego de tantos días de trabajo duro en sus puestos. Pensó, Gevanni, que saliendo antes de club, no tendría que tomarse la molestia de llevar a Matsuda cerca de su casa; que por lo general siempre salía muy ebrio... deprimido. Y Gevanni no se juntaba con gente así por simplemente cautela. Así que a hurtadillas, salió del club. Se camufló entre las pocas personas, mientras que vigilaba a la vez que Matsuda aún estuviera demasiado concentrado en esas tetas para advertir siquiera que él ya no estaba con él.

La ligera lluvia que caía en el exterior, provocó que sintiera que el peso del mundo en sus hombros, se fuera a joder a otro miserable. Había hecho mucho calor últimamente, y con una sonrisa... cerró los ojos, extendió su cabeza hacía atrás y abrió los brazos; abrazando el momento de frescura con su cuerpo.

Estuvo así un tiempo, experimentando la dicha de haber pasado una buena noche entre risas, bebidas, y comenzando bien el día. Pero... un extraño ruido que venía de atrás, le hizo detener en seco su momento de _relax,_ provocando que se volteara sorprendido.

Matsuda estaba atrás, con los brazos cruzados.

-Cuando termines de hacerte el _Yisus_, -le decía aguantándose la risa -ven. Ya encontré tu auto.

-Hijo de puta. -Lo maldijo.

Perdió valiosos minutos en ese momento. No era que se arrepentía, pero si sentía que había desaprovechado la oportunidad de buscar el jodido vehículo que Matsuda halló primero. Y lo encontró después a él como si fuera un puto perro de búsqueda siguiendo fielmente el aroma de un sospechoso. Porque, mierda, él sabía que se había alejado lo suficiente.

**...**

Prendió la radio porque le sorprendió que Matsuda, quien iba en el asiento del pasajero justo al lado de él, no comenzara hablar y tuviera la mirada perdida en el espacio. Concentrándose en algo que él jamás sabría. Cosa que agradecía, sinceramente.

No es que estuviera tan borracho, pero los ojos con mucha facilidad querían descansar. Y no soportaría a un Touta hablando como esquizofrenico ya que no dudaría en estrellarse contra un árbol para reposar un poco por un rato. El fuego de la exploción no seria ningún problema.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Matsuda volviera a ser el mismo de siempre; cuando le pidió a Gevanni que detuviera el auto rápido, era porque las náuseas paseaban en su garganta y se estaban volviendo impacientes por escapar.

Asqueado, obviamente le obedeció.

De esa manera, y después de terminar mientras se limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con la mano, Touta divisó una llamativa persona de cabello blanco caminando con un par atrás. En seguida identificó tanto a Mello como a su jefe. Y les llamó casi al instante de notar como Elle apegaba su brazo lo más que podía a su cuerpo con una mano ensangrentada.

Parecía que no lo oían cuando les gritaba. Por lo que decidió llamar a Mello lo más fuerte que pudo, logrando finalmente una respuesta de su parte.

No obstante, no era la respuesta que buscaba para nada cuando esos tres hombres emprendieron una huida lo suficientemente rápida para que los perdiera antes de que se subiera al auto.

Gevanni ya había encendido el motor que rugía por hacerlo marchar cuando Matsuda le gritó que Elle estaba herido junto a Mello. Y las llantas chillaron con potencia cuando doblaron hacía la derecha, localizandolos luego de unos minutos.

Y si no hubiera sido porque Gevanni le gritó a Near que se detuviera con todo lo que le daba sus pulmones, los muchachos habrían corrido en dirección contraria con sus expresiones llenas de terror.

Tan asustados estaban, que les tomó tiempo reconocerlos.

**…**

-¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! -Matsuda gritó histericamente refiriéndose a Elle. -¡¿Por qué está así?!

Elle tenía sus manos embarradas con sangre seca y respiraba con dificultad mientras luchaba nuevamente contra el desmayo. Su cuerpo se apoyaba en Mello, que evitaba que se moviera demasiado porque lo inmovilizaba con sus brazos. Mientras que Near rompía otra manga de la ya inútil gabardina de Lawliet para amarrarla con fuerza en el brazo herido y seguir frenando la hemorragia.

-Nos robaron. - Le respondió Near luego de un pausa.

-¿Quién les robó? -Preguntó Gevanni sin quitarle la vista al camino, pero prestandoles atención aún cuando conducía a una velocidad que asustaba.

-Unos tipos en una moto. -Mintió, agarrandose del asiento de enfrente para no caerse. - No pudimos verlos bien.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo?

-Sí.

Matsuda golpeó con fuerza la guantera con su pie para poder desquitar su frustración con al menos algo, al tanto que murmuraba algo ininteligible. Primero había sido Matt, y ahora su jefe tan agradable y justo. Parecía que a dónde sea que iban, la desgracia los perseguía sin descanso.

-Cielos... ¡Esta inseguridad de mierda! -Dio otra patada a la guantera.

-¡Tranquilízate, Matsuda...! -Gevanni lo reprendió con dureza. - Rompiendo las cosas no vas a arreglar nada. ¿A dónde se estaban dirigiendo?

-A la iglesia, no se veía como si estuviera tan lejos.

-La iglesia queda a como diez kilómetros de donde estamos. -Le respondió sorprendido a Mello. No podía creer que de veras habían tenido la idea de ir hasta allí con las condiciones en la que se encontraba Lawliet.

-Este no es el momento para joderme. La vi desde la ventana del departamento. ¿Cómo me puedes decir que está tan lejos?

-... Porque lo está. Es una ilusión óptica. La cantidad de arboles que ahí acá dificulta mucho saber con exactitud la distancia entre las cuadras. Y la iglesia es enorme, se ve desde cualquier lado y toda la gente cree que está cerca cuando está mucho más lejos de lo que se ve. Es fácil confundirse.

-¿No me estás mintiendo, o sí?

-¿De veras crees que mentiría... -Hizo una pausa para doblar el vehículo - en una situación así?

Mello no le respondió.

-¿Por qué estaban en un departamento? -Continúo Gevanni. -¿Los asaltaron y se escondieron en el departamento de quién?

-De Elle. -Dijo Near casi al instante. -Nos quedamos un rato hasta que el peligro pasó. Yo no tenía mi celular cargado, y Mello no tiene el suyo.

-¿Y no se les ocurrió llamar a un vecino, o algo?

A Near no le parecía correcto profundizar el tema con ellos. No quería contarles demasiado qué habían vivido porque hacerlo, no ayudaría nada en la situación actual. Y era muy posible que hasta los pusiera el doble de más nerviosos.

-... No...

Lo importante era preservar la calma y llegar hasta el hospital.

-N- Near – Matsuda le habló. - Tú pareces ser al que más le afectó todo esto.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó confundido. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo?

Matsuda, advirtiendo que no le entendía, procedió a explicarle con lo que parecía, era lástima.

- Porque estás llorando.

-¿Estoy llorando? -Repitió incrédulo.

Retiró sus manos del cuerpo de Elle. Mello había desviado su atención hacía el frente, indispuesto a prestarle el más mínimo de atención.

Intentando que eso no le afectara, Near llevó sus manos a sus ojos. Y al separarse de ellas, sus dedos estaban mojados.

-Debió ser la lluvia. - Mintió. Él estaba consciente de que las fuertes palabras por parte de Keehl, y sobre cómo le aseguró que había deseado que fuera él quien hubiera estado en el infierno de Matt Jeevas, fue lo que le afectó de tal manera que empezó a llorar incómodamente frente a los demás pasajeros de auto. - Debió haber sido la lluvia... -Volvió a repetir, intentando contenerse inútilmente.

No sabía porque no podía detenerse. Porque no podía parar sus lágrimas. Era como si todo se estuviera desmoronando allí mismo lenta y dolorosamente.

Sin embargo, era escucharse a si mismo gemir de manera tan lamentable por como su alma se despedazaba por dentro con un montón de afilados recuerdos que iban directo a heridas demasiado abiertas y frescas, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitar que el dolor … siguiera avanzando, quemando todo a su paso. Lo que lo humillaba de la misma forma a como el resto lo miraba con atención.

Matsuda abrió la guantera y sacó una botella de agua junto a un pequeño paquete de servilletas descartables para luego extenderselas al desdichado doctor.

-Ten.

-Gracias... -Le respondió sinceramente mientras intentaba ocultarse tras sus manos.

Elle se apartó de Mello, quien se encontraba ajeno a lo que le sucedía al doctor.

-Ya vamos a llegar Near. -Intentó calmarlo con un suave tono de voz, pasando su mano por detrás éste, hasta llegar a su hombro. Dicha posición los obligaba a ambos a estar más cerca. - No te preocupes.

-Entiendo...

…

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron casi al mismo momento en que los detectives avanzaban hacía ellas con un aire indiferente que la poca gente presente, advirtió.

El detective Yagami, con su compañero Ukita, no tuvieron que buscar en lo absoluto para encontrar a Mello en el pasillo, sentado en uno de los asientos azul oscuro que estaba pegado a la pared. Y Near a un asiento de diferencia de Mello, quien no se volteó a mirarlos. Aparentaba estar profundamente concentrado en algo importante.

El detective se sentó en el medio de los dos jóvenes, y Ukita se posicionó enfrente de él para comenzar con la típica rutina. Pero antes de que el mayor pudiera hablar, Near tomó por sorpresa al detective Yagami por el brazo.

-Necesito hablar con usted. -Le pidió, desconcertándolo un poco. - Es importante. -Le aseguró.

Mello los observó de reojo, sin ni siquiera protestar cuando se alejaban de él. Ukita intentó preguntarle qué había pasado, pero Mello le respondía de una manera distraída, frustrándole.

Near sacó de sus bolsillos unos papeles que se lo entregó al detective mayor mientras le explicaba ciertas cosas; a lo que éste, al principio confundido, reveló una expresión de asombro bien disimulada mientras iba leyendo superficialmente los papeles.

Después, colocó su mano en el hombro del doctor, y lució como si le agradeciera de algo. Near extendió la conversación un poco más, y Soichiro asintió pensativo; terminó por darle su tarjeta. Momentos luego, ambos empezaron a caminar hacía Mello como si nada hubiera pasado. El detective ya había guardado esos "misteriosos" papeles dentro de sus bolsillos y volvió a sentarse al lado suyo, mientras que el doctor River se encaminó hacía la salida sin siquiera despedirse.

Mello lo alcanzó con rapidez unos pocos metros después de que saliera, determinado a saber a qué le entregó al detective que se mostró tan rehusante a decirle.

-Algo personal.

-¿Qué cosa? -Presionó.

-Algo que no es asunto tuyo, Mello.

-¿Y desde cuándo no es asunto mío... Near? -Inquirió, intentando sonar como si realmente no le importara, cuando en realidad estaba asustado y ansioso por saber.

Near cortó la distancia entre los dos. Mello aún tenía bastante vivo en sus labios el beso que le dio antes, y sin querer retrocedió nervioso.

No obstante, consciente estaba de que no seria besado esta vez. Esos grandes ojos grises lo miraban con pura hostilidad y resentimiento que le impresionaron lo tangibles que eran esos sentimientos. Porque el rastro del joven doctor llorando y vulnerable por lo que le gritó, había desaparecido cuando bajaron del auto.

River le contestó con un tono de voz grave y lento.

-Desde que me aclaraste que valía mucho menos que un insecto en tu vida, Mello.

-_¡...! _

Quedándose en seco, se calló cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.

Los puños de Near estaban apretados de una manera tan fuerte que los nudillos se le habían vuelto blancos. Pensó que si lo iba a golpear, podía agarrarle el brazo o esquivar sus puños con facilidad. Después de todo, los ataques de adrenalina dejan el cuerpo muy cansado luego de haberla usado por mucho tiempo; y en el caso de Near, él no sólo ya había usado casi todo en el departamento de Elle y en esa carrera después de salir de ahí, sino que también estaba muy delgado a causa de la desnutrición.

Tenía el mínimo de energía. Era obvio.

Y River era lo suficientemente inteligente para almacenarla. Él estaba reprimiendo sus emociones en sus manos tal como él lo había hecho antes de pegarle cuando terminó de besarlo. Y si realmente quisiera traspasar sus emociones a través de una buena paliza, no seria beneficioso para ninguno de los dos.

Mello bajó su cabeza en remordimiento. Fijó su atención brevemente a su bolsillo. Y luego retiró la llave que el doctor antes le había dado, la que tenía la N gótica.

Near la tomó sin siquiera decirle algo y con brusquedad. Removió del llavero la N apurado, para devolvérsela de tal manera que fue igual a como si se la hubiera tirado al suelo.

Mello experimentó sentimientos confusos frente a eso. Recordaba que cuando le dio la pequeña letra de metal, el calor era tan sofocante que en las noticias decían que varias personas habían fallecido a causa de las elevadas temperaturas. Aquel día, cuando el sol se ocultó, fueron a pasear al centro de la ciudad para distraerse un rato. En ese tiempo, estaban a mediados de su relación, muy cómodos el uno con el otro; y ambos querían muy mal hacer algo juntos después que Near hubiera estado tan ocupado con su trabajo.

Comprar helado había sido una buena idea: notaron rápidamente como el frío y dulce sabor les hizo cambiar su ánimo malhumorado instantáneamente y se sonrieron felices de tal reacción. Se hicieron un rato los tontos con burlas y provocaciones inocentes mientras seguían paseando en esa noche en la costanera. Con una frescura en sus cuerpos que los alivió enormemente, tomados de las manos un momento y al otro no para sacarse contra el pantalón el sudor que éstas tenían.

Más tarde, entraron en un camino repleto de puestos de artesanos sin querer. Y en tanto veían que tenían que ofrecer, se separaron el uno del otro para disfrutar mejor las cosas que les interesaban. Así fue como Mello encontró un puesto donde trabajan con metal, pintura y materiales que reciclaban; como llaves de grifo unidas que habían sido transformadas en veladores. Maravillado y a la vez arrepentido de que no tuviera la plata necesaria para comprarlo, algo más le llamó la atención. Y a pesar de que era algo chiquito, Mello vio como en esa letra N gótica, dentro de los trazos, pequeños diseños tan bien elaborados, que probablemente la mujer que lo hizo necesito sin dudar una lupa, había pequeñas rosas grises talladas.

Ahora esa N estaba rayada por el tiempo, obviamente, pero todavía se podía percibir lo genial que era.

Mantuvo el llavero entre sus dedos por un momento, perdido en el recuerdo unos segundo más. Near ya había cruzado la calle sin mirar si venía algún auto o algo. Y se paró en frente del mismo fiat color blanco que los había traído. Gevanni, que esperó en el capó mientras Near terminaba con Mello, le miro mal cuando le abrió la puerta al doctor. Sin embargo, al ex actor, no le afectó ni en lo más mínimo la estúpida provocación. Y continuó viendo a Nate.

Después de verlos marcharse, decidió volver a dentro con los detectives. Tendría que explicarles la muerte de Kyomi Takada de paso...

Soportando la sensación de que ahora realmente estaba verdaderamente solo frente a la adversidad.

**...**

Mello percibió el olorcito a café que Matsuda traía cuando se le acercó para sentarse a su lado y extenderle el vaso de cartón.

-No era necesario. - Le comentó, advirtiendo como el vaso de McDonalds comenzaba a calentar sus manos ni bien lo agarró, provocando que se estremeciera sin querer al tacto.

El hombre a su lado, Matsuda, se había marchado a dar una vuelta luego de que Elle fuera recibido en el hospital. No tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde Touta estuvo durante ese tiempo que los detectives lo interrogaron por ya milésima vez. Pero supuso que necesitaba alejarse y fue a pasear terminando en el famoso restaurante del payaso. Mientras que él se quedó en la sala de espera, aguardando ansioso poder ver a su amigo, intentando distraerse con la televisión que se sostenía en un apoyo metálico de un rincón.

-Es café. - Le contestó sacando de la bolsita que aún cargaba, una bandejita de medialunas dulces y sobresitos de edulcorante. -Te va ayudar a despertarte.

-¿Y por qué necesitaría yo despertarme? -Inquirió.

-No sé. -Respondió sinceramente. -Pero tienes una cara de como si te vas a caer de cansancio en cualquier momento.

Le dio la razón. Aceptó el ofrecimiento de las dulces medialunas. Y no pudo evitar ponerlas inmediatamente en la boca y comenzar a comer sin siquiera saborearlas. Pero es que tenía tanta hambre, se lamentó. Hasta notó como una minúscula sonrisa se le escapó cuando se dio cuenta que su dolor de cabeza disminuyó un poco comiendo.

-¡Vaya! -Se sorprendió Matsuda. - No dejaste ni las migas. Y eso que yo quería algo para mi también. -Terminó con una falsa expresión de dolor.

-Como sea... -Dijo incomodo Mello, mientras el otro se reía.

El café también estaba muy bueno, a pesar de que tuviera un cierto sabor peculiar que no le prestó demasiada atención. El líquido caliente fue como una afrazada hacía su cuerpo mojado y frío que lo arropó desde el interior, y le agradó la sensación placentera que comenzaba a surgir en si mismo.

Miró sus pies. Le molestaba la humedad de sus zapatillas y medias empapadas, le robaran el calor que sus dedos quería hacer nacer entre ellos. Y se preguntó a dónde pasaría la noche ahora que Near se había marchado.

-¿Qué pasó con los demás? -Preguntó Matsuda.

-Se fueron hace un rato. Gevanni se llevó a Near en su auto así que no sé cómo vas a volver.

-Ya veo...

A Mello le dio la impresión que ya estaba acostumbrado a que Gevanni se fuera sin siquiera avisarle.

-Elle está todavía en cirugía, -prosiguió- pero vino un doctor y me dijo que todo salió bien. -Y agregó para si mismo.- Lo cual es una suerte...

-¿Vino un doctor así como así y te dijo cómo estaba? -Expresó sorprendido Touta.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo por qué? Porque Near, cuando tú tuviste... um, tu... - Mello entendió al toque que se estaba refiriendo a cuando obtuvo su cicatriz en el rostro. -Near nos retó diciendo que... ¿cómo era? -Se preguntó para hacer tiempo mientras intentaba recordar. - ¡Ah, sí... ! Derecho al Secreto. ¿Puede ser?

-Ya sé cuál es. - Lo había escuchado tantas veces de parte de Near que se lo recitó de memoria mientras se masajeaba la sien. - La primera norma de este es que toda información identificable como la salud, condición médica, etc. Desde el tipo personal, se debe...

-… mantener en secreto, incluso después de la muerte del paciente. -Terminó Matsuda por él. - Sí... Ese River no nos quería decir mierda ni a mi, ni a Matt. Y Matt... ¡él sí que se desesperó por saber! Yo automáticamente pensé que habías muerto cuando dijo eso de "después de la muerte".

-Sí... Near conmigo fue siempre tan...

-¿Sobre-protector? Sí. ¿Desconfiando? Totalmente. ¿Un poco hijo de puta? No tengo dud-

-No sigas. - Lo cortó en seco, exasperado. -Está bastante claro que no te agrada.

-Bueno, disculpa. ¿Pero por qué este doctor te dijo así como así que Elle estaba bien y Near no?

Mello se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-No sé... Porque Near es una persona diferente a éste doctor. Porque éste no es un caso especial ni nada. O porque el tipo éste sabe que vinimos con Elle y entendió bien que nosotros no somos quien lo herimos.

-¿Por qué Near entonces creyó que nosotros te habíamos hecho eso en la cara? -Dijo sin tacto a diferencia de la vez anterior.

-No sé -mintió. E hizo un gesto de indiferencia. -No tengo ni la más remota idea.

No iba a hablar temas personales con Matsuda ni hoy, ni nunca.

No hablaron más después de eso; y sencillamente dejaron el tema ahí.

**...**

El blondo se estaba distrayendo con el tranquilo, y casi dulce, sonido de la lluvia chocando con suavidad contra el pavimento de la calle. Tuvo la impresión de que seguiría lloviendo durante todo el día. O al menos así lo confirmaron en la televisión dos segundos más tarde.

Lo peor de días así era la humedad. No hacía calor, pero no era buena idea ponerse una mangas largas. Tampoco hacía frío, pero no era recomendable prender el ventilador. Y si alguien lo hacía, Mello era capaz de romperle la cara porque él todavía temblaba por culpa de la ropa mojada que llevaba puesta.

-No he visto a Matt. - Soltó de repente Matsuda.

-¿No te han dejado o...?

-No me permiten el paso. -Le respondió amargamente. - Él... ¿cómo está?

Mello sintió como si su estomago se hubiera dado vuelta peligrosamente cuando la imagen de Matt, acostado en el piso de ese agujero lleno de materia fecal, orina y vómitos, se presentó en su memoria.

Se cruzó de brazos y se apretó con ellos el cuerpo, desviando la mirada.

Matsuda, al ver que él no le contestaría, insistió dolorosamente.

-¿Aún sigue vivo o es que él ya...? -Rogaba por una respuesta. - Sólo dímelo, Mello.

Se calló la boca.

-Parece que realmente, Near y tú sí se parecen.

"_**No**, nonononono". _Pensó Keehl. "¡_Él no había dicho eso!" _Cuando no entendió que se estaba refiriendo a que los dos protegían celosamente información.

-Pero qué m-

-Pero él pensaba en ti ¿sabes? -Lo interrumpió Matsuda antes de que pudiera responderle agresivamente.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

-... ¿Matt? -Dijo en un hilo de voz.

Matsuda asintió.

El blondo, que había estado encorvado todo este tiempo, apoyó su espalda en la silla en ese momento y tragó fuerte al escuchar aquello. Fue un golpe bajo nombrarlo de esa manera. Su corazón empezó a latir, cautivado por el malestar en su corazón.

-Siempre hablaba de ti en el trabajo. -Continuó Touta.

-Carajo... -Ocultó su rostro en sus manos. No quería que siguiera hablando. Podía sentir las fuertes palpitaciones golpear su pecho.

-No había ni un sólo día que no lo hiciera.

-¿Y acaso intentas hacerme sentir mal porque no te quiero contar -Contestó Mello a la defensiva -y es por que sacas a colación los días felices que pasaste con él? Que patético eres. -Se burló.

-Lo que yo intento hacer, Keehl, -dijo herido- es que te des una idea de cómo _yo_ me siento. ¿No te parece que tengo el derecho de verlo? - Insistió otra vez. - ¿De al menos, estar en paz después de que todos quienes lo conocimos, atravesamos esto? **Porque tú nunca fuiste el único que sufrió con esta perdida, **_**Mello**_**.**

-A diferencia de ti -Prosiguió Matsuda – sólo unas pocas personas te visitaron. De eso no tengo dudas. Porque tú mismo siempre alejas a todos,_ igual que Near_.

Mello se levantó de su silla violentamente y se paró frente a Matsuda. Ya era suficiente.

-¡No digas pelotudeces! -Gritó enfurecido- ¡Entre Near y yo no hay nada! .

-¿Ah, no? Entonces pruebalo. -Lo desafió. -Dime que Matt sigue vivo. Dime que no está tan mal como pintan las noticias. Dime algo que pueda... ¡que pueda decirle a todos quienes lo queríamos! - Todas las palabras que pronunció estaban llenas de angustia.

Mello negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. Cerró los parpados y respiro profundamente.

Los pasos de la seguridad se habían acercado lo bastante para que ambos _sintieran_ la amenaza de serenarse antes de que ellos tomaran cartas en el asunto y los obligaran a marchar usando la fuerza.

-Mello, oye, oye... - Matsuda se puso a su altura, y apoyó ambas manos en el hombro del joven. - Él _no_ es tuyo. -Le decía calmadamente, pero manteniendo viva la presión de saber. - _Y tú_ eres el único que tiene la respuesta para tranquilizarnos.

-¿Cómo te sentías tú cuando Matt estaba desaparecido? - Siguió hablando. -¿No te acosaba continuamente la intranquilidad? ¿El miedo?

-Todo el tiempo... -Susurró finalmente.

-¿Entonces, qué pasa que no quieres decirme?

Hubo una pausa.

-La doctora... -Mihael se aclaró la voz para hacerla sonar menos nerviosa. - La doctora dice...

-¿Qué? ¿¡Qué es lo que dice?! -Gritó nervioso, presionando sus dedos en los hombros de él.

Abrió la boca para responderle, pero la cerró cambiando de idea.

-Ven. -Ordenó Mello. Matsuda pareció no entender. - Te llevaré a verlo. Así lo podrás confirmar tú mismo.

**...**

Era un poco antes del mediodía cuando Mello y Matsuda salieron a la calle luego de pagarle al taxista para que los llevara al hospital donde Matt actualmente estaba internado.

A Mihael Keehl los hospitales comenzaban a asquarlos ya que últimamente, había estado en más hospitales de los que fue en su vida en a penas dos semanas. Durante el viaje, Matsuda no paraba de masajearse las manos intentando tranquilizar un poco el rumbo de sus pensamientos negativos, después de confesarle unos pocos a Mello para que se diera una idea de cómo estaba.

Y era lamentable, pensaba Mello, que esos pensamientos negativos de a poco le hubieran ido afectado también a él.

Se inmiscuyeron dentro del edificio por la parte de atrás de éste; ya que en la delantera, algunos periodistas aún quedaban rondando como aves de carroña: buscando restos de los cuales alimentarse. Y si ambos pasaban justo al lado de ellos, pues era inevitable que se los devoraran por tener unas miseras noticias sobre cómo estaba Matt Jeevas.

Mello jaló a Matsuda para que le siguiera el paso una vez atravesaron el área de la cocina donde los empleados le hicieron mostrar su desconfianza cuando les gritaron que era prohibido estar allí para ellos. Pero es que para el joven Touta, la situación en sí le aceleraba tanto el corazón que creyó que tendría un ataque cardíaco debido a la ansiedad.

Y le molestó tanto que Mello haya tenido el descaro de saludar a un viejo gordo por un momento en vez de seguir al mismo ritmo que estaban yendo. Pero es que Matsuda no sabía que ese viejo gordo iba a ser al día siguiente, el futuro jefe de Mello en la construcción que se estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Distraído por su propio disgusto, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras para llegar al piso que Matt se encontraría, resbaló un escalón y su rodilla pagó el precio cuando se abrió un corte.

-¡Carajo! - Masculló Matsuda.

La gente pasaba a su lado sin siquiera prestarle un mínimo de atención mientras él se lamentaba la herida, lo que le hizo sentir que realmente Mello tenía razón en que era un ser patético y ridículo.

-Ven que te doy una mano. -Le dijo Mello mientras le agarraba el brazo y lo ayudaba a levantarse. -¿Estás bien?

-A ti de veras que Matt no te importa una mierda ¿no es así?

El aludido no sabía si había escuchado bien.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿No te parece que si vas a ver a un "amigo" moribundo, lo que menos debería importante es perder el tiempo saludando a alguien?

-Matsuda. No seas estúpido. -Lo retó con dureza. Se dio cuenta al toque Matsuda sólo quería descargar frustración con alguien. Y él no iba a permitirse ser el saco de boxeo de nadie. -Sigue subiendo.

-No. Lo estoy diciendo en serio. - Se plantó donde estaba, dispuesto a hacerse escuchar. - Porque si realmente te importara, _como a mi_,_**jamás**_ hubieras dejado que el desgraciado hijo de puta de Light Yagami -las personas le prestaron atención cuando mencionó ese nombre - hubiera secuestrado a mi pobre hermano. -Gimió. - ¡¿Eso qué mierda te hace a ti, Mihael Keehl?! ¿¡Eh?!

Mello frunció el entrecejo y apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.

-**¡Cómplice!** - Esa palabra lo acuchilló.- ¿¡No te suena la palabrita?! - Se mofó- ¡Eres tan culpable como é-...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Mello estrelló su cabeza contra la pared con toda la fuerza que tuvo para hacerlo callar. Harto. Ya estaba harto.

Matsuda quedó aturdido, colocando ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza. La gente inmediatamente salió a socorrerlo, y apartó a Mello diciendo que ya había pasado. Que no se alterara más. Lo alejaron de Matsuda, llevándolo al rincón donde un par de sillas se encontraban.

Su cuerpo le temblaba por la adrenalina y él no podía bajar el enfurecimiento que acompañaba sus estremecimientos.

Sí, lo pensó. Mello respondió para sí mismo. Lo pensó muchas veces.

Si quizás, cuando Matt entró a su habitación ese día cuando él se encontraba recuperándose. Cuando Linda intentó no darle el permiso para que entrara a la habitación por órdenes de Near... Si él le hubiera dicho, "lárgate" ¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?

"_No. _-se respondió - _Fue antes de que nos encontráramos en el cuarto_." Sobre analizaba. Si quizás él no hubiera ido a esa fiesta para conmemorar el aniversario de la compañía que trabajaba con... la estúpida de Misa Amane... ¿Matt hubiera tenido que pasar por todo lo que le pasó de todas formas?

O si, cuando aún estaban en la secundaria y se encontraron los dos por unos segundos para hablar del virus que Matt quería soltar en la clase de computación, ¿hubiera pasado lo mismo igual?

Ya no podía llorar más, pero aún sentía la ya conocida y amarga sensación de dolor deslizándose por su garganta. Aprisionándolo en el sentimiento del arrepentimiento de nuevo.

Ignoró al hombre que se le acercó para hablar, y se encaminó por el pasillo hacía la puerta 420. No estaba lejos, sino a unos metros. Ahí estaría su mejor amigo. Su presencia lo ayudaría a calmarse.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, la cama donde Matt estaría reposando, estaba como si nunca hubiera sido usada.

-No... -Mello se paralizó en el lugar. Volvió a mirar con miedo el número de la puerta. "420" rezaba la inscripción. Él no se había confundido -¿A dónde... está? -Hiperventilaba temblando por el pánico.

Fue a la habitación de a lado hecho una bola de nervios, donde una enfermera se encontraba sacando una bandeja de comida.

-¿¡A dónde está Matt Jeevas!? -Gritó sin poder controlarse

-¿Eres Mello? -Preguntó inútilmente. Su cicatriz lo confirmaba. - En la sala de operaciones.

Mello se esforzó por encontrarle sentido a esas palabras. Se agarró su propio corazón, asustadose de que pudiera desmayarse antes de poder saber más sobre el asunto cuando su vista comenzó perder el color y volverse de a poco negra.

-¿Cómo que está en la sala de operaciones? -Preguntó tan alterado que la enfermera le sujetó de los hombros para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio. -¿¡Por qué!?

-Uno de los riñones falló de repente y...

-¿Cómo?

-Tenemos entendido, Mello, que Matt ya tenía cálculos. -Le explicaba lento, levantandole la voz para que la escuchara bien. - Pero que fue lo que vivió, lo que empeoró su...

La enfermera seguía hablando pero él ya no la escuchaba. Ya no era capaz. Perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas, los brazos de la mujer fueron imposibles de sostenerlo por más tiempo.

Parecía que no era la primera que le pasaba algo así en su estancia, porque la mujer maldijo el momento en el mismo segundo que se retiraba velozmente de la habitación para conseguir ayuda.

"_Se va a morir_", Mello ni siquiera se cuestionó la idea. Era tan obvia como que los humanos necesitan aire para vivir. Como que los peces, el agua. Como que Matt, pronto dejaría de existir, y no podía absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Nada, nunca más.

Sus ojos desorbitados buscaban llegar a la puerta y al menos, por favor, despedirse de Matty. Pero sus piernas le fallaron y él, una vez que cayó al piso pesadamente, tuvo que apoyarse en sus brazos para no quedar tirado.

"_¿Por qué?" _ Se preguntó. "_¿Por qué me pasa esto?" _Cerró sus parpados; dando alarido de rabia y dolor lo más fuerte que pudo.

Cegado con esos sentimientos, que no pudo darse cuenta antes, de que un tercero se encontraba la habitación.

Caminando con paso seguro hacia él.

-Si hubiera sabido que de esta manera... -Repentinamente hablaron.

Esa voz le resonó en la cabeza a Mello como si fuera una descarga eléctrica, obligandole a abrir sus ojos.

-Te quebrarías tan rápido... -Continuó con un tono seductor, frío y con dureza a la vez en cada palabra que decía.

Mello respiraba con dolor en el pecho, agitado. Pero pudo gatear hasta apoyar su espalda contra la pared y ver mejor al hombre que le hablaba.

-Lo habría hecho desde un principio. -Añadió con una gran risotada.

-_Tú_... ¡Light... ! -Keehl susurró con un ligero temblor en la voz. Quiso levantarse. Dar pelea. Matarlo ahí mismo. Pero, como un pirámide de cartas sopladas por el viento, sus rodillas le hicieron caer con la misma facilidad hacía el piso. -¡Te vas a lamentar, hijo de puta! _**¡Lo vas a lamentar...! **_-Gritó lo más alto que pudo.

-No lo creo. -Contestó, cerrando la puerta con traba. - De hecho, lo vengo disfrutando bastante... ¿Sabes?

Transpirando por el terror, se removió incómodo en su lugar.

Light se situó a la misma altura de él, con una sonrisa que al blondo lo produjo escalofríos cuando éste le obligo a mirarlo. Pasó sus manos en el rostro de Mello, que se retorció irritado ante el contacto.

-Calma, calma -se burlo de él. - Si te estoy secando esas lágrimas.

-¡Vete a la mierda! -Le escupió.

El escupitajo no le provocó otra reacción sino del shock que duro un par de segundos. Con calma, se limpió la cara con una servilleta que sacó de su costoso traje gris.

-Eso no fue muy agradable, Mello.

-¿¡Y tú qué mierda sabes de eso?! ¡Ma- Mataste a Matt! ¡Lo mataste!

-Al contrario. -Le respondió con una falsa sonrisa amorosa. - Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para mantenerlo vivo hasta cuando tú lo encontraste.

-Porque no iba a ser muy divertido matarlo allí mismo, cuando lo secuestraron. -Proseguía como si nada. Se levantó, y se apoyó en el borde de la cama donde un señor descansaba sin siquiera advertir de su conversación. -Fue muy placentero ver el espectáculo de su violación en grupo.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿... Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste.

-¿Vi-violación? - La palabra salió entrecortada de sus labios. Había _no_ querido pensar en eso, pero él ahora le decía que sí había... -No entiendo...

-Durante tres meses seguidos, él lo único que hizo fue gritar, y llorar. Así que no me extrañaría si nunca quiere despertar. -Se lo dijo como si Matt fuera una rata que no pudo salir del laberinto siendo tan fácil, y que por ende, era un hecho lamentable. - Hubiera sido lindo ver cómo reaccionaba cuando se diera cuenta que ya no había peligro. Y todo el trabajo de su recuperación. -Se paseó por la habitación mientras hablaba. - Hubiera sido gracioso ver su estrés postraumático; que saltara por cualquier cosa... -Esbozó una sonrisa. - Lo manteníamos comiendo sopa. Por eso nunca tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse por su cuenta.

Mello no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Todo entraba tan rápido en su mente, que debió digerir lento las palabras porque de otro modo, estas se amontonarían; provocando sino un nido de puras incoherencias en su mente.

-¿Por qué mierda haces esto? -Preguntó herido.

Light respondió cínicamente.

-Porque puedo.

Volvió a tratar de levantarse. Pero no hubo resultados.

Su cuerpo... su cuerpo se sentía como si se hubiera quedado en la misma posición por mucho tiempo, dando por resultado, que sus extremidades se durmieran por completo.

Era casi obvio que si su cuerpo no estuviera reaccionando así, se desesperaría con un terror absoluto. No obstante, ahora era diferente. Luchaba con toda su voluntad acompañándolo, en no quedarse inconsciente.

-¿Recibiste las cartas?

"_¿Qué cartas?" _ Se preguntó. Era mucho más que evidente que no podía concentrarse como antes. Al principio creyó que lo estaba atacando un "ataque de pánico", pero luego se percató que, si bien pudo empezar como tal, ahora la cosa que le sucedía era totalmente diferente.

Entendió luego de un par de minutos, a que se refería a las cartas que recibió después de la que vino escrita con "Wolframio Empecer Venus Ley"desde hace ya, tanto tiempo atrás.

Asintió.

-Parece que la droga te está haciendo efecto. -Comentó Light.

-¿Qué droga?

-Me encanta cuando estás confundido -Le hizo saber con afecto fingido. - Cuando hoy te tomaste tu café... -Notó que Mello se sobresaltó con eso. - ¿No le sentiste un sabor diferente?

-No –Resopló incrédulo. - Matsuda... ¿me traicionó? -A penas pudo pronunciar.

No podía creer que el maricón de mierda, con esa actuación de que Matt era su mejor amigo – _¡SU PUTO HERMANO! _– hubiera estado del lado de Light Yagami todo este tiempo. Y que las ganas de venir que tenía, se debiera a que era parte de un plan maquiavelico del reverendo hijo de puta.

Apretó con fuerza su puño, hirviendo de la rabia.

-Deberías aprender a saber _a dónde _depositar mejor tu confianza. -Le replicó Light, con un tono cantarín mientras se acercaba.

Mello cerró sus ojos. El peso de sus parpados ya era demasiado para que los pudiera mantener abiertos por mucho más tiempo. Sin embargo, antes de caer por completo en la inconsciencia, luchó inútilmente contra su enemigo; quien profanó su propia boca con su lengua inquieta en un intoxicante beso amargo.

-_No_... -Se quejó vagamente por la droga en su sistema -_**¡HMN! **__No, detente..._

Le hizo sentir con náuseas mientras se aprovechaba de él. La boca de esa serpiente después se abrió paso por su cuello, que lo succionaba para dejarle marcas. Marcandolo para que no se olvidará a quién pertenecía.

-Quedan bien con esa cicatriz que tienes ahí, eh. - Mencionó atrayendolo aún más.

Mello gimió de dolor y humillación cuando la mano izquierda de ese horrible tipo entonces se metió debajo de su remera para masajear su tetilla.

-No... _**¡Bas... ta! **_-Pidió sin fuerzas.

-Tu corazón late muy rápido, Mello. -Y se asombró que el nombrado decidiera acostarse al suelo sin pensarselo dos veces para evitar que lo siguiera tocando así.

Eso produjo risas de parte de Yagami.

-Hasta parece que me quieres tentar colocándote así. -Murmuró divertido, mientras abandonaba la idea de seguir jugando con él.

- Igual... -Habló, despidiéndose así desde la puerta. - No es que el juego haya terminado ¿entiendes?

* * *

UGHHHHHHH LA LAPTOP SE ME ROMPIÓ RE MAL Y ESTUVE TODO OCTUBRE, NOVIEMBRE Y FINALES DE DICIEMBRE SIN MI AMADO APARATO ELECTRONICO

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

me RE CONTRRA RE cago en dios :)

Espero que hayan pasado lindos días en las fiestas de año nuevo, blablabla...

Y el próximo arco será el último asldjlsakjdlkasdkaskd

LLEGUÉ A LAS 200 PÁGINAS CON ESTE FIC omaigad


	22. Miaaaaauuu

Capítulo en como Mello va solucionando pequeños problemas.

* * *

**22**. _El gato negro_

-¡Bueno, gente! -Una voz grave resonó entre las personas reunidas- Cuídense -Les sonrió y elevó su mano- ¡y nos vemos la próxima semana!

Así se despedía una vez terminada la jornada de trabajo, el director de la obra hacía sus empleados aquella noche.

Misa Amane era parte de ellos. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que utilizo ese nombre.

Era reconocida como Lydia Brownston, querida por sus compañeros y adorada por su jefe, comenzó a marcharse hacía la parada de colectivos que la dejaría a pocos metros de su casa.

En la misma noche y el mismo momento en el que Mello y Near emprendían su viaje hacía la casa del segundo antes de que encontraran a Takada muerta en el callejón, antes de siquiera imaginarse los que depararía momentos después con Elle; Misa terminaba su jornada de trabajo en otro lugar. Venía siendo empleada de un director de bajo perfil que siempre la contrataba cuando podía.

La ciudad en la que vivía con Light, la taza de criminalidad no era tal alta. Por lo que en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, se encontraban puestos de bicicletas en que las personas alquilaban en el día y las dejaba en otro puesto cuando las dejaran de usar. Éstas bicicletas tenían chips localizadores, así que si una persona quería hacerse la viva y llevársela a su casa, la bicicleta sería encontrada por la policía y la persona pagaría una multa muy cara.

Esa noche, por los riesgos de la inundación que la lluvia traería, los empleados municipales estaban retirándolas para evitar que se oxidaran.

Uno de los trabajadores chocó sin querer con Misa mientras ella buscaba en su cartera el celular que sonaba con el ringstone de Light. Las cosas de la cartera se le cayeron por el golpe, pero antes de juntarlas, se fijo en el semáforo: había pasado a rojo. No tenía demasiado tiempo para cruzar. Junto todo apurada y ya teniendo el celular en su mano, Misa marcó el número de su querido mientras cruzaba la calle

Tan concentrada estaba, que no percibió como una camioneta se acercaba... El impacto la hizo rodar por el asfalto tantas vueltas que ya no estaba consciente cuando dejó de hacerlo.

…

La luz artificial aún le molestaba los ojos, a pesar que en el momento, Light los tenía cerrados.

Según le habían dicho los doctores, Misa tenía varias fracturas en su cuerpo. Eso incluía vertebras en la espalda. Y por unos meses, debía usar cierto corcel médico para evitar quedar paralitica. O en el peor de los casos: paraplejica.

"_Misa lo va a tomar muy mal" _se dijo para si mismo. Siendo tan necesitada de compañía de la gente y para nada sedentaria, estar postrada y con poca movilidad seria algo terrible. _"Misa se va a quedar paraplejica ni bien despierte." _Quiso reírse ante el pensamiento. Pero no. Se contuvo por el bien de no quedar mal.

Abrió la ventana de la habitación al menos un momento. La oscuridad de la calle era a penas amortiguada por la iluminaria que brindaban los postes en las esquinas. Desde donde estaba, había divisado hacía poco un par de personas caminando como si fueran las 2 de la tarde cuando en realidad eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana. Y dejó que su imaginación volara por un momento.

De Mikami, su fiel amigo, había recibido el mensaje de que sus ordenes fueron ejecutadas correctamente. Elle ya debía estar... herido, minimamente. No obstante, Mikami lo llamó instantes después. Le contó que una persona que trabajaba con él, halló a Matsuda solo en el McDonald.

Mello estaba en el mismo hospital donde él y Misa estaban.

Matsuda llevaba en el interior de sus cafés, una cierta droga. Que se la colocó la persona cuando el hombre, con toda su confianza estúpida, le encargó que se las sostuviera cuando él iba al baño. Le habló demasiado acerca de Matt y las ganas que él tenía de verlo. La persona le insistió que le dijera a Mello que lo llevara para verlo. Así que en cualquier momento, Matsuda llegaría al hospital, y obligaría al rubio que fueran a visitarlo.

Y Light pensó que no seria malo darles a Matt y a Mello una visita. Igual ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Por lo que ordenó a Mikami que se hicieran los preparativos para su llegada al hospital donde Matt estaba internado.

Contempló a Misa con indiferencia. Las luces de la calle entraban al pequeño cuarto, dibujando las sombras, perfilando su cuerpo bajo la sábana color celeste.

Había sido una mujer fabulosa, lo reconocía. Le trajo convencimiento al espectáculo que él montaba día tras día al cumplir su rol de prometida. No vaciló cuando le pidió que llevara a Mello hacía él para después éste tuviera la horrible cicatriz en su ya no tan hermoso rostro. Incluso no le molestó conducir aquella van color blanca donde varios hombres peligrosos iban a destrozar a su ex-compañero actor, y llevarse a Matt hacía un tormento que duraría meses.

Aunque en las condiciones que se encontraba ahora, era completamente...

"_Inútil_."

"_Débil_."

Innecesaria.

Se sentó al lado de su cama. Cuantas otras palabras se le ocurrían para describirla.

-Te traje el café.

Una joven mujer había interrumpido no solo sus pensamientos, sino también en el cuarto.

Vio que la señorita no aparentaba demasiada edad ahora que la miraba mejor. Su cabello rubio rojizo contrastaba demasiado con sus ojos grises y grandes. Y las curvas de su cuerpo se precisaban perfectamente bajo su ropa de hospital.

Light le sonrió con ternura.

-Gracias. La verdad es que lo necesitaba.

-Se ve que la quieres mucho. -Observó por la manera en la que él le tomaba la mano.

-Bastante -mintió. - Sólo espero que pueda despertar pronto...

**...**

Mello comenzó al día siguiente a trabajar tal y como lo tenía planeado.

No le contó a nadie su encuentro con Light, como tampoco lo que había experimentado cuando estuvo hablando con él -como sus piernas se debilitaron y su cuerpo luego se paralizó- . Despertado unas horas después en una cama del mismo hospital, pensó en ello. Y recordó como en algunas fiestas universitarias, las chicas que tomaban en los vasos rojos de cerveza que los chicos les ofrecían, tenía una droga que las hacía perder el conocimiento. De esa manera esos chicos podían aprovechar a violarlas.

¿De qué manera Light había podido inducir esa droga en su sistema? Mello creía que Matsuda tenía que ver en eso. Porque lo único que había tomado durante ese día, fue el café que ese hombre le ofreció.

No obstante, antes de siquiera pensar en el razonamiento que aclarara la terrible y vergonzosa experiencia de que su cuerpo se paralizara en el peor momento, lo primero que había hecho al despertar fue salir de la habitación para encontrar una explicación sobre la ubicación de Matt.

De esa manera halló a dos de los guardias que habían hecho vigilia por un tiempo en la puerta de su amado.

-¡Mello! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Tuviste algún accidente? -Lo saludo sorprendido.

No quería hablar del tema.

-Es... una larga historia. -Respondió simplemente el blondo. - ¿Y Matt? ¿Salió bien de la cirugía?

-¿Cirugía? -Su confusión se le marcó inmediatamente en la cara. -Eh... yo no me enteré de ninguna cirugía.

-¿Qué? -Arrugó su bata cuando sus dedos la sujetaron con fuerza. - ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Entonces a dónde está?

-Oye, tranquilo. Estoy seguro que él est-

-**¡No! ¡**_**No entiendes! **_-Chilló.- Una doctora me dijo que lo habían trasladado a cirugía. ¿¡A dónde está ahora?! -Levantó la voz atrayendo miradas curiosas. El uniformado de piel negra, inquieto por el estallido de preocupación del muchacho, miro a su compañero.

-¿Bobby, alguna idea?

-Bueno, el rumor es que ya no está más en el primer piso. El chico lo acaba de confirmar ahora. -Comentaba indiferente. -Sino que está en el segundo.

Sin perder más tiempo, subió al segundo piso por las escaleras ignorando que el guardia negro le decía que esperara . Halló la puerta que estaba buscando y la abrió con violencia.

Sintió que el corazón se le escapaba por la boca al ver que, en la misma posición que siempre se encontraba, Matt estaba allí. Su cabello estaba comenzando a crecer y las partes moradas de su piel por el producto de tantos golpes, empezaba a desvanecerse de a poco.

-Gracias a Dios... -Agradeció con una mano en su corazón, mientras intentaba calmarse. -Gracias a Dios...

Al parecer, las personas quienes le hicieron creer que Matt estaba en cirugía y lo transportaron a otra habitación habían sido criminales traficantes de drogas o "mulas". Que obviamente ya estaban acostumbrados a las situaciones de alto estrés como para considerar pasarse como miembros del hospital, como si no fuera nada. Es más, hasta uno de ellos declaró que incluso esperaba que en el futuro la experiencia se repitiera: le había agradado ser enfermero.

La doctora, luego de escuchar la historia de Mello al respecto del cambio de habitación, se puso a investigar en las cámaras y llamó a la policía que efectuó con rapidez el arresto. Ella paso de largo que no eran parte del hospital y sólo le dijo que había sido un error de comunicación y que nunca más volvería a pasar. Ella era la responsable del Matt Jeevas y que solamente ella podría dar las ordenes. Además, le presentó a un un medico residente y una enfermera que seria sus encargados personales, pero los olvidó rápidamente.

Al blondo no le importó en lo absoluto. No le importó aquel error de comunicación, ni que ella se disculpara. Cosa que a ella le extraño. Intentó comentarle que en el mismo hospital brindaban asistencia psicológica, pero él se mostró reticente a escucharla y la obligó a irse del cuarto de una manera explosiva.

...

Desde el día en que tuvo que pasar por el agresivo tiroteo junto con Near y Elle, las semanas habían transcurrido.

El nivel mediático lo mutiló a Mello de todas las formas posibles. Lo apodaban el "gato negro", porque quien quiera que se le atravesaba en su camino, tenía la mala suerte de que le pasara algo. Hacían mucho incapié en como Elle y Near sobrevivieron de puro pedo cuando esos locos los atacaron en la calle -en referencia al tiroteo. - Hasta como sus colegas en el bufet que trabajó en un momento tan alejado del presente, y que éste se hundió por mala administración, decían que se había vuelto tan violento que mando a uno al hospital por decirle algo que no le gustó.

Pero sus compañeros de la construcción, si bien lo insultaban o ser reían de él por ser gay, por lo general lo ignoraban olímpicamente. Teniendo miedo de que algo les pasara a ellos si se acercaban mucho.

Como tal gato negro frente a supersticiosos, nadie realmente le quería dar alojo. Por esa razón, se quedaba con Matt a pasar la noche. Al principio, le contaba sobre su día y como perdió el trabajo en la heladería que consiguió casi a penas de salir del coma; le dijo que se sentía humillado por eso, porque lo olvidó casi inmediatamente después de todo lo que había sucedido -esa misma noche Near y él presenciaron a una Takada descuartizada, y una horas después, casi pierden la vida en el edificio de Elle-. Sino hubiera sido porque el jefe de la construcción le mantuvo recordando cuando tenía que empezar, probablemente también se hubiera olvidado.

Le decía que lo extrañaba y cuanto quería que despertara, que ahora las cosas estaban mejor. Le contaba de manera equivocada como Matsuda los había traicionado. Y que el muy cobarde no se presentaba en su – o mejor dicho- , en sus vidas para nada desde entonces.

Mello se quedaba a dormir a su lado, abrazándolo por el brazo. No tenía demasiado lugar en esa cama. Pero no le importaba en lo absoluto dormir en el borde para despertar todo adolorido al día siguiente. Escuchar el corazón de Matt Jeevas golpeando su pecho sin detenerse, y observar como sus pequeñas respiraciones a veces le salían por la boca, le hacía sentir calmado. Muchas veces le sonreía, y le decía que diferente se veía ahora que no tenía esa "_peluca rojiza_" en la cabeza.

Intentaba no tener que ver la imagen de él en sus brazos, totalmente manchado, sucio y con olores agríos que le salían de los poros. Como si propio cuerpo no fuera sino un animal muerto que se pudría por dentro hacía afuera. Un cuerpo que parecía demasiado frágil como para tocarlo, ya que era solo huesos y piel.

La palabra desnutrido pasó por su mente. Y luego, el rostro de Near se coló casi inmediatamente en su mente. Ocultó su cabeza entre el espacio del cuello y del hombro de Matt, en remordimiento por esas cosas horribles que le dijo. Tan cruel y frío.

"_No me gustas. No me agradas. Y hubiese deseado que fueras __tú__ el que Light hubiera tomado, y no Matt._ "

¿... Por qué le había dicho eso? Se arrepentía con un fuerte peso en su corazón. En ocasiones lo olvidaba la razón. Y en otras, no tenía otro pensamiento que sino el motivo rondando en su mente. A él tan poco lo había visto, y las noticias de la televisión lo olvidaron con los días.

Iba a decírselo. De eso no tenía duda. Le diría porqué le habló con esas palabras tan duras y dolorosas.

Pero ahora no era el momento.

Y ni siquiera estaba cerca que el momento llegara.

Cerró sus ojos otra vez, y durmió con los escalofríos de soportar otra vez al día siguiente que los medios lo molestaran.

**...**

Al no tener un lugar a dónde quedarse, el cuarto de Matt paso a ser también su habitación. Lograba bañarse ya que iba a la casa de Isahías -el señor que averiguó la ubicación de Matt gracias a que Near le presionó a que se la diera; y que asimismo, le mando lo que tenía al detective Yagami para que el caso ya no estuviera trabado él ni su equipo-, su detective privado, se estaba cansado de que su "ex-comatoso" cliente, usara _su_ baño para duchas. Al blondo tampoco le gustaba usar este medio de higiene, pero no quería usar el del hospital porque ya seria demasiado obvio que él ya "_vivía" _allí.

Bañarse en lo de Isahías Corvux le incomodaba no sólo porque se sentía parásito, sino también porque la novia de éste lo trataba con indirectas con un humor demasiado pasivo-agresivo para declararle que a no lo quería y que no volviera más. Y de esa manera, Mello afectaba la relación entre Isahías y su novia.

…

Mientras terminaba otra jornada de trabajo en la construcción y la atención mediática se redujo lo suficientemente como para que ya no estuvieran acosándolo _personalmente_ , pasó por un kiosko a comprar unos sanwuchitos y vitaminas. Y se encontró con un aviso recién puesto por uno de sus compañeros de trabajo llamado Vodt. Marco Vodt. En el que rentaba una habitación en su departamento y que se comunicara a cierto número.

Obviamente Mello se contactó con él de inmediato.

La cantidad de bondad y compresión de este muchacho de 24 años era proporcional a la cantidad de pecas que tenía en el rostro.

Por supuesto que por profesionalismo, Marco le realizó la entrevista para confirmar que Mello seria un buen compañero de habitación, sin importarle la reputación de _gato negro_ que tenía.

Una de las cosas que Marco ni bien empezó a hablar fue aclarar que él también era gay, y que su pareja vivía en el mismo departamento.

"_Oh"_, eso fue lo único que Mello dijo. Porque en realidad, nunca advirtió siquiera que Marco fuera en realidad homosexual. "_Mis sentidos arácnidos me están fallando",_pensó para si mismo.

La falta de más respuesta de parte de Keehl estaba haciendo poner nervioso a su entrevistador.

-¿Podría pedirte que no... lo menciones en el trabajo? No es necesario que todos se enteren.

-Seguro. Quédate tranquilo. Además, peligraría mi estadía aquí si comenzara a hacer alarde ¿no es así? -Le comentó para calmarlo y expresar de una manera implícita que era él quien tenía el control de la situación.

-Exacto. -Le contestó amistosamente.

Los trámites del pago en adelantado los hizo al día siguiente. Y Keehl suspiró aliviado de haber guardado lo poco que le quedaba antes de que Light pensara en robarle también esa pequeña cuenta que conservaba por si las dudas algo le pasaba a las demás.

A la semana, él ya se había instalado en su habitación. Notó que era difícil estar sin Matt, pero debería acostumbrarse. Él no despertaría pronto de todas formas. La doctora le dijo que Matt estaba bien, lo peor ya había pasado. Ya no estaba en peligro.

Pero no quería despertarse. Por lo que debería tener paciencia mientras tanto.

Colocó muy pocas cosas en su nueva habitación, ya que ésta incluía una cama, lo que era lo más importante.

Como las viejas cosas que Mello tenía en su antiguo departamento, habían sido sacadas por el dueño del edificio; Isahías las había guardado. El blondo sacó sólo lo necesario, y le dijo a su detective privado que vendería el resto. El 80% de lo que ganara se lo daría a él para que pagarle finalmente.

Isahías Corvux había hecho un excelente trabajo en investigar el paradero de Light. Y había esperado pacientemente su pago. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Además, no es que estuviera vendiendo chucherías de segunda. Eran cosas valiosas y muy importantes que Keehl adquirió a lo largo de los años en su trabajo de actor pornográfico. Así que, con una ligera sonrisa, pensó que aunque sus ganancias fueran del 10% para él, igual seria bastante.

…

En una de las noches en las que Jean no se presentó a cenar, el blondo notó que era bastante común que él se ausentara por varios días.

Lo veía de vez en cuando salía de la habitación de Matt, donde paso de ignorarlo agresivamente a saludarlo con amabilidad después. Jean en más de una ocasión permaneció hablando con con él para matar el tiempo entre los pequeños recreos que pudiera hacerse para descansar. Según le contaba, lo tenían de un lado a otro y era muy frustrante no tener el control en algunas _situaciones_.

El conocimiento de Mello en el área médica no era demasiada. Pensaba que los doctores por lo general eran quienes pasaban más tiempo en las instituciones hospitalarias porque se basaba en su experiencia personal con el Dr. River. Ahora entraba en consciencia de que quizás, enfermeros y doctores. Hasta las mismas ordenanzas, hacían el mismo trabajo duro como cualquier otro. Y el pobre de Jean, al ser interno, quizás debía cargar con más para expandir su experiencia al máximo.

Cosa que le parecía muy bien.

Marco y él comerían ahora el espagueti que habían hecho juntos en la pequeña cocina después de que cada uno se hubiera bañado. Habían colocado vino arriba de la mesa de vidrio, y ambos se felicitaron por el trabajo bien hecho.

Pero no paso demasiado tiempo antes de que Mello comenzara a preguntarle sobre las razones por las que Marco quería otro inquilino.

-¿Entonces te sentías solo? -Preguntó Keehl.

Bodt le respondió antes de tomarse su primer trago.

-En parte. No es lo mismo hablarle a un pared que a una persona ¿sabes?

Y eso lo sabía de primera mano.

-Es difícil. -Consintió.

La pasta tenía un sabor excelente. Las sonrisas inconscientes surgían de sus expresiones tan serias por el deleite que sus lenguas experimentaban. La salsa contenía pedazitos pequeños de carne y el queso rayado se derretía entre lo caliente que estaba la pasta. Y aunque el vino no era el mejor que había tomado, Marco lo bebía con si fuera un diabetico cuya insulina se encontraba en el fondo de la botella; era demasiado aparente que necesitaba el alcohol esa noche.

Ese día trabajaron muchísimo, y sus cuerpos aún estaban adoloridos por el peso de algunas herramientas que tuvieron que cargar, manejar. Así que, mientras devoraban con apetito la cena, mantuvieron el silencio hasta que terminaron de comer.

-Y pensar que hoy recién es Martes... -negó con la cabeza un Marco exhausto mientras se servía el vino hasta llenar la copa.

-Piensa que sino cuentas mañana, son 3 días los que faltan para terminar la semana. -Le respondió para intentar animarlo. - … Háblame de Jean. -Le parecía correcto saber más acerca de la persona que cuidaba de Matt ahora que él no estaba para hacerlo. -¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Bueno, Jean empezó en la construcción conmigo al principio. No obstante, nos conocemos desde los últimos dos años del secundario, para ser específicos.

-Es demasiado cliché que dos amigos se enamoren, así que no me digas lo obvio por favor. -Interrumpió ese preciso comentario que Mello iba a hacer. - Pero él nunca tuvo ganas de trabajar en la construcción... Fue una excusa para estar conmigo. Su destino era otro... -Se tomó el vino como si de agua se tratase.

-¿Cuál?

-El de la medicina ¡duh! ¡Y no paraba de hablar sobre eso!- Me tenía harto. - Se rió. - Tan harto... Aunque Jean era demasiado cobarde para ingresar a la universidad porque creía que no estaba a la altura de ser aceptado. No sé por qué pensaba así -le comentó. - Así que yo lo obligué a averiguar las diferentes carreras, y eso. A ver si se podía interesar en algo que lo motivara.

-¿Que se interesara en algo para que no tuviera tan en cuenta que no estaba a la altura?

Asintió.

-Cuando estábamos en la construcción, aún eramos amigos. -Continuaba llenando su copa con más de ese vino barato. - Pero yo ya sabía que estaba loco por mi.

Marco tenía las mejillas rojizas y los ojos vidriosos. Miraba el vaso con melancolía durante el momento en que se perdió entre sus pensamientos.

-Me parece que ya tomaste demasiado...

-A mi me gustaba desde hacía bastante. -Lo ignoró. - Muestrale a una persona interés y compresión, y quizás... -Le levantó su copa como señal de brindis - caiga en tu telaraña.

-¿Somos las arañas? -Preguntó.

El muchacho en frente suyo se relajo en la silla, manteniendo su expresión perdida. Movía la copa entre sus juguetones dedos, mientras continuaba su relato.

-Tú sabes... Somos depredadores en busca de nuestra presa más cercana. Vemos que a alguien le atraemos y le mostramos... nuestras plumas... como el pavo real. -Eso le hizo reír al blondo.

Marco volvió a servirse otra vez.

-Aunque cuando las plumas se nos caen, -decía con tristeza – van a ir a buscar a otro pavo...

Fue en ese momento en que a Mello se le cayó la boca cuando lo oyó decir eso. Pensó que él y Jean andaban bien.

-Lo lamento mucho... -Le expresó con sinceridad.

Ahora veía la necesidad de Marco de hablar. Necesitaba sacarse eso de encima y la manera era con el alcohol.

-Sí, bueno... ¿qué se va a hacer? -Respondió con resignación.- Amo a ese hijo de puta. Y estamos trabajando en arreglar la relación.

-Y yo no sé qué voy a hacer con Matt... -Mello soltó repentinamente. Y solo cuando Marco empezó a verlo con curiosidad, y lo alentaba a que siguiera conversando con él con sus hermosos ojos marrones, fue que se dio cuenta que lo que pensó, en realidad lo había dicho en voz alta.

No era tan ingenuo para pensar que si Matt despertaba, todo iba a volver a ser como antes. Antes de que Light lo raptara. Como las cosas en la secundaria que eran los mejores amigos.

Si Matsuda le gritó que era su culpa que su querido estuviera así ¿qué evitaría que Matt también lo pensara? ¿Qué evitaría, que en caso de que despertara, no lo odie? O ¿que corte totalmente la relación entre los dos? ¿Que lo hagan poner preso por ser... un peligro inminente para su vida?

"_Por ser un jodido gato negro" _Pensaba con angustia. Le encantaba estar con él mientras estuviera inconsciente. Y aunque deseaba que despertara, una parte de él no quería. Por ese miedo a enfrentar todas las cosas malas que pudiera pasar.

Tácitamente habían hecho un pacto de no hablar sobre los problemas personales que lo acosaban. El tema no se tocaba en ningún momento, y jamás lo trajo a colación a pesar que estuviera en muchos programas noticiarios. Por lo que haberlo traído ahora era más sorpresivo para él mismo que para Marco. Y supuso que se sumió en un falso sentido de seguridad cuando Marco comenzó a contarle su historia con Jean.

De todas formas, el arrepentimiento enseguida surgió. Y al no hallar la manera de salvarse de la situación con un chiste o algo por el estilo, decidió entonces levantar los platos y las copas con brusquedad. -Hoy los lavaré yo Marco. -Le dijo ya desde la cocina. - Tú puedes irte acostar si quieres.

-Sólo quiero decirte, Mello... que, muchas veces, las palabras son como comida podrida.

Mello ya había abierto la canilla y fregaba con fuerza los utensilios en un esfuerzo por distraerse.

-Si las mantienes a dentro de tu cuerpo por mucho tiempo, comienzan a pudrirse. ¿Tú no quieres comida podrida a dentro tuyo, no?

Se acercó hacía Mello y colocó su mano en el hombro de él. El contacto lo hizo parar.

-Marco... -Iba a empezar a decirle que no era necesario, y que estaba bien. Pero Vodt se lo impidió.

-Sólo digo. -Le dijo suavemente. - Que si quieres hablar conmigo, yo estoy aquí.

-Hasta mañana, Marco.

-Hasta mañana, Mello.

…

…

…

La mañana había empezado nublada y oscura. El cielo mostraba claras señales de llover, por lo que Mikami llevó un paraguas con él. Su cabello revoloteaba ante las fuertes ventiscas una vez que bajo de su auto, pero siguió avanzando hacía el lugar.

Las instrucciones que recibió de Light fueron claras: buscar un sitio espacioso, alejado. Por lo que después de un par de semanas buscando, hoy era el día en que lo había hallado.

Una llanura llena de vegetación bien verde, se extendía al alrededor de él. Hasta que finalmente encontró esa granja abandonada. Quedaba a dos ciudades al este de la "ciudad de los árboles". Y la ruta que Mikami había tomado, no se mostraba en el gps.

Se agarró de las manos mientras elevaba sus brazos, estirando así su espalda una vez que estuvo frente a la casa casi en ruinas. Subió los escalones de madera que crujieron bajo su peso.

Abrió la puerta que no dudo en chirriar, alertando a los roedores de esa vieja casa la presencia de un intruso. Y el olor a moho inundó sus fosas nasales con fuerza.

-Perfecto -murmuró. - Este lugar es sencillamente perfecto.

* * *

Pobre, Mello quiere recuperarse de a poquito y no sabe que pronto va a comenzar otro infierno (?) El cargadro e la laptop murió y escribí esto desde la netbook de mi vieja. Una verga. Pero me tomé el tiempo de hacerlo bien :)

cofcofotpMarcoxJeancofcof Por cierto, me hice un tumblr para poner one-shots uvu Por si alguien me quiere seguir, actualizo cada dos semanas uvu oneshotsmaricas. tumblr. com

Okay, besitos! : D


End file.
